Adoption
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Epilogue is here! Kags is abandoned by her dad and adopted by the neighboring college boys. Me thinks this one is on the table for the next rewrite... me thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Alright after like **FOREVER** I'm finishing up this fic hence all the deleted chapters. I've edited them but not so much that you'll need to reread anything just a few things here and there. Also instead of reposting each chapter one by one I'm going to combine them two by two. So this chapter will consist of chapters 1 and 2 then chapter two will be chapters 3 and 4 and so on. I figure it will just be easier that way instead of posting all forty-some chapters individually. So here we go...

Oh and I won't have them all posted up today being it's nearly bed time, I'm tired from working on this fic for the last three days well into the night, and I have to be to work as 6:00 a.m. which means I have to leave the house at 4:45 a.m. which means I have to get up at 3:30 a.m. (I have to drive clear across the valley to get to work hence why I have to leave and get up at such ridiculous hours.)

So here we go the first two chapters which is actually the first four chapters of the original fic. Hope you reenjoy; much love for you all. Keva

**_P.S. Also sorry in advance to all those of you on the alert list when you get bombarded with update notifications when I throw up the remaining chapters in a day or two. It should only be about twenty or so emails so it won't be too bad. So once again sorry!_**

xx

Kagome sat on the couch smiling at the antics going on around her... well not so much antics as much as it was Naraku and Hiten arguing over where they were going to have dinner after the graduation ceremony. Miroku and Bankotsu were watching the baseball game and occasionally glaring at Naraku and Hiten for disrupting them. The only ones missing were Sesshoumaru; which she was sure he was either at school, work or out buying her something for her graduation, and Kei who she knew was out buying her a gift.

Truthfully she really never thought she'd see the day she graduated high school considering she only barely passed her freshman year. Had her sophomore year gone the same way she planned on dropping out of school altogether. Actually considering the company she kept and how completely out of control she was she would have been shocked to make it to her second year in high school.

Kikyo, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame were the worst influences on a person ever. Ditching school, trying every new drug that they could come across, drinking, partying, and the list went on with her right there with them. Then it all came to a grinding halt when she came back from visiting her mother. That was the worst day of her life or so it seemed; looking back on it now it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

xx

It all began her freshman year well more like the third week of summer after school got out. She was sitting by the apartment complex's pool with Kikyo when she first met Naraku and Hiten two of the college boys who just moved in recently. They were both very handsome, built like brick walls, and the minute she laid her eyes upon them she swore up and down she was going to fuck one if not both of them before summer ended. Although she was virgin and only had a basic idea as to what it was to have sex that didn't mean she was against losing her virginity.

However, that thought was blown all to shit based on the first words out of Naraku's mouth. "Girl do your parents know that you are out here dressed like that?" The way he said it like she was the most disgusting creature he had the misfortune of coming across made her unconsciously cover herself.

"Or are you some kind of whore?" Hiten followed up with a sneer to his voice.

Before she could defend herself or do anything Kikyo was on them like flies to shit and not in her defense either. That should have but didn't tell Kagome what her friend really thought of her.

The two males insulted Kikyo to the point that Kagome thought for sure was going to make her cry and making Kikyo cry is a feat in and of itself. She had finally had enough of the insults and whatnot before rising to her feet and letting her tongue fly. "You know you don't have to be such jerks! I mean we don't know you and you don't know us! So where do you get off talking to us like we're whores off the street."

Naraku was the one to respond and she suddenly really wished that she had kept her big mouth shut. The seemingly dark male walked towards her and began circling around her like a vulture.

"Well little missy." He sneered. "Just take a look at yourself." He then slipped a finger under the string of her bikini that tied around her neck. "You call this a bathing suit? It is nothing more than dental floss and toilet paper." He then pulled on the string like he was going to yank it loose then released it. "A child like you, wearing clothing like that tells me that before too long you will be warming the bed of every male that gives you a sideways glance." He cocked his eyebrow at her. "If you aren't already."

Kagome could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes but fought them down. She'd be damned if she was going to let him see how much his words hurt her especially since this was the first time they had ever met each other. "You know nothing about me." She hissed defensively.

"We don't have to." Hiten mocked. "How you look and are dressed tells us everything we need to know about you."

Kagome curled her fists at her side. "Fuck off." She bit out before storming out of the pool area and heading for her apartment which just happened to be across the parking lot. She slammed the door shut and fought down her anger. "Who the hell do those guys think they are?" She hissed to herself just as Kikyo came walking in.

"Ignore them." Kikyo said like it was no big deal. "They're just mad because we won't give them the time of day."

To Kagome's teen mind that made a lot of sense and she had to agree with Kikyo. Even though Kikyo did attempt to throw herself at them and they did start insulting them first; she didn't realize at that time that they were right and she was indeed whore bound.

xx

"And I'm telling you that we are NOT going to the sushi bar for dinner." Hiten ground out. "She is allergic to shell fish and unless you want her to spend her graduation night in the hospital…" He pointed towards Kagome like Naraku had no idea as to who he was talking about. "Then I suggest that you think of somewhere else to go for dinner."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his friend. "She told me that she wanted to go to the sushi bar for dinner and she doesn't have to order anything that is made of shell fish."

Kagome let off a giggle at them. She just couldn't believe that these were the same two males that upon their very first meeting with her called her a whore. She gave a shake of her head and rose to her feet as entertaining as this was she decided that it was time to bring this to an end. "Um…" She started as she stepped between the two and placed placating a hand on each one of their chests. "How about we go to that new buffet place that serves everything from around the world. That way we can all have what we want and not have to worry about me accidentally getting sick."

Naraku and Hiten looked at her like she had just grown a third head. "No we will go to the Beef Palace." Naraku stated with finality like he was the one arguing against going to the sushi bar the whole time. Hiten sighed in annoyance but gave a curt nod of agreement.

Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled. "See much better." His response was to give that strange throaty snort of derision that she was so accustomed to. She made a pouty face at him and batted her lashes over her big blue eyes. "I just want us to have fun together and with you and Hiten fighting it's ruining my day and I just don't think I will want to go to graduation tomorrow." For added emphasis she made her bottom lip quiver like she was going to cry he was always a sucker for that little move.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not think that you are not going to your graduation." He ground out trying to ignore that damn quivering lip of hers.

"Will you promise to stop fighting with Hiten?"

He stayed silent for a moment eyeing her critically before answering. "Do not attempt to threaten me girl. You will go to your graduation tomorrow and I will hear no arguments saying otherwise."

Kagome smiled hugely before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. That was the closest thing to an agreement she was going to get out of him.

Naraku pulled her from his person and held her at arms length. "Have you spoken with your parents?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to talk to them." She hissed with poison dripping from her voice.

"Iie, that is unacceptable. You will call them and invite them to your graduation." He ordered in a voice that left no room for arguments.

"I will not." She jerked free of his hold upon her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides they don't care about me. Never have never will."

"It matters not whether they care or not. They are still your parents and you will act as a responsible young lady and do the proper thing." He gave her a small push towards the phone hanging on the wall. "I did not raise you to be a disrespectful heathen."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and sighed in annoyance. When he wanted his way he always pulled rank on her and then acted as if he had been raising her since birth instead of just being her adopted father for the last three years. "If it's so important then you call them!" She poked him in the chest. "Do I have to remind you that they never once called me for my birthday or Christmas or for any other important time in my life?" She could feel the sting of tears on the backs of her eyes but refused to let them fall for the two people who cared nothing for her.

"Damn Naraku lay off her!" Hiten growled out. "If she doesn't want to call then she doesn't have to!"

Naraku looked from his friend to the girl and cursed several times in his own mind. "Twenty-three years old and what do I have to show for it? A spoiled to the core, mouthy teenager." He growled. Yes this was his own fault for babying her for the last three years and letting her have her way.

Again she made her pouty face at him. "You don't love me." She stated in mock sadness only to end up giggling at the affronted face he made at her.

"You try my patience girl." He hissed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"So does that mean I don't have to call them?"

Naraku glared at her over his shoulder then grabbed his car keys before walking out the door.

"I guess that means no." Hiten stated as he plopped down on the couch by Miroku.

Kagome sighed irritably and snatched the phone off the wall. "And he has the nerve to call me spoiled." She bit out as she dialed the number to her father's house.

xx

Kagome bit back the sobs that choked her throat as she walked towards the apartment. This weekend had to be the worst weekend of her life and she found out what he so called friends really thought of her. She placed her hand on the knob and found that the door was locked which wasn't all that unusual so she dug around in her bag desperately looking for her key only to remember that she forgot on the counter.

"Damn!" She hissed as she began pounding on the door. "DAAAD! OPEN THE DOOR!" She waited a few moments only to have no father open the door for her. "DAD! ARE YOU IN THERE? I FORGOT MY KEY! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME KAGOME!" She didn't know why she announced who she was she was sure her father would know his own daughters voice. Yet no father opened the door. With a huff she walked around to the back of the building that looked like a big house but was actually four separate apartments where the parking garage was only to find her father's car gone. "Shit!" She cursed then made her way back around to the front and plopped herself down on the single step in front of the door.

Suddenly the memories of all that happened over the weekend came flooding back and the dam of tears broke. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face sobbing silently. All she wanted to do was take a shower and crawl into bed and forget the whole thing but no, she was stuck outside waiting for her father to come home... whenever that would be.

Naraku lifted the lid to the trash container behind his building and dumped the bag containing all the beer bottles inside. He shut the lid and just as he turned to go back to his apartment he caught sight of the girl across the street, sitting on her step, with her face buried into her knees. "What the hell is she doing here?" He questioned himself as he watched her intently. He could easily see that she was crying based on the shudders her body would give off every now and again and he had to wonder if her she was crying because her father left her behind.

No, she wasn't his problem she was just a teenage whore and where her life was leading was none of his business. With those thoughts he headed back to his apartment to gather up the rest of the trash from the weekend party.

The sun had set hours ago and Kagome's tears increased ten-fold. Her father still wasn't home and she wasn't able to get a hold of him through her cell phone mainly because it had been shut off nor could she get a hold of him from the neighbor's phone. She even called her mother only to have her tell her that she hadn't heard from her father and that she was too busy to come and get her. She curled up on the step and sobbed pitifully.

Naraku stood in the darkness watching the girl and cursed himself to hell and back several times. He could have told her a long time ago that her father moved out over the weekend but no he said nothing and here she was lying on the cement step crying and most likely with nowhere to go. With a deep resigned sigh and a few extra curses to himself he made his way over to the sobbing girl.

Kagome looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her and noted that it was one of the college boys that moved in across the parking lot well more specifically it was the one that had insulted her upon their very first meeting. "Go away." She choked out with a wave of her hand.

Naraku looked down at her and again sighed in annoyance. "Come girl." He grabbed her bag and turned to walk back to his apartment.

"Hey, that's my stuff." She whispered harshly as her voice from so much crying was strained.

He stopped and turned towards her. "Either you come and stay at my house or you sit out here for the rest of the night. Your choice."

Kagome eyed him for a moment until a realization hit her. "You know where my father is; don't you?" He gave her a curt nod and she scrambled to her feet. "Where is he?"

The millionth sigh in the span of a few hours expanded his chest before he told her of her father's whereabouts. "Your father is gone. He moved out over the weekend." Blunt, to the point, and very devastating to the sixteen year old standing in front of him.

Kagome fell to her knees not noticing that the concrete tore the flesh of her bared knees open. "No" She gasped as even more tears streamed down her cheeks. Her weekend went from bad, to worse, to just down right horrendous.

Naraku gave a small snort of disgust not for her but for her father before he grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. "You will stay tonight at my house and tomorrow you will try to find your father and mother."

She had no idea what he was saying she was in shock. Her father had abandoned her without a word as to his whereabouts or anything. Did he take all her stuff with him? Is there a note somewhere and she had yet to find it? Why didn't he tell her mother anything? Sure they were divorced and sure she lived six hours away and even though they didn't get along he could have at least told her to come and pick up her daughter or something not just leave her to her own devices.

Little did Kagome know that this turn of events in her life was going to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

Bankotsu looked to the door when Naraku walked in then at the girl behind him. "Who's that?"

"A stray." He responded and he made his way up the stairs to his room with the girl still following silently behind him. He walked into his room, grabbed a tee shirt, a pair of sweat pants, and handed them to her. "Go shower and when you are done you will come downstairs and we will find your father." With those orders he walked past her and down the stairs.

Kagome did as he ordered being she was still in too much shock to do otherwise. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. She fell back against it and stared at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Her face was still covered in her thick dark makeup and she gave a small snort; she did indeed look like a whore. Her mid drift tank top left nothing to the imagination as the V neck was cut so low it was a wonder she wasn't hanging out of it showing everything she had to offer to any one who bothered to notice. Then there were her shorts which desperately clung to her hips to stay up and from the back you could barely see the round curve of her butt cheeks hanging out. It was no wonder her so called friends did what they did to her.

She scoffed at herself as she ripped the clothes from her body and threw them in the trash can sitting by the toilet and had she a match she would have set them ablaze. She turned the water on in the shower, climbed in, leaned forward; pressing her forehead on the cold tiles, and sobbed for all she was worth, letting the warm water wash her tears of shame from her cheeks.

Naraku walked into the bathroom not bothering to knock, set a towel on the counter, and stuck his arm into the shower with a washcloth in his hand. He could hear her sobs over the water and narrowed his eyes at her although she couldn't see him. "Girl; cease this annoying sobbing." He growled as he gave his arm a jerk so that she would take the washcloth from him.

Kagome jerked up and grabbed the cloth from his hand. "Yea well you'd be sobbing too if you were abandoned by your father and…" She said the next part just under her breath and finished her statement loud enough for him to hear. "By your friends."

He knew about her father but what had she said about her friends? Did they abandon her as well? It had to be just morbid curiosity that forced him to question her. "What did your friends do?"

Kagome put soap on the cloth and began scrubbing he flesh like she was trying to scrub her skin off. "They raped me." She hissed causing more angry tears to roll down her cheeks as her nails went to her skin to scrub the filth of her weekend from her body.

Naraku's eyes widened a fraction as the scent of blood invaded his senses. Without a thought he jerked the curtain open and was greeted with bleeding scratch marks upon her thighs and stomach with her creating more bloody wounds on her arms as she tried desperately to rip her tainted dirty flesh from her body. He reached in and grabbed her wrists to stop the self mutilation of her body. "Cease this." He demanded and noted the bruises on her thighs, chest and was certain that if he turned her around they would be all over her back as well.

Kagome stared at him and began to cry even harder practically choking as her throat clenched from her hard sobs.

She suddenly looked far FAR too innocent and lost causing him to pull her from the shower to his chest not caring that she was getting him wet. He wrapped his arms around her small form and held her through her pain. Her face buried into his shoulder and her tears mixed with the water soaked his shirt. He grabbed the towel, wrapped his around her body, picked her up, and carried her to his room where he laid her down on his bed. Pulling the covers over her naked form. He sat down on the edge of the bed staring at her. "Sleep" He ordered then rose from the bed leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

xx

Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Miroku, and Hiten all came barging into the apartment just as Naraku made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey man, what's going on?" Hiten asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Bankotsu and disrupting his video game.

"Aw man! What the hell?" Bankotsu bit out then punched Hiten in the shoulder.

Hiten grabbed the controller from his friend while ignoring his protests. "Let me show you how it's done." He reset the game and began playing it while Bankotsu glared at him.

Miroku and Shippou both went to the fridge and Sesshoumaru took a seat at the kitchen table. "Why are you wet?" Sesshoumaru asked as Naraku took a seat in the chair across from his best friend.

"I took in a stray." Naraku stated like it explained everything.

Shippou pulled his head out of the refrigerator and looked at Naraku. "You got a dog? I thought you weren't allowed to have pets."

Naraku ignored the youngest of the group. "It's that girl from across the way. Apparently her father failed to inform her that he was moving out."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. "Why would he leave his daughter behind?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulders silently saying he didn't know. "Apparently her father leaving her is the least of her problems right now."

Shippou and Miroku grabbed the leftover pizza and soda from the day before and took up at the table with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. "I'd think that a parent leaving a child behind would be the biggest problem ever." Miroku stated before taking a giant bite of his cold pizza.

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement with his hentai friend and suddenly arched an eyebrow at his best friend. "There's something you're not telling." He stated knowingly.

Naraku gave a curt nod but didn't elaborate further. He really didn't want to announce what the girl had said to everybody being he was sure it would be just as bad for her to find out that everyone knew of what happened to her.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the _'I'll tell you later'_ look in Naraku's eyes and gave a small nod in return.

xx

Kagome tossed and turned in the bed as vague visions of Koga and Inuyasha attacking her bombarded her mind. The punching, the kicking, and the ripping of her clothes from her body, while Ayame and Kikyo stood to the side laughing and encouraging their respective boyfriends.

Once they had her stripped down the bound her hands behind her back and shoved her to the floor. The two girls laughed evilly as Kagome plead with them to help her. Instead of helping her they just watched as Inuyasha and Koga assaulted her grabbing her breasts harshly pinching her nipples until it hurt so bad she could do no more than scream, their fingers entering her, thrusting painfully deep it to her virgin core seemingly ripping her apart.

Kagome awoke with a scream tearing from her throat and a large male coming through the door. As soon as Naraku was through the door Kagome flung herself at him not minding her nakedness and sobbed into his neck.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway eyeing the scene before him. His sharp eyes easily spotted the bruises and scratch marks all over the young girl's body giving him a pretty good idea as to what happened to her. He made eye contact with his friend and his suspicions were confirmed when Naraku gave a small nod. A small silent conversation passed between the two males and Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod then left the room.

xx

The next day Sesshoumaru walked into the apartment and tossed Naraku the notebook he had. "This is the last time."

Naraku snorted he always said that but again and again he handed over his notes from math class. "Did you find him?" He asked as he flipped through the notebook.

"Hai" He started as he sat down on the loveseat. "He lives about forty-five minutes away in Chiba."

Naraku looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "And?"

"He said that if we were done with her we could drop her off at anytime."

"Done with her?" Naraku snorted his trademarked snort of derision. "Does he think her to be some kind of whore?" He then cocked an eyebrow in question. "Did he happen to mention why he left without informing his daughter of his new address?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small grunt. "Apparently he called the girl Ayame's mother and informed her of his new location. It seems that the message failed to get passed on.

"So it would seem." Naraku stated in disgust.

Sesshoumaru eyed his friend critically. "You sympathize with her." He stated knowingly.

Brown clashed with amber for a moment before he responded. "How can I not?"

"I suppose." He answered dismissively. "So where is the girl?"

"Sleeping" Naraku stated as he began to copy Sesshoumaru's notes.

"So what do you plan on doing with her?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulder. "You will take her home when she awakens."

That caused Sesshoumaru's eyebrow to arch right up to his hairline. "She is your responsibility and you will act accordingly."

"You found my father?" Kagome asked from the top of the stairs; causing both males to look up at her though she wasn't looking at them.

"Hai and Sesshoumaru will take you home whenever you are ready." Naraku stated with an evil smirk as he looked over at his friend.

"Oh" Kagome sighed. "Okay I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru stood up and dropped a piece of paper on the coffee table then without a word walked out of the apartment before Naraku could utter a single word.

"Damn!" He hissed when the door shut. He grabbed the piece of paper and noted it was the address to where the girl's father lived. With a deep sigh he rose to his feet and grabbed his keys off the hook by the door.

"Um... Ready." Kagome whispered with her eyes locked onto her feet. She felt deep soul twisting shame and just couldn't bring herself to look at anyone so she kept her eyes downcast.

Naraku walked over to her, gently grabbed her chin, and tilted her face up. "Do not dwell." He ordered then grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Kagome followed solemnly behind him. Don't dwell? How could she not? The tears once again began running down her cheeks as the pain of all the events over the weekend continued to bite at her.

xx

Naraku pulled up into the driveway of her father's house and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she climbed out of the car, grabbed her bag, and ran to stand next to him on the doorstep.

Naraku looked at her and was about to answer when the door opened. "Higurashi-san?"

The man at the door nodded then looked over at his daughter. "Your room is down the hall." He stated flatly.

Kagome nodded and walked in heading for her bedroom.

Naraku eyed the man. "I wish to speak with you." He stated with hard eyes just daring the man to deny him.

"Hai; come in." The man nodded his head. "You can call me Gin."

Naraku didn't respond as he made his way to the kitchen table. He waited until the man was seated before beginning. "Higurashi-san" He only let a little venom in his voice as he said the man's name. "It seems that while you were moving over the weekend your daughter's friends took it upon themselves to rape her." He narrowed his eyes at the man. "I would strongly suggest that you forbid her to associate with beings such as them and seek out justice to restore her honor."

Gin leaned in slightly towards Naraku. "Now let me tell you something about that girl. She can do as she pleases for all I care. I only claim her as my daughter due to her high standing grandfather." He sat back in his chair. "I married her mother because I thought the child was mine at the time and when she was born I knew instantly she did not belong to me." He sighed in disgust. "No one in my family nor her mother's family has blue somewhat rounded eyes, fair skin, and wavy hair." He waved his hand in the air. "Or her height. I keep the girl as mine since her grandfather paid me to care for her when her mother wouldn't; for that matter still won't. He even made sure that I continue to receive payments to care for her once death took him."

Naraku wanted nothing more than to reach over and strangle the life out of the man or to grab his head and twist it until he heard the pleasurable sound of his spinal cord snapping. "So am I to take it that you couldn't care one way or another as to her fate in this world."

Gin gave a curt nod. "When the payments stop coming from her grandfather's estate I will no longer have use of her." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Unless I can coerce her to sign over her inheritance once she reaches adulthood."

That was it he had just gone too far. He didn't know the girl but knew she deserved better than what her so called father was giving her. He knew what it was to have an uncaring father without love and support and knew without a doubt that the girl was bound for a life in which she could never return. "I will see that that never happens." He growled as he rose to his feet while giving Gin a look that froze the man where he sat.

He calmly or so it would seem from the outside but inside he was burning with rage made his way down the hall to the girl's room. He stood in the doorway and looked at the girl sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by boxes, knees pulled to her chest, and face buried. Her body was lightly shaking and he could easily see that she was once again crying. "Girl you will gather what things you need and we will be leaving immediately." He ordered causing her to jump at the suddenness of his voice.

She turned her big, puffy, tear filled blue eyes to him. "What?" She whispered.

"You heard me. You have two minutes to gather what you need or you leave with nothing but the clothes on your back." With that he turned and walked back down the hall to finish with her father.

Kagome sat there shocked for a moment before she slowly got up and mechanically did as she was told. She was so tired of fighting and struggling to find happiness; a happiness that had evaded her since her grandfathers death. He was the only one who ever seemed to give a damn about her and love her unconditionally.

Once she had what she could fit into her backpack and a few of her more important essentials; she walked down the hall to the dining room just in time enough to see her father ball up his fist and swing it at Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a futile attempt at best on her father's part the much larger and younger male easily dodged the punch and in a move so fast it was barely seen he grabbed the man around the neck lifting him several inches off the floor.

A normal girl would waste no time in running to her father's defense and be very upset with the being that was handling their parent in such a manner. However in this case she cared about her father about as much as he cared about her which wasn't at all.

Naraku looked at the man with scorn written all over his face. "Now shall we try this again?" He questioned as he held him up in front of him like a rag doll.

Gin clawed at the wrist attached to the hand around his neck.

"Answer me!" Naraku growled in a deadly manner and gave him a small shake to get his attention.

The man nodded his head the best he could wile being held off the ground by his neck.

"Good" Naraku hissed as he forced the man into the chair.

Kagome looked from Naraku to her father and back again wondering just what exactly was going on.

"You will create a temporary document giving me guardianship of the girl. In four days time you will officially sign her over to me permanently." He leaned down into the man's face. "You will also forward all support payments to me so that I will be able to provide for her properly."

"You can have the girl but I will not hand over my money." Gin hissed as he slammed his fist down onto the table.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then shall we see what Taishou-sama has to say about that?" He walked over to Kagome, placed his hand on her shoulder, and pushed her towards the door. "Be at Tokyo towers top floor tomorrow at nine a.m." He followed the girl towards the door. "Lest you wish to see what they do to sniveling little cowards like you in prison I strongly suggest you arrive promptly. Taishou-sama doesn't approve of tardiness." With that he walked out the door leaving a pale stunned little coward staring blankly at him.

"Taishou-sama?" Gin whispered in fear. He knew who the man was and when your path crossed with Taishou-sama's you prayed to every Kami you could think of that you walked away still in possession of all you owned or at the very least walked away with your life still in your body. Perhaps he wouldn't go to the meeting and avoid the whole thing altogether. Then maybe if he was really lucky, this whole thing would just blow over.

Then again it may not be all that bad seeing as how HIS daughter was friends with Taishou's youngest son, therefore she could stand in his defense. Yes, that's how he would deal with this through the girl. She would stand by his side seeing as how he had taken care of her her whole life it was the least she could do.

xx

"Taishou-sama?" She looked up at him in wide eyed shock. "Inuyasha" She whispered in horror.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "You know his son?" He already had an idea as to the connection between the girl and his best friend's worthless sibling based on how pale she suddenly became.

Kagome nodded her head solemnly. "Hai"

He didn't question her further the answer was written all over her face. He grabbed his cell and punched the speed dial to Toga's office. "It's me." He stated angrily into the phone although the answering service wouldn't notice. "9 a.m. tomorrow morning I have a meeting and some very important matters to discuss with you. Both will occur in your office." He then flipped the phone shut knowing that before the end of the day Toga would call back to find out what exactly was going on.

They both climbed into the car and pulled away heading back for Tokyo. Naraku looked at the girl from the corner of his eye and the full weight of what he had just done settled in. She was now his responsibility and for nothing more than the fact that he too had a worthless father who treated him the same as the girl's father did. Well it was too late now and he would hold himself to the responsibility of taking care of her properly.

"Girl"

"Kagome" She responded without looking away from her lap.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Kagome" He started. "You are now my responsibility and as such there are several rules you will live by." She still didn't look at him nor did he notice as he was paying more attention to the road ahead.

"For starters those indecent things you call clothes are no longer allowed to be worn." He looked over at her to assess her reaction and got what he expected.

"What?" Kagome questioned in shock. "They are so NOT indecent." She snapped at him.

Naraku turned back to the road. "It matters not what you think. Once we arrive at home you will be getting rid of them and I will hear no arguments saying otherwise."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I will not. Besides if I get rid of these then I will have nothing to wear."

He ignored her and continued. "Secondly; you will have a curfew of 9 p.m. and I will not tolerate any excuses if you are not home when you are expected."

Again her eyes went wide and she stared at him in shock. "WHAT? I am NOT a child! I will do as I please."

He glanced over at her for a brief second. "You are and will not do as you please." He responded. "I now control everything about you and you will obey me." He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes at her just daring her to dispute him. When she opened her mouth to do just that he put a quick halt to any protests. "One word and you will be punished."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut not wanting to find out how exactly he would punish her. She was more than certain however that it involved her being put over his knee and being spanked like a little child.

Seeing that she was going to maintain her silence he continued. "Those creatures you call friends..." He sneered. "you are no longer to have any association with. Should I find that you have been hanging around with them the consequences will not be pleasant."

"After what they did to me I don't ever want to see them again." She hissed deadly.

He glanced over at her and gave a curt nod then continued as he turned his eyes back to the road. "I will be acquiring your school records and if your grades are as bad as I'm sure they are you will be going to summer school and will be grounded until your grades are up to my standards."

Blue eyes widened to ridiculous proportions. _'Summer school? Was he serious?'_ She questioned herself silently and upon staring at his profile for a few seconds she realized that he was very serious.

"When your grades are up" Naraku started. "you will be on probation and once you prove to me you can be trusted to behave properly then perhaps I will allow you an hour longer curfew."

Kagome looked at him for a moment. "Why?"

Naraku sighed lightly he knew what she was asking. "Because I know the life you live. I was saved from a bleak future due to the stern hand of a man who believes that only through strong parental control can a being become anything they dream themselves to be." He glanced over at her so that he could see her face. "You have the same potential that I did and like me you need a strong hand to lead the way."

Kagome dropped her eyes down to her lap. "Oh" She stated in slight confusion. "but why do you care about me? I am nothing but a whore." She sneered just under a whisper.

That caused Naraku to pull the car over to the side of the road. He turned towards her and when she wouldn't look at him he grabbed her chin lightly and turned her to face him. "I will admit that upon our very first meeting I was less than impressed with you. Yet due to the fact that you stood up for yourself where your friend did not I suspected that there was more to you than what I initially saw." He brushed the tear that rolled down her cheek away. "Then when I saw you sitting on the step in front of your apartment knowing that your father moved my suspicions of what kind of life you lived were confirmed."

He stared into her sad blue eyes and could easily see every ounce of pain within her soul. "When I took you to your father I didn't really expect to leave with you but based on your father's words and actions I could not in good conscious leave you there." He turned to face forward and leaned back in his seat like he was exhausted and let off a sigh that said as much. "Kagome I am willing to give you the chance to have a better life you just have to want it bad enough to do the work to get there. If you want to continue on the path to self destruction..." He again turned to look at her. "I will return you to your father and never look back."

Kagome stared at him for several long moments rolling his words over in her mind. She knew he was right as much as she hated to admit it she was on a path of self destruction and this was most likely her only chance to save herself. "I don't want to go back."

"Very well." He answered then put the car into drive and continued onto Tokyo.

The remainder of the trip was silent until he pulled into the mall parking lot. "What are we doing here?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

He turned and looked her up and down. "You need clothing." He stated then got out of the car.

xx

Kagome sat on the chair by the dressing room like he told her to and watched all the women moving from rack to rack until Naraku came back with a female. She was tall, had blakish-brown hair pulled up into a high pony tail and her brows were drawn together as Naraku spoke to her in a low voice.

As they came up to her the female smiled hugely at her. "Kagome" She said her name like they were best friends and they hadn't seen each other for awhile. "Um hi?"

"Kagome this is Sango." Naraku said as he gave her a look that told her to stand up. "She will be helping you shop for new clothes."

Sango held her hand out to her. "Nice to meet you Kagome." She said as she shook the other girl's hand.

"You too." Kagome responded shyly.

"Well then." Sango stated as she eyed the shy looking girl assessing her size. She circled Kagome like a hawk before she clapped her hands together. "I've got it." She said with a pat on Kagome's shoulder before she began to walk away. "Oh!" She looked at Naraku over her shoulder. "How much?"

Naraku sat down in the chair and raised his eyebrow. "Same as mine."

She gave a nod and continued on her way into the maze of clothing racks.

Kagome took a seat in the chair next to Naraku and watched as the Sango girl moved about all the clothes plucking things from the racks. "Um..." She started nervously.

Naraku looked over at her. "Do not concern yourself with the cost."

She had to wonder how he knew that that was what she was concerned with. As she stared at him she came to the conclusion that Naraku was a rather strange man who could be five hundred kinds of scary one moment and very concerned and caring the next. "You're weird." She stated with a nod of agreement with herself.

He leaned back in the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Perhaps; however I suggest you get used to it." He turned his head and stared pointedly at her. "From this day forward everything you do will be done so under my watchful eye."

Kagome sighed and sat back. "Why do I get the feeling that I just joined the military and have the most domineering drill sergeant ever?"

Naraku snorted. "I'm only a little less controlling than that."

Before Kagome could respond Sango returned with her arms piled with clothes. Looking over the mountain in her arms she smiled at Kagome. "Come on."

Kagome rose and followed the older girl into the dressing room. She was actually kind of excited to try on new clothes. Once inside the room Sango piled the clothes on the bench and smiled at her. "Okay; now whatever you try on you have to go out and show him."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked feeling very put out.

Sango shook her head. "If he doesn't approve of the clothes you can't get them. Plus it will just be easier to give in and do what he says rather than fight him." She leaned in towards the younger girl and whispered like he was standing on the other side of the door which wouldn't surprise her if he was. "Believe me when I tell you that Naraku is a man who doesn't take well to people denying him especially when it's a direct order. Besides when you do what he says it makes him happy and he's a hell of a lot more fun to be around when he's happy."

"I wouldn't know." Kagome sighed. "Since I first met him he's been nothing but a bastard."

"Don't I know it." Sango chuckled. "I thought the same when I first met him but my boyfriend convinced me that he's really not all that bad and as it turned out he was right." She put together an outfit and handed it to her. "Here we'll start with this one."

xx

Naraku sat in the chair talking very intensely on his cell phone when Kagome came walking out of the dressing room. He continued to talk as he eyed her up and down then made the finger gesture for her to turn around.

Kagome did as he motioned her to do then turned back around to face him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and somehow she knew he was asking her what she thought of it. She looked down at herself analyzing the ensemble. She liked the baby-blue tank top and the sparkly little pink flowers that trailed up from the bottom left to her right shoulder. However the jean shorts she did not like in the least they were much too modest for her tastes. They sat far too high on her hips and the small cuffs stopped just above her knees. "I don't like the shorts." She said with a nod of agreement with herself.

Naraku smirked and placed his hand over the phone. "You will keep the shorts." With that he went back to his conversation on the phone ignoring her look of discontent.

She opened her mouth to dispute him but his eyes narrowed dangerously and she thought better of it. "Fine I'll get them but that doesn't mean I have to wear them." She hissed to herself.

Sango tried to hide the smile at the face Kagome was making as she came back into the dressing room. "Well?"

Kagome huffed. "I have to get the shorts." She hissed.

"Ha!" Sango said knowingly. "You owe me a dollar."

Kagome looked at the girl with her nose wrinkled. "Oh hush." She really liked Sango she was fun and everything she wanted to be. She knew that if Sango was her age they'd be best friends and do everything together. However even with their age differences she knew that they'd still be good friends anyway.

"Okay here's this one."

Kagome took the next outfit and began the process of changing and dropping the tank top and shorts into the _'passed the inspection pile'_. Once changed she walked out to see if these passed approval which she highly doubted. Well the shorts would pass as they were similar to the ones she just tried on but the shirt she was sure he wouldn't allow.

Boy was she right. When she stood in front of him his eyes once again narrowed on her.

"Can you hold on a sec?" He asked to whomever he was talking to on the phone and upon their consent his hard eyes pinned her down. "Was that your choice or did Sango bring it to you?"

Kagome dropped her eyes to the floor. "I chose it."

Naraku ground his teeth together. "Do not attempt to lie to me girl. You will go and tell Sango that clothes such as that are not allowed. Should I see another item like that I will be forced to choose the clothing myself." He sat back in his chair. "Now go and get rid of that indecent shirt." He ordered then returned to his phone conversation.

She walked back into the dressing room and glared at Sango. "I told you he wouldn't like this shirt and do you want to know how I knew he wouldn't like it?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the elder female condescendingly.

"How?" Sango smiled she was rather interested in knowing how this girl knew so much about her friend when they barely knew each other.

"Because this shirt..." She waved her hand over the spaghetti strapped, green, low cut, mid drift shirt. "Is something I would get. He hates my clothes that's why we're here and if it's something I would choose then it's something he wouldn't like." She huffed as she pulled the shirt off. "He's such a jerk." She threw it to the floor starting the _'not a chance hell'_ pile and began pulling off her shorts. "Oh but he likes the shorts." She hissed as she tossed them to the other pile.

Sango laughed and pulled another outfit together. "Well now we know for sure how short and revealing you clothes are allowed to be."

Kagome took the clothes she handed her and began dressing. "I didn't need to wear them in front of him to know that he wouldn't approve." She stated knowingly. "And I definitely don't want to do it again. If I did he'd probably ground me until I managed graduate from college."

"You're probably right." Sango agreed with a nod of her head. "I guess we will just have to make sure we please him then."

Kagome snorted causing Sango to laugh. "You must have picked that up from him." She said ignoring the dirty look the girl was giving her.

"Humph" Kagome huffed as she pulled on the third outfit.

Several hours later Kagome was exhausted, very hungry, and well beyond her patience. All the clothes she liked he wouldn't allow her to have and everything he liked she hated. Then there was the whole bathing suit issue. What a nightmare that turned out to be and one she never wanted to repeat again.

It was the only time she really fought against him for what she wanted and the end result was that she was grounded for a week with the threat of being grounded for the whole summer if she continued to argue with him, and forced to get the most modest bathing suit he could find; which was a deep blue shorts and long tank top set. Oh how she hated it and him at the moment and informed him as much. "You are such a bastard! I don't see what the problem was with the suit I picked out."

Naraku threw the bags into the trunk of the car. "First off you will watch your mouth lest you wish me to wash it out with soap and a brillo pad. Secondly…" He leveled her with a death glare. "I told you that you will no longer dress like a whore and that bathing suit you desired was worse than the one you were wearing when we first met." He unlocked the car and climbed in and once she was seated in the passenger seat he continued. "You will wear the one I bought you and I will hear no arguments saying otherwise."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Oh how badly she wanted to tell him off but the thought of being grounded for the whole summer kept her tongue in check. "Can we get something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving."

He looked over at her and the growling of her stomach hit his ears. "Very well." He started the car and away they went.

They stopped at the ramen bar and to her surprise they were meeting up with one of his friends. He was the same one that was sitting on the couch that morning before Naraku took her home.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku then moved his eyes over to the girl following behind him. "Thought you were taking her home." He stated as they took their seats across from him with Kagome on the inside of the booth.

Naraku snorted as he waved the waiter over. "I did."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for him to explain why he still had her with him.

As Naraku was telling Sesshoumaru of the occurrences of the day so far Kagome eyed the male sitting across from her and was hard tempted not to openly drool over him. His eyes were a strange amber color that seemed very unnatural and his hair was a white silver color. Along with his sharp features and obviously well built body which seemed to strain against his white dress shirt; he was gorgeous. Then there was the fact that he seemed so familiar to her beyond only seeing him that first time that morning. He looked like a being that was like Naraku very frightening when he desired to be but could be compassionate should the need arise.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl that was staring openly at him and smirked when her cheeks flushed pink and she hurriedly cast her eyes down suddenly finding the place mat on the table to be extremely interesting. He wasn't all that shocked at the effect he had upon her being generally women stared at him all the time what he found interesting was that she was trying to hide the fact she was staring at him now that rarely ever happened. "So tell me girl…" He started only to be interrupted by her.

"Kagome" She stated as she looked up and locked her eyes with his.

He ignored her and continued like she hadn't said anything. "What do you plan on doing with this opportunity that has been granted to you."

Kagome stared at him wondering how he can state a question but at the same time make it sound like a demand. "Well…" She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment in thought. "I guess I will just be happy to make it though high school and graduate."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and Naraku turned to stare hard at her. "I suspected as much." Naraku practically growled.

Before Naraku could say anything more Sesshoumaru again questioned the girl or made a statement it all depended on how you looked at it. "Am I to assume that you were planning on not finishing."

Kagome chanced a look at Naraku and knew he wasn't going to like her answer in the least. "Hai. I would have been shocked to make it past the first semester. I only barely made it past my first year." She sighed and almost cringed in ready for Naraku to go off on her again.

"Well it seems that you have your work cut out for you then." Sesshoumaru stated then turned back to Naraku with an eyebrow raised in question.

"She will be grounded…" Naraku responded to Sesshoumaru's silent question. "Until her grades are up and apparently summer school is in her future."

"But I don't want to go to summer school." Kagome whined out. "It's not fair." She hissed with a small slam of her fist on the table.

Naraku rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You have no say in the matter." He then turned to look at her with a look that told her she was about to cross that proverbial line of too far. "The matter is closed and you will not speak of it again." Then with that he turned back to Sesshoumaru and resumed their conversation.

Kagome dropped her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out into a small pout; all the while cursing Naraku to the deepest level of hell several times over in her head.

Occasionally Sesshoumaru would chance a glance over at the girl and was hard pressed not to chuckle at the face she was making. Actually it was kind of cute the way she was pouting silently however every now and again she would throw Naraku a death glare that would make the lord of the underworld cringe in fear. "I believe it would be wise for you to sleep with one eye open." He said with a smirk cast to Naraku.

Naraku looked over at the girl sitting next to him just in time to catch one of her death glares and narrowed his eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have tried my patience one too many times. You will be punished severely when we arrive at home."

Kagome's eyes went wide at the implications behind the word punished. "No" She gasped in fear.

"Be gentle with her." Sesshoumaru said seemingly in her defense. "You are a cocky bastard and were I in her shoes I would do more than glare daggers at you." He smirked cockily. "Actually you'd be lucky to still be alive by morning the next day." He shot a knowing glance towards Kagome and almost chuckled at how her cheeks burned a deep crimson.

Naraku actually looked affronted at the fact that his friend was standing up for the mouthy child sitting next to him. "She is not your concern." He bit out trying to keep his dignity and control in tact. "I will care for her however I see fit. She will be punished when she steps out of line; and the punishment will fit the crime." He finished with a glare around the table letting them both know that the topic was closed.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru stated boredly. "Let us eat and get out of here. I am finding your attitude to be wearing on my nerves."

Naraku shot him a death glare of his own but kept silent. He was tired and more than ready to get home so that he could sprawl out on the sofa, watch TV, and pretend that this day went over smoothly. Although he knew it wouldn't work out that way. He still had to get the girl situated into her new room and punish her for her snappy mouth then an argument would follow which will cause him to have to punish her again. He was going to break that stubborn spirit of hers even if it killed him. As he looked over at her he knew without a doubt that he was going to have to recruit Hiten and Sesshoumaru in bringing this girl under control. It wasn't that he didn't think he could handle her it had more to do with the fact that if he didn't get a break from her occasionally he just might be more than tempted to strangle her with his own bare hands.

xx

Naraku and Kagome walked well more like he dragged her into the apartment and Naraku was in none too good of a mood. Kagome had embarrassed, disrespected, and made him look like a fool in front of his friend and any other being that happened to be around during her little childish display not once but twice her behavior rubbed him clean the wrong way. Who knew that a simple request would become such an issue? He still couldn't for the life of him figure out why she wouldn't give up her mother's phone number not only that but made such a scene about it it drew everyone's attention their way. Then to make matters worse when Sesshoumaru tried to smooth things over and explain to her why she needed to give him her mother's number she told him to shut the hell up and to mind his own damn business.

Then to bring it all to a close with a huge bang when he tried to silence her she told him to fuck off and to leave her alone. It was at that moment he had reached his breaking point and all the stress of the day had caught up to him. He grabbed her by the arm, jerked her out of the booth, made for the car, threw her in the passenger seat, and headed for home.

When they arrived at home he thought for sure she would obey knowing how much trouble she was in… but no she just had to lock the car doors once he got out. It didn't bother him too much seeing as how he had the key to the car in his hand. However, every time he would unlock the door she would hit the switch locking it back up again before he could get the door open.

He had never in his entire life felt such rage and it was taking everything he had not to put his fist through the window, yank her out by her neck, then give her a thorough thrashing. Actually he was about to do that when Sesshoumaru pulled up and proceeded to give him that look that said he was being laughed at by his stoic friend.

This just served to anger him further and with a glare at his friend he turned back to the girl locked inside the car. "Get out!" His voice held such a deadly edge it should have melted the car around her. Her response was to shake her head vigorously and maintain her stubborn disposition.

It was about that time when Sesshoumaru tapped his finger on the roof of the car on the driver's side and when he looked up he saw his spare key dangling from his finger. A silent agreement passed from the two of them and a plan made to get the girl out of the car.

For the hundredth time Naraku slipped his key into the lock and unlocked the door only to have her hit the switch locking the door again however as much as she knew Sesshoumaru was there she didn't know he had a spare key to the car and the drivers side door was open in a flash.

He unlocked the door and with a smirk at the girl, watched as Naraku pulled her door open and yanked her out of the car. He proceeded to drag her into the apartment fighting him all the way. Where the hell was all this stubborn behavior coming from all of a sudden? He just couldn't fathom what in the world made the girl just suddenly snap and over such a ridiculous reason.

Once he got them both upstairs to the spare bedroom which would now be her room, he sat down on the bed placed her in front of him between his knees, and leveled her with his _'I've had about all I can take'_ glare. "Now Kagome, you have tried my patience one too many times and I have given more than enough warnings to cease this behavior." He tried oh how he tried to sound calm and rational but it was lost on the edge in his voice.

Kagome looked at him defiantly. All this ordering her about and talking to her like she was an infant had finally worn on her last nerve and she did what she always did when she was at her wits end… she lashed out. "Well maybe if you didn't treat me like some spoiled child then I would be more than happy to work with you." She hissed.

Naraku cocked a dark eyebrow. "Well maybe if you didn't act like a spoiled child I wouldn't treat you like one." He responded and tightened his grip on her wrist when she tried to pull away. "Now you will explain to me why you felt it necessary to behave in such a manner when all I did was ask you a simple question." He ordered darkly as he jerked her back to stand between his legs.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Because of the way you talk to me." Again she tried to jerk herself free only to fail as he gripped her even tighter. She thought for sure he was going to squeeze her hand right off. "I'm not stupid and I do not appreciate being talked down to like I don't know anything." She hissed as she used her other hand to attempt to break free of his hold.

Naraku grabbed both her hands and held them in his left much larger and stronger hand. "Girl all I asked you was for your mother's phone number and you insulted me, my friend, and made an unnecessary scene. You behaved like a child by locking yourself in the car. Now tell me why I shouldn't treat you like the child you are being?"

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it again. She really couldn't argue with that logic and no reasonable explanation was forthcoming… well nothing adult anyway. "But…"

His deep brown eyes became hard and deadly. "If that is the best answer you can come up with then perhaps I am not so wrong in treating you like a child." He moved her out from between his legs then jerked her down over them.

Immediately she began struggling knowing full well what was about to happen. "NO!" She cried and kicked her legs as hard as she could. "Please don't do this!" She pleaded fearfully.

He readjusted his hold on her hands putting them both behind her back and locking them into his left hand freeing up his right hand to dish out his discipline. "Now I'm more than certain that you have never once in your life been punished properly and I'm sure that explains your insolent behavior. So from this day on when you step out of line this is what you have to look forward too."

"No" Kagome began sobbing. "I'm sorry."

Naraku shook his head. "Iie, it is too late for that. The only way you will learn is through proper discipline and know this the more you struggle the worse it will hurt." With that he brought his right hand down upon her backside harshly.

Kagome cried out when his hand made contact with her backside and caused her to struggle against him as hard as she could. This only made him bring his hand down upon her harder until her rear was burning and stinging fiercely. Then suddenly from out of no where she had a thought and considering what was happening to her at the moment she was shocked she could have any rational thoughts at all but she was actually grateful to him for making her change her clothes. She could only imagine how bad his hand would feel on her butt had she still been wearing her mini skirt. Bent over his knees as such in a mini skirt it would have been his hand on her practically bared flesh but with the denim shorts she at least had a small buffer, albeit not much of one.

After that thought passed a new one emerged and it was one that gave her much pleasure. She was going to gut Sesshoumaru like a fish once she got out of this mess. It was his fault that she was here now had it not been for him she'd still be safe granted she would have had to spend the rest of her life locked in the car but hey that was a hell of a lot more appealing than what she was currently suffering through at the moment.

While she was having these odd thoughts she continued to cry and struggle against him only to find that he would strike her even harder until it felt like he was hitting bare skin. Deciding that the pain was too much she ceased her struggles and went limp, sobbing.

Naraku halted his hand when she went limp against him. "Have you learned or should we continue?" She shook her head in response and he assumed that she was saying no that she did not want him to continue. "Very well." He stated as he stood her up before him.

Her head was dropped and heavy tears rolled down her cheeks and part of him felt sorry for her but the other half felt that he had reacted to her properly. He stood up before her, placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes. "Now Kagome, this has not been a pleasant day for either of us and I do not wish to go through this with you again." He brushed her tears away and gave her an understanding look. "As near as I can tell you have never had any proper parental supervision nor have had any consequences to your actions and that is something I plan on remedying." He placed his hand on her shoulder and walked her to the bathroom to wash her face.

"You will come downstairs when you have pulled yourself together and we will discuss the rules of this house and what your boundaries are." Again her grabbed her chin and turned her to look up at him. "I do not do this because I am a cruel man nor do I do it because I find pleasure in causing pain and suffering. I am doing this for you and only you can make this pleasant for both of us. Do not waste this opportunity that I am giving you lest you wish to find yourself living in a gutter somewhere."

She looked into his eyes and was shocked to see that they weren't the hard cold brown they normally were they were soft and inviting. She could see the care and concern he was offering her all she had to do was put forth the effort and he would grant her the one thing she hadn't had since her grandfather died loving support. "I will try." She whispered with a small choke.

Naraku smiled a small smile down at her. "That's a start." He then turned and left the bathroom and headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'll only say this once more so that we're all clear. You don't have to reread any of the old chapters. Yes I made changes to them but not enough that it will make a difference if you read them or not. Okey dokey? Alright here we go...

xx

Kagome sat on the couch shifting as her poor abused hind end stung like there was no tomorrow, sniffling and trying to hide her shame from all the eyes upon her. Here she was fifteen and being talked to like she was five then was put over his knee and spanked like a child very painfully for that matter and she definitely did not want a repeat performance. Truly it was her own fault had she just behaved and not acted like an infant and not fought him against getting spanked it most likely wouldn't have hurt that bad and he even said as much.

"Are you serious?" Bankotsu asked in shock.

"Very much so." Naraku sighed tiredly.

Bankotsu looked from Naraku to Hiten to Sesshoumaru and then back to Naraku. "Why?" Was about the only question that really made any sense and he was sure that the answer would confuse him even more.

"My reasons are my own." The statement was said with finality telling his roommate that any disputes he had over the matter were closed.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Hiten asked with a wave of his hand from himself over to his roommate who was sitting next to the girl.

"I believe he desires us to assist him." Sesshoumaru answered his him.

Hiten looked at Sesshoumaru then over to Naraku. "What do you mean assist you?" He then looked over at the downtrodden girl. "She is just a mere girl and if I remember correctly quite the little whore. Not worth the time if you ask me."

Kagome's head shot up and she glared at the one who would dare call her such a thing and without a second thought she was on her feet and right in his face. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" She bit out and jabbed a finger into his chest. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER HAD SEX UNTIL…" The rest of her words were cut off by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Enough." Naraku ordered.

Kagome turned to face him her eyes brimming with tears. "They raped me." She whispered her voice echoing the pain she felt in her heart. She jerked free of Naraku's grip, ran up to her room, threw herself onto her bed, and sobbed violently into her pillow.

Naraku sighed and looked at his friends who all had a look of shock well except Sesshoumaru who already knew what happened.

"She was raped by her friends?" Bankotsu asked with a sad shake of his head.

Naraku plopped down onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru and jabbed his fingers through his wavy midnight hair in agitation. "Hai" He then looked over to Sesshoumaru. "These so called friends that committed such a crime against her included your idiot half-brother."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Are you certain?"

Naraku nodded his head. "When I mentioned your father she immediately said your half-brother's name and I could see in her eyes the fear and the truth of what happened." He closed his eyes willing the oncoming headache to just go away only to fail as his temples began to throb. With another sigh he opened his eyes and continued. "I'm sure that alcohol and some sort of illegal substance was involved."

Sesshoumaru sat back and tried to bite down the rage boiling up within him. His idiot sibling was the waste he always knew him to be and now he was threatening to destroy the Taishou name with his behavior. Perhaps now their father would see Inuyasha for what he really is a waste of flesh that needs to be put down for the good of humanity. "Does my father know?"

"Not as of yet." He leaned back into the couch as well, dropped his head back, and stared up at the ceiling. "The girl, her father, and I have a meeting with him first thing in the morning."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and made for the door. "I will be there." He stated before he walked out of the apartment fully intent on going to his father's house to beat the living shit out of his half-sibling providing his father doesn't stop him first.

Hiten looked at Naraku as all this new information rolled around in his head and he suddenly felt sorry for the girl and how mean he had been towards her. "So what do you want us to do?"

Naraku didn't bother to look at him when he answered. "She needs support and constant supervision."

Bankotsu and Hiten glanced to one another then turned their eyes back to their exhausted friend on the couch. "Well we can do the supervising but I don't know about the support." Hiten stated as he moved to sit on the loveseat next to Bankotsu.

"Well I think that Sango and Kagura would be good support for her and Shippou. He's sensitive like that." Bankotsu said with a nod towards Hiten. "Maybe, possibly even Miroku?" He finished wearily.

Hiten gave a fake laugh. "She needs moral support not some hentai molester."

Bankotsu nodded in agreement. "Sango, Shippou, and Kagura then."

"Yea they'll be fine." Naraku responded tiredly then rose from the couch. "You two talk with them and let them know of the situation. Tell them to come over in a few days." With that he made his way up the stairs to Kagome's room.

xx

Sesshoumaru barged through the front door of his father's house heading straight to his brother's room. "Inuyasha" He hissed like the name was poison on his tongue. He threw the door open to the disaster area the boy called a bedroom and found the bastard sprawled out across the bed with the sheets tangled around his legs.

Without a word or a sound he moved to the bed and jerked the simpleton up by the hair and threw him off the bed onto the floor at his feet.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha growled as he tried to get to his feet so that he could kick his brother's ass only to find that the sheet made it impossible as it tangled even worse around his feet.

Sesshoumaru reached down and snatched his sibling up by the throat. "I know what you did and it is an unforgivable act." He turned and slammed him against the wall. "You have shamed our name for the last time."

Inuyasha struggled against the hold his brother had upon him. "Wha… What the fuck are you talking about?" He choked out.

His gold eyes narrowed as he leaned in to his brother so that their noses were almost touching. "Care to tell me what you did over the weekend." The statement was an ordered that demanded his sibling to respond truthfully and anything other than the truth could be deadly.

Inuyasha stared at his older, bigger, and much stronger elder brother as he tried for the life of him to remember what he did over the weekend. All he could remember was hooking up with his friends over at Kikyo's house and then waking up at about four in the morning in her bed; then he came home and crashed out in his own bed. "I don't know." He gasped out. "Just hung out with my friends."

Sesshoumaru dropped him to the floor. "I suggest you try to remember better than that." He stated in a deadly whisper.

Inuyasha stared up at his brother with brows furrowed trying with all his might to remember what he did over the weekend. Koga scored them some heavy duty acid, they took it, started drinking, and after that everything went blank. "Well we did acid, drank some beers, and then I don't know what happened after that."

Sesshoumaru stared down at his sibling trying to kill him with his glare alone. "Well then little brother let me enlighten you as to how you spent your weekend."

xx

Naraku awoke early the next morning to the feel of a knee being pressed painfully hard into his lower back. There were two problems with the feel of a knee in his back one; it was virtually impossible to be his own knee and two; he went to bed alone the night before. As he made to turn over to see who was behind him another painful issue made itself known. Apparently the being behind him didn't think that kneeing him in the back was enough they just had to tangle themselves into his hair making it impossible for him to move without ripping it from his head.

He had a suspicion as to who it was and was about to inform her that he didn't approve of her being in his bed when a small hand flopped over onto his face smacking lightly across his cheek. Were he anyone else he might have chuckled at the whole scene but as it were he wasn't anyone else and most definitely not a morning person especially when it was three in the morning.

"Girl"

Nothing.

"Girl"

A small moan and a jerk of the hair.

"Kagome"

Removal of hand from his face but knee pressed harder into his back.

"KA GOME!"

A groan, a yank on the hair, hand returned to his face and curled with finger far too close to poking him in the eye.

That was it he had reached his breaking point. He threw her hand from his face, reached behind him, pushed her knee from his back, and hissed painfully when he tried to remove her from his hair; only to find that not only was she tangled into it she was laying on it.

Reaching behind him he managed to grab her upper arm and jerk her up hissing in pain as she took his hair with him.

"Hmmm?" She moaned with a rub of her eyes.

"Girl you will return to your bed this instant." He growled.

Kagome turned sleepy blues to him. "Oh okay." She said with a yawn and a stretch.

Naraku fully expected her to do as he told her to, as she agreed to do, as a normal person would do… his expectation was for naught as the girl plopped down and instantly fell back to sleep. He should have forced her out of his bed and back to her own but at three in the morning he didn't care as he only had a good two more hours before he had to get up so he left her where she lay and went back to sleep.

xx

Kagome gripped tightly onto Naraku's arm and moved closer to him as she walked past the chairs containing three of the people who wronged her in the worst way along with their parents. She then practically merged into his skin when they walked into Taishou-sama's office only to come face to face with Inuyasha.

Naraku peeled the girl from his side and leaned down next to her ear. "He can do no harm to you here."

She didn't hear a word he said as she was too busy staring at her old friend with wide fearful eyes.

He rose up to his full height and gave a small bow to the large man sitting behind the desk. "Taishou-sama"

Toga gave him a nod and turned his eyes to the girl attached to his side. "Is this her?"

"Hai" He answered as he attempted to peel her from his side.

Toga smirked and went back to the papers on his desk. "She better be worth it Naraku as dealing with her issues are going to take up half my day.

Naraku grunted and finally pulled her from his side and passed her off to Sesshoumaru. He almost laughed when she wrapped herself around his arm and buried her face into his shoulder. "Well since one of her issues is currently sitting in your office and her father has yet to arrive…" He sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "I suggest we start there."

Toga placed his elbows on the desk and locked his fingers together. "Indeed" He stated darkly with a death glare upon his youngest. "So tell me boy how do you suppose I should punish you for your grievous offense against this girl?"

Inuyasha stood up from the couch with his head downcast. "I don't know." He whispered fearfully.

"I do." Sesshoumaru stated while trying to ignore the pinching of the girl's fingernails into his arm.

Before Toga could respond there was a small knock on the door followed by his assistant's voice. "Taishou-sama?"

"Enter"

The door slowly opened and in stepped Izayoi she glared deadly at her son before turning to her husband. "Sir Higurashi-san is here."

Toga smiled lovingly at her. "Show him in." He then turned to his youngest. "You will go sit with the rest of your heathen friends and once I am finished here I will deal with you." He watched as Inuyasha made for the door. "Oh and if you so much as take one step towards the elevators to leave…" He leveled him with a look that should have made him fall dead to the floor. "You will regret the day you were born."

Inuyasha gave a small nod to his father and before he could bring his head back up fully Izayoi grabbed him by the ear and drug him out of the office hissing death threats all the way.

Kagome pulled her head from Sesshoumaru's arm to watch the scene and chuckled lightly at Inuyasha's misfortune but that chuckled died on her lips when she locked eyes with her father. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and stepped closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Higurashi-san" Toga said from his desk not bothering to stand. He decided that if what Naraku said about the man was true then he was going to do everything in his power which was a lot considering who he was to destroy the man before him. How could anyone be so uncaring about the fact that their child was raped was beyond him.

"Taishou-sama" Gin said with a deep bow.

"Have a seat." Toga ordered with a wave of his hand towards the empty chair next to Naraku. Once the man was seated he began. "We all know why we are here so let's get right down to it." He stared at the girl's father coldly. "Tell me Higurashi-san why do you believe the girl should stay with you?"

Gin looked over to his daughter seeking the support she was supposed to give only to narrow his eyes upon her when she looked away from him. He turned back to the large man behind the desk. "She is mine. I raised her, took care of her, and supported her even though I have always known that she wasn't biologically mine."

Kagome gasped wide eyed at her father. He wasn't her real father? Granted she had always known that he never really cared for her but never once did the thought that he wasn't her biological father ever cross her mind. She tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm as her eyes burned to shed the tears she refused to let free.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl on his arm and truly felt sorry for her. First she's raped and her father doesn't care that his daughter was violated in such a manner and now he was announcing like it meant nothing that he wasn't her real father.

He didn't know why he did it nor would he normally do such a thing for anyone. However for this girl he would he brought his free hand up and covered her hand with his in a comforting fashion.

Toga stared at the small man before him with an arched eyebrow. "That is all fine and well. Now how about telling me why you really want to keep her." His voice held an edge that said he had better be completely honest or else.

Gin fidgeted slightly in his chair and wondered why his daughter wasn't standing behind him as a good daughter should. He looked over at the man behind the desk and through his fear he still managed to lock stares with him. "She is my daughter that is reason enough to keep her."

Naraku locked stares with Toga. "This man who claims to be her father only desires to keep her for the money he receives from Kai-san's estate." He then nodded towards the yellow folder sitting in front of him.

"Aw yes." Toga stated like he forgot about it. He opened the folder and scanned over the top page of the document inside even through he had already read it. "Let's end this as I have much to do." He cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of him. "Shall we?"

Beads of sweat began to break out on the man's forehead as the room suddenly seemed to grow very very hot.

Toga closed the folder and locked his fingers together in front of him on the desk. "As I have a full day that seems to revolve around your daughter I have made my decision regarding her future from this point on."

Gin fidgeted nervously and cast a glance over at Kagome who in turn gripped onto Sesshoumaru's arm tighter.

Toga looked over at the girl hanging on to his eldest son like a lifeline and smirked inwardly at how his seemingly cold and uncaring son was comforting the girl. "Kagome this is your last chance to return to your father for once I make my decision it will be final and there will be no turning back."

Kagome looked at the silver man behind the desk that looked so much like the man she was hanging on to. Her eyes then slowly moved to her father locking stares with the man who wasn't really her father and she could see the threat in his eyes that said she had better stand at his side. She then slipped her eyes over to Naraku who was staring at her and reminding her with his eyes that this was her last chance at a better future.

She knew if she went back to her father that all in the room would be disappointed in her she could see it all over Naraku's face. Yes Naraku was a cold domineering bastard who seemed beyond controlling but she had also seen his brief moments of compassion and could see it in his eyes that he would take care of her as if she was his own child. During the short time they had been together; and as much as most of it seemed like he was just being an A-1 jerk, she knew that if she stayed with him he would do everything in his power to make sure that no matter what it was she wanted to do in her life she would have the opportunity to do so.

She let him know with a small nod what her decision was before turning to Toga. "I do not want to go back to my father." She stated with a tighter grip on Sesshoumaru's arm and made sure she didn't look at her father for if she did she might change her mind.

"Very well." Toga stated and turned to look at Gin. "Higurashi-san as of this moment all custody of Higurashi Kagome shall be turned over to one Akira Naraku." He leveled the small man with a pointed glare. "All assets, payments, and trusts that Kai-san has willed to his granddaughter will be transferred into an account controlled by me and Akira-san."

"You can't do this!" Gin yelled as he banged his fist on the desk.

Toga narrowed his eyes. "Oh hai I can." He locked his fingers together when he placed his elbows on the desk. "As of midnight last night I gained control of Kai-san's estate and all assets in his and your daughter's name." He cocked a smirk at the now wide eyed and paled with shock man. "Leaving you with nothing but what you have left in your account."

"I will fight this." Gin hissed.

"Oh? And pray-tell how?" Toga questioned with a cocked brow. "Do you truly believe you have the power or even the money to fight me?" He practically scoffed.

Gin knew he was defeated. No one stood against Taishou-sama and won anything he didn't want them to win. How do you fight the largest law firm in all Japan and Western Asia and win? You don't. He rose from his seat and glared at the man across from him. "You can have the bitch and everything that comes with her." He spat then turned to leave but not before looking over at his so called daughter and gave her a glare of contempt that would wither the most beautiful of flowers.

Kagome gasped and moved to stand behind Sesshoumaru in fear that her father was going to attack her or kill her. Never had she in her life been looked at like that and it scared her to her very depths of her soul.

The door slammed shut so hard that were there pictures on the wall they would have surely fallen to the floor.

Toga shook his head slightly in disgust but dismissed the actions of the man. "All right next on today's agenda…" He looked over the paper in his hands then looked over at his eldest son and had to bite down the chuckle at seeing his stoic struggling with trying to remove the girl from behind his person with her fists knotted in his once perfectly ironed shirt. He then looked at Naraku with a deep smirk. "You sure you really want to take guardianship of this girl?"

Naraku snorted as he watched the girl and his best friend. "I'm beginning to wonder."

Toga waved his hand in dismissal. "Let's get on with it; shall we? I have much to do today and am running out of time." He looked up at Naraku. "Do you wish her to stay or leave?"

Dark eyes locked with gold. "She will stay so that she can see justice served on her behalf."

"Very well." Toga stated as he punched the button on the intercom. "Izayoi you can bring them all in now."

"All?" Naraku questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't have time to deal with them one at a time." Toga narrowed his eyes when the door opened and people began filing into his office. "We'd be here all day."

Naraku shrugged his shoulder in dismissal and just hoped that they hurried through this. He chanced a glance over at the girl who was now sitting on the couch, eyes wide and glassy, skin pale, and hands knotted together in a white knuckle grip. He could practically taste her fear as it rolled of her in waves almost to the point of choking every person in the room with it. Perhaps he should have her leave. However before he could have her removed from the room Toga began.

"Let's just get right down to it." He stated with a hard glance around the room lingering on his son for a moment longer than the rest. "As it seems that each one of you has decided that you are free to do and behave as you please…" He glanced at each one of the parents standing behind their respective child checking to see if they really cared about what their offspring had done and only found one that didn't seem to care one way or another. "I believe I have found a suitable punishment for you." He leaned back in his chair and locked his fingers together in front of him. "However since I am a fair man I will give you each a chance to argue your innocence." He was then silent making bets with himself as to which one of them considered themselves to be innocent in everything they did and wasn't disappointed when the one he knew for sure would speak up began.

"I did nothing to her." Kikyo spit out. "She asked for what happened to her…" She took a small step forward and narrowed her eyes upon the man behind the desk. "Practically begged for it." She hissed.

"I DID NOT!" Kagome stood up and yelled out with a pointed finger at her once upon a time so-called best friend. "IT WAS YOU WHO DARED THEM TO DO IT!"

Kikyo turned and locked stares with the girl who looked similar to her. "You are such a liar." She hissed. "All you want is attention by playing the poor pitiful me act." She narrowed her eyes. "Little miss perfect who never does anything wrong." She placed her hands on her hips and leveled Kagome with a pointed glare. "You were the one that brought the drugs and alcohol and you were the one flirting with Koga and Inuyasha like the little whore you are."

Kagome saw nothing but red. "You lying little bitch." She hissed and had every intention of beating the girl into a bloody pulp only to find she was suddenly hindered with strong arms holding her back. However, that didn't stop her from struggling in an attempt to break free so she could kill her one time friend.

Sesshoumaru hauled her up and carried her out of the office struggling all the way. "Let me go!" She yelled as the door closed behind them. "I'm going to kill the lying whore!" They all heard the muffled yell come through the thick door.

Naraku ground his teeth and Toga smirked at him in a _'are you really sure about this'_ manner. "Just get on with it." Naraku growled in irritation but not at the girl it was more at himself as he knew he should have made her leave the room.

xx

"You will cease this struggling." Sesshoumaru growled and gave a small shake to her shoulders.

Kagome stared up at him and deflated. "Why? Why are they doing this to me?" Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she stared up at him. "I thought they were my friends." She whispered brokenly and dropped her head.

Sesshoumaru looked from the downtrodden girl to the office and back again. "Come" He ordered and began walking towards the elevators.

She didn't question just obeyed and followed him to the elevators, down to the first floor, to the parking garage, and into the passenger seat of his car.

Sesshoumaru pulled out onto the highway and headed for home. Once they were at his apartment he placed the girl on his sofa then sent a text to Naraku letting him know where they were. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of her and using a hooked finger lifted her chin up so that he could see her face. "Do not dwell."

Kagome let off a small laugh. "Naraku said the same thing." She sniffled. "But how? How can I forget what they did to me? It will always be there lurking in the darkness of my mind just waiting to pounce at any moment of weakness."

He released her chin. "You will never forget. You will accept and move on. Nothing can change the past and only you can create your future. If you let it destroy you then you are weak. Be stronger than it and them and you will be able to defeat all that stands in your way."

"It sounds so simple." She sighed.

"It is not." He answered knowingly. "But if you have the strength within you then eventually you will."

Kagome stared at him and once again was tempted to drool all over him and probably would have if it weren't for the events of the recent hours. "Thank you." She smiled a small smile.

"Hn" He responded then rose to his feet.

Kagome looked up at him and almost strained her neck as she had to look straight up. "So what now?"

"We wait." He said simply and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She watched him and smiled lightly. She liked Sesshoumaru and not just because of how he looked either. No; she liked the air about him and he seemed to have an underlying sense of humor that was very rarely seen. Although she had seen it... twice and both times he got her in trouble. Her brows drew deeply as she thought about the two times then narrowed her them upon him. "You are such a jerk!"

Sesshoumaru turned to face her with a glass of water in his hand with an eyebrow arched. The girl was a rather strange creature first she was upset about what had happened to her and now she was calling him a jerk.

"It's your fault I got spanked like an infant." She said with a pointed finger in his direction.

His other eyebrow shot up as he stared at her.

Kagome rose up and stormed to stand in front of him. "And I demand payback!" She ordered with a jab of a finger in his chest.

"Girl I have done nothing to you that would require retribution. Your punishment came due to your own actions." As he looked down at her he was shocked to see that she actually looked affronted at his words.

She narrowed her blue eyes further. "If it weren't for your big mouth tattling on me I wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

_'Big mouth? Tattling?'_ Neither of those things described him and he had to wonder at her sanity. "Perhaps you need a nap."

Kagome stared up at him eyes wide, mouth agape, and completely at a loss for how to respond to that statement. She clamped her mouth shut causing her teeth to click, and narrowed her eyes upon him. "I ain't a child."

"Am not." He corrected as he walked past her into the living room.

"What?" She questioned as she followed him.

"I am not a child." He sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. "I would be more inclined to speak to you like an adult if you would speak properly instead of speaking like a lowly street urchin."

Kagome plopped down next to him. "Well soorrrrrrryyy! Not all of us can be as perfect as your highness." She gave him a mock bow of her head with a twirl of her hand towards him.

"You are forgiven." He responded like he was actually royalty and had people bowing down to him daily.

Kagome snorted, turned, and dropped back into the couch next to him so hard it made him spill some of his water into his lap. She crossed her arms over her chest and cut her eyes over to him when she noticed he was glaring at her. She looked at the glass and followed the drops falling from the bottom of the cup down to his lap where he had a small we spot. "Humph" She grunted. "And you call me a child. At least I know how to drink from a cup without spilling it all over myself."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, stared down at the girl, and with a grace that only years of perfect training could produce, dumped the remaining water in his cup atop her snotty little head. He set the cup on the table and swept out of the living room as regally as someone with a wet crotch could.

Kagome sputtered as the water rolled down the front of her face before she tried to wipe it away with her hands. "Jerk!" She hissed as she rose to her feet and followed after him. When she came to first door down the hall she looked in and was halted in her tracks. The vision before her was one that was going to be burned into her mind for all eternity. Beautiful alabaster skin stretched across rippling muscles that dipped and curved in every direction and all she could think was that she wanted to run her tongue all over his perfect body. "Wow"

Sesshoumaru stopped with his clean pants half way up his legs and stared at the girl standing in his doorway. With a cocked eyebrow he made slow movements in finishing pulling his pants up and once he had them on just stood there letting her stare at his exposed chest. Normally he would never do such a thing but there was just something about the way the girl looked at him she made him feel like he was a God. He was deeply tempted to do a little turn for her so that she could get a good look at all of him but suppressed the urge like a bad habit. "Close your mouth girl you are drooling all over yourself." He stated cockily with a smirk upon his lips and his arms crossed over his hard chest.

It didn't have the effect he was hoping for such as the embarrassed shriek and blush. No not this girl she actually walked towards him and he could see in her eyes that she was in a trance like state before she stopped when she was just a short arms length away from him. He watched with a sense of shock as she reached out and very gently ghosted her fingertips across his abdomen. He caught her hand and when he did she seemed to snap out of whatever haze her mind was under and did what he expected her to do all along… shriek and blush.

"Um… sorry." Kagome whispered and tried to jerk her hand from his grasp only to find that he wasn't letting go. She slowly lifted her head to look up at him and gasped when he lifted her hand up towards his perfect lips.

Sesshoumaru acted as though he was going to kiss the tips of her fingers but instead he followed the line of her arm, up to her neck, to her ear. "It isn't polite to stare." He whispered in her ear.

This time he got what he expected as she blushed and ran from the room like it was on fire leaving him standing there smirking in a knowing manner. She wanted him as most women wanted him but there was something different in her behavior towards him and he was finding that he liked it. He had just found a new way to entertain himself he was going to see how much she could take before she jumped him like the wanton little bitch he knew she had hidden deep within her.

xx

Naraku smirked in pure pleasure as he left Toga's office. He'd never seen four people more deserving than those four. If truth were told he felt as if they got off far too easy and deserved a much harsher punishment but as Toga said _'They are young. If we do not curb their bad behavior now it will only get worse and a harsher punishment will only make them rebel.'_ Then with that he laid out his sentence much to their mortification.

Each one was sent to military school where they would live on campus and start off with no freedoms what-so-ever. Anything they wanted they had to earn such as a phone call to or from the parents and had to be earned through good grades and hard work. If they failed to comply with the rules then their option was to be sent to the detention center until their twenty-first birthday. He was more than certain that Kikyo would eventually wind up in the detention center as she just didn't have the desire to be anything more than what she already was nor did her mother seem to care either.

The parents of the rest agreed wholeheartedly with Toga's decision and stood behind him one-hundred percent. He couldn't wait to tell the girl of her violators fate and really hoped that it pleased her. Perhaps it would help her to get past the pain she was suffering from and what they had done to her and maybe just maybe she would start behaving.

He had to admit that she wasn't all bad all the time she just had a mouth that never knew when to close and stay closed. Besides that she was a teenager that was severely lacking in discipline and as such she would be punished when it was necessary to do so no matter how much it made him hate himself for it. Last night when he punished her he was sick with himself for the rest of the night and when he went to comfort her in her room he was hard pressed to apologize to her for hitting her.

However, as much as punishing her sickened him he knew it had to be done. It was like a dog pissing on the carpet and you punishing the creature for it then giving it a treat right afterwards. What's the dog going to learn from such actions? That although it did something wrong it's still going to get a treat because you got mad at it. He just hoped that he never had to do it again.

xx

Kagome kept her face as blank as possible as she picked up his discarded card and laid down one of her own. She kept utterly still as he took his turn and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

Sesshoumaru looked at her trying really hard to read her face only to once again find he couldn't. Her poker face was rather impressive for someone who showed every emotion she had all over her face. After he took his turn he watched as her lips pulled into a wicked smirk and he knew once again he had lost.

"Gin!" Kagome chirped cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Cheating is very unbecoming."

"You say that every time you've lost." She responded as she gathered the cards and began shuffling them. She then rolled her eyes dramatically. "All two times you've lost but what about the three times you have won? Were YOU cheating?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not cheat." He stated flatly as he picked up the cards she dealt out.

"Of course not." Kagome stated sarcastically. She then looked at him as she placed her hand on her cards. "How about we make this game interesting?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow at her. "A bet. Perhaps."

Kagome copied his actions of leaning back in her chair but her version of cocking an eyebrow consisted of both her eyebrows shooting up. "Yes or no? There's no maybe. Either all in or all out. So how about it ice prince? You got the balls to play?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. She had just trapped him and although part of him was impressed with her ability to trap him another part was disgusted beyond belief. However, he would play her little game because he really had nothing better to do and it was keeping her mind off her troubles. "Very well; I will play your little game."

"Good" She chirped cheerfully with a smirk and for the first time in his life Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure that he had made the right decision.

"Ok here's the deal if I win you have to take me to the movies to see that new cartoon that came out last week." She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "Deal?"

His golden eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. As if he would ever go to the movie theater to see such a thing. "No deal." He growled.

Kagome widened her eyes innocently. "You didn't even throw out you're half of the bargain. What if you win? I mean you've beaten me more than I have you."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Very well; should I win you will be my personal laundry maid for a week."

"No way!" Kagome cried out like she was being threatened with death. "Fine I will change mine and you change yours. Besides I'm not so good with laundry and you would kill me when I shrunk your favorite shirt or something." She furrowed her brows for a moment then smiled. "Okay if I win you have to take me to dinner to that sushi place down by your dad's office."

Now that he could do. "Deal and if I win you will be my personal cook for a week."

"No!" She pointed a finger at him. "Why do you get a week and I only get a few hours?"

He looked down at his cards and began organizing them. "Perhaps you should spend more time thinking about what you want before you open your big mouth and spit out the first thing that comes to your simple mind."

She should have taken offense to his _'You're stupid'_ insult but she was too busy thinking of what she would rather have when an evil smirk suddenly pulled on her lips. "I got it."

Sesshoumaru took one look at her. "No" He said flatly.

Kagome smiled hugely. "Nope so long as I haven't picked up my cards yet it's not official." She placed her hand on her cards and put up her half of the bet. "You have to give me a back massage everyday for a week." She then picked up her cards and held them directly in front of her face to keep him from seeing the deep red blush on her cheeks.

Perfect lips pulled into a smirk. "Deal" He said plainly so that she wouldn't hear the leer in his voice. He was going to have himself a personal cook for a week. He chuckled evilly in his own mind when suddenly he stopped laughing. What if she poisoned him? He chanced a glance over at her and could see the bridge of her nose still tinted pink. No, she wouldn't poison… spit in his food perhaps but never poison.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku opened the door to Sesshoumaru's apartment and was greeted with a rather strange site. Kagome was dancing around the apartment cheering while Sesshoumaru looked a though his most favorite possession in the world had just been stolen.

"YES! YES! YESSSSS!" Kagome cheered as she jumped around the apartment.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon her and her little display. He should have known he was being hustled but he didn't think she had it in her to do such a thing.

Naraku moved to sit in the chair next to Sesshoumaru. "What is she doing? Has she gone mad?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She won."

"Won?" Naraku questioned. "What do you mean won?"

Sesshoumaru lightly shook his head dismissing him. "What happed?"

Naraku smirked. "They're going to get what they deserved. I'm sure she will be pleased with the outcome."

"Nothing will please her more than what she has just won now." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"OH! YES!" Kagome sang and danced her over to Sesshoumaru. "Kicked your sorry butt!" She said with a tap of her finger on the tip of his nose. "And you will pay up today!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "I believe Naraku wishes to speak with you."

Kagome looked over at the dark haired man and smiled brightly at him. "Hi!" She plopped down on the chair across from him. "So what happened?"

Naraku couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. This was the real Kagome not that melancholy girl he had been dealing with for the last two days. "They will begin their first day in military school on Monday and should they not fulfill their obligations they will be put into the detention center until they reach their twenty-first birthday."

Blue eyes widened hugely. "Really? Taishou-sama has that kind of power?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome dropped her eyes down to the table and sighed sadly. "How sad for them."

Naraku and Sesshoumaru exchanged unbelieving glances. "Sad for them?" Naraku asked in disbelief. "Did you forget what they did to you?"

She shook her head. "No it's not that." She sighed again. "It's just that I'm sorry for them." She looked up at their seemingly shocked faces. "I can't really explain it. I have known them for a long time and never thought that they would be… well… you know."

"Never mind that." Naraku said dismissing the subject. "So do you want to tell me what you were so excited about?"

Her demeanor changed immediately as she looked over at Sesshoumaru. "I WON!" She chirped. "AND YOOOU LOST!" She pointed a finger in his face.

"Indeed" He stated blandly.

Naraku couldn't stand it anymore. "Well?" He demanded growing tired of being left out.

"I owe her a weeks worth of back massages." Sesshoumaru stated as he stared hard at Kagome.

Brown eyes widened like they hadn't since he was a curious child. "How?" Naraku couldn't for the life of him figure out how the girl managed to beat Sesshoumaru and win such a prize.

"She cheated." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Did not!" Kagome bit out. "I won fair and square."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You hustled me same as cheating."

"I don't know how to hustle. It was just luck and besides you're just mad because you didn't get your personal chef for the week." She smiled at him. "Okay how about next week we play again that way you will have another chance at beating me."

Sesshoumaru snorted but nodded none the less.

Naraku watched the two of them and rose from the chair. "I am exhausted and hungry. I'm headed home are you coming or are you going to stay here and continue to rub his nose in his loss?"

"I'm coming. I'm famished." She rose from her chair and leaned down so that she was almost nose to nose with Sesshoumaru. "So are you gonna pay up today?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and rose to his feet towering over her. "Later" He said then left the kitchen.

Kagome looked over to Naraku. "He doesn't like to lose does he?"

"No that he doesn't." He said as he turned and made for the door. Part of him thought he should be concerned with the girl and Sesshoumaru and this bet she won but the other part of him knew that Sesshoumaru was responsible and would never do anything that would be considered immoral with the girl. He would have to keep an eye on them both just to make sure he had nothing serious to worry about.

Kagome followed after him feeling happier than she had in a long time. "So what are we having?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever we can find leftover in the fridge."

Kagome groaned miserably. "All that's in the fridge is leftover crap." She held her hand up in front of her and tapped her forefinger with her other finger. "Leftover pizza, leftover fried chicken from the fast food place, something leftover from I think the turn of the century cause it was fuzzy and green, and who knows what else is hidden in the great white mystery box." She looked over at him. "You're losing points in the guardian area if all you're going to feed me is questionable leftovers."

Naraku looked down at her and truly realized for the first time that she was his responsibility even if he was only four years older than her. _'The perfect age of an older brother who suddenly became responsible for his little sister.'_ He thought as he glanced over at her. It didn't escape his attention that they did indeed look similar. Both of them tall with black wavy hair and the same sharp nose with hers a smaller and a little more feminine. If he didn't know any better he would swear she was his half sister or something along those lines. "Perhaps it is time to go grocery shopping."

Kagome nodded. "I think you're right." She tilted her head and looked over at him when they stopped at the apartment door. "How about you shop and I will take on the insurmountable task of cleaning out the fridge?" She shuddered at the thought.

"A sucker for punishment?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow as he opened the door.

Kagome walked into the apartment only to see that half the leftovers were on the floor in front of Bankotsu and Hiten as they played their video game. "Then again if you leave it to those two there won't be much left for me to clean out." She said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Hey how'd it go?" Hiten asked not taking his eyes off his game.

"Just as I figured it would." Naraku stated and sat down on the love seat to watch them and wait for the fight over whether or not Hiten was cheating.

Kagome walked up behind them and stared over their shoulders at what they were eating and was pretty sure that one of the bowls of stuff in front of them was one of the bowls with the green fuzzy stuff she saw earlier that morning. She turned to Naraku and made the gesture for gagging while pointing at the two sitting on the floor.

Naraku smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "Should they die of food poisoning then it is their own fault." He stated as if such a thing happening was no big deal. "Now make a list so that I can go."

"Right" Kagome said with a nod and went to the table by the phone where she saw some paper and a pen. In less than ten minutes she had a list done and Naraku out the door heading to the store. "Now Kagome girl lets earn that massage." She said to herself with a nod as she pulled the refrigerator open.

xx

"Hey? What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked as he stared at the girl with trash bags piled around her and her body halfway inside the fridge.

"Cleaning out Pandora's Box." She responded sarcastically without coming out of the fridge. "Hey do you think you can take these trash bags out to the dumpster before the thing with seven hairy arms escapes and kills us all?"

Bankotsu involuntary took a small step back from the trash bags on the floor. He knew that there were things in the fridge that no one had laid eyes on practically since they moved in that could be used as strange science experiments.

Kagome pulled her head out of the fridge and stared up at the wide eyed boy standing behind her. "Well? What are you a chicken or are you too pretty to take the trash out?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him like a mother would look at a child that wasn't listening to her. "'Fraid you might chip a nail?"

Bankotsu shook his head lightly and grabbed a trash bag in each hand. He then gave her a cocky look that said _'See I'm a man.'_ Then left the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to wiping down the shelves and trying to get rid of the mysterious funk that seemed to infuse itself into the plastic walls of the inside.

About an hour later Kagome was lying on the couch exhausted beyond belief as it seemed to take forever to clean out the white box of mysterious science experiments. "You guys are absolute slobs." She stated as she looked over at Hiten and Bankotsu still sitting on the floor playing their silly football game. Neither of them acknowledged her for fear she would force them to stop playing and clean something.

She tilted her head back and looked up at Naraku when he came through the door loaded down with grocery bags. "Finally! I'm starving." She groaned as she rose to her feet to help him.

xx

Kagome sat on the couch staring up at Naraku as he went over more rules especially regarding the next day. With all the rules she felt as if she were in a prison and kept waiting for the cell doors to slam shut in her face.

"Now since you will be home alone for the first half of the day you are not allowed to go anywhere beyond this apartment and the swimming pool." He looked at her pointedly. "No calling your friends and inviting them over and no taking off with anyone."

"I really have no friends to call anyway so you don't need to worry about that." She said somewhat sadly.

Naraku sat down next to her. "I won't be home until about three or four tomorrow. Bankotsu and Hiten will be home about two and most likely they will spend the rest of the day playing video games." He shook his head in disgust. "How those two manage to pass their classes is beyond me."

"Priorities" Kagome stated. "Video games first school second."

"Yes well their future is their own and not my concern." He stated as he sat back into the couch.

Kagome turned to face him and crossed her legs under her. "So now that things are settling down somewhat and now that you are my guardian…" She smiled when he looked over at her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself so that I can get to know my new daddy." She smirked after she said the last word.

"First off I am not your new daddy secondly; there is nothing you need to know about me except I make the rules and you follow them."

Instead of being insulted by his words she made the most pathetic pouty face she could and begged. "Please?" She batted her eyes like she was fighting off the tears and hoped it worked.

Naraku stared at her and inwardly collapsed at the face she was making then followed that up with cursing himself to hell and back several times for falling weak to the face she was making. "Very well." He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Kagome instantly brightened and a large charming smiled plastered itself across her face. "Well; what is your major in school? Where do you work? How did you and Sesshoumaru become friends? How are you related to the Taishou family? Where did you live before you lived here? Do you have a girlfriend? What about brothers and sisters? Where were you born? How come you're such a grumpy gus all the time? What makes you happy?"

Naraku stared at her. "Enough" He had to stop her for fear she would never shut up. "Law, with Taishou-sama, met as children, Taishou-sama found me wandering the streets at the age of ten, Osaka, no, no, Osaka, because I can be, and not being asked so many questions." He responded to each one of her questions with a smirk at her slack jawed expression.

"Gawd Naraku!" Kagome said in exasperation. "If you don't want to tell me anything you could have just said so in the first damn place!"

He suppressed the chuckle but a small smile still found its way onto his lips. "Watch your mouth you will not speak like a heathen." He didn't put any menace or threat into his voice and smirked even bigger when she once again stared at him like he had just spontaneously sprouted a second head. "You did not ask for detailed answers to your questions so I answered them just as you asked them. If you wanted a better explanation of things then you should have only asked one question at a time instead of all of them at once."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "You sound just like Sesshoumaru so am I to take it you two are like best friends or something?"

"Hai you could say that."

"And?" She widened her eyes like he was a complete idiot for not going deeper into his answer.

He gave a snort that seemed to start somewhere deep in his throat and turned to watch Hiten and Bankotsu argue over which one was cheating. "My father was much like yours only he was truly my father. He was a drunk and felt his life was ruined because I was born. My mother left us when I was four and ran away with some man she swore she loved and didn't want to bring her baggage with her which was me. It destroyed my father and he began drinking to forget that his wife left him with a son to raise by himself. By the time I was nine I had been beaten to the brink of death during one of his drunken rages for the last time. I waited until he passed out, grabbed what I could carry, and left."

Kagome stared at him with wide sad eyes. "What did you do to survive?"

Again he gave snort of derision. "I did whatever I had to do. I mostly stole what I needed but wasn't very successful at it. I slept in alleyways, dug for food in the trash, and did what I could to survive. I lived like that for a year until I met Taishou-sama."

"Oh he felt sorry for you and took you in?"

Naraku chuckled lightly. "Not exactly. He caught me stealing from him and decided that to pay off my debt I had to work for him as a yard boy. I had to live in the staff quarters with the gardeners and kitchen staff. I always had food, clothes, and a place to sleep and had to help the gardeners to pay off my debt. While I was helping Argo-san trim the rose bushes I met Sesshoumaru for the first time. We didn't exactly get along at first as he was a cold pompous ass as he is now and I was an angry loud mouthed thief." Another chuckle passed his lips. "We fought all the time and Taishou-sama was at his wits end with having to pull us apart every other second of everyday until Sesshoumaru and I found a common ground."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with a nod.

"Hai" He answered returning the nod. "Once we both realized how much fun it was to torment Sesshoumaru's little brother we became partners in crime. We were relentless in our torture to his little brother and Taishou-sama was beyond tired of dealing with all us boys. He decided that Sesshoumaru's behavior was due to my influence as that I was a street child who didn't know better. He took me in as his own and sent Sesshoumaru and I to a boy's school that deals specifically with heathen children such as we were." Naraku shook his head at the memories. "That was when the friendship between Sesshoumaru and I strengthened to an unbreakable bond. All we had was each other and neither of us were especially interested in making friends with the other boys of the school.'

"Wow" Kagome whispered in awe.

Naraku ignored her. "Yet as much as Taishou-sama thought that that was going to keep us out of trouble he was sorely mistaken. The school was calling him at least three times a week complaining that they couldn't have us beating up every child that irritated us. Needless to say Taishou-sama pulled us out of the school and decided that we would be taught under his iron fist." He laughed lightly. "I think it only took one beating a day under the unforgiving hand of Taishou-sama to set us straight. Eventually we decided that getting punished everyday was much too painful and much too exhausting since after we were punished we had to do some military drill right afterwards that we begin to straighten up." He looked over at her. "And here we are today."

"I can't imagine you or Sesshoumaru being little trouble makers." She laughed lightly. "So if you guys are best friends why don't your live together?"

"We may be best friends but we found that as we got older that we had a tendency to get on each others nerves to the point it could cost us our friendship. So when we moved out of his father's house we decided we wouldn't live together and it's only by coincidence that we live near each other."

Kagome furrowed her brows and silently asked him; _'What do you mean coincidence?'_

"Unknown to both of us we were looking for an apartment at the same time. I found this one and he found the one he lives in and we didn't know that we would be neighbors until we were moving in as during the time we were looking we hadn't talked to each other for awhile." He answered her question before she could answer it. "We had our own things going on with school, work, and whatnot so we didn't exactly talk everyday or even every week."

"Oh" She answered then looked at the front door when it opened. "Well speak of the devil." A huge grin lightened up her face. "Are you here to pay up?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and narrowed his eyes to little slits. "It is very unbecoming to be so cocky."

Kagome did a rather fine impression of Naraku's snort. "And it is more so that you are such a sore loser." She placed her hands on her lower back and stretched like she was in pain. "Yep I'm going to need you to pay up now." She said as she stood up.

"Sesshoumaru pay up?" Bankotsu asked without taking his eyes off the game. "Sesshoumaru never has to pay anything."

"Yep" Hiten agreed. "Sesshoumaru has never been in debt to anything or anyone." He hit the pause button and looked over at Kagome. "So what does he owe you?"

Kagome smiled hugely. "A back massage and he has to give me one everyday for a week."

All eyes in the room looked over to the silent stoic being waiting for him to tell them that she was full of it. Instead of responding he sat down on the love seat and acted as though everything was normal.

Bankotsu looked over at Hiten. "Yep he owes her." He said with a smirk then turned back to the game.

Hiten nodded his head in agreement and returned to the game just as Bankotsu un-paused the game.

Kagome looked over at her little massage slave for a week and smiled devilishly. Somehow she knew without a doubt that he would in no way pay up his debt with so many people around and decided that now was the perfect time to collect. So rising from the couch she moved to sit next to him and turned her back in his direction. "Might as well do it now." She chirped while looking over her shoulder at him.

Naraku could help himself he had known Sesshoumaru for a long time and knew that his friend was uncomfortable so he just had to rub it in. "Yea, might as well do it now." He echoed with an evil smirk on his lips.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare over at his dark friend before turning to look at the girl's back. "We will do it later."

Kagome spun to face him and put on her best pouty face. "But my back hurts from cleaning out the fridge and you owe me." She made sure to only put a little bit of a whine in her voice since she didn't want to sound like a big whiney baby.

"Later" He growled as he still hadn't recovered from the indignity of losing to a mere girl-child.

Her blue eyes locked with his gold and she sent a message that only he could read saying, _'You want me alone, don't ya.'_

He narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say or do anything that said she was right.

"Well forget it." Kagome bit out. "You owe me…" She trailed off and gave him a one eyed glare. "Oh I get it. You're a welch."

Sesshoumaru's response was immediate. He reached out, grabbed her by the shoulder, flung her to the floor at his feet face down, and proceeded to sit on her. Somehow; to the spectators of this out of character action of his he was able to make it look like what he had done was the most normal thing in the world.

"Get off me!" Kagome shrieked as she kicked her legs and tried to roll him off of her. "You weigh a freakin ton!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her statement. "I hardly weigh a ton. Perhaps if you weren't such a stick of a girl you would be able to handle a little weight."

Kagome stopped her struggles. "Little? Hah! If you weren't such a lard ass then my spine wouldn't be pressed against my rib cage."

He ignored her insult and looked over at Bankotsu who was staring at him in wide eyed wonder. "Do you believe her to be ticklish."

Bankotsu nodded his head. "She looks like she would be."

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru said as cool as water. "Let us see shall we." He then placed his hands on her sides and squeezed.

Kagome screamed and began her struggles anew while laughing. "STOP IT!"

He did as she requested and looked up at Naraku with an eyebrow raised. Naraku shrugged his shoulder and smirked. Sesshoumaru snorted and looked down at the girl between his knees on her belly and after a moments hesitation he paid his debt.

It wasn't long until Kagome was fast asleep on the floor under Sesshoumaru's administrations. He had strong yet gentle knot seeking fingers that worked the muscles like he was their master.

Once she was out cold Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and stared down at her before turning to Naraku. "That is one way to silence her overly loud mouth." He stated plainly before resuming his seat on the love seat.

Naraku snorted, rose to his feet, picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her bed.

xx

Naraku's eyes snapped open when he felt the sharp sting of a slap across his cheek. His hand instinctually went to his burning face only to find his large hand covering a smaller hand resting against his face. Again she was in his bed and assaulting him in her sleep. Why was she in his bed again? This wasn't right and he needed to stop it now.

He sat up pleased that she wasn't all tangled in his hair again, and pulled her into a sitting position. "Girl why are you once again in my bed?"

Kagome yawned, stretched, and stared sleepily at him. "What?" Her voice was groggy with sleep.

"Why are you in here again?" He repeated with an edge to his deep sleep filled voice.

"Bad dream." She answered as she fell back down onto the bed.

Naraku stared at her and could hear her breathing evening out as she fell back into the land of dreams. "You will return to your own bed."

"Mmmm… Okay." Kagome yawned and curled up into a small ball.

Naraku growled to himself, rose to his feet, picked her up, and carried her back to her own bed. Once he had her covered he made his way back to his bed, fell into it, and was instantly asleep.

xx

Naraku snapped his eyes open once again and was startled when his deep brown locked with wide blue eyes staring back at him. "Why are you once again out of your bed?" He was growing irritated with the girl and these disruptions to his sleep time.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip and blushed in embarrassment. "Um… I have a problem." She whispered shyly.

"Problem?" He stared hard at her. "What kind of problem?"

Again she chewed on her bottom lip and blushed a deeper shade of red. "A female problem." She whispered.

Naraku suddenly felt as if someone just kicked him in the chest. This was something new and a problem he did not want to deal with. "Then fix it."

"I can't." She fidgeted and danced slightly from foot to foot nervously. "I don't have anything to fix it with."

Naraku looked from her to the clock and back again. "It is two in the morning. Can it not wait until a more reasonable hour?"

Kagome shook her head. "No"

"Why did you not tell me about this earlier?" He growled.

"It wasn't a problem earlier." She bit back matching the deadly edge in his voice.

Naraku threw the sheet from his body, kicked his legs over the side of the bed, and towered over her. "Damnation girl!" He growled. "Get dressed and we will go to the store now." He watched as she did as he told her to do and began to throw a mental hissy fit. Two nights in a row now she had disrupted his sleep and it was beginning to feel like it was going to be a habit. Perhaps he should chain her to her bed so that she will stay there and cease disturbing him during the night.

An hour later Naraku collapsed down on his bed and was almost asleep when he felt a presence standing over him once again. "Now what is it?" He hissed in irritation.

"Um… I need to sleep in here with you." Kagome whispered.

"You have your own bed. Now get in it!" He growled darkly.

Kagome took a deep nervous breath. "I can't."

He sat up and stared at her in the dark with narrowed eyes. "And why not?"

She giggled nervously. "Because of my problem that came out of nowhere and… well… you know." She said shyly.

He was tired and beyond annoyed. "Get in, be silent, and go to sleep. We will take care of all you issues tomorrow." He flopped down on the bed and huffed in irritation.

"Thanks" Kagome whispered and crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed instead of walking around, which would be the smart thing to do.

Naraku grunted when she pressed her knee into his stomach harshly in her attempt to get to the other side of the bed. "Girl you are more trouble than you are worth." He hissed then rolled over and pretended that she didn't exist.

Kagome didn't say anything just laid down and was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Naraku fell asleep almost as quickly as she had but just as he was on the verge of mental darkness the knee found its way back into his lower back along with the tangle of fingers in his hair and the hand across the face. He should fling her to the floor or at least send her to sleep on the couch, but he was too tired to care and let his lids fall closed sending him into an uncomfortable sleep.

xx

Kagome paced the apartment like a trapped animal. She was bored bored bored and had absolutely nothing to do. She didn't want to play video games since she found them to be utterly boring and she couldn't surf the net because Naraku took the cord to the modem with him when he left that morning. She asked him why he was taking it and he gave her some nonsense about her accessing non-approved websites. What did he take her for some kind of pervert or something?

Then she thought about going to the swimming pool but when she crossed the parking lot she noticed that others had the same idea and those others just happened to be her worst enemies. After all that had happened she completely forgot that Kaguya lived in the same complex as her and her best friend Tsubaki visited all the time. With a huff and a hope that they didn't see her she returned to her little safe haven and began pacing trying to think of something… anything to do.

As she was pacing around she spotted all the contact numbers Naraku had left her earlier that morning and smiled to herself. Maybe someone on that list she knew was just as bored as she was and perhaps that someone was a someone who owed her a massage. A shiver shot up her spine at the memory of his hands running along her back and she could only imagine what they would feel like all over her body.

Picking up the phone she dialed the cell number and really hoped that this wasn't a bad time to call. After the third ring she was about to hang up when she heard his deep voice on the other end. "Um… is this a bad time?"

"No"

"Oh"

_'Well this is starting off well.'_ Kagome thought cynically.

"What do you want?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "Well… um… I was wondering when you were going to be home?"

"Why?"

_'Because I want to see you…'_ Her mind said causing her to blush stupidly. "I'm bored." _'And want to jump your bones.'_ Her mind added causing her blush to flame deeply from head to toe.

There was a long silence on the phone and she wondered if he had hung up on her. She was about to hang up thinking he already had when his voice came back on the other end. "I will be there in about an hour."

Kagome smiled broadly and tried to sound like she wasn't overly excited but was sure he could still hear it in her voice anyway. "Okay I will see you then."

"Hn" He responded then hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone and began banging her head against the wall. "Stupid… stupid… stupid…" She hissed with every bang of her head on the wall. "Way to be smooth Kagome!" She growled at herself as she rubbed the small lump on her forehead.

She shook her head and smiled hugely he was coming home to spend time with her. She looked down at herself in her bathing suit and grinned hugely. "Better go get ready." She chirped and ran upstairs.

xx

"Who was that?" Naraku asked as he and Sesshoumaru made their way to their business law class.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku from the corner of his eye. "Who do you think."

Deep browns narrowed. "Why is she calling you?"

"She is bored." He answered like it was nothing.

"Do I need to concern myself with her infatuation with you?" Naraku questioned with a threatening edge to his voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is not my bed she has been sleeping in every night."

A deep scowl marred Naraku's face. "It's not like I have a choice."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "You do. You are just too soft to do anything about it." He walked into the lecture hall. "You care for the girl like she is your little sister and it angers you that you care for her so much."

Naraku glared at his back as they made their way to their seats. "I am not the only one who cares. I believe you care even more than I do."

Again he smirked. "Perhaps. I find her to be rather intriguing. She is never the same two minutes in a row."

"Just remember she is only sixteen." Naraku responded implying that he knew what was on Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Perhaps that is something you need to remember when she climbs into bed with you." His lips twitched as he tried to keep from smirking at the affronted face his friend was making.

"Do not imply it." Naraku hissed.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru responded just as the professor began the class.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome paced around the living room while keeping an eye on the clock and watching the seconds tick by tortuously slow. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be there any minute and she had no idea as to what to do with him or what he was going to do with her. There was no denying that she was attracted to him and if she could she was going to make him hers no matter what Naraku thought about it and she was more than certain that Naraku wouldn't like it at all. Hell she was even attracted to Naraku but because of his big brotherly attitude towards her there was no way anything was ever going to happen between them.

Besides Naraku was rather fun to play with and to annoy like an older brother. No matter how much trouble she got in with him part of her would laugh inwardly at watching him trying to maintain his cool when clearly he couldn't. She was glad she met him and grateful to him for taking her away from her running into the gutter life.

She spun around when she heard the door open and a huge grin found it way across her lips when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. "Hi" She chirped and kicked herself for sounding like such a child.

"Girl" He responded rather boredly.

Her face dropped slightly. "Um… sorry I called and disrupted your day. You really didn't have to leave to come and see me."

Sesshoumaru snorted who was she kidding? She wouldn't have called if she didn't want him to come and see her. "Do not lie to me girl."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean do not lie to you? What could I possibly be lying about?"

"You desired my presence so much that you called me out of school to be here. Now what is it you want."

Kagome eyed him for a moment. "How do you do that?"

"Do what."

She walked up to him, cocked her head back, and locked stares with him. "How do you make a question sound like a statement, a demand, and an order all at once? It's just not natural." She huffed.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her. "The way I speak is of no concern. Now; what is it you want."

Kagome shook her head and smiled charmingly up at him. "Entertain me."

"I am not your fool girl." He growled and turned to leave.

Kagome grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Of course you're not. You're too cute to be a fool." She gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth as she blushed deeply.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her then leaned down until they were nose to nose. "You desire me."

Her blue eyes went insanely wide as she stared at him. Then the worst happened she shook her head no at the same moment her lips mouthed a single word. "Yes."

He rose up to his full height and stared down at her. Her face was a deep crimson and he was more than certain that were she naked her entire body would be the same color. "I know." He said knowingly then turned and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Her voice sounded strangely deep and almost otherworldly.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You wanted to do something." He then began walking out the door with her following silently behind him almost like a dog on a leash.

xx

"This is not what I wanted to do!" Kagome hissed just above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge her he just kept on reading the large law book in front of him.

"Did you hear me?" She questioned with a light kick to his shin under the table.

"You will read that book and be silent about it." He ordered without taking his eyes off his book.

Kagome looked down at the book in front of her and cursed under her breath. He honestly expected her to read a boring old text book on math of all things in the world. "You're just like Naraku!" She bit out as she slammed the book open.

Sesshoumaru smirked but said nothing as he continued to read preparing for his exams that were fast approaching. He knew he would pass as he always did, as he was expected to, and as someone with his intelligence was suppose to. "You will be starting school in tomorrow. I suggest you begin your studies now."

Kagome gasped and look up at him. "Summer just started! How can school already be starting?"

At that Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "You will not be going to normal school. It has been discussed and for the summer you will be home schooled as summer school is only six weeks long. Not long enough to get your grades up to tolerable standards."

Kagome stared in wide eyed shock. "You saw my grades? When? How?"

"Do not concern yourself with that. Starting tomorrow you will begin your education and I suggest you be ready. Your teacher does not tolerate laziness, ineptitude, or mindless chatter." He smirked.

"Oh and who is this teacher? I've had the worst and no one can compare to old man Yogi."

A perfect silver eyebrow arched. "Believe me girl your Mr. Yogi will seem like a playful puppy compared to your summer teacher."

Kagome snorted. "I very much doubt that. So who is it?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her lips still pulled into an evil smirk and eyes glinting.

As she locked stares with him the truth became abundantly clear. "No" She gasped and began shaking her head. "No… no… no…"

"You have no choice in that matter. Now enough of your nonsense and read your book."

Her shock quickly gave way to anger. "If my schooling doesn't start until tomorrow then I'm not reading it! And for that matter I am not going to have YOU or HIM for a teacher!"

"The matter is closed." He then went back to reading his book essentially ignoring her.

She reached across the table and slammed his book closed causing him to set narrowed eyes upon her. "Don't you dare ignore me!" She hissed. "Does it matter at all to either of you about what I want?"

"No" He opened his book and searched for the page he was last reading.

Kagome stared hard at him and realized that anger wouldn't get her anywhere. Time for a new tact. She maneuvered her face into a perfect pout and whispered as brokenly as she could. "If I have to start school tomorrow and I haven't exactly enjoyed my summer vacation up to this point can't we please do something else today?" She forced her eyes to water and waited.

Sesshoumaru looked across the table at her and suddenly wanted to kick his own ass. Her sad little face actually made him close his book and rise from the table. "Come" He stated almost angrily and made for the doors of the library.

Kagome tired to keep the smile from her lips but it was a futile attempt at best. "Thank you." She swooned all over him when she caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

He snorted, she smiled bigger, and they exited the library hand in hand.

xx

As they walked to the car Sesshoumaru attempted to jerk his hand free of her hold and was surprised at what a tight grip she had upon him. "Release me girl." He ordered only to be ignored.

Kagome spun to face him when they stopped at the car. "Sesshoumaru?" She said his name with her head cocked to the side. "Can I ask you something?"

He hated when beings asked if they could ask a question. If they really wanted to know something they would just come out and say it. "No" He didn't really know what she wanted or if she really wanted anything at all. The mere fact that she asked to ask a questioned meant that she didn't deserve a response.

"How can you say no when you don't even know what I was going to ask you?" She huffed.

He wasn't going to deign her with a response as the answer should be obvious.

Kagome stared at him for a long moment then shrugged her shoulder and asked away. "Why are you helping Naraku take care of me?"

Of all the possible questions she could have asked that was not the one he was expecting and truthfully he really had no answer for her. Just as he opened his mouth to respond a seemingly sultry voice was heard from behind them and Kagome's grip onto his hand tightened ten fold. He looked down at the girl holding his hand and noted that as much as her body seemed to be tense with fear her lips were pressed into a thin line and her deep blue eyes flashed with pure anger and hatred. _'This should be interesting.'_ He thought as he turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Tsubaki" Kagome replied curtly and voice fully intoned with dismissal.

The light haired girl whose hair was almost the same color as his walked towards them and when her eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru her lips pulled into a charming smile. Sesshoumaru could easily tell that this girl was a fake as cartoon character. He moved his eyes over to the girl walking next to her and noted that she was a follower and about as useless as a fly.

Tsubaki stopped in front of Kagome with her eyes locked on Sesshoumaru. "Kagome dear I heard about what happened to you…" She pulled her eyes off Sesshoumaru and locked them with her hated ex-best friend. "And I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was that your friends would do such a thing to you."

"Thank you." Kagome replied in a tone that said she knew the girl was lying. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl that was gradually wrapping herself around his arm and couldn't believe how cold her voice had become. This couldn't be the same sweet innocent girl that he had been spending so much time with. Truthfully this new part of her personality was rather appealing.

"Oh Kagome." Kaguya whined girlishly. "Don't be angry with us. We were just concerned with how you were doing and came to check on you."

Sesshoumaru almost flinched when Kagome dug her fingernails into his hand and forearm. He could practically taste the rage rolling off her body in waves and had to wonder who these two girls were in relation to the one attached to him like they were born that way.

"I bet you were concerned." Kagome stated with venom dripping from her voice. "So what do you really want?" She hissed.

"I'm hurt that you would think that we really don't care about you and your welfare." Tsubaki said as sweet as sugar. "I mean you have gone through a lot lately with being raped by your friends and your father abandoning you like he did."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. After the Tsubaki girl said what she had said Kagome released him and he knew without a doubt that Kagome was going to attack her. "Do not do it." He growled when he leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"So Kagome darling who's your friend?" Kaguya asked with eyelashes batting suggestively at Sesshoumaru.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Kagome hissed.

Kaguya glared at Kagome for a split second then jutted her lip out into a pout. "Why must you be so mean? I thought we were friends."

Kagome curled her lip at the girl. "We haven't been friends since the seventh grade."

"Oh Kagome." Tsubaki sighed exasperatedly. "Are you still upset about that?" She asked with a shake of her head.

Sesshoumaru had about all he could take with the antics of these silly females. Dealing with Naraku when he was at his most annoying was easier than listening to this. "Girl we are leaving." His voice held a coolness and an edge that said do not disobey me.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled charmingly. "Okay!" She lifted up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek then ran around to the other side of the car.

Sesshoumaru turned and narrowed his eyes upon the girl on the other side of the car and at seeing her large conniving grin he smirked at her.

Kaguya and Tsubaki glared at their one time friend and both gave her looks of contempt.

"See ya guys." Kagome waved happily and got into the car when Sesshoumaru unlocked it.

Sesshoumaru got in, looked at Kagome, and arched an eyebrow in question.

Kagome waved her hand in the air in dismissal. "Oh they're just one time friends who decided that being stuck up was better than being nice. I didn't follow so they turned their noses up at me and try to make my life as miserable as possible." She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

He glanced over at the two girls glaring daggers at them then turned back to Kagome. "It is a good thing you are not friends with them any more."

"Why?"

"I believe I wouldn't like you if you were like them."

Kagome beamed up at him like she had just been paid the greatest compliment in the world. "Thank you." She whispered sweetly.

With a smirk on his lips he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on her smiling lips then pulled out of the parking lot leaving behind two females glaring deadly at the both of them.

Kagome sat on the couch glowering at Naraku. "I don't want to do this." She whined.

"It matters not." He responded authoritatively. "You will do it and I will hear no more complaints saying otherwise."

Kagome huffed and flipped the book open to the first section, grabbed her notebook, and began working out the math problems while cursing under her breath.

"Be silent." Naraku growled.

Kagome ground her teeth together and continued to curse him in her head. It wasn't that she didn't know how to do the problems or hated doing the work it was more to the fact that it bored her.

Naraku watched as she zipped through the problems and narrowed his eyes at her when she handed him the notebook. He scanned over the problems and was shocked to see that she did them flawlessly. He looked over at her and narrowed eyes. "If you are able to do this with such ease how is it your grades are so bad?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulder. "I never said I didn't know how to do it you just assumed that I didn't. My grades are bad because I find the work boring so I don't do it." She smiled up at him. "Maybe you should have gotten to know me better rather than making a bunch of assumptions about me." She giggled at the sour face he was making at her.

Naraku pressed his lips into a firm line. She was right he did make a bunch of assumptions about her based on her looks and grades and thus far her personality didn't match the way she dressed. Granted she had the tendency to rub him the wrong way but he was more than certain she was doing it on purpose. He grabbed his books and pulled out his trig book and handed it to her. "You will do the problems in the first section."

Kagome looked at the book in her hand then cut her eyes up to him. "Are you serious?"

"Hai" He didn't tell her why he wanted her to do the problems as he didn't want her to slack her way through them. He was going to see what she knew so that when it came time to test her and set up her classes it would be based on her real knowledge not what she was just faking her way through.

She opened the book to the questions at the end of the first section and stared at them like she was waiting for them to magically solve themselves. Her eyes then cut over to the door when Hiten and Sesshoumaru entered followed by two females one she knew to be Sango. "Hi" She smiled hugely at them well the smile was for one in particular.

"Hey Kagome." Sango responded as she plopped down next to her.

Hiten gave her the _'Hey how ya doin'_ nod of his head then proceeded to introduce the other female. "Hey Kags this is Kagura my woman."

Kagome looked over at the tall skinny female and realized that she was taller than Hiten by a few inches. "Hi; nice to meet you."

Kagura smiled at her. "Is this bastard giving you a hard time?" She asked with a glare at Naraku.

Kagome waved her hand in the. "Nah. He's a pussy cat who likes to pretend he's a pit bull."

Kagura, Hiten, and Sango all laughed even Sesshoumaru had a small smirk on his lips. "That's our Naraku." Kagura mockingly swooned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ain't that right pussy cat."

Naraku peeled the female from his person and glared at her. "Cease this nonsense." He then looked over at Kagome. "You will do those problems."

Kagome sighed. "I can't. If you want to know how far in math I am supposed to be then just ask me and I will tell you. Even though my grades were terrible I only passed my freshman year because I tested out. Otherwise I would be repeating it this year." She looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Isn't Inuyasha having to repeat his classes? And his grades were barely better than mine."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her then looked over at Naraku who was glowering. When they got her school records all they were concerned with was her report card and neither of them questioned how she was able to pass with such a poor score. The girl was turning out to be smarter than they thought and a lot more clever.

Naraku ground his teeth together. "Damn it girl. Why did you not tell me this sooner?" He bit out in agitation.

"You didn't ask!" She snapped back, crossed her arms over her chest, and glowered at him.

Sesshoumaru snorted with a smirk. "Perhaps it is time to ask." He stated with a hint of humor in his voice.

Naraku growled, Kagome growled, and the rest chuckled. "You will tell me everything." He demanded darkly and knew she would only tell him what she felt he needed to know. Then it would be like pulling teeth to get it all out of her.

xx

"Damn it Naraku lay off!" Hiten growled. "It's summer vacation!"

Deep browns narrowed. "This does not concern you." He growled in response.

"It didn't before but it does now." The older boy snapped back as he grabbed Kagome and shoved her behind him like he was afraid that Naraku was going to hit her.

Kagome moved to sit by Sango. "I feel like a bone with two dogs fighting not over me but whether or not I taste like chicken or beef." She huffed in annoyance and plopped back into the couch.

Sango chuckled. "Hai but get used to it. Hiten and Naraku are always going at it. Hiten is older than Naraku by a few scant months and tries to use his seniority against him but Naraku is more mature and he knows it so it's a constant clash of wills between those two."

Kagome looked from one male to the other and wrinkled her nose at the both of them. "Oh brother." She sighed and watched them argue it out.

"Do not stick your nose in business that does not concern you." Naraku said with a glare and an edge to his voice.

"Well I'm making it my concern." Hiten responded in kind. "She has more than proven that she is capable of doing the work. You just want to control her like you want to control everything." He snapped. "Not everyone around you has to bow down to you and your imagined greatness."

Naraku ground his teeth together. Was it him or did that damn female have everyone who came in contact with her wrapped around her little finger? More importantly how was she able to do it so damn quickly? "She is my responsibility and I will do with her as I see fit."

Kagura plopped down next to Kagome. "This is one of the best things about coming over here." She smiled. "Watching those two fight is like watching the married couple down the street fight. You always wonder if they are going to break up but somehow they manage to stick it out and stay together." She looked over at Kagome. "It's been this way between them since fifth grade. They met when a girl fell off the jungle gym and broke her arm. As they were standing around watching the events Naraku said that it was the girl's fault for not paying better attention. Hiten who was standing next to him disagreed and said that the girl fell because the bars were wet from the rain the day before. They then proceeded to argue over the issue for the rest of the day." She then smiled devilishly at Kagome. "The truth is the girl fell on purpose because she didn't want to take the test she didn't study for."

Kagome stared up at her. "You were that girl?" She gasped in shock while trying to understand how someone could deliberately hurt themselves that bad to avoid taking a test.

Kagura nodded. "Hai. When I got to school the next day those two were still at it and I had to take my test anyway."

"You're terrible." Kagome laughed. "So have you and Hiten been together since fifth grade?"

Kagura shook her head. "Nah. We have been on and off since seventh grade. Truthfully he's probably the one I'm going to end up marrying once I am finished with school since we can't stand to be together but we hate being apart more. That and I love him." She said with a shrug of her shoulder as she stared at the male in question.

Again Kagome laughed but it died on her lips when the front door opened and in walked Bankotsu with Tsubaki and Kaguya right behind him.

"Hey guys." Bankotsu greeted cheerfully.

Naraku looked over at his roommate then eyed the females behind him. "You have brought more females home." He stated with a hint of disgust to his voice. Having a roommate that was still lost in his teen years was not something he particularly enjoyed but the boy's parents made sure he was more than covered when it came time to pay the bills.

"Yea" He smiled. "This is Kaguya and Tsubaki." He said with a pointed finger in each girl's direction.

Both girls looked around the room with charming smiles on their lips until their eyes landed on Kagome. A small frown graced both their faces when they saw her. "Aww… Kagome dear." Tsubaki cooed acting like she was more than pleased to see her ex-best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes looking a lot like Naraku. "I live here." She stated flatly.

"Really?" Kaguya questioned with a false smile on her lips and showed her disgust for her in her eyes.

"Kagome." Naraku growled causing said girl to look at him. "Are these more of your worthless friends?"

Said girls glowered at Naraku and his comment but remained silent. If they were going to oust Kagome they needed to be on their best behavior.

Kagome looked from Naraku to the two girls then back over to him. "I can honestly say they are no friends of mine." She smiled charmingly at him.

Naraku snorted and eyed her speculatively wondering if she was lying to him or not. However before he could make an accusation one way or the other Hiten was on him like a bad dream.

"Damn it Naraku leave her alone. If she says they aren't her friends then they aren't her friends."

The dark male turned to face his adversary. "Boy do not make me tell you again. The girl does not concern you."

"I don't care." Hiten glowered. "If you want something to control go get of fuckin dog!"

"Ding!" Sango chirped. "Round two!"

The three girls on the sofa laughed and continued to watch Hiten and Naraku argue all the while ignoring the two girls that were standing by the door with Bankotsu.

"Let's make some drinks." Kagura said with a nudge to Sango.

"Sure; I have a feeling this one is going to take awhile." Sango responded as she rose from the couch then looked at Kagome. "You want anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah; I'm good."

"Alright." Sango replied then went to the kitchen to help Kagura.

Naraku's eyes seemed to burn with rage as he stared down his friend. "What do you know about being a responsible adult?" He growled. "You spend half your day sitting in front of the television playing those ridiculous games with Bankotsu." He growled.

Hiten snorted. "I know enough to know that being a controlling bastard is not the way to get someone to do something."

Kagome chuckled at that and got a charming smile in return. "You tell him." She cheered Hiten on.

"Girl" Naraku growled. "Stay out of it."

Kagome sighed. "Oh right. Sorry. I forgot it's all about you and your insanely huge ego." She said with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the girl and once again brought Hiten's wrath down upon himself.

"No one likes a cocky bastard. You're just pissed because she isn't falling all over herself to please your highness." He mocked with a laugh and got another laugh out of the girl.

Again Naraku glared at the girl. "You are wearing on my patience." He growled making them both wonder just who the hell he was talking to.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and could easily see that even though she seemed to be having a good time she wasn't with those girls here. It didn't escape his attention that they both kept glaring at her like they wanted her to drop dead on the spot. Truthfully it was bothering him a lot more than it seemed to bother her probably because she was used to it and learned to ignore it.

He had to leave before he threw them both out on their arrogant asses and he was going to take the girl with him. There was no denying that after that little kiss in the car he felt his attraction towards her grow causing him to want to spend more time with her and if truth were to be known he wanted to wring Naraku's neck when he told him about her climbing into bed with him night after night. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her she wasn't a beauty like some of the females that threw themselves at him. Perhaps it was the fact she seemed so innocent yet under all that innocence was a conniving little she-devil just waiting to claw its way out. He had a few glimpses of it and wanted to see what she would be like if she really let loose.

He gracefully rose to his feet and made for the door easily catching her eye as she always seemed to be watching him which just served to pet his ego dramatically. He gave her a small nod that spoke volumes and left.

Kagome sat on the couch for a few seconds watching Naraku and Hiten while Sango and Kagura were making something to drink in the kitchen. Bankotsu, Tsubaki, and Kaguya were sitting at the kitchen table chatting and occasionally one if not both of her former friends would throw glares her way. She gave a shrug of her shoulder and left the apartment meeting Sesshoumaru outside.

"Come we will go to my house." He stated in a bored tone.

Kagome looked up at him and grinned stupidly. "Yea and we can play cards again." She chirped voice full of excitement.

Sesshoumaru gave a haughty snort at her idea but didn't disagree with it. Perhaps he would beat her this time and force her to do a little dance for him. He smirked inwardly yes that's exactly what he would do even if it meant committing the lowly act of cheating.


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku opened the door to Sesshoumaru's apartment more than ready to give them both a piece of his mind; her for leaving and him for taking her when he halted at the scene before his very eyes.

"You put your left foot in… You take your left foot out… You put your left foot in and you shake it all about…. You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself about… that's what it's all about."

Kagome was standing in the middle of the living room singing and dancing the Hokey Pokey while Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, and smirking in victory.

"You put your right arm in…" Kagome stopped singing and looked over at Naraku. "Hi."

"Girl you will continue." Sesshoumaru growled then looked over at his friend. "You will join us and watch the entertainment." He then looked back at Kagome. "Continue"

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up where she left off. "You take your right arm out..."

"Stop that!" Naraku bit out that damn song was going to be stuck in his head if he didn't stop her now.

She paused just as she was getting ready to turn herself about causing Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes upon her. She smiled in return and continued with her little song and dance.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her. "You left without permission." He growled and again caused her to stop her song and dance.

"Silence" Sesshoumaru growled in return. "She is paying off her debt. You may chastise her when she has finished."

Dark browns glared deadly at his friend. "She will NOT finish. It is time for her to return home." He looked at his watch. "9:15; past curfew." He announced as he locked stares with the girl.

"GAWD!" Kagome sighed dramatically. "Why are you always so anal retentive? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." She pointed out.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his friend with a smirk on his lips. "Yes do tell. Why are you so anal."

Naraku ground his teeth together as he glared at his friend then at the girl. "Silence both of you." He stared hard at his friend. "You will cease encouraging the girl…" He then looked over at said female. "And you will return home this instant."

Again she sighed deeply. "Fine. If only to please you MOM." She bit out and made for the door. "Must be that time of the month." She mumbled just loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear as she walked past him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the comment and eyed his moody friend. "Perhaps a tampon would be in order." He stated with a cocked eyebrow.

Naraku glowered at the silver being on the couch before turning towards the girl. "Home. Now."

"I'm going… I'm going… Jeez Naraku take a pill or something." She yanked the door open. "I can only move so fast you know."

"You will cease encouraging her." Naraku ordered when he eyed his friend.

Sesshoumaru rose from the couch and smirked at the dark being. "Jealousy is very unbecoming for one such as yourself."

"I am not jealous." Naraku growled. "She is just a child and needs constant discipline to keep in line and your encouragement of her behavior is not helping."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Your constant discipline is what will drive her to rebel against you. She is a human being not a wayward puppy."

Naraku pressed his lips together. Sesshoumaru was right and he knew it but what was chapping his ass was that no one around him was respecting the rules he put in place for her to keep her out of trouble. "She needs boundaries to keep from the path she was headed down and as such I would expect you to respect that." He turned towards the door to leave. "You should know as well as I what free behavior can lead to. I was not the only one sent to the school because of rebellious tendencies. I do not wish to resort to that with the girl but I will if I must." With that he left the apartment.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door and was very tempted to roll his eyes. To compare the girl's behavior to theirs was like comparing water to air. She didn't need constant discipline she needed support and understanding and if Naraku didn't realize that soon HE was going to be the one to drive her down the path of rebellion. Then again this was the hard ass Naraku who seemed to think that world operated in black and white, one way or the other, with no in-between. What a baka.

xx

"Grounded?" Kagome huffed. "From what? I don't do anything anyway as you seem to think that me just existing is going against your rules." She bit out as she plopped down onto her bed.

Naraku looked down at her. Truly what was he grounding her from? She had no friends, no family, no where to go… except Sesshoumaru's, and nothing to do. He sighed deeply in annoyance. He sat down next to her and began rubbing his temples to prevent a headache from coming on. "Monday you will take your exams to determine whether you need summer school or not." He looked pointedly at her. "If your scores are high you will not be required to do summer school. In lieu of that if that happens to be the case you will work for two days and do two days of any class of your choosing at the college."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. "What do you mean any class of my choosing and where exactly am I going to work for two days?"

Naraku smirked at her. "You will be assisting Izayoi with her secretarial duties on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You will then pick two days a week to take a summer class of your choosing at the college."

Blue eyes stared at him critically. "So if I said I wanted to take a cooking class I could do that?"

"Hai"

"And what if I wanted to take more classes rather than go to work could I do that?"

Naraku smirked at her. "Iie. You will begin saving to buy a car now. If during the next two years you can maintain decent grades and stay out of trouble whatever you manage to save I will match towards a car."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Hai" He nodded.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I will do my best." She swore in his ear somehow knowing that he would make sure that when it came time to get a car he would most likely not only match what she saved but probably double it as he seemed to be that kind of person.

Naraku placed his hand on her back. "I will hold you to that." He pulled her from him and held her at arms length. "Now about you and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There is nothing going on with us. I have no friends and no one to talk to except you but I can't exactly talk to you." She said with a small nod.

"Why?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment trying to decide on whether or not to tell him as it just might piss him off. "Well…"

Naraku arched a dark brow expectantly. "Well?"

"Its just that…" She again eyed him for a second trying to gage what his reaction would be, took a deep breath, and continued. "It seems that no matter what I say or do it makes you mad. It's like you have been mad at me since the day you brought me home."

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and stared at her. "Perhaps" He admitted. "It may seem that way but it is not the case. I have taken you on as my responsibility and as such I expect only the best from you as that was what was expected from me. Like myself you need a powerful hand to keep you on the correct path since you are prone to explore and wander from your life track. It is okay to explore and see what else there is out there but you must stay true to the sights set before you so that you do not have to spend the rest of your life struggling to reach your ultimate goal."

Kagome stared at him eyes wide with mouth agape. "That's… That's very philosophical of you."

Naraku snorted. "No that is Toga. He told me the same thing."

"Oh brother." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "Old school stuff. Figures."

He chuckled in response. "Hai but there is a lot of truth in those words as ridiculous as they may sound but wisdom none-the-less."

"I suppose." Kagome sighed. "It would have been easier to just do as I tell you and we will get along just fine." She giggled. "Kind of like what you told me."

Naraku rose to his feet and smirked down at her. "Yes and you have yet to do as I tell you. That is an issue that I tend to remedy."

"Right… DAD." She mocked. "I will be a good girl… 'pwamis'."

"Do not mock me girl. Summer school is still an option." He said darkly as he made for the door.

Kagome jutted her bottom lip out and made a puppy dog face at him. "You wouldn't really make me go to summer school; would you?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her and ground his teeth together. Damn that face she was making and when her bottom lip began to quiver he snorted deep in the back of his throat a snort of derision and exited the room.

Kagome giggled into her hand. He was such a softie and soooo easy. Having him as a guardian seemed to be miserable more often than not but in the grand scheme of things it was actually a lot better than when she lived with her father, since Gin had no idea what it meant to have a personality.

Actually she really liked living with Naraku. He cared for her more than anyone ever had aside from her jii-chan, and that made her happy. Naraku exhibited nothing but an icy front trying to hide his true sweet, warm, caring, nature on the inside. She had no doubts in her mind that he would bend over backwards to make sure that she had only the best of everything and had every opportunity to take advantage of what life had to offer.

Granted she wasn't too thrilled about having to go to work but the promise of a new car when she got her license was more than worth two days a week at an office. Besides working with Toga and Izayoi might help her deal with what Inuyasha did to her and give her better access to a certain silver haired God she wanted to spend time with.

She knew that Sesshoumaru liked her that much was obvious but did he just like her as a friend or was there a possibility for more? She really hoped there was room for more; she definitely wanted more from him. He was fun, intelligent, cocky… well that wasn't necessarily a good thing, understanding… Actually he was a lot like Naraku but a little more open with the warm side of his personality. Yep she liked Sesshoumaru… A LOT.

xx

Naraku shot up out of bed when an ear piercing scream shattered the silence of the night bringing him to full consciousness. He quickly made for the girl's room with a half awake Bankotsu right behind him.

"What's going on?" Bankotsu questioned sleepily.

Naraku didn't deign him with a response as he threw the girl's door open and flipped on the lights. As his dark browns landed on the female sitting in the bed, blankets clutched in a white knuckle grip against her chest, eyes wide, skin pale, and body trembling he realized what had happened. "Nightmare" He said under his breath as he made his way to her.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hands from her chest. "Kagome" As soon as he said her name she snapped out of her terror, launched herself into his arms, and began sobbing heavily.

"Why?" Kagome asked over and over again into his neck. Her body trembled almost uncontrollably as the tears fell from her eyes onto his bared shoulder.

Naraku took a deep breath and looked over at Bankotsu. "It is beginning." He rubbed her back comfortingly and ground his teeth together. Damn her so called friends to hell he kept thinking. He was wondering how long she could hold up the façade that everything was okay when it wasn't nor would it be for awhile.

Bankotsu nodded his head and left the room heading back to bed. Things around their apartment were going to be a little rough for awhile if it was actually starting like Naraku said. He had to wonder himself how long it was going to be until the reality of what happened to the girl finally hit her. She seemed far to happy for someone who was raped and at first he figured her to either be in denial or a very strong willed person and able to deal with it. Apparently the former was the case.

Sesshoumaru entered the apartment just before dawn and glanced around looking for his friend so that they could get to class only to find there was nothing but silence. With a slightly furrowed brow he made his way up stairs thinking that perhaps there was a slim oh so slim chance that Naraku actually slept in.

Pushing open the bedroom door he eyed the bed and once again didn't find his dark friend just a rumpled empty bed. He turned down the hall and noted that the girl's bedroom door was slightly cracked open. Making his way down the hall to her room, he pushed the door open and found his missing his friend sitting on the bed against the headboard with the girl curled up in his lap sleeping and occasionally giving off a shuddering breath. He cocked his eyebrow when dark browns landed on his face.

Naraku pressed his lips together into a firm thin line and transmitted what was going on with his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's face quickly matched that of his friend's and was once again reminded that his sibling was the lowest of the low and about as useless as if he needed to be reminded of such a thing.

Both their eyes cut to the girl when her eyes snapped open and a sob escaped her lips as she buried her face into Naraku's shoulder. "Why?" She whispered against his flesh.

Naraku rubbed her back with one hand as the other stroked her hair. "Shh… You are safe." He whispered as soothingly as he could against the rage that was flowing through his body at the ones who caused her such pain.

Kagome suddenly jerked back from him and locked wide stormy blue eyes with his angered brown. "It's my fault; isn't it? I asked for it." Her lip quivered as a new wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Iie. This is not your fault."

"But why did they do this to me then?" She sobbed out.

"Because they are worthless and need to be wiped from the face of the earth."

Kagome spun and stared wide eyed at the being standing in the doorway which caused even more tears to fall from her eyes. She placed her hands to her face and sobbed with force as the shame of what happened to her washed over her body.

"This is how it has been all night." Naraku stated tiredly to his friend. He wrapped his arms around the girl, got off the bed, and once he was standing in front of Sesshoumaru he handed her over. "You will sit with her so that I may rest." Naraku stated in a very tired voice.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod as he looked down at the female in his arms who upon being placed against his person buried her face into his shoulder and fisted her hand into his shirt.

Naraku exited the room and once he was gone Sesshoumaru made for the bed and sat down. "Girl"

Kagome pulled back and looked up at him and once again shame exploded within her. "I'm dirty." She whispered brokenly.

"Iie you are not dirty." He used a finger to wipe the tears from her eye then looked up when Naraku reentered the room with a cup in one hand and a small blue pill in the other.

Walking up to Kagome he held them out to her. "Take this it will help you rest. It has been a long night and you need to sleep."

Kagome obediently did as he told her to and handed the cup back once she was finished. He gave her a small nod then turned to leave the room. "Naraku?"

The dark male turned to face her from the doorway. "Hai?"

She took a deep shuddering breath as she stared at him. "Do you think I should go to the doctor..." A fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. "in case they had something?"

Naraku sighed deeply through his nose in irritation. "We will deal with that once you get some rest."

Kagome nodded and placed her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder at the same moment Naraku left the room. "I'm tainted and shamed." She stated out loud and mostly to herself.

"Iie." Sesshoumaru responded and held her closer to his body like he was trying to protect her from some great evil. "Those who wronged you are to blame. You must be strong and show them that they do not have the power to weaken or break you."

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's easy to say." She whispered and let her eyes fall closed. "But it didn't happen to you so how can you possibly know how easy or hard this is?" A shuddering sigh escaped her throat as small tears escaped her closed lids. "Or even how if feels to know that in the eyes of others you are nothing." She could feel his body tense at her response but paid no attention to it as her exhaustion was catching up to her.

Sesshoumaru glared at nothing in particular as he spoke his next words. "There are those who care for you. Past wrongs can not be taken back only dealt with and pushed aside as nothing more than a bad memory that will eventually fade from your mind." He caressed her dampened cheek gently. "Let those around you support you and give you the strength you need to move forward and do not let the past darken your soul and keep you locked in its misery."

Kagome looked up at him with tired wet eyes. "I wish it was that easy." She whispered.

"It is." He responded then laid her down on her bed and took up a sitting position against the headboard so that her head was by his thigh. "You are strong and you will overcome this. Naraku and myself will help you over those obstacles that stand in your way."

Kagome smiled a very small but sad smile. "Thank you." She whispered then cuddled up against his leg and fell into her exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru stroked his fingers through her inky hair and again cursed his simpleton of a sibling and his friends to hell and back several times. How could a being such as Inuyasha be so uncouth and generally useless and share the same blood that runs through his own veins? If it wasn't for the baka's eyes he would swear that Izayoi had an affair and that Inuyasha wasn't really his father's son.

xx

Once the girl was sleeping soundly Sesshoumaru silently left the room and made his way down stairs to the living room and pulled his cell phone from his hip. Flipping it open he punched the speed dial to his father's cell.

After two rings Toga finally answered. "Father"

"Sesshoumaru? Why are you not in class?" Toga questioned with a slight edge to his voice.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together in annoyance. "Class is not important currently. There is an issue I need to discuss with you. It's about the girl Kagome."

"Any issues that are arising with Kagome are Naraku's concern not yours."

Gold eyes narrowed. "Currently they are." He growled. "As it is my blood that is causing the issues with her."

Toga sighed deeply. Would the hatred Sesshoumaru had for Inuyasha ever abate? He highly doubted it as Sesshoumaru seemed to blame Inuyasha for every miserable thing going on in his life. "What is the problem?"

"The reality of what has happened to her has finally settled in. I fear depression is not too far in coming."

Toga tried not to smile he really did. His cold, emotionless, cares about no one son was falling for the girl. "She will need support and understanding."

"Hai; but she needs more than what Naraku or I can give. Females are complex beings that we do not completely understand." Sesshoumaru stated as he glanced towards the stairs to make sure she wasn't coming down them.

"Hmm…" Toga stated in complete understanding. "Perhaps Izayoi can help. I will speak with her and call you back within the hour."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru stated with a small nod then hung up the phone.

Toga sat at his desk again wondering where the hell his son learned such behavior as hanging up without the proper respect of a goodbye. Better yet where did his son pick up such an icy exterior? That was a question he was sure he was never going to find the answer to and probably didn't want to know the answer to it anyway.

Getting up from his chair in his study he went in search of his wife to speak with her. He was certain that Izayoi would be more than willing to help as she seemed to be blaming herself for Inuyasha's behavior. Everyday she was asking the same question; _'where did I go wrong with my son?'_

He tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but she wasn't having it. After the initial shock of Inuyasha admitting to what he had done set in Izayoi went through a steady stream of ever changing emotions. Oh how he wished he has a program so that he would be ready for whatever emotion was forthcoming each day… actually it was more like each hour.

One minute she was crying so heavily she couldn't speak and the very next minute deadly rage consumed her being. So he figured that he would have Kagome come to work with his wife in hopes of helping with the guilt he was sure Izayoi was suffering from. Well now was Izayoi's chance to make up for the wrong her son had committed that she seemed to think was her fault.

He walked into the kitchen and found his wife staring blankly out the bay window. "Izayoi?" He questioned softly from behind her. When she didn't move or answer he walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. "I believe I know how to make you feel better." He said softly. "Kagome needs you." Those three words snapped his wife out of whatever trance she seemed to be under.

"Kagome? What is wrong with the poor child?" She questioned as she turned in his arms and locked her worried browns with his deep amber.

Toga stroked his fingers through her hair. "Sesshoumaru has just called me and informed me that she is not doing well and he fears that she will become depressed if she is not provided with proper support. Support that neither he nor Naraku can give."

Izayoi stared up at her husband in thought. "She needs a female presence in her life. I can't imagine what it must be like for her having Naraku and Sesshoumaru as the only ones to care for her. They can't give her what she needs right now."

"Hai" Toga agreed. "Would you like for me to have Sesshoumaru bring her to visit today?"

Izayoi nodded her head. "Yes; I think it would be for the best."

He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I will call Sesshoumaru and inform him of your decision and have him bring her as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toga smiled over her shoulder. This is exactly what his wife needed and perhaps spending time with the girl would bring closure to them both as they both seemed to be suffering severely. "Anything for you." He responded then with another kiss he pulled away. "I will make the call immediately and you ready yourself for her arrival."

"Right" Izayoi stated then swept from the room in such a rush that you'd think the girl was standing on the steps outside the front door.

He grabbed his cell and called his son. When he heard the deep voice of his eldest he informed him of Izayoi's decision. "You will bring her as soon as she is ready."

"She is sleeping. Once she awakens I will bring her."

The phone went dead and Toga shook his head. If his son didn't learn some people skills he was never going to make it in the world. Hanging up on people without a word of warning was not going to go over very well with anyone that didn't know him. Again he had to wonder where Sesshoumaru acquired such behavior and how it was possible to have two sons that were as different as day and night.

Then again Sesshoumaru wasn't so different from Inuyasha when he was younger which worried him slightly. Was Inuyasha going to grow up and be like Sesshoumaru is now? An involuntary shudder shot down his spine at the thought. He really hoped not. Two sons as cold as ice with the personalities that matched… it would send him into an early grave; never mind throwing Naraku into the mix. That was something he definitely wasn't ready for.


	7. Chapter 7

Toga paced his office while glancing at the wall clock every five minutes. Where the hell was he? It was now six in the evening and still no Sesshoumaru or Kagome or even Naraku were present. He snatched up his phone and dialed his son. Izayoi was restless, driving him mad, and waiting impatiently for Kagome to arrive.

"Hai" A deep voiced growled deadly on the other end.

"Son; what goes on here? Izayoi is awaiting your arrival." He bit out in annoyance.

"The girl refuses to remove herself from her bed and Naraku is agreeing with her."

"Make him leave me alone!" Toga heard a female voice yell in the background. "If I don't want to go then I shouldn't have to!"

"See" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You heard her. Remove yourself from here and return when she is in a more pleasant mood." Naraku bit out as his head continued to throb madly from all the yelling, bickering, and fighting between the three of them.

"Silence" Sesshoumaru responded in a low deadly tone. "She will obey."

"Son" Toga sighed and got no response as a loud shrill voice was suddenly heard.

"Naraku make him go away!" Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs. She didn't want to go spend time with Inuyasha's mother, see his father, or be around Sesshoumaru; tainted as she was. It was shameful and she's be damned if she would show her face to anyone for any reason. "I'm not going and that's final! For that matter I am never leaving my room again!" She bellowed as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Leave" He ordered as he made his way towards the stairs.

"She will ready herself to leave in five minutes or I will ready her myself." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Son" Toga hissed into the phone and of course got no response.

"You do not control her." Naraku bit back when he turned to face his friend. "I will not allow you to put her on display to ease the pain another is suffering."

Gold eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "She will go. It will help ease her burden."

"Son" Toga again repeated into the phone and once again was completely ignored. His deep ambers moved to the door when his wife entered causing him to give an annoyed shake of his head.

"Well? Where are they?" Izayoi questioned as she moved to stand directly in front of her husband.

Toga pressed his lips together firmly and handed her the phone.

Izayoi furrowed her brows as she took the cell from him and held it to her ear only to yank it away when she heard a loud shrill voice screaming on the other end. "What in heavens name is going on?" She questioned as she stared up at her husband.

Toga sighed deeply as his shoulders dropped like he was exhausted which he was. "Sesshoumaru" He said like that explained everything and for Izayoi it did.

She once again held the phone to her ear to listen to the going ons and this time heard Naraku's voice.

"I have told you one too many times already. Leave you are causing more turmoil within her and I will not allow this to continue." He glared at his friend.

"She needs support and neither you nor I can give it to her. Now; go ready her so that we may leave." Sesshoumaru growled back.

Deep browns narrowed in annoyance. "It is not your decision to make. When she is ready then it will be she who decides it."

"Please!" Kagome cried from the top of the stairs. "Please Sesshoumaru just leave me alone!" She swiped the tears from her eyes angrily. "Why can't you understand?" She sobbed, turned, and pressed her forehead against the wall.

"See!" Naraku bit out. "You are making things worse with your domineering and demanding ways. Things do not work as quickly as you seem to think they do." Then with one last glare towards his friend he quickly made his way up the stairs towards the sobbing girl.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in anger. She needed to be supported as quickly as possible so that she didn't sit and dwell on what had happened to her and lose herself in the darkness of pain and hatred. Why was he the only one who understood this?

"Sesshoumaru?" Izayoi questioned into the phone.

Said male barely heard the sound of his step-mother's voice coming from the phone in his hand which he completely forgot about. Holding the small phone to his ear and giving a glare towards the stairs he responded. "Hai"

"Sesshoumaru sweetie…" Izayoi started as gently as possible. "Please don't force her to do something she isn't ready to do. She has only just acknowledged what has happened to her she needs time to grieve for her pain."

"Iie" He said in a low cold tone. "She must face this head on and destroy it now before it destroys her."

Izayoi sighed knowing how hard headed Sesshoumaru was. When that boy made up his mind it was no easy task in changing it. "That will only lead to more hurt. If she does not grieve then all the help in the world will not make it go away and it will destroy her later. Please; if you really want to help her give her time and be supportive of her choices."

As much as Sesshoumaru despised his step-mother he did appreciate her wisdom. She was right and he knew it but he wanted to get Kagome over her pain and as quickly as possible. "Very well." He stated flatly then hung up on her.

Izayoi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Why does he do that?" She questioned her husband as she flipped the phone closed.

Toga shook his head. "Your guess is about as good as mine. Many times I have wondered if the word goodbye is even in his vocabulary." He waved his hand in the air in dismissal. "So is she coming?"

Izayoi shook her head. "She is grieving now and once she has crossed that hurdle we will then invite her over." She smirked slightly. "You should have told me Sesshoumaru was in love."

Toga snorted. "He doesn't even know he is. Had I made it public knowledge and he found out he would put a quick end to it."

Izayoi stared at her husband in thought for a moment. "Is Naraku in love with her as well?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Naraku is even harder to read than Sesshoumaru so who knows. As near as I can tell he is very protective of her and I am more than certain that he is that way due to his own past. Perhaps he sees her as more a little sister then anything else."

Izayoi chewed her lip in thought for a moment then looked up at her husband with a glint in her deep brown eyes. "Maybe they need a little push towards each other. The love of a strong man might be just what she needs to heal." She turned and began walking out of his office in thought. "Yes that is exactly what they both need."

Toga narrowed his eyes on her back as she left. "What are you up to?" He questioned as he followed her out of the room.

"Oh nothing." She stated.

_'Nothing my butt.'_ He thought. Her voice was far to sweet and innocent sounding for his tastes and he did not like it one bit and was more than certain that Sesshoumaru wouldn't like it either.

xx

Naraku swept the sobbing girl up into his arms and carried her to her room setting her down on her bed. "Kagome" He started softly and gently placed a finger under her chin in order to force her to look up at him. When her sorrow, watery, and filled with pain blues locked with his deep browns his chest clenched tightly in pain. "You do not have to go nor do you have to talk about it today. However do not think that I will allow you to sit in here and wallow day after day in your pain. I will give you time to accept what has happened then we will discuss the best course of action in helping you deal with it. Agreed?"

Her bottom lip quivered but she nodded none the less. "It hurts." She whispered and placed a fist against her chest. "It hurts a lot right here."

Naraku sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "Hai but with time you will turn that hurt into something else something that will help you and possibly others who have suffered the same pain you have."

Kagome leaned into his warmth and strength not believing a word he said but listening irregardless. "I just want it to go away." She sniffled.

"It will in due time it will." He soothed as best he could.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him and not liking for one second how close Naraku was holding the girl he didn't like that feeling inside him either. Yes he liked the girl as she was entertaining and interesting but did he really like her so much that he would feel such jealousy within him? It was a ludicrous thought she was just a mere child compared to him and jealousy was a wasted emotion as it did no good to anyone who felt such a thing. Yet the thought didn't make the feeling go away or even lessen its grip upon his chest. He locked stares with his friend. "One week." He ordered then turned and left.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the doorway. _'Cocky bastard.'_ He growled in his head.

"One week?" Kagome questioned as she too looked over at the now empty doorway. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Naraku stated almost darkly. Who the hell did the bastard think he was issuing orders in his home like he lived there and controlled everyone who lived under its roof. "Do not worry about him." He said as he looked down at her. "Now do you wish to rest or would you like to venture downstairs and eat?" He questioned in order to change the subject.

Kagome looked up at him. "I'm starving." She said and sniffed back her tears. "I will go down there only if he is gone and there is no one else here."

"He has left leaving only the two of us here." He stated and rose to his feet. "Come let us fill our bellies and discuss the best course of action in dealing with your pain." He walked towards the door with the girl close behind.

xx

Inuyasha growled deeply as he did his two hundredth or was it three hundredth push up. Then growled even more when he heard the drill sergeant yell out his count. "FIFTY! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A PATHETIC GROUP OF GIRLS IN ALL MY LIFE. COME ON YOU MAGGOTS TO YOUR FEET! LUNGE!" He bellowed and again Inuyasha growled in his mind as he began his 15th? 16th? set of lunges since four a.m. that morning. _'When I get my hands on that bitch I'm gonna kill her!'_

"I SAID LUNGE!" The drill sergeant bellowed as he walked up and down the line until he came to a stop directly in front of Inuyasha. "YOU CALL THAT A LUNGE YOU CANDY ASS? LOOKS MORE LIKE A TWO STEP TO ME! ARE WE IN DANCE CLASS SOLDIER? I DON'T HEAR ANY MUSIC BUT YOU'RE DANCING! YOU LIKE TO DANCE SOLDIER?"

Inuyasha stepped out into another lunge. "SIR NO SIR!" He bellowed.

"I'M NOT CONVICED TAISHOU! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO CONVICE ME OTHERWISE OR ELSE YOU AND YOUR WHOLE PLATOON WILL BE SPENDING YOUR BREAKFAST AND LUNCH TWO STEPPING YOUR WAY AROUND THE COMMISARY!"

Inuyasha continued to lunge not exactly sure what it was he was supposed to do in five seconds to convince the sergeant that he was actually lunging and prevent his platoon from turning on him due to his inability to lunge which he assumed was what he was doing. How his father got him put into the American Marine Corps stationed in Okinawa was beyond him.

After speaking with his platoon mates he quickly determined that 1) he was too young to be in the Marine Corps according to American law and 2) that his platoon mates already completed something called basic training so what they were doing was a cake walk; for them anyway. They were basically going through the motions of daily training which for him was torture since it was all new. If it wasn't bad enough that he was being exercised to death they shaved his long beautiful silver hair right off his head like it meant nothing. Which to them it most likely meant nothing but for him it was one of his traits that he was most proud of. He almost cried that day as not only was his head being shaved but he was being insulted worse than he ever was by his ass hole of an elder brother and his bastard of a best friend.

What he wanted to know was how in the hell did his father manage to swing this? He must have an in with someone from the American military or something. He would have to ask him when he comes to visit next week providing he isn't too exhausted to get out of bed.

"TAISHOU!" The drill sergeant bellowed snapping Inuyasha out of his wandering thoughts. "YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Inuyasha locked stares with the sergeant. He didn't ask him a question… did he? What was he supposed to do? He completely forgot what he was told or asked to do in the first place. "SIR…" He just dug his own grave and he knew it. Damn his wandering thoughts. "CAN YOU REPEAT THE QUESTION SIR?" Yep he was dead based on the narrowed eyes of the drill sergeant and grinding teeth of the loud male in front of him. "DID I ASK YOU A QUESTION TAISHOU?"

"No?" He cringed when spittle hit his face from the angered yelling of the man in front of him. "TAISHOU YOU WASTE OF FLESH ARE YOU ASKING ME OR TELLING ME NO?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it based on the next words out of his sergeant's mouth. "THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION TAISHOU! YOU HAVE JUST COST YOU PLATOON THEIR MEALS FOR THE DAY!" He bellowed as he looked around at the rest of the group. "YOU ALL CAN THANK PRIVATE TAISHOU FOR THE WORST DAY OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!" He looked at Inuyasha with contempt in his eyes. "YOU WILL LEAD THE WAY TAISHOU! TWO STEP YOUR CANDY ASS AROUND COMMISSARY!" Inuyasha groaned in misery and began his march while trying to ignore the burning in his upper thighs and determined that if he managed to survive the day once the rest of his platoon got through kicking his ass he would never be able to walk again.

Kagome sat at the table pushing her food around with her chopsticks and sighing sadly into her plate.

"Stop that." Naraku ordered. "Dwelling on it is not going to make it any better. If anything it will make it worse."

Kagome looked across the table at him. "Then what am I supposed to do? You don't know what it's like or what I feel." She snapped angrily as hot fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Hai but I do understand betrayal." He sighed. "Betrayal comes in many different forms but in the end it is still betrayal."

"No its not!" Kagome snapped back she was hurt and angry beyond belief. How dare he generalize what happened to her like it was nothing more than someone stabbing you in the back. She stood up, leaned over the table, and slammed her fists against it causing the dishes to rattle. "Do you understand what happened to me? No you don't! So don't act like what happened to me is nothing more than someone passing off your deepest secret or your parent casting you away. Which has also happened to me and they ARE NOT THE SAME!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her not liking the outburst but at the same time understanding it. This was part of the healing he knew, but that didn't mean he liked it. "So what do you plan on doing about it? Spending your days and nights hiding in your room crying and playing victim?" Okay so that wasn't the nicest thing he could say right now but he figured her anger would be a hell of a lot easier to deal with than her tears.

Kagome gasped like she had just been hit in the chest. How could he say something so cruel especially knowing what had happened to her. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she ran through the apartment to the front door and out into the courtyard. Once outside she didn't stop running she just kept going even when she came to the main road she kept running trying to distance herself from the pain and his harsh words.

xx

Naraku cursed himself from hell to breakfast. Trying to bring out her anger only sent her flying out the door. He rose to his feet and went off after her with a pretty good idea of where she went. As much as he hated the thought he was going to have to spend the rest of the evening and most of the next day apologizing to her. It was not going to be very pleasant in his house not at all.

xx

Sesshoumaru jerked his door open rather annoyed that someone would bang on his door like a savage.

"Where is she?"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the dark being standing in the doorway. "Who?"

Naraku narrowed his deep browns upon his long time friend. "The girl." He growled.

"She is not here." His deep ambers flashed in annoyance.

"Son of a…" Naraku hissed as he turned and took off across the parking lot.

Sesshoumaru followed after his friend. "What is going on." He demanded.

"Nothing." Naraku bit back as he went into his apartment, grabbed his keys, and made for his car. He climbed into the drivers side and as soon as he was seated Sesshoumaru was in the passengers side.

"You will explain." He growled.

Naraku pulled the car out of its parking space and cast a glare at his friend. "She ran off." He left it at that as he sped down the street trying to spot the girl.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together firmly. If she would have obeyed him and went to his father's house this wouldn't be a problem. "You are incapable of caring for her properly."

Naraku cast a glare at him. "That is not your concern. Unless you would rather take control of her and become her caretaker."

As tempting as it sounded he would never take control of her. It was one thing to have occasional dealings in her life but another thing entirely to be completely responsible for everything she does.

"Damn it!" Naraku hissed as he drove slowly down the street. "Where is she?"

xx

Kagome stopped running when she came to a small park. She made her way over to a large tree and sat down beneath it drawing her knees up to her chest. A deep sob caught in her throat as he buried her face into her knees and sobbed quietly to herself.

What was wrong with her that everyone was so nice to her then suddenly they were so cruel? It had to be her fault all these things were happening to her just had to be. She had tried to figure out why her friends did what they did to her but couldn't come up with a single logical reason. That left her with only one thing… it was her. Naraku had proven that time and time again. _'You need to… You must… You're going to have to… You… You… You…'_ It was always her.

Her father didn't love her. Her mother abandoned her. Her friends betrayed her. Naraku was cruel to her. Sesshoumaru made demands upon her.

She lifted her head and stared blankly over the small pond in front of her. Why didn't anybody love her? Was it too much to ask for someone just one single person to love her?

She put her fist to her mouth as a soul shattering sob escaped her lips. Fat heartbroken tears streamed down her cheeks as her body jerked and shuddered with every sob that passed her lips.

xx

"There" Sesshoumaru growled with a pointed finger towards the park.

Naraku turned the car into the parking lot, pulled it into a parking space, and didn't even bother turning it off as he climbed out and quickly made his way to where the girl was sitting.

When he came to stand in front of her she didn't even bother looking up at him as she was much to blinded by her tears to acknowledge his presence. Naraku sighed deeply and picked her up. "Come let us go home." Again she didn't respond as he carried her to the car.

Naraku walked up to the being standing by the passenger door of his car. "Be silent." He told his long time friend as he handed the girl to him. "Let us just go home."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms and could feel a tightening in his chest for her pain. He hated how it felt but he hated more how she was feeling and the fact that there was really nothing he could do for her. He got in the car with her curled up in his lap and ground his teeth together when her body would jerk with a sob.

The short ride back to the apartment was silent except for her small sobs which was deafening to both males in the car. When they arrived Sesshoumaru carried her into the apartment and took her up to her room setting her on her bed. "Girl"

Kagome didn't even bother acknowledging him as she laid down and curled herself into a small tight ball crying those soul wrenching silent sobs.

"She is retreating." Sesshoumaru stated to the being that entered the room.

Naraku sighed and nodded. "We will take her to father's in the morning. Perhaps Izayoi can bring her back."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "I will let father know."

Naraku gave a small nod. "Alright"

He gave a curt nod as he exited the room. Once he was in the hall he grabbed his cell and called his father.

Toga answered the phone. "Sesshoumaru"

"Inform Izayoi that Kagome will be over in the morning." He stated as he walked down the stairs.

Toga stared at his wife sitting in the chair across from him. "What has happened?"

"She has retreated into her mind." He exited the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Naraku will inform you of what has occurred here upon our arrival." With that he flipped his phone closed and made for home.

Toga ground his teeth together. Damn that boy and his phone etiquette.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked knowing based on the face her husband was making that it was Sesshoumaru he was talking to.

"He will be bringing Kagome over in the morning. It seems as if there has been some occurrence with her."

Izayoi stared at her husband. "What happened?"

Toga shook his head. "You know as much as I do. Sesshoumaru isn't one for giving details until he deems it necessary to do so."

"Honey; call Naraku." She said with a nod.

Toga snorted. "I will get about as much information out of him." He sighed deeply. "We will wait until their arrival in the morning to find out what has happened."

"I suppose." Izayoi sighed. "That poor child. It must be really painful for her to carry such a burden."

Toga nodded in agreement before going back to reading the newspaper. "What I would have given for a couple of daughters instead." He stared at his wife when his paper was unceremoniously knocked out of his hands by a flying pillow.

"I will not have you talking bad about our boys." She said with a hidden smile. "They are perfect angels."

Toga arched a brow at her. "I believe you have them confused with someone else's children."

"Iie." She said with a wave of her hand through the air. "I speak of Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha. They are perfect angels of all things irritating."

"That it the truest thing you have ever said." Toga agreed with a smirk. "Hellions is what they are." He leaned in towards her. "Are you certain Inuyasha wasn't swapped at birth? I have my suspicions about Sesshoumaru but Inuyasha…" He trailed off when another pillow pelted him right in the face.

"Ha... ha..." She snorted sarcastically. "They are yours whether you like it or not."

He sat back on the couch and snorted. "I don't like it but apparently I'll have to live with it."

"Such the martyr." She scoffed under her breath with a roll of her eyes at her completely victimized (only in his own mind) husband.

xx

Naraku covered Kagome in her blankets then sat down on the edge of her bed. He stroked his fingers through her hair until she calmed and fell asleep. As he stared down at her tear stained face he vowed that he would fix this… somehow.

He tucked her in before leaving her room and making for his own bed. It had been a long long day and damn was he ever tired. Granted it was still rather early in the evening but the night before he was awoken far to early in the morning for his liking causing the day to be even longer than it needed to be.

He stripped out of his clothes, put his sleeping pants on, and fell gratefully into his bed. He closed his eyes and sleep was teetering on the edge of his senses waiting to take him into the abyss of dreams and nothingness when he heard his bedroom door quietly open. He cracked a lid and watched as the little female made her way into his room and crawled into his bed.

It was a good thing he didn't currently have a woman in his life. How would he explain having a young teenage girl crawling into his bed on an almost nightly basis? He didn't necessarily approve of her actions but considering the day she had he would allow it this one time.

He didn't have to wait long for the traditional mess she would make of herself and his hair and he could practically count down the seconds for the hand to find its way to his face. Truthfully he wouldn't mind this so much if she would stay on the other side of the bed and not invade his space. That and if she didn't feel the need to poke her finger into his eye in the middle of the night. Nothing worse than being woke from a deep sleep because your eye is being gouged out.

Oh well he would just have to make due as he was much to exhausted to deal with the sleeping arrangements and since she seemed much more content sleeping with him he would allow it for now but once this was all over he was going to chain her to her own bed to make sure she stayed there.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stared at the large doors of the Taishou house and tightened her grip on Naraku's arm. "I don't think I can do this." She whispered nervously.

Naraku patted the hand on his arm. "Do not worry. I will be just a phone call away if you need me. If you can't get me you can call Sesshoumaru." He opened the door.

Kagome sighed deeply and just as she exhaled her favorite silver being appeared in the foyer. "Hi Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes suddenly went downcast. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Iie" He growled. "Do not apologize for that which is not your fault." He stepped away from the door. "Come Izayoi is waiting for you."

Kagome reluctantly allowed Naraku to lead her through the house until they came to a room filled with plants, large fluffy sitting pillows on the floor, and several shelves filled with books. She easily spotted the woman sitting off to the right on one of the pillows with a book opened in her lap.

"Izayoi" Sesshoumaru stated with a curt nod of his head.

Izayoi looked up and smiled warmly at the downtrodden girl latched onto Naraku's arm. She rose to her feet and walked over to them trying to maintain a happy exterior but inside she was hurting and hurting for this girl. "Kagome" She said warmly as possible. "I'm so glad to finally have a chance to meet with you."

Kagome gave a small nod. "Hi" She whispered as she kept her eyes on her feet and leaned even closer to Naraku.

Izayoi looked from the girl to Naraku before she looked back at the sad girl. "Would you like to sit with me? We don't have to talk or anything you could just read a book or we could sit here silently or whatever you would like to do for the day."

Sad blue eyes looked up at the woman before they locked with Sesshoumaru's. He gave her a small nod and she looked up to Naraku.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to but I strongly suggest you stay here and speak with Izayoi. Perhaps her wisdom can help you."

Kagome sighed a deep sad sigh. "Okay" She whispered then released her hold on his arm.

"Remember you can call me if you need anything or Sesshoumaru." He then looked over at his friend. "Come let us get to class."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod then exchanged silent words with Izayoi before he followed Naraku out of the room.

xx

Kagome hesitantly made her way into the library and took a seat near the window. Not only was she miserable she was now very uncomfortable as the Izayoi woman was staring at her like a science project just waiting to dissect her.

"Do you need anything?" Izayoi asked as she sat down on the pillow in front of her.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Thanks." She continued to stare through the window. Why was she here really? Naraku and Sesshoumaru demanded that she comes here and sits with of all people Izayoi, mother to the bastard that hurt her so bad. She looked at the woman from the corner of her eye and nearly snorted. The woman looked like she never had a day of trouble in her life. Little miss perfect, everything and everyone did nothing but please her.

She ground her teeth together at her line of thinking. That wasn't her she wasn't one to think ill of someone unless they truly deserved it and this woman thus far had done nothing to her to deserve her cruel thoughts. Just because she was Inuyasha's mom didn't mean she was like him.

Maybe she was hurting inside because her son had done something so terrible to someone and maybe she was just trying to ease her own pain as well. Yet what could she do to help this woman? Her own heart and soul were shattered and she didn't have the strength to help someone through their problems let alone her own.

"Inuyasha where is he?" Why did she even want to know that? Why would she even ask anything about him?

Izayoi stared at the girl for a second before dropping her eyes to her lap. "He is in Okinawa training with the U.S. military."

"Oh" Kagome whispered. "What about the others?" Again why would she even want to know or care what happened to them?

Izayoi sighed. "Koga is with Inuyasha, Ayame was sent to Heliar China to train under the northern monks, and Kikyo decided she would rather go to jail."

_'Of course Kikyo would.'_ Kagome thought with a mental roll of her eyes. She sighed deeply, crossed her arms on the window seal, set her chin down on them, and continued to stare through the window. "You know…" She started just above a whisper. "I was always envious of them. They all had parents who cared deeply for them even Kikyo who had her father's love and only part of her mother's but they still have people who loved them. Me…" She sighed a deep sad sigh. "My mother abandoned me to a man who wasn't my real father so she could go out and do as she pleased without the responsibility of caring for a child. My father… I mean Gin he took care of me but in no way loved me or cared about anything I did."

Izayoi sat there listening to her talk and truly had no idea she had it so bad. She only knew that Naraku was taking issue with the girl's father but she really didn't know why. Toga didn't tell her and she didn't ask about Naraku taking responsibility for this girl she just got the paperwork together and that was it.

"Once my jii-chan died I lost the only person that ever loved or cared about me." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about her long lost grandfather. "I miss him."

Izayoi reached out a tentative hand towards the girl but let it drop feeling that touching her would only make her close up. "He is always with you just as long as you always remember him he will reside in your heart for the rest of your days."

"Hai" Kagome whispered. "I just wish he was here now. He always knew how to make things better."

"It's hard when the people you love are gone but you have others that love and care for you as well." She smiled a small smile. "Naraku as tough as he is cares for you immensely even if he has a funny way of showing it. Even my stepson cares for you I can see it in his eyes."

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. Izayoi was right Naraku and Sesshoumaru did care about her and it was a nice thing to hear even if it wasn't from their own lips. That smile quickly fell away; in the end however she really had no one. A mother who left her, a man who called himself her father just for monetary value, and her real father whom ever he was probably didn't even know she existed. "I just wish I had a real family even if it is just one person."

Izayoi stared at the girl in thought for a moment before a small wicked smiled pulled on her lips. "Will you excuse me for a moment dear. I have a very important phone call to make."

Kagome nodded and maintained her vigil on the outside world through the window.

Izayoi quickly left the room and made her way to her husband's office, picked up the phone and dialed his work.

xx

Toga answered the phone slightly irritated. Gin decided to fight his decision and it looked as if they were going to have to go to court over the issue. The best thing the girl had going for herself is that her supposed father wasn't her legal guardian and none knew where her mother was located currently but he was going to find her. "Hello" He bit out curtly.

"Now is that anyway to answer the phone? You sound more and more like your son everyday." Izayoi teased.

Toga snorted. "Iie; do not compare me to my precious popsicle of a son. Now why are you calling? Is there an issue with Kagome?"

"Something like that. I have an idea to help her and you are the only one who can make it happen."

Toga arched a brow. "Oh and what is this idea of yours?" He listened carefully as his wife told him of her plans and smirked evilly. "Hmm… Perhaps that is just the thing the girl needs and it will help me deal with her father. I will see what I can do."

"You are so wonderful." Izayoi swooned over the phone.

Toga grunted. "Hai but don't go all gushy on me now woman. You will have to speak with Naraku on this issue as I am in no mood to deal with him. He is costing me a lot of time and trouble over this girl and I will take no issue in wrapping my hands around his neck and strangling him to death."

Izayoi giggled. "Hai I will speak with him when he arrives to pick her up. Plus I plan on doing a little match making with your popsicle of a son as you call him."

Deep ambers narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"A little heart mending and ice cube melting. Love you." She smiled then hung up the phone.

Toga stared at the receiver in his hand. Was she picking up Sesshoumaru's bad habit of not saying goodbye? Was it becoming a trend or something? He shook his head, reset the phone, and made the call that would put Izayoi's plan into action and hopefully help him in dealing with Gin.

xx

Naraku felt a shudder shoot up his spine suddenly and did not like it one bit. Someone was up to something concerning him and he was certain that whatever it was was going to piss him off immensely. He looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw his jaw working madly. "Your mother." He growled in annoyance.

"She is not my mother." Sesshoumaru bit back curtly then handed Naraku his cell phone with the text message on the screen.

Naraku read the message and he too began to grind his teeth together. "What is she up to?"

"I do not know but I'm sure I will be very displeased with her by the end of the day."

Naraku stared at his friend. "She is meddling. Perhaps putting the girl in her care for the day was not such a good idea." He turned to face the professor. "If she does anything to anger me it will be your fault since you were the one that insisted Kagome go and stay with her."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Iie; you dropped her off with Izayoi. You have no one to blame but yourself."

If they were anywhere else he would reach over and hit the cocky bastard square in the mouth. "Do not try to pass blame. It is what YOU wanted you will suffer the consequences of your own actions. I will not go down the path of disaster with you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are the one that removed the girl from her father's care and you will bare the responsibility of your actions."

Naraku grinned evilly. "Oh hai and when your mother marries her off to you she will be your responsibility."

That knocked the smirk right off his lips. "She is not my mother and I will never marry that girl."

Naraku snorted. "I believe you are lying to yourself. I know you as well as I know myself and I know you desire the girl."

"You will cease speaking such lies." He growled in response.

"Oh? You call me a liar? Very well I will prove it." He turned to face his friend just to watch his face and arched a brow at him. "You do know that she sleeps in my bed every night curled up against me, her small hands on my body, lips on my neck, and her little body pressed up tightly against mine." It was a long hard fought battle to keep from laughing at the severely angered face of his friend. "And there you have your truth." He stated cockily as he turned back to the front of the class.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together so tightly it nearly hurt. So bad he wanted to kick his ass and may just do that after class was over. Actually that is exactly what he would do when class was over. "I will see you outside."

"Hai I look forward to it." Naraku smirked. "I need the exercise." He chuckled.

Sesshoumaru glowered and gave a curt nod of agreement. Yes he too needed the _'exercise'_ as they called it.

They learned to call it that to avoid his father's wrath when they were children. Toga would come out into the yard bellowing at them to stop that damn fighting. He would look up at his father. "We're not fighting." Naraku would nod his head in agreement. "Hai we're just exercising." Some how that always seemed to anger his father worse. Oh to be those kids again and not have to worry about orphaned girls, school, work, and the generalities of being an adult. Yes his childhood years were the best years ever.

Izayoi returned to the girl and found her still staring out through the window. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "No; I'm fine. Thanks."

The older woman took up her seat near the girl. "So; how do you like living with Naraku?"

Kagome smiled a very small smile as she thought about her living arrangements. "He's overbearing, mean, controlling, cold, domineering, withdrawn, and a major jerk." She gave off a small snorting laugh. "I love living with him."

Izayoi stared at her with slightly widened eyes. All the things she described Naraku as were right on the mark and yet she loved living there. "Really?" She questioned trying to sound nonchalant about it and knew her curiosity got the best of her anyway.

Kagome turned from the window and stared at the woman across from her. "Yea Naraku isn't so bad once you understand him." She stated with a small nod. "And Sesshoumaru helps to keep him from being completely anal."

"Now I do find that surprising." Izayoi chuckled. "I love my stepson very much but he's so pretentious he makes Naraku look like a lazy daisy in the middle of spring."

She just couldn't help herself as a small chuckled passed her lips. Naraku and lazy daisy just didn't seem to go together well not to mention the vision that supplied in her head. She could see Naraku's face on a daisy scowling as he rocked back and forth in a gentle breeze. She put her hand to her mouth and lightly smiled.

Izayoi smiled hugely in return. "Do not be shamed at picturing Naraku or Sesshoumaru as something other than what they are. I do it all the time…" She leaned towards the girl and whispered like one or both of the beings in question were just on the other side of the door. "It helps take the edge off and makes them seem a lot more cuddly."

Kagome suddenly pictured both Naraku and Sesshoumaru dressed up like teddy bears all squishy, fuzzy, and warm with little red vests, bow ties and cute little hats atop their swollen heads. She sputtered as she tried to hold in her laugh especially when she pictured Sesshoumaru staring down his nose at her in his teddy bear costume. _'Girl this Sesshoumaru is not a teddy bear.'_ He would glower at her and Naraku would be standing next to him. _'You will be punished for this.'_ She looked up at the older woman who was smiling knowingly at her and blushed slightly.

"Let me guess teddy bears." Izayoi smiled.

Deep blue eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Izayoi smirked knowingly. "Because that is how I see them sometimes in order to deal with their pompous ways. Like I said…" She waved her hand through the air. "I love them both but there are times when wrapping my hands around their necks and squeezing the life right out of them doesn't sound as bad as it should. Especially to a mother."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea I want to kill them sometimes too. Then when I have it all planned out they go and do something that makes me feel bad for having such negative thoughts about them."

Izayoi nodded her head in complete understanding. "Hai; they are more like their father than they will ever admit. Toga is the same way hence why I married him." She grinned hugely. "The man is the most annoying, childish, overbearing bastard I ever met but I love him to death irregardless."

Kagome smiled at that. "How did you meet him?"

She sighed warmly. "I met him when he was looking for a secretary. I applied for the job with no skills to speak of. When he interviewed me he made sure to point out the obvious fact that I didn't know the first thing about being a secretary and that it would be rather stupid of him to hire someone with no skills." She laughed lightly. "Well I took offense not because of what he said but more with how he said it it was like he was mocking me."

"So what did you do?" Kagome questioned as she leaned towards the woman a little.

Izayoi grinned wickedly. "I told him exactly what I thought about him and his stupid secretary job and in a not so lady like manner either. I then stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut, and went home. When I got home there was a message from him saying that I had the job."

Kagome widened her eyes. "Why did he hire you? Especially after doing what you did."

"He said he liked my spunk and he had never had anyone who dared to talk to him like I did since Sesshoumaru's mother."

Blue eyes stared at the woman in thought. "Um… not to cause insult but what happened to Sesshoumaru's mother?"

Izayoi sighed sadly. "One day she went to meet Toga for lunch at his office and as she was walking through the parking garage a car was going a little to fast, lost control, and hit her trapping her against the wall. She clung to life just long enough to say her goodbyes to Toga and a two year old Sesshoumaru before she died."

"Oh how sad." Kagome whispered as new tears began to fill her eyes.

Izayoi nodded her head. "Hai. It was a little over a year later when I met Toga and not long after that I found out I was pregnant. We were married and I took up the roll of mother to Sesshoumaru." She gave off a snorting laugh. "That boy swore he hated me from day one and tried everything in his power to chase me off. From making up stories about his father having a harem to trying to break down my confidence. I'm surprised I survived his childhood."

Kagome smiled at the thought of a little Sesshoumaru creating hell. "Then Naraku came along. I can't imagine it was any easier with the two of them together." She stated trying to avoid the topic of her other son.

Izayoi shook her head and sighed dramatically. "Oh girl you have no idea. When we first acquired Naraku it was a constant battle between him and Sesshoumaru. All day long it was them fighting and trying to kill one another or trying to see how far they could push me until I broke." She then suddenly snorted. "Then Toga would come home and they would pretend they were perfect angels trying to make me look like I was some kind of mad woman when I would tell their father of their antics during the day."

"So how did he find out that they were lying and you were telling the truth?" Kagome questioned completely enthralled with her story.

"The video revolution." Izayoi chuckled. "I bought one of those home movie makers from seventies you know the ones that were larger than your head and weighed nearly a hundred pounds."

Kagome nodded as she had seen those cameras in antique stores and always laughed at the thought of people carrying those things around trying to get family videos.

"Well I sent the boys outside to play, set up the camera in the kitchen, and didn't have to wait very long for them to come running to me and attempt to engage in some sort of trickery that would make them laugh and make me look like a fool." She sighed like she had just heard them come running through the door that very instant. "I showed Toga the video and informed him that that was what I had to deal with on a daily basis."

Kagome again chuckled. "So what did he do?"

"He laid down his iron fist of course as a father would do thinking that would solve the problem." She grinned hugely. "In a sense that is exactly what it did for me anyway. They then turned their attention to Toga and trying to make his life as miserable as possible for revenge. I don't know how many times I had to step in because I thought for sure Toga was going to kill them both."

"Wow" Kagome grinned. "I just can't imagine Naraku and Sesshoumaru behaving that way. I mean to look at them now they are nothing but a couple of stuck up jerks that act like behaving any other way than they do now would be the greatest insult ever to them."

Izayoi nodded with a large grin. "Oh hai; they are quite ashamed of their childhood and the behavior that came with it." She then smirked evilly and decided it was time for some revenge of her own. "Would you like to see the videos of their childhood?"

Kagome's eyes lightened brightly as she nodded her head.

"Good; I will be happy to show you a young Sesshoumaru and Naraku and the true beings hiding behind their cold stoic behavior." She rose to her feet and grinned down at the girl. "We will make a time of it. I'll get some snacks and drinks and we will sit down and watch every video of them I've got."

Kagome nearly jumped to her feet in excitement. "It will be fun." She smiled at the older woman.

Izayoi smiled back and nodded. _'Oh it's going to be fun alright. Right up to the point when they come home. It will be a hoot.'_ She snorted mentally then walked out of the room with Kagome right behind her.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat at the desk taking down notes. Accounting was his most hated of classes since he found it to be quite boring. Yet he needed the class in order to fulfill his semester requirements and to push his credits over the top for the semester so that he wouldn't have to take those useless extra curricular classes such as art. What art had to do with business law was beyond him.

As he was quickly writing down his notes he suddenly felt very sick to his stomach and not the normal kind of sick either. It was the sick that told him someone was doing something that was going to displease him immensely and somehow shame him.

His mind suddenly drifted to his step-mother and the girl and he nearly cringed. He was more than certain Izayoi was sharing with the girl something that would shame him to no end. Perhaps he misread his thoughts on putting the girl with Izayoi to help her overcome her issues.

Truly he would get up, walk out of class, and head for his father's to see just what those two females were up to. However he had already missed two days of classes and couldn't miss anymore lest he wished to overload himself with playing catch up and keep up.

Perhaps hitting Naraku square in the mouth would ease his tension as if it wasn't for him the girl would have never come into their lives and he wouldn't be dealing with issues that really bared no concern to him. Yes that is exactly what he was going to do beat the living hell out of his best friend and finally be done with it.

Although that wouldn't necessarily solve the problem with whatever Izayoi was up to. According to her text message that she had an idea to help the girl and she really needed him to help told him that she was up to no good. The woman was an endless romantic and most likely plotting a way to put the girl at his side.

Granted he found the girl to be intriguing and rather entertaining but to have her as his was definitely something he did not want. She was mouthy, loud, troublesome, smart, quirky, cute…

He curled his lip at himself at the last three thoughts that passed through is mind. It was unacceptable to have such thoughts about her. Yet his mind wasn't going to let it go obviously as he was supplied the memory of the day he gave her a small kiss. Why in seven hells did he even do that in the first place?

He was a baka and becoming more and more like his idiot sibling each time he was around the girl. It was time to bring it to a hard end and never deal with the little female again… ever!


	9. Chapter 9

"What on earth?" Izayoi questioned with hand half way between her mouth and the popcorn bowl.

"Uh… Oh…" Kagome sighed. "I think we are about to get a live performance of when they fought over who would get to dunk Inuyasha' head in the toilet." She stated as she looked out the window at Sesshoumaru and Naraku circling each other like hawks to a wounded rabbit.

Izayoi leaned over and pulled the curtain completely open. "Oh dear." She sighed. "I better call Toga."

"No I'll stop them." Kagome nodded then rose to her feet.

Izayoi placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know my boys and when I tell you that you won't be able to stop them believe me I know what I am talking about." She nodded as she placed the phone to her ear. "Hello dear I think you better come home and as quickly as possible. They are at it again." Izayoi sighed as her husband hung up the phone before she could even finish her sentence.

"So…" Kagome started as she stared out the window then cringed when Sesshoumaru connected a right hook with Naraku's jaw. "What do you suppose this is all about?"

Izayoi looked over at the television set and sighed. "Perhaps showing you their childhood wasn't the best decision I could have made."

"You can't be serious?" Kagome questioned wide eyed. "They are going to fight it out because you showed me the videos of when they were young?"

Izayoi shook her head. "Not exactly. If I know my boys…" She started as she walked to the window and watched them take swing after swing at each other. "I'm more than certain they are fighting over whose fault it really is for you being here thus allowing me to tell you their childhood secrets."

"You have to be kidding me." Kagome sighed then flinched when Naraku landed a fist to Sesshoumaru's nose forcing it to bleed madly. "They are really fighting over that? What a couple of idiots." She nodded in disgust.

"I'm sure that is not all of it but it is the main reason for their behavior." Izayoi sighed deeply when Sesshoumaru tackled Naraku to the ground. "I'm certain Sesshoumaru is angered by something deeper than that and believes Naraku to be the one at fault for it."

"Like what though?" Kagome questioned then watched as a large white car came speeding down the road. "Toga's home."

"Now the fun will really begin." Izayoi grinned. "Come on. Let's see if we can't keep Toga from killing the both of them." She stated as she walked to the front door glad for Toga's arrival to avoid answering Kagome's last question.

xx

"What the hell is going on here?" Toga growled as he stormed up to the two fighting boys.

Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru paid no heed to their father as they continued to circle on another occasionally taking a swing at the other. "I will destroy you for this." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"You brought that little… female in and she is wreaking havoc to my life." He snapped back with another swing at his best friend.

Naraku smirked. "Do not blame me because you are in love with her."

That was it the final straw. In a moment so fast that all eyes barely saw it Sesshoumaru attacked.

Toga growled in irritation before he grabbed both males by their shirt collars, yanked them apart, and threw them both to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded as both stared up at him.

Sesshoumaru stared up at his father with narrowed eyes before he slowly rose to his feet. Just as he opened his mouth to respond he caught the sight of the one all his troubles seemed to be centered around and he turned to face her fully. When her big blue eyes locked with his own he walked up to her and stared down his nose coldly at her.

Kagome stared back up at him not understanding why he was looking at her so coldly and opened her mouth to question him but was cut off by Naraku.

"Do not do it." Naraku hissed. "Enough damage has already been caused do not add to it."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together as he stared at her. He knew Naraku was right and it was pissing him off even more. So with one last glare that should have froze her where she stood he swept past her and into the house.

"Oh my." Izayoi sighed sadly.

Kagome stared at each one of them for a second before she locked stares with Naraku. "What was that all about?"

"My son is in love." Toga growled as he walked past her also heading into the house so he could beat some sense into his hard headed son.

"What?" Kagome questioned with furrowed brows and wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" Izayoi started. "He is in love and is angry because of it. He doesn't know how to express his emotions well so he always defaults to the one most familiar to him; anger." She nodded. "Do not worry dear; he won't stay angry at you for long as he will eventually realize that it is not your fault." She patted her on the shoulder then followed after her husband so she could save her stepson from being severely beaten.

Kagome turned to face Naraku. "I don't understand."

Naraku walked towards her with a hand placed against his ribs. "No one can understand Sesshoumaru." He growled. "Lets just go home and when he calms down them perhaps you can question him yourself."

"Okay…" Kagome sighed before her eyes widened. "Oh you're hurt!" She shrieked and placed her arms around his waist like he couldn't walk and used all her strength like she was holding him up.

"Not so bad that I can't walk." He stated in annoyance. "Its just a few cracked ribs and nothing more."

Kagome ignored him for the most part and just focused in on the cracked ribs part. "Can you drive or should we stay here until you are better? Perhaps we should go to the hospital and make sure its nothing serious."

Naraku sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine." He bit out as they made their way to the car. He watched as he ran to the door and opened it for him like he was some kind of crippled that couldn't do a damn thing for himself. "Girl just get in the car!" He growled.

"No I have to help you." She nodded with wide sad eyes.

He was definitely going to kill the bastard for this. Not only was he going to have to deal with a depressed Kagome, but now he was going to have to deal with a confused, hurt (when she realizes what this was all about), and fawning all over him Kagome. It was too much and he was certain that the rest of the day was going to be way too long not to mention she was going to most likely sleep with him to make sure he didn't up and die on her in his sleep.

He snorted when she helped him into the car by placing his arm over her shoulders with her arms going around his waist and he was more than certain they looked ridiculous. However he didn't say anything since she wouldn't hear a word he said anyway and dreaded the moment they would get home and her helping him get out of the car. "You are so dead for this." He growled as he watched her run around to the passenger's side of the car and quickly get in.

"Okay let's go home and get you in bed." She nodded.

"Girl I am not ill." He hissed in annoyance.

"No you are not." She agreed. "But you are hurt and the best thing for injuries is lost of rest."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply instantly regretting the act when his ribs protested the action, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. He just wanted this day to be over with and as soon as possible.

xx

Sesshoumaru locked hard stares with his father and ground his teeth together.

"You will explain to me what that was all about." He demanded.

"It is none of your concern." He growled back.

Amber colored eyes narrowed. "I am making it my concern." He stated in a low voice a voice Sesshoumaru was all too familiar with.

"Dear" Izayoi stated calmly as she placed her hand on Toga's arm then looked over at her stepson. "Sesshoumaru is it so bad that you are in love with her?"

If she were anyone else he would have hit her. "I do not love her." He hissed in a low deadly voice. "She is a mere child and nothing more."

Izayoi stared at him for a long moment. "Who are you trying to convince; us or yourself? I know you Sesshoumaru and I know when you are denying the truth. If you feel the need to lie do not do it in this house." She stated in her motherly voice before she turned on her heel and left the room.

"She is right son. Take your lies to someone who will believe you." Toga bit out. "I will not tolerate them under my roof."

Sesshoumaru watched his father leave the room and ground his teeth together so harshly that it hurt. He didn't love that girl he would never love that girl and by damn he was going to stay as far away from her as humanly possible from this day forth.

He moved to sit on his bed, dropped his head into his hands, and sighed deeply. He didn't love her hell he barely even liked her… didn't he. Yes he was lying to himself but he didn't care.

She was a child that was mouthy, bossy, loud, demanding, smart, funny, sweet, gentle… He growled in annoyance at the path his thoughts were taking and would have punched himself if he thought it would help any.

Kami what was wrong with him? He had pushed aside all females easily through his life and yet he couldn't manage to push her away. Why? Why couldn't he treat her like she was just another one of those annoying women that were constantly throwing themselves at him? Probably because she never threw herself at him if anything he had encouraged her to flirt with him.

Playing her silly little games, caring for her, taking her away from Naraku. Yep it was his own fault and really he had no one to blame but himself for it. However that only meant that he was the only one who could rectify what he had done and he was going to do just that. Though it would take nothing short of moving somewhere else somewhere far away from her.

Yet did he really want to move and move away from her? One part of him said yes the other said no. So which part of him wanted what? Which side should he listen to? He didn't know he just knew he had to do something and do it soon before things got too far out of hand.

Perhaps shunning her and pushing her away would be the best course of action. Yes that is exactly what he would do. He wasn't called the ice prince for nothing and he could live up to that title like it was his birth name. Cold indifference would make her hate him and never want to see or speak to him again.

Granted it would cause her pain but a little pain now would be better than devastation later. Plus now was the best time to do it seeing as how she was already in pain due to his simpleton of a half-brother. Yet would causing her more pain make her worse? It was a possibility but a risk he was just going to have to take. He would apologize to her later and explain his reasons and hope that that would help her through it.

Yes that is exactly what he was going to do and finally be done with her and this whole mess.

Naraku pulled the car into the driveway and just as he placed his hand on the door handle to get out the girl was already out of the car and pulling his door open to help him. "I do not need your assistance." He growled.

Kagome ignored him completely as she lifted his arm around her shoulders and began pulling him out of the car.

Naraku ground his teeth together in severe agitation and opened his mouth to protest when she suddenly stopped walking forcing him to do the same. He looked down at her and noted her to be staring across the parking lot towards another set of apartments.

"We are getting a new neighbor." She nodded.

"That is not my concern." He growled and jerked himself free of her hold then slowly began making his way towards the door.

Kagome ran up to him and slipped her arm around his waist to hold him in case he started to fall down. "Aren't you curious about who is moving in?" She questioned as she opened the front door for him.

"No" He bit out.

"What happened to you?" Bankotsu questioned as he looked over at them from the kitchen table.

Hiten smirked. "Sesshoumaru" When Naraku curled his lip at him he knew he was right. "So what was it about this time? Not sharing notes from class?" He taunted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "NO! It's not funny! Naraku is injured and he needs help!" She pointed her finger at them.

"Girl" Naraku growled.

"Ooooh…." Hiten started in a childlike voice. "Does the big bad Naraky need love and attention?"

"Hiten…" Kagome hissed. "If you don't shut up right now you will be sorry!"

He arched a brow at the girl. "Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

Kagome walked over to him, caught the leg of his chair that was off the floor with her foot, and tilted it back until he fell to the floor. "That for starters." She growled before she turned back to Naraku and found him gone. "See what you did now!" She spun on the boy lying on the floor groaning. "Gawd Hiten you're such a jerk!" She bit out before she stormed off after Naraku.

Bankotsu looked down at his friend lying on the floor. "You're not having very much luck with the women these days." He smirked. "First Kagura kicks your ass and now Kagome."

"Shut up!" Hiten hissed as he got up and set the chair back in its upright position. "I just don't fight back because they are girls." He bit out as he sat down.

"Right" Bankotsu stated with a roll of his eyes.

"What?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Nothing" He answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

xx

Kagome walked into Naraku's room and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He nearly bit out.

Kagome stared at him for a long moment. "Why is Sesshoumaru mad at me?"

He nearly groaned at her question as he really did not want to deal with this issue at the moment. "Because he is a baka." He hissed.

"I don't understand." Kagome stated almost sadly. "I haven't done anything to him. All of a sudden he was just being so mean to me." She stared at him with sad eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Naraku closed his eyes and sighed deeply flinching slightly against the pain in his ribs before he opened them and stared at her. "No you didn't do anything. That bastard is just that a bastard. When issues arise that he doesn't know how to deal with he reverts to what he knows and what he knows well is being an ass." He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed deeply again. "Don't worry he will be back to his bastard like self in no time. You just concern yourself with dealing with your own issues instead of trying to sort out someone else's."

Kagome nodded at him even though he couldn't see her. "Okay" She sighed. "Do you need anything?"

"No; just let me rest."

"Alright I will be in my room. Call me if you want anything." She whispered as she rose to her feet. Her head was swimming with a million thoughts all at once and she couldn't get them to settle so she could sort them out. If it wasn't her father it was Inuyasha. If it wasn't him it was her backstabbing friends, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, what happened to her, Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Izayoi and Toga, Naraku's injuries, Sesshoumaru, the new neighbor, Sesshoumaru.

She sat down on her bed and placed her fingers to her temples. If she could just get her head to stop swirling with so many thoughts at once she would be able to figure out just what the hell was wrong with Sesshoumaru.

Did she do something to him that she had no memory of? No; that wasn't it… wait what did Izayoi say before they left? Sesshoumaru was in love? Her head snapped up and she stared wide eyed across the room. Sesshoumaru was in love; but with whom? Was it some girl at the college? Was he mad at her because he liked her but was in love with another?

It didn't make any sense. How was it her fault that Sesshoumaru was in love, in denial, and pissed off about it? She sighed deeply  
and shook her head. "Well if he wants to be that way about it fine." She whispered to herself as memories of his cold amber eyes giving her a contemptible glare passed her minds eye. This just served to prove that she was right about why everyone treated her so badly… it was her.

Her eyes began to sting with tears as she rose to her feet and made her way across the hall to Naraku's room. Moving to his side of the bed she sat down on the floor and waited quietly for him to wake up she needed to talk to him and see if they could move away or at the very least send her to live somewhere else where no one knew her.

xx

Naraku slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock its big bright red numbers reading 5:12. His eyes then cast down to the being sitting on the floor, eyes staring at her lap, and fingers twisting together. He quickly realized that she had figured out what Sesshoumaru was so pissed off about. "Kagome"

She didn't look up at him when he said her name. "I was wondering if maybe you could send me to live somewhere else far away where no one knows me. Maybe a private school somewhere or something."

He stared at her for a moment before he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. "Why would you want such a thing?"

She sighed deeply yet still didn't look up at him. "Because every time I think someone is my friend they turn out not to be and I always end up being hurt and I know it's my fault."

Naraku pressed his lips together in a firm thin line. "That is not true."

That caused her to look up at him. "Yes it is." She nodded sadly. "Look what my supposed friends did to me. Then there is Tsubaki and Kaguya who hate me because I wouldn't treat others the same way they do. And now look Sesshoumaru who hates me because he is in love with some female. It's not my fault but yet they all take it out on me. I would rather live somewhere else far away rather then take their abuse for no reason at all."

"It is not your fault." He stated darkly.

Kagome stood up and stared hard at him. "No? If it isn't my fault then why are they all taking it out on me? Why are they all hurting me for no reason? It has to be me and you know it as well as I do!" She bit out angrily.

If this were anyone else he would think them to just be having a pity party for themselves but he knew that deep down she really believed it was her fault that so many had hurt her. He sighed deeply and cringed when his ribs shifted and made his breath catch for a moment. "Kagome…"

"No!" She hissed as she pointed a finger at him. "Do not try and tell me that this is all in my head or it isn't true and do not try and tell me that in time it will be okay and everything will be fine because it won't be!" She suddenly deflated as he eyes filled with tears. "I just want to be away from here and away from everyone. Please…" She pleaded as she locked stares with him. "Please send me to live somewhere else."

"Iie you will remain here where you belong." He stated with finality. "I will not allow you to run away like a coward."

She stared at him for a few long seconds before she responded. "Fine" She whispered then turned and walked out of his room going back to her own room.

Naraku watched her go and ground his teeth together sharply. _'Damn Sesshoumaru… Damn him to the deepest level of hell.'_ He hissed mentally to himself. He was going to kill the bastard for this his stupid behavior was making things ten times worse for the girl and she was never going to heal from all her pain if everyone was just going to hurt her more.

He suddenly smirked to himself as a plan began to form in his mind. He was going to make the bastard pay and he knew just how he was going to do that. Knowing Sesshoumaru as well as he did Sesshoumaru would be the one to make himself suffer and all it would take was one little sentence from his lips and the cold bastard would torture himself over it for the next several weeks. Yep; the ice prince was going to be sorry for being such a bastard.

xx

Naraku sat in class staring at the professor waiting for Sesshoumaru to break the silence between them and didn't have to wait long.

"Is she well." Sesshoumaru stated like they were talking causally and he was inquiring about the weather.

Naraku gave off a small shrug. "As well as expected. She is moving." He lied.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that. "Moving?"

He had to fight to keep the smirk off his lips as he turned to look at his friend. "She decided that living with me was no better than living with her father. So she is moving either back home with him or to a private school far to the north just to get away from you and the pain you have caused her. You should be rather proud of yourself." He stated darkly as he turned back to the front of the class.

Sesshoumaru stared at his long time friend trying to determine whether he was lying or not and like himself Naraku could hide deceit or truths far to well. "You are lying." He snorted.

"Am I?" He questioned without looking over at him. "The last thing she said to me yesterday afternoon is that she either wanted to be sent to some private school far from here or to be returned to her father. I have decided that a private school would be in her best interest." He then turned and looked over at the silver being. "You get what you want, she gets what you want, and so long as you are happy then that is all that matters." He arched a dark brow at him. "Right?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him still unsure if he was lying or not and opened his mouth to respond but Naraku continued.

"I must do something with her as I fear all this pain she is suffering from could be deadly she has retreated into a deep depression and suicidal thoughts generally aren't too far behind. I just hope that the pain you have caused her isn't the push that sends her over the edge." He rose to his feet when the professor released them from the class. "Although I'm sure if it is the final push…" He stared coldly at his friend. "You will be able to live with yourself. After all Sesshoumaru causing pain to others for no apparent reason is what you do best." With that he walked away from his friend smirking all the way to his next class.

Sure he was lying but only partially. Yes Kagome requested to leave and yes she withdrew into herself when he denied her. Yet Sesshoumaru didn't need to know what was a lie and what wasn't the bastard deserved to suffer the same way he was making her suffer and for no reason other than because he liked her. Kami was the ice prince the biggest baka he had ever known.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat on her bed staring out the window and listening to the going ons downstairs. It was Friday and from what she could hear of the conversations downstairs it was their weekly get together. Hiten, Bankotsu, Kagura, and Miroku were already here and they were waiting for the rest to arrive once they got off work.

She briefly wondered if Sesshoumaru was going to come over but killed that thought with a butcher knife as soon as it appeared. If he showed up she didn't care and she'd be damned if she was going to talk to him. Perhaps she would tell Naraku when he got home to refuse the bastard entry into their house… No they were best friends and Naraku would never do that.

She sighed deeply and looked down at the book in her lap for a moment before she opened it up and pulled the piece of paper hidden in the middle. She unfolded it, pressed it flat against the hard cover of the book, and picked up her pen as she stared down at the names on the paper divided into three columns.

The first column was of people that were once her friends, the second was people she trusted and cared for her, and the third column was the still undecided list. She started this list the day Sesshoumaru took her from his father's office and spent the day with her and in a sense keeping the list was rather therapeutic it didn't allow her to lie to herself.

With a deep sigh she scratched over Sesshoumaru's name under the column _'People I Trust'_ and quickly wrote his name at the bottom of her ever growing list of _'People I Thought Were My Friends'_. Her list of people she trusted was too close to being empty the only ones on it were her grandfather who was dead and gone and Naraku. The final column had those she was still undecided about such as Izayoi and Toga, Bankotsu, Hiten, and the rest of the people she had met through Naraku.

She folded the paper back up and stuck it back inside the book before returning her attention to the window. She could hear more voices downstairs and determined that Sango had finally arrived along with two more voices she didn't recognize and of course two voices she did and could spend the rest of her life without ever hearing again; Tsubaki and Kaguya. It was only a matter of time until those two poisoned everyone's minds against her since it seemed they were determined to make everyone hate her for some unknown reason.

She didn't care though she knew that she at least had Naraku and nothing they said would turn him against her… well she hoped anyway. He was all she had left and if she lost him then what was left for her? Again she could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes but pressed them down when she heard a knock on her door. She guessed it to be Sango and remained silent; she didn't want to see or talk to anyone at the moment. Yet the being on the other side of the door apparently had no respect as they opened it without invitation.

Her blue eyes started at the stranger standing in her doorway and noted him to be grinning hugely at her. His deep brown eyes seemed to have a copperish tint to them and were oddly the same color as his hair which was also a dark brown with the same copperish tint to it. He was rather tall and she guessed him to be about the same height as Sesshoumaru, nearly as broad as Naraku, and the air around him screamed that he was an immense trouble maker.

"Kagome I presume?"

She gave a small nod. "And who are you?"

He walked fully into her room and sat down on her bed like he owned the place and for some reason it didn't feel as awkward as she thought it should be to have this stranger in her room sitting on her bed.

He flung his long braid over his shoulder and stared at her. "My name is Oita Kei and I just moved in across the way. I met Hiten yesterday and he invited me over." He stated as he held his hand out to her.

Kagome stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before she slipped her smaller hand into his. "Higurashi… wait no." She shook her head. "I am Kai-Akira Kagome." She nodded preferring to give herself her grandfather's and Naraku's last names in an attempt to distance herself from her so called father.

Kei furrowed his dark brows as he stared at her. "Why did you change you name like that?"

She shook her head slightly. "It's a long story and I'd rather not get into it if you don't mind."

Kei smirked at her. "Hmm… a story you say?" His strangely colored eyes glinted. "I can't wait to hear it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "And what makes you think I am ever going to tell it to you? I don't know you. For that matter who are you to come in my room without being invited and taking up on my bed like you own the place?"

"Oooh feisty." He smirked. "I like em' wild."

Kagome stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Get out of my room you freak." She ordered with a pointed finger in his face.

Kei stared at her and grinned hugely. "Freak? Never been called that one before." He stated thoughtfully then shrugged. "Oh well I guess there's a first time for everything."

Who was this guy? Kagome wondered as she stared at him. Did she not just tell him to leave and yet here he still sat talking to her like he belonged there. "Why are you still here? Didn't I just tell you to leave?"

"Did you?" He questioned with an arched brow. "No I don't think you did. I think you were going to tell me your story." He nodded.

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. "No I wasn't!" She bit out. "And I'm pretty sure I did tell you to get out of here." She growled in annoyance.

Kei shook his head. "Nope; I'm pretty sure you were going to tell me your story." His eyes glinted as he stared at her. "So let's hear it."

"What?" Kagome hissed eyes wide and spinning. "I wasn't going to tell you a damn thing! Why aren't you leaving like I told you to? Why do you keep acting like I haven't told you to leave and WHY do you keep insisting that I tell you my story? It is none of your business so leave already!"

Kei acted like she hadn't said a thing and stared at her expectantly. "So you are depressed you say."

"Arrrgh!" Kagome growled. "Get out… Get out… Get out!"

He dragged his fingers across his chin in thought. "You don't seem very depressed." He nodded to himself.

Oh she wanted to gut this guy SOOOOO bad! Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"No not depressed." He nodded in agreement with himself. "I'd say you were more angry than anything which is just as unhealthy as being depressed. Stress not good for the heart you know." He stated with a nod as he again stared at her.

"No one was asking you anything." She bit out. "I was telling you for the millionth time to get out of my room!" Again her finger pointed at him. "Do you not hear me or are you not understanding what I am saying to you? What part of leave are you not understanding exactly? Do I need to explain the definition of the word leave to you?"

Kei shook his head. "No I am aware of the definition of leave." He nodded. "Although I was unaware that we were studying words and their meanings." He glanced at the book in her lap. "Is this for a class or something? Strange class. Never heard of a class that made you study the definitions to such simple words."

She could feel her head getting ready to explode this guy was driving her to insanity. "I wasn't talking about a class nor was I talking about the definition to any words." She bit out in extreme annoyance.

Kei cocked his head to the side. "No I remember you asking me if you needed to explain the definition of the word leave to me." He nodded at her.

Kagome scrambled from the bed and was near tempted to throw the book she had in her hand at his head. He had only been in her room for five minutes at the most and he was driving her crazy. "Gawd why can't you understand that I want you to leave? I am not telling you about myself and yes I am depressed." She hissed as she tried to stare imposingly at him.

"Depressed huh? You don't look very depressed." Again he nodded with himself. "More angry than anything. You want to talk about your anger issues?"

Kagome dropped the book to the floor and threw he hands up in irritation. "Arrrgh!" She growled out again then began storming about her room like a mad woman cursing under her breath.

Naraku pushed her door open and stared at the scene before him. For someone who had withdrawn into herself two days ago she certainly looked fine to him well a little angrier than normal but fine none the less. He then cast his eyes over to the strange male sitting on her bed smirking at her and watching her fuming display. "What is going on here?" He demanded getting Kagome's attention right away.

Kagome looked up at the dark being in her doorway and sighed in relief. "Naraku make him go away!" She demanded. "I don't know who he is but he is driving me crazy!"

Naraku looked over to the being in question and narrowed his dark eyes upon him. "And who are you exactly?"

Kei rose to his feet and gave a small nod of his head. "My name is Oita Kei and I just moved in across the parking lot a few days ago. I was told by Hiten that you had someone under your care that was very depressed so I came to see her and find out what was upsetting her so." He shrugged his shoulder. "Blame my curiosity." He smirked. "However I certainly don't see a depressed female here." He nodded. "Actually she seems more interested in definitions mainly to the word leave." He smirked knowingly at the dark being in the doorway when said female began fuming at him and calling him all sorts of names.

Naraku stared at him for a moment before he looked at the angry female standing in front of him and nearly smirked as well. The glint in her eyes that no longer seemed to hold that maddening hollowness pleased him to no end. "Kagome" He stated in his father-like voice. "I have told you that you are not allowed to have company in your room unless you ask me first."

Kagome's eyes widened hugely. "I didn't bring him in here!" She snapped. "He came in here all on his own. I didn't even invite him in he just walked in like he owned the place." She hissed as she cast the being in question a nasty glare.

"Hmm…" Naraku stated as he looked from one to the other. "I will let it slide this time but next time you disobey me you will be punished." He gave the male by the bed a curt nod then stared down at her and watched in hidden pleasure as she sputtered trying to retort to that.

"WHAT? I don't want him in here. Make him leave right now!" She demanded. "I just want to be left alone and he won't leave me alone!"

Naraku turned and began walking away. "If you want away from him there is nothing making you stay in your room." He smirked as he made his way down the stairs. Seeing her like that pleased him and this Kei person might be just the thing she needed to snap her out of all the troubles sending her into her depression.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in his room at his father's house staring at nothing in particular. So bad he wanted to return to his apartment but to face the girl after the way he treated her and caused her to fall in to a depression was just something he couldn't do. Yet why? Why did he care? It never bothered him before when he hurt someone so bad so why was hurting her bothering him so badly?

Truly it shouldn't matter what happened to her because of his actions but it did. The thought that she wanted to move away because of him made his stomach turn miserably. Then the thought that she may do something to harm herself because of his coldness only made his stomach knot worse.

Having her gone was that something he really wanted? No it wasn't and he knew it but damn if he would ever say such a thing out loud. Maybe instead of pushing her away he could just sit down and tell her that they could be friends but not friends like they were. Maybe just casual acquaintances where they would greet each other if they saw each other and pass conversation about surface things and nothing deeper. This way she would be okay and he would virtually have her out of his life. Yes that is what he would do this way everyone would be happy.

He got up, gathered his things, and headed for home. It was Friday and everyone would be over at Naraku's for their weekly get together and truly he wanted to be there even if the antics of most of them drove him mad he still enjoyed it. Besides it would be easier to explain to Kagome what he wanted with so many people around and perhaps she would even find someone else to move her attentions onto. He could only hope.

Just as Naraku made it to the bottom of the steps he suddenly found himself encumbered with the weight of a sixteen year old girl on his back legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms nearly choking him as they tightened around his neck.

"Get rid of him right now!" Kagome hissed in his ear.

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene of Kagome attached to Naraku's back.

Truly he should be angered by this but instead he was rather pleased with her. He could deal with her better like this than he could when she was quiet, withdrawn, and constantly on the verge of tears. "He is your friend you get rid of him." He stated as he walked towards the kitchen.

"He is not my friend." She bit out and squeezed her arms to choke him slightly. "I don't even know him. And besides how can you just leave some strange man in my room alone with me? For all you know he could be some sort of mass murder."

Naraku poured himself a drink then began walking back to the living room. "Girl I highly doubt he is a mass murder and if by chance he is I seriously doubt he is going to murder you with so many people around." He then sat down on the couch squashing her.

"Ugh… get off me you cow!" She squirmed behind him.

Naraku leaned forward and grunted when one of her knees pressed into his back as she scrambled out from behind him.

Kagome stood in front of her dark guardian and glowered at him for a moment before she pointed a sharp finger in his face. "You are such a jerk!" She bit out.

And that was the scene Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome yelling at Naraku. Depressed? She looked no more depressed than he did.

Kagome looked over at the door when the silver being walked in, narrowed her eyes upon him, walked over to stand right in front of him with neck craned back to see his face. Her eyes grew even colder as she continued to lock stares with his amber before she reached up and slapped him cleanly across his cheek. "I hate you!" She hissed before she stormed back up to her room.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and placed his hand to his burning cheek before he glared at his best friend. "You are a lying bastard." He growled.

Naraku just snorted and smirked at him. "As are you. However at least I don't attempt to lie to myself and pretend what I know to be truth is a lie."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet as whatever was going on with the three of them was demanding their full attention. It was like a soap opera and they did not want to miss a single event lest they missed something important.

"However I wasn't exactly lying when I told you of her status yesterday. The only reason I can fathom for her change of attitude is due to our new neighbor." He nodded towards the being in question who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Kei looked over at the silver being and smirked at him. "Well… well… well…" Kei grinned. "If it isn't the wicked prince of the west."

"What are you doing here." Sesshoumaru demanded coldly.

Naraku looked from one to the other then arched a brow at his best friend. "You two know each other?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod but said nothing.

"Oh hai." Kei nodded. "We have crossed paths once or twice."

"How do you two know each other?" Sango questioned as she plopped down in Miroku's lap nearly causing him to spill his drink all over the both of them.

Kei waved his hand through the air. "Sesshoumaru's father helped my dad out of a jam awhile back." He stated like it was nothing he then leveled Sesshoumaru with a mocking stare. "So am I to assume that you are innocent and that that girl slapped you for no reason?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"Mind your own." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kei snorted as he sat down on the couch next to Naraku. "Always the victim and never the perpetrator."

Naraku looked over at the being sitting next to him and smirked. "That pretty much sums him up." He agreed.

Hiten stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "You mean to tell me that you are the reason she was so withdrawn for the last two days? Damn Sesshoumaru what the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned with a shake of his head.

He just couldn't believe that this was what he came over here for. If he were anyone else he would have turned and stormed out of the apartment. "What has occurred between me and the girl does not concern any of you." He growled deadly before he made his way up the stairs to speak with the female in question.

xx

Sesshoumaru pushed the door open to her room only to have it slammed back in his face. "Open this door." He demanded.

"Go away!" Kagome hissed from the other side as she placed her hands flat against it to hold it closed just in case he tried to open it again. "You are a mean jerk and I never want to see or speak to you again!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the door and once again tried to open it and could feel her pushing back against it. "Girl I am warning you."

"I mean it Sesshoumaru! Go away!" Was it her or was everyone acting particularly stupid today? First that weird guy Kei, then Naraku, and now Sesshoumaru what part of I don't want to talk to anyone were they not understanding?

Sesshoumaru had about all he could take and easily powered the door open as the small female was no match for his strength.

Kagome stumbled back away from the door. "Get out of here!" She bit out as she backed away from him. "I don't want you here and would prefer it if I never saw you again! Better yet why don't you just drop dead where you stand!"

Yes he deserved her anger and yes he deserved her hatred but for her to wish death upon his head was a little much. "I wish to explain." He stated as calmly as possible.

Kagome snorted in the exact same manner as Naraku and glared hard at him. "There is nothing to explain. I know all about your female and the mere fact that you are taking your issues with her out on me is just dumb. I thought you were my friend…" She suddenly deflated. "But apparently you are no better than the rest of my so called friends only…" She turned away from him and stared out the window so he wouldn't be able to see her tears. "Only what you did to me hurt worse than all the pain they brought upon me."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her really not knowing what to say to that. She was essentially comparing her rape to his coldness not even closely alike. Sure they both hurt her but he in no way violated her and to say that what he did hurt her worse was completely outrageous. Finally there was this female she was talking about. Did she not know it was her that he was taking issue with? Apparently not. "I think you are misunderstanding what is going on." He stated.

Kagome didn't turn around. "No I understand perfectly. I am an easy target so everyone takes all their problems out on me. Yet of all people I would have never expected it to come from you." She finally reeled in her tears and turned to face him. "So fine Sesshoumaru we're not friends anymore. I won't talk to you or waste your time with my problems. We will act like neither of us exists anymore and save us both a lot of time, pain, and trouble."

Before he could respond she walked right past him, out of her room, and straight into Naraku's room. He sighed in annoyance and turned to follow her when his keen eyes spotted the book on the floor with a corner of a piece of paper sticking out. He glanced across the hall to Naraku's bedroom door before he bent down and picked the book up.

He pulled the piece of paper from the book, quickly unfolded it, and read the contents. His eyes widened noticeably as he read the headers to each list and the names under them finding his own scratched out of one column and put under another. His amber eyes continued to stare at the middle column noting that there were only two names left on the list since the removal of his own. Did she really believe that all she had was Naraku? Apparently so otherwise there would be more names on her trustworthy friends list.

He sighed deeply before he folded the piece of paper, stuck it in his pocket, and put the book back where he found it on the floor. He made his way across the hall and attempted to open Naraku's bedroom door only to find it locked. "Girl; open the door."

"I'm not telling you again Sesshoumaru. I don't want to see or talk to you ever again. Now leave and from this point on we aren't friends, acquaintances, or even rivals. We are nothing to each other and that is how it will always be. Goodbye Sesshoumaru." She then curled up into a small ball in the center of the bed and silently wept.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together in agitation. That damn female wasn't even giving him a chance to explain she was taking her own deductions of his actions and calling them truth. Why was she being so damn stubborn and not giving him a chance to speak?

He growled mentally to himself before he turned, swept down the stairs, and right out the front door without a word to any of the beings hanging around socializing.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru go and smirked. Whatever Kagome did to him to piss him off he more than deserved. The bastard was so good at dishing it out but by damn he couldn't take it. Without a word to the annoying female known as Tabuki… Tabakki… or whatever her name was he walked away from her mid-sentence. The girl did nothing but babble mindlessly about who knew what and he could easily understand why Kagome didn't like her. Not to mention all the nasty things she managed to slip into her conversations about Kagome truly he should throw her and her little friend out of the house and never allow them to return.

xx

Tsubaki watched with narrowed eyes as Naraku walked away from her without a word, gathered a few things, and made his way up the stairs. She knew without a doubt that he was going up there to Kagome and she ground her teeth at the knowledge.

She needed to get Naraku away from her ex-best friend. There was no denying that she was strongly attracted to Naraku even more so than that Sesshoumaru guy who also was held by Kagome's attention. Not only that but Naraku was the key to getting rid of Kagome so that she and Kaguya could have all these guys to themselves and not have to share them with little miss victim. She was going to have to figure out a way to get rid of her for good.

xx

Naraku grabbed some food and sodas then made his way up the stairs and looked in Kagome's room only to find her gone then noticed his own bedroom door closed surmising that that was where she went. He walked over to the door and attempted to open it only to find it locked. "Kagome open this door."

"Is that bastard out there with you?"

"No. Now open the door." It didn't take long for the small click to sound as she unlocked the door and cracked it open just enough for her to peek out.

When she noticed that it was in fact just Naraku she pulled the door open completely and stared up at him with glassy eyes.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on his couch staring at the piece of paper he had taken from her room. Why was she making such a list? What was she hoping to gain from this? More importantly did she really believe that he wasn't really her friend? Apparently so otherwise he would still be on her friends list.

What he couldn't understand was why was he caring so much? Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place? Of course it was so how she felt or what she thought should bare no consequence to him one way or the other. Yet for some reason it did and he did not like it one bit.

"Honestly Sesshoumaru you have to be the biggest baka ever."

He didn't bother to look over at the female that had entered his home unannounced and uninvited but then again for some reason he could never tell her to do anything since she wouldn't listen anyway.

Sango moved to sit on the couch next to him and draped her arm over his shoulders. "Why do you always do this to yourself? I mean is it so bad to just admit the truth… at the very least to yourself in your head?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply before he responded. "There is nothing to admit to."

Sango snorted at that. "Please Sesshoumaru…" She said with a roll of her eyes. "I know you and I know you are lying. You know there is nothing worse in the world than lying to yourself." She nodded. "If you lie to yourself then you can't be trusted to tell the truth to anyone else."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and grunted at the large smile she was giving him. "Feed Miroku's wisdom to someone who will believe it."

She removed her arm from his shoulders and leaned her head against his arm. "Oh come one Sesshoumaru." She sighed. "You have to be the only person I know who can take something so simple and turn it into some huge ordeal. I mean really…" She waved her hands out in front of her. "You could save yourself a lot of time and trouble if you just faced the facts and accepted them without all this drama. Just because you accept them doesn't mean you have to act out on them and you could save a lot of unneeded hurt from someone who doesn't really need to be hurt right now."

Oh how he hated when Miroku would send her to talk to him. Always his wisdom passing from her lips to his ears. The bastard knew that if he came over to talk to him he would throw him out not wanting to hear anything he had to say. So instead he would send his female over knowing that he would never do anything to her besides the woman could be quite scary when she wanted to be. He had seen her knock Miroku clean out with a single hit when he would act out his hentai behavior with her in public.

"Oh and…" She drawled with a pat to his chest. "Perhaps you could make amends with her then move on. You find someone who will care for you and love you and she will move on most likely to that new guy Kei. It seems that he has taken quite an interest in Kagome when I left he was talking intently to Naraku about her." She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen in the spine and smirked to herself.

Miroku was right Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome but at the same time he was in denial. This Kei person showed up at just the right time and was going to be a perfect tool to get Sesshoumaru to open his eyes to the truth instead of doing this denial thing he was so well known for.


	11. Chapter 11

More to come tomorrow!

xx

"How about I make you feel better?" Kei questioned from the doorway as he stared at the girl sitting on the bed.

Kagome looked up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly. "You again? What do you want?"

Kei smiled at her but didn't enter the room. "Okay so maybe we got off on the wrong foot." He nodded as he leaned against the doorframe. "I apologize for that but can you blame me. Hiten told me that you had been hurt by your friends and family but didn't tell me why." He sighed deeply. "He also said that what has been happening to you lately seemed to keep coming at you with no end in sight. It piqued my curiosity and I had to come and see this girl that had suffered so much in such a short time."

He again smirked at her. "My mom thinks I was a cat in my past life as when my curiosity acts up there is no stopping me until it is satisfied." He shrugged. "So I came up here to see you and when I did you just looked so melancholy I couldn't help myself I just had to do something." He grinned. "Even if it was to drive you mad."

Kagome stared at him speculatively not sure if she should trust him or not. Then again he couldn't do her any worse than anyone else already has. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at him. "Fine I will give you a second chance BUT you have to prove your not some kind of derange lunatic."

He crossed his left leg over his right as he continued to lean against the frame. "Oh hai I am a deranged lunatic but not like the ones you're thinking of. I'm only a little less crazy than that."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and smiled a small smile in spite of herself. "So what did Hiten tell you exactly?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "That you had been hurt by your family and friends but like I said he didn't say how. However he did tell me about your issues with a certain silver haired pompous ass who thinks the Kami gifted the world with his existence."

"So you know Sesshoumaru? How well do you know him?" She questioned as she moved to sit on the other side of the bed closer to his position in the doorway.

Kei sighed as he smirked at her. "We have met on a few occasions our fathers worked together a time or two in the past. Naraku doesn't remember but he knows me as well although we only met each other once and that was when he first became Toga's adopted son if you will." He said with a wave of his hand through the air.

"So did you and he get along?" She questioned as she leaned forward slightly.

"As well as can be expected especially when dealing with someone like Sesshoumaru." He looked over at her and arched a brow. "He is no better now than he was then only a little less talkative. Although I did have a tendency to make him talk… well more like drive him to madness until he cursed me to hell and back. If you know what I mean?" He smirked at her.

"I have a pretty good idea." Kagome snorted.

"It wasn't until Toga sent both Naraku and Sesshoumaru to a boy's school that we lost track of each other and didn't see each other again until about four or five years ago when my dad went to visit Taishou-san since it had been awhile since they had seen each other. Sesshoumaru was in his father's office and well…" He shrugged. "We picked back up where we left off all those years ago." He grinned wickedly.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and turned to face her. "So I hear there are a couple of females around that you don't exactly get along with." His eyes glinted mischievously. "Ya wanna have some fun?"

Kagome stared slightly wide eyed at him. "What do you mean by have fun? What are you going to do to them?"

"I don't know but I'm sure we can think of something. Besides it would be no more than they deserve all they have been doing is bad mouthing every female in the house to any male that would waste their time listening to them."

"That isn't all that surprising." Kagome snorted. "It's what they do best. But if it's all the same to you I'd rather not start any more wars with them I've had about all I can take from them as it is."

Kei wasn't going to be deterred in the least. "What if I told you that the one with the white hair was trying to seduce Naraku?"

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Well I could only hope that he has enough sense to know better and besides I'm pretty sure he doesn't like clingy females." She nodded her head in agreement with her statement.

"Alright then. What would it take to get you out of this room and downstairs with the rest of the party?" He waved his hand through the air. "I mean I can't imagine why you would want to sit up here hidden away while life passes you by forcing you to miss out on all the good times to be had."

Kagome sighed a deep sad sigh. "After all that has happened to me I just don't feel like being a part of life right now."

"Yes but life continues on whether you want to be a part of it or not. Each day you live puts your past another day further behind you. Only you can make your future past something worth remembering instead of something you'd rather forget."

That sounded vaguely familiar to her who said something along those same lines? It was something about not being able to change the past and she being the only one who could create her future and something about being weak… Oh that's right it was Sesshoumaru who told her not to be weak but to be strong against those who had wronged her. Who knew he would be one of those who would wrong her? Kami he was such a jerk! "How about we just play cards or something up here? I just don't want to deal with Tsubaki and Kaguya at the moment. It's too exhausting."

"Alright" He conceded. "I'll go and see if I can't find some cards and we'll play poker or…"

"Gin" Kagome cut him off.

Kei arched a brow at that. "Gin huh? Not so good at that game but what the hell I'll give it a shot." With that he turned and went in search of a deck of cards.

xx

"We're not playing Go Fish you idiot!" Hiten growled at Bankotsu.

"Aren't we?" Bankotsu questioned as he stared at the cards in his hand. "Go Fish would be a lot more fun then this game and not that much different."

"That's just a silly kid's game." Hiten snorted.

"Hey I like Go Fish." Shippou nodded taking up defense for the only other male in the room that was his age.

"Well nobody wants to play Go Fish." Miroku nodded as he tried to get a peek at Sango's cards.

"Hey!" Sango growled as she pulled her cards against her chest. "No cheating!" She ordered with a slap up side his head.

Kagome held her cards up in front of her face to hide her laugh at Miroku's misfortune.

"I saw that." Kei whispered in her ear. "Smiling and laughing is not allowed."

Kagome nudged him with her elbow as she jerked her cards against her own chest. "Quit trying to cheat!" She then spotted Naraku next to her on his bed trying to see her cards from the corner of his eye. "You either!" She bit out with a pointed finger in his direction while trying to catch a glimpse of his cards. "That's the fourth time I have caught you trying to peek. Now knock it off!"

"Girl I do not cheat unlike you." He smirked as he tilted his cards down towards his lap to keep her from seeing them.

Kagome snorted then giggled when Bankotsu asked Shippou if he had any fives.

"I'm telling ya for the last time we ain't playing Go Fish!" Hiten bit out in annoyance.

xx

Sesshoumaru walked into the apartment with the decision that he was going to speak to Kagome and make her understand why he was doing what he was doing to her only to find that no one was downstairs. Where the hell were they? He wondered for the briefest of seconds when he suddenly heard Hiten yell at Bankotsu followed by laughter.

He walked across the living room and began making his way up the steps when he heard Kagome's voice accusing Naraku of cheating for apparently the fourth time or so she accused.

He made his way to Naraku's bedroom where all the voices seemed to be coming from and found all of them sitting in a circle on his best friend's bed playing cards… well at least trying as there seemed to be some debate as to what game they were playing.

He instantly spotted the being he was there to see leaning over to the male next to her and whispering something in his ear. His deep ambers narrowed when Kei smirked at him and leaned closer to her before responding to whatever it was she was whispering to him.

He watched as she grinned hugely and giggled to whatever he had said to her before she locked stares with him. He easily caught the glint of hurt and anger in her eyes before she pulled herself together and acted like he wasn't there.

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru." Shippou nodded. "You want to join us?"

His first inclination was to say no and leave but as he stared at the girl at the head of the bed he decided he would stay. "Perhaps" He stated as he grabbed the chair from Naraku's desk and pulled it up to the end of the bed between Hiten and Bankotsu; directly across from Kagome so she would have to look at him every time she looked up.

Kagome knew what Sesshoumaru was doing but ignored him with all the others in the room it was relatively easy to ignore him. She would laugh at the others antics, defend herself against Kei's and Naraku's accusations of her cheating, and accuse them of the same. She would instigate arguments between Hiten and Bankotsu or Naraku, make jokes with Sango, laugh at Kagura when she would sneak a peek at Hiten's cards then smirk evilly.

She would laugh when Sango would slap Miroku because he would molest her bottom in an attempt to see her cards, or when Shippou and Bankotsu would secretly swap cards in an attempt to win, and tease Kei when he would pout because he lost. She was actually having the time of her life and not once did Sesshoumaru's presence bother her. Granted she never said a word to him and he would constantly stare at her but she brushed it off like water. She'd be damned if she was going to let him ruin the first real good time she has had in awhile… since her real good time with him.

Well like he and Kei had said the past was the past and her fun times with Sesshoumaru were just that… in the past.

xx

_~A Week Or So Later~_

"Kagome get up." Naraku hissed as he jerked the blanket from her body.

"Mmmm… I don't want to go to school. Five more minutes." Kagome moaned as she rolled over and put her back to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her. "Girl get your lazy butt out of that bed." He demanded as he jerked her up.

Kagome stared up at him with heavy sleep filled eyes. "It's Saturday." She stated as she fell back down onto the bed.

"Yes and Toga is here to speak to you. Now get up!" He jerked her back up.

She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and once again fell back down on the bed. "I know where he lives. We can visit him later."

Naraku glared at her before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I swear sometimes you are more trouble than you are worth." He growled as quickly carried her down the stairs.

"I was having such a nice dream too gawd can't you just let me sleep for a little while?" She pouted as she hung over his shoulder.

"It is well past noon." He bit out before he dropped her onto the couch. "You have slept enough. Now Toga wishes to discuss an important matter with us." He looked over at the male in question and gave him a nod.

"Yes Kagome." Toga nodded and watched with a smirk as her eyes drooped.

"Damnation girl wake up!" Naraku pushed her off his shoulder when she laid her head on him and closed her eyes. "You act like you've been forced to stay awake for days on end."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched. "And I feel like I have been kept awake for days on end." She bemoaned.

"Well perhaps if you didn't sleep so much you wouldn't be so tired." He bit back. "Now be silent and pay attention."

Kagome huffed tiredly and stared at a certain silver haired bastard's father.

Toga arched a brow at her and smirked. "Now Kagome an important matter has arisen that needs yours and Naraku's attention. It is concerning your father and mother."

"What about them?" She questioned boredly as she flopped back against the couch.

"Well it seems that they are both going to fight me to gain custody of you."

That got Kagome's attention right away. "What?" She questioned nearly in a panic as she sat up fully awake now. She looked over at Naraku. "No you can't let them do that! You have to do something I don't want to go back to them."

"Kagome there are a few things that will need to be done and as quickly as possible. There is a risk that you can be taken away by the courts until the matter is settled and that could take months or even years."

She looked over at Toga and could feel her eyes filling with heavy tears. "No" She gasped.

"Now calm down child." Toga nodded. "There is a way to make sure that that doesn't happen and it will create a hurdle that will be very difficult for your parents to overcome." Toga nodded.

"What is it? I'll do anything." Kagome nodded.

Toga looked over at Naraku and sighed deeply. "You will have to adopt her legally."

Naraku stared at his father like figure shocked and speechless.

"He will do it." Kagome answered without a thought or even looking at Naraku.

Toga looked at her for a moment then slipped his eyes over to Naraku and arched a brow at him.

"Are you certain that is the only way?" Naraku questioned slightly wide eyed.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she looked over at him. "You mean to tell me after all this…" She waved her arms about. "You would risk me being sent back to my father or worse to live with my mother?"

"Of course not." He bit back.

"Then what's the problem?" She questioned with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not so much about you Kagome." Toga nodded. "They are only seeking to gain your grandfather's assets through you. My guess is that once they achieve that you will be free to do as you please."

Kagome ground her teeth together. "Well they can forget it." She nodded. "I'd rather it all go to charity then see them have it."

"I'll do it." Naraku suddenly spoke up.

Toga nodded. "Very well." He opened his briefcase and pulled out the papers.

"You knew." Naraku growled.

"Boy I have known you nearly your whole life." Toga smirked. "I know what you will and will not do." He then looked over at Kagome. "Now I will need you to write a letter describing your relationships with your mother and father. Be as detailed as you possibly can and describe their behavior outside of you. For example why your mother left you. Can you do that?"

Kagome nodded. "When do you need it?"

"The sooner the better. I would like to get all of this filed first thing Monday morning. The longer you wait the bigger the risk that they will stonewall me and you may very well be taken away."

Her deep blues widened considerably. "I will have it done by tomorrow."

"Very good." Toga nodded before he turned to Naraku who was reading over the papers. "I have gone over them with a fine tooth comb. There is nothing in there that will cause you any issue."

Naraku looked up at the elder Taishou. "She is to take my name?"

Toga nodded. "Hai. All assets belonging to Kai-san will be turned over to you and transferred into your name. Giving her your name guarantees that they will go to her as per her grandfather's will."

"And what does his will state?"

"She is to receive them upon her twenty-fifth year. However…" He looked over at the girl in question. "Your grandfather was no fool and apparently neither were your parents. The will also states that if you fail to finish school and do not at least complete one year of college all assets will be turned over to your parents. Hence why they didn't care what you did or didn't do. Kagome you are the sole beneficiary of all your grandfather's assets your parent's get nothing if you fulfill the requirements in his will. That is why they were actively working against you and walking that line of neglect."

Kagome stared at him in wide eyed wonder. "I knew that I was to receive a large inheritance from him but I had no idea that he left me everything. His house too?"

Toga smirked. "The house as well as any other thing he owned during his life. You my dear are now the CEO and President of Kai Enterprises." He smirked at her when she fell unconscious into Naraku's lap. "I guess it was too much for her to take."

Naraku looked down at the girl in his lap then back up at Toga. "You are certain of this?"

Toga pulled the will out of his briefcase and handed it to him. "It's all in here."

Naraku looked at the papers in his hand. "So what does that mean exactly? Who is to run the company until she is able to take control of it?"

Toga sighed deeply. "Well the board of directors are running it currently but once you become her legal guardian it will be your responsibility."

"I do not have the time to run a company." He growled.

"I am aware of that." Toga nodded. "However next week you, Kagome, and I have a meeting with the board to discuss your options. It may be in the best interest of everyone involved if Kagome sold the company. The board made an offer to Kai-san prior to his death and they have informed me that the offer still stands." He closed his briefcase and rose to his feet. "Let me know of yours and Kagome's decision by no later than Tuesday so that I can get everything together."

Naraku nodded as he stared at the girl. Had he known things with her were going to get so complicated he would have just left her at her father's house and never looked back.

Toga stared at them for a moment. "How are things with her and Sesshoumaru?"

Naraku looked up at him and snorted. "The bastard is still a bastard and she is giving him the silent treatment."

Toga smirked. "Am I to assume that that it is angering him?"

A dark brow arched. "I do not know if he is aware that she is refusing to speak with or about him but when he figures it out I am more than certain he is not going to be happy about it."

"That is love for you." Toga chuckled.

"Hai" Naraku nodded. "However no matter how things work out she is too young for any relationships and I will not allow it."

Toga grinned hugely at that. "Already acting like a father. Yes; you are the best person for her." He nodded. "Although; once Sesshoumaru comes to terms with his feelings I believe that you my son are going to have your hands full." He laughed and walked towards the door. "Providing you don't already." With that he left the apartment

Naraku growled mentally to himself he was too young for these kinds of problems. Yet there was nothing he could do about it now except for accept it, clean it up, and move on for both their sakes.

xx

"You don't say." Kei smirked as he stared at the female sitting on his couch. "I believe I can shake things up. Rattle that rod he has up his ass and he will topple over like row of dominos."

"Oh and how do you plan on going about that task?" Sango questioned with a large grin. "It isn't exactly easy to get one over on Sesshoumaru." She nodded.

At that Kei snorted. "I'm not going to put one over on him. Nope; I'm going to just put it out there right in front of his face."

"Really" Sango stated wide eyed. "Aren't you worried that he will get pissed off and kill you?"

Kei rolled his eyes at that. "Hardly. Sesshoumaru is a bastard and as much as it will piss him off the worst he will do is brood silently about it or make empty threats before he does something to abate his rage. If there is one thing I know about Sesshoumaru providing my memory serves me correctly it's that he likes to be in control and hates to be second to anything or anyone."

Sango laughed. "Yea that's Sesshoumaru alright." She nodded. "So what's the plan then?"

"You will see. You will see." He grinned deadly eyes glinting with excitedly.

Kagome stared up at her soon to be adopted father which was strange just thinking about let alone it actually happening as he laid out the choices before her regarding her sudden status as CEO and President of her grandfather's company. "But wouldn't it be dishonorable to sell it?" She questioned knowing full well what his answer would be.

"And tell me how are you going to run it?" He questioned as he stared down at her sitting on the couch. "You are still in high school, you have no business training to speak of, and no one to run it until you are able unless you wish to turn it over to your parents. Which I'm sure they would run right into the ground ruining your grandfather's name in the process."

Kagome sighed. "Well can't they keep running it like they are now and I can take it over when I am ready?"

Naraku arched a brow at that. "Oh so you plan on going to college and studying business management and business law?"

"Well maybe." She knew as well as he did that she was lying. Business bored her and she knew there was no way she would actually go to school and major in it.

"I strongly suggest you sell it to the board of directors. This way the company retains the legacy of your grandfather and you don't have to worry about taking it over."

Kagome sighed deeply knowing full well that Naraku was right. "I'm sorry jii-chan." She whispered to herself.

"Very good." He nodded. "It's the right thing to do for your sake and the company's."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Now we must discuss the coming court date with your parents and the meeting with the board." He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and stared hard into her wide blue eyes. "Firstly; you must sell the company before we go to court with your parents and secondly you are not to discuss what is going on here with anyone. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"You will have the letter Toga requested completed today and I will take it to him tomorrow morning. Once we go to court that letter will be the determining factor on where you live until this is all over with. We have already given your father ammunition against me and we can not take any chances from here on out."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean given him ammunition? We haven't given him anything."

"Iie we have. I assaulted him the first day of our meeting and he can use that against me."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "But… But… you only did that to protect me."

"Perhaps but the courts could see it as me being unstable considering my childhood. All our secrets and past history can be brought out and no matter how much we've changed over time we will still be seen as capable of repeating our troubled pasts." He sighed deeply, placed his elbows on his knees, and knotted his fingers into his hair. "Your description of your parents and their relationship with you is the only thing that can save you from being returned to them."

Kagome stared at him and suddenly felt really… really… REALLY bad for him. "I'm sorry." She whispered causing him to look up at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"That I am making your life so hard and complicated when you shouldn't have to deal with these kinds of problems."

"What's done is done and there is no turning back now. Do you remember what I said to you when I first brought you home?"

She locked stares with him and nodded. "That you would protect me no matter what came my way."

He nodded his head although this wasn't what he was expecting when he made such a statement. "Hai and I will keep my word."

Kagome stared at him for a second before she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

Naraku snorted but hugged her back none the less before he peeled her from his person and stared at her. "Now go and write your letter and make sure you are as detailed as possible."

Kagome nodded before she took off running up to her room to do as she was told.

xx

"So how have things been? Still the cold ice prince?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the being standing in his doorway then glared at his roommate for letting the bastard in.

Hiten snorted before he grabbed his car keys. "Have fun ladies." He chirped before he left the apartment.

"What do you want." Sesshoumaru demanded without taking his eyes off his nemesis. Truly he and Kei weren't exactly enemies but he wouldn't dare claim the bastard as his friend either. They might have been friends were they around each other enough but as it were they only had sporadic meetings throughout their lives so nothing permanent could be claimed between them.

Kei walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it like he lived there. "So what's the story with you and that Kagome girl?" He smirked at the cold bastard when he proceeded to glare even harder at him.

"That is no concern of yours." He growled in dismissal which would have been enough to send anyone else scrambling to get out the door.

"Well I believe it is. You see I find her quite engaging and…" He trailed off when he suddenly found gold eyes staring hard into his own and what could only be interpreted as an attempt at a snarl when Sesshoumaru got right into his face. "I see then. You do desire the girl." He stated completely unfazed by Sesshoumaru's sudden behavior.

Sesshoumaru quickly pulled himself together and returned to his seat. What the hell was wrong with him he had no desire for the girl therefore his actions were completely uncalled for. "Do as you will with her." He stated and returned to his homework.

Kei arched a brow at that before he rose to his feet. "I believe I will do just that." He smirked and walked towards the door. "Oh and by the way." He started as he turned to lock stares with the being still sitting on the loveseat. "The next time you deem it necessary to lie make sure you believe your own lie first." He then laughed at the curl of his lip before he left the apartment.

Sesshoumaru put his elbows on the table, locked his fingers into his hair, and sighed deeply. He did not under no circumstances desire the girl so why did he react in such a manner? It was truly out of character for him and just proved that he did hold some sort of feeling for her. Since that was the case there was only one thing he could do never ever see her again which could prove to be VERY difficult seeing as how she lived with his best friend. He was in hell he was sure of it and now Kei was around only adding to the notion that he was in the deepest level of hell a being could be put in.

Something needed to be done; but what? Perhaps finding another woman to appease his attentions? It seemed logical enough but considering his standards it wasn't going to be easy although with the girl his standards seemed to drop to the lowest he ever thought possible.

He looked down at his business law book and slammed it closed. Homework was definitely out of the question today he knew well enough how his mind worked and he knew without a doubt that there was no way in hell he would be able to focus on anything.

He got to his feet, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment. He needed to get out and pull himself together in order to get the girl out of his mind and the best thing for that was a hard drink.

xx

Naraku shot out of bed and looked at the clock. Two in the morning who the hell was calling him at two in the morning? Someone had better damn well be dead or dying for his phone to be ringing at two in the morning.

He snatched his cell up from the nightstand and flipped it open. "What?" He growled rather peeved at being awoken in the middle of the night.

"What is it?" A sleepy voice questioned from the other side of the bed.

"Girl; get back in your own bed!" He bit out. "This is the last time I am telling you!" He growled.

"Mmmm…. Kay." Kagome moaned then rolled over and promptly went back to sleep.

Naraku glowered at her and revisited the chaining her to her own bed idea he had some days ago before it was forgotten when the voice on the other end of the phone reminded him why he was awake in the first place. "There had better be a damn good reason you are calling me at this hour." He hissed into the phone.

"Umm… Yes…" The female voice started on the other end. "I was told to call an Akira, Naraku."

"Speaking" He bit out. "Now get on with it."

"Well… I… you see… I have Sesshoumaru here and well he gave me your number to call you because he needs a ride home."

"What are you on about girl? Why would Sesshoumaru need a ride home at two in the morning?"

"Mainly because I took his keys away from him when he tried to leave on his own. Apparently he has been here since three in the afternoon yesterday and well lets just say I'm surprised he doesn't have alcohol poisoning from as much as he's had to drink in the last eleven hours."

Naraku really considered leaving Sesshoumaru to suffer whatever fate befell him but thought better of it considering who their father was. "Where is he?"

"He's here at Sunset Ladies; we have him contained in the backroom here. He keeps swearing he needs to kill some girl named Kagome and is trying to leave. I don't know how much longer we can keep him locked up. I considered calling his father but the mention of Taishou-sama seemed to anger him further. It's a good thing I am well acquainted with the Taishou family otherwise I can only imagine what would happen to him."

Naraku wasn't in the mood for strolls down memory lane with this female as it was much too early in the morning for this and he may well find himself in jail by six for killing his best friend. "I will be there shortly." He bit out then hung up without waiting for a response.

He sat on the edge of the bed with fingers tangled in his hair more than tempted to rip it out and elbows on his knees. Again the realization that he was too young for all these troubles reared its ugly head forcing him to want to hit something… HARD!

With a sigh of severe annoyance he rose to his feet, threw on a shirt, made his way to the door, slipped on his shoes, and left the apartment in order to collect his baka of a best friend and prayed that he didn't kill him in the process.

xx

Naraku walked into the strip club and quickly made his way to the bar where there was a nearly naked female cleaning the counters. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" He demanded

The woman smiled at him. "You must be Naraku."

"I am not here for pleasantries." He growled. "Now where is he?"

The woman pouted slightly at his tone before she walked around the bar. "Come I will take you to him."

Naraku grunted and followed her while chanting in his head can not kill him, can not kill him, while at the same time imagining how he was going to kill him.

The woman opened a blood red door which said private area on it and revealed Sesshoumaru lying on the couch with several naked women sitting atop him arguing with him over whether or not he was actually standing up. Naraku curled his lip and clenched both his fists in ready to pummel the baka to death. "Sesshoumaru" He hissed darkly.

Glassy gold eyes looked up at him and a large grin pulled on his friends lips.

"Koneko" He slurred as he tried to get up.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon his best friend. Just when he talked himself out of killing him only maiming him up real good he just had to go and call him that wretched nickname Izayoi gave him as a child; kitten indeed! "We are going home." He growled as he walked over to him and jerked him up sending the naked females that were sitting atop him to the floor. He put Sesshoumaru's arm over his shoulders and began leading him out through the club.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend. "That girlff iss following me everywheres I go." He stated with a nod.

He knew he shouldn't ask; when someone is drunk you can't have a conversation with them… well one that's understandable anyway. Yet he was tired, it was two-thirty in the morning, and his brain was not functioning at full capacity therefore the question came out before he could stop himself. "What girl?"

"Yuff knows that girls." Sesshoumaru nodded. "She's always following me. Looks." He tried to turn around and nearly took them both to the floor in the process when he tried to turn his whole body instead of just his head.

"There is no girl following you." Naraku bit out as he regained their balance and as quickly as he could he got them out of the club and put Sesshoumaru in the passenger's seat of his car.

Once he was in the driver's seat he started the car and pulled away from the curb only to nearly slam on the brakes by Sesshoumaru's sudden outburst.

"Stop thuff car! You left without hers!"

Naraku looked over at his friend and once again was tempted to punch him squarely in the mouth.

Sesshoumaru tried to turn and look out the back window and shook his head before he looked over at his friend. "Wife did you leaves her?"

"I didn't leave anyone." He growled keeping focused on the road ahead in an attempt to keep his ire in check.

"Iieees" Sesshoumaru grinned. "That girls yuff love so muchs… Never minds I sees her in the baffseat." He nodded.

For the life of him why he asked he didn't know and knew as soon as the words left his lips he was going to be sorry. "Who is this girl you keep speaking of?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before his brows furrowed slightly. "Yorff daughter." He answered with a curt nod. "Momme… No; that's nots right. Kajome… Yes thaffs her name; Kajome." He suddenly leaned in close and attempted to whisper in Naraku's ear but the effort was lost when he nearly shouted his next words. "I luffs her."

Naraku ground his teeth together and would have put his fingers to his temples and rubbed his headache away but his hands were too busy squeezing the life out of the steering wheel. "You do not love her." He growled not wanting to hear this.

Sesshoumaru stared at him in puzzlement. "I don'ts?"

"No you don't." Naraku bit back.

"Then wifes did I marrys her?" He asked even more confused. "We haff kids…" He pointed over his shoulder to the backseat. "Sees threes of dem."

"There is no one in the backseat." Naraku growled. "You are not married and you do not have any kids." What the hell was wrong with him? Was he seriously arguing with a drunk?

Sesshoumaru drew his brows slightly. "I don'ts?"

"No you don't." Naraku answered back curtly.

"Hmm… So Iff did kills her thens." He looked over at his friend. "Koneko; I mays beees going to jail for murrderrs."

"You didn't kill anyone. The female you are speaking of is alive and well and asleep at home." He hissed as he turned the corner into the apartment complex. _'And had damn well better be in her own bed when I get home.'_ He growled silently to himself.

Gold eyes widened slightly as they stared at his dark friend. "Ares youf certens? I'm purty sures I wrapped mys own fingers…" He held up his hands in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. "Around hers neck and squished the lives right out ofs her."

Naraku ground his teeth together. "Be silent." He hissed. "You have had much too much to drink and are no longer in your right mind." He pulled the car up to Sesshoumaru's apartment and threw it in park, got out, and made his way to the passenger's side of the car. He jerked the door open and pulled his friend out of the seat who was still admiring his fingers and began helping him up the stairs to his apartment.

Once at the top of the steps he reached out to open the door and found it locked. "Where are your keys?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly like the word keys was the most foreign word he had ever heard.

Naraku pressed his lips together knowing full well the naked lady at the bar had his keys and proceeded to knock on the door as hard and loud as possible. "Hiten open the door."

"Hijen is at your sisters." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I don't have a sister." Naraku growled.

"Yuff do." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Her names is Kajome… no thaffs the other girls. It's Kogrrra." His brows drew deeply. "Why does everybody ones names start with a Ka? There's Kajome… Kajrra… Kajai… Kajneko…"

So bad he wanted to kill something or someone. He ground his teeth together so hard it hurt as he began leading Sesshoumaru back down the steps and put him back into the car. As much as he didn't want to he was going to have to take Sesshoumaru home with him where there was risk that a drunk Sesshoumaru and a angry at said drunk bastard little female were likely to cross paths sending him to the brink of insanity. Oh wait he was already there it was just a matter of keeping himself from going psycho all over the whole lot of them.

Just as they finally made it into his apartment Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Yuffs knows what."

"No and I don't want to know what." Naraku bit back.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Noes; I thinks yewss do."

"What is it." Naraku ground out just to get him to say whatever it was he had to say so he would just shut up.

"I thinks I'm goings to bees sick."

Naraku took a deep irritated breath. "You are not going to be sick."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows as he looked down at his stomach and poked himself in the belly. "Ares yous certain? I feels sick." He then gave a curt nod. "Yips I'm goings to bees sick."

Naraku didn't think he could move that fast with a drunken bastard attached to his side. He only barely made it up the stairs and into the bathroom just in time to avoid a catastrophe. "I swear I'm going to kill you." He ground out to the being hovering over the toilet.

"What's going on?"

Naraku dragged a large hand across his face in irritation. "I'm just dreaming." He chanted in a whisper before he turned to the girl in the doorway. "Nothing; go back to bed." He then glared at her. "Your own bed."

Kagome looked at the being sitting on the floor in front of the toilet and cringed her nose at the dry heaving sound he was making. "Who is that? And what is wrong with him?"

"Nothing; now go back to bed." He needed to get rid of her before Sesshoumaru spotted her and then he'd never get back to bed although it looked like he wasn't going to anyway.

Kagome didn't move as she realized by the silver hair who it was. "Sesshoumaru?" She suddenly came very awake and stared at Naraku. "Is he okay? What is wrong with him? Why is he so sick?"

Sesshoumaru dropped back away from the toilet, leaned against the tub, and stared at the girl in the doorway. "Kajome" He grinned then looked over at Naraku. "That's the girls I was talking abouts."

Naraku put the base of his hands to his eyes and began rubbing them madly. Again this could not be happening. "You weren't talking about any girl." He growled. "Now be silent."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "Nopes; I'm prettys sures I wuff talking abouts her."

Kagome stared at him. "And what did you say about me?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" Naraku growled then grabbed her and shoved her out of the bathroom. "Go back to bed."

"No I want to know what he…" She trailed off when Sesshoumaru came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"I will kills you for touching my wifes ins such a matters." He bit out.

Naraku stared at the wide eyed girl then over at his best friend and finally had had enough. "That is it!" He growled deadly. "You…" He looked at the girl still staring in shock at Sesshoumaru. "Get your little ass into bed right now or you will find yourself bent over my knee with no hope of it ever ending."

Kagome jumped out of her stupor, took one look at Naraku's eyes, eeped, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her into her room where she slammed the door shut.

Naraku then turned to the suddenly collapsed on the floor bastard and narrowed his eyes. Really he should just leave him there but decided against it. Reaching down he jerked Sesshoumaru to his feet and helped him into his room where he nearly threw him onto the bed. "You are a sorry bastard and the hangover you are going to suffer isn't nearly as much as you deserve." He growled before he covered his friend up and went downstairs to crash out on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome heard Naraku storm down the stairs and cracked her door open to make sure he was actually gone before she opened the door all the way. What she was about to do was going to get her a one way ticket to a good ass whooping but damn she had to find out if what she heard Sesshoumaru say was what he actually said.

She listened for any movement from Naraku and tip toed to the top of the steps in order to peek down and see if she could see him. She easily spotted him face down on the couch and knowing what she knew about his sleeping habits she knew that he would be out cold within five minutes.

She maintained her position at the top of the steps watching him until she heard the distinct sound of that grunt thing he did in his sleep before she quietly made her way to his bedroom where Sesshoumaru was.

Once she was standing next to the bed she stared down at the silver being and scrunched her nose at his wrinkled messy state. Something had to be very wrong for Sesshoumaru to allow himself to… get drunk? She rubbed her nose like she had just been hit in it when Sesshoumaru took a deep breath expelling the stench of sake. "Oh Kami" She moaned with her fingers pinched over her nose giving her that sucking on helium sounding voice.

She reached out a finger of her other hand and poked him in his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru" She hissed in a whisper trying to keep this as quiet as possible in order to not wake Naraku up. Her bottom was already stinging at the thought of being caught.

No movement, no sound, no nothing; so she attempted to pull him back into consciousness again. "Sesshoumaru wake up." This time she gave a hard shake of his shoulder and was received with gold's peaking out through cracked lids for a moment before they slipped back closed.

"Come on." She whined. "Please wake up." Nothing. "Damn" She hissed as she stared down at him. Perhaps she could try again when Naraku went over to Toga's to drop off the papers. Yes that is what she would do then perhaps Sesshoumaru would be a little easier to wake up and she would be in less danger of getting a spanking.

She tip toed back across the hall to her own room, silently closed the door, and went to sit on her bed. Sesshoumaru's words were echoing through her mind and she could not get them to stop. What she wanted to know was if they were the honest part of a drunken man's mind or the part where illusions and reality mix creating some universe where the truths are lies and lies are truth. She was no fool when it came to drunks hell she had seen it enough with her own friends not to mention her mother.

Actually there had been a few times when she was with her mother that her mother did mention her real father but she never paid any mind to it. She just figured it was the rantings of a drunken woman but now she wished she had paid attention then perhaps she would know who her real father was.

She looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand and sighed deeply. It was barely pushing four in the morning and who knew when Naraku would get up. So with a deep sigh she slid down into her bed and closed her eyes, trying to get Sesshoumaru's voice to stop repeating the words in her head. _'My wife… My wife… My wife…'_

xx

"Girl; get up."

Kagome flipped over. "Leave me alone. I'm sleeping." She pulled the covers over her head.

Naraku stared down at her. "You are coming with me. Now get up." He jerked the blankets from her body.

"I don't wanna." She whined as she blindly grasped for the missing blankets. Not being able to find them she curled herself up into a tight little ball.

"Girl; it's nearly nine in the morning you will get up now." He growled in annoyance.

"No; five more minutes." She yawned, stretched, then curled back up. "I'll get up; I promise."

Naraku was no fool the girl was no better than himself when it came to getting up. "No you will get up now." He jerked her into a sitting position.

Kagome glared up at him. "I don't see why I have to go with you? I mean really what am I going to do?"

At that he snorted as they both knew damn well that Sesshoumaru was just across the hall still asleep and after last night leaving her was not an option.

"Look" She stared as she stared hard at him. "I know what this is about and I'm telling you that I'm not going to bother with Sesshoumaru." She flopped back down on her bed. "I just want to go back to sleep." She rolled over, put her back to him, and curled back up into a tight ball.

"Why in seven hells do you want to sleep so much?" He demanded. "Dogs don't sleep nearly as much as you do."

"Call it making up for lost time from all the partying I did before you came into my life." She responded with a yawn.

"Girl there is no such thing as making up lost sleep time." Truly he couldn't imagine what it was going to be like when it was time for her to go back to school. Hell if she was this bad now he was going to have to put her to bed at three in the afternoon just to get her up at six in the morning to get ready for school.

"Sure there is… See." She closed here eyes as she snuggled deeper into her pillow and attempted to go back to sleep.

Naraku shook his head slightly. He was much too tired for all this nonsense especially after the events of earlier that morning. Besides he wasn't going to be gone that long just shoot over to Toga's and come right back how much trouble could she get into in twenty minutes? "Very well; but know this. If I come home and find that you have been in my room messing with Sesshoumaru in any way, shape, or form you will not be able to sit for a week. Do you understand me?"

"Yea… Yea…" She answered with a wave of her hand through the air. "I'm not going to bother him. Now go away I'm trying to sleep here."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her for a moment before he turned and swept out of her room closing the door behind him. He was no fool and was pretty certain she was going to disobey him the second he stepped foot out the front door.

So with that thought in mind he made his way to his room, grabbed the small key our of his sock drawer, locked his bedroom door, and headed downstairs to leave.

Kagome laid there listening intently to Naraku's movements before she heard the front door close. Crawling up to her knees she peeked out her window to watch for Naraku's car to pull out of the garage and leave the parking lot.

Once he was out of sight she grinned to herself, jumped out of the bed, and headed across the hall to Naraku's room only to find the door locked. "What the?" She wiggled and jiggled the knob as hard as she could only to find it wouldn't budge. "Damn you Naraku!" She hissed to herself. "How'd he know?" She wondered before she gave a few small knocks on the door. There was no answer; not a sound. "Damn it!" She bit out before she made her way back to her room and plopped down on her bed. "I need to get in there."

She didn't know how long she laid there trying to devise a way to get into Naraku's bedroom before she heard his door open. Glancing over she spotted Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway not looking so good. As a matter of fact he looked more pale than usual and as a being of past partying she knew what that look meant he was going to be sick. "The bathroom; hurry and get to it." She ordered without getting up.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before he did just that with only a few stumbles down the hall.

Kagome covered her ears against the sound of him being sick before she too got sick. "Gawd how much did he drink last night?" She questioned herself with a scrunch of her nose.

It wasn't long until he was back at her door staring at her hair wet, face still as pale as ever, and slightly wobbly on his own legs. "Are you okay?"

"Iie" Sesshoumaru slurred slightly; his head was still spinning and he still felt rather drunk.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." She nodded. "You don't look so good."

"Where is… is…" He drew his brows slightly. "Naraku?"

"At your dad's." She stated as she sat up getting ready to run him back to the bathroom since he was looking a little green.

"Hn…" He responded before he attempted to turn around only to stumble into the wall.

Kagome was at his side instantly. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore." She nodded as she caught him by the arm.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and attempted a cold glare but only managed to close his eyes halfway. "I'm perfectly fine." He stated as he tried to walk away from her only to take them both down to the floor as he stumbled and fell.

Kagome lay on her stomach with Sesshoumaru half on half off her and grunted in pain. "Kami" She groaned. "The next time you decide to fall fall the other way."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response and attempted to roll over. Once he was on his back he regretted it instantly when everything around him began spinning madly.

"No… no… no…" Kagome nearly panicked when she saw his stomach lurch. "Roll over!" She bit out as she tried to flip him over onto his stomach.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the wrist. "You will stop making the room spin." He ordered coldly.

"Well roll over and it will stop." She huffed with a jerk of her arm easily freeing herself from his grasp.

Sesshoumaru just stared at all five of her like she was speaking in some strange tongue.

"Oh for goodness sakes Sesshoumaru just roll over." She bit out as she tried to once again flip him over.

Sesshoumaru groaned when he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach but rather relieved when the hallway stopped spinning around him. However; being sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the hallway was not exactly where he wanted to be. He began pushing himself up and after a small struggle made it to his hands and knees now it was just a matter of making it to his feet. "Girl."

Kagome stared at him. "What?"

He slowly turned his head and looked at her. "You will assist me." Again his words slurred out making him sound rather stupid but he didn't care. His head was spinning and he just wanted to go back to bed.

Kagome huffed but obliged him anyway by moving to kneel in front of him. "Alright grab my shoulders and I will try to help you."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and slowly did as she had told him by wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Loosen…" Kagome choked out; his arms were so tight around her neck he was nearly strangling her. "Much better." She sighed when his arms slackened slightly. "Alright; ready?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod as he tried to push up to his feet while she attempted to lift him up.

"Well we're getting there." Kagome sighed once they were fully up to their feet looking for all the world like they were hugging each other. "Alright; now slowly…" She started as she shifted to stand next to him with her arms still around his waist. "Walk towards the bedroom."

It seemed to take forever but they slowly shuffled into Naraku's room and over to the bed only just as they were two feet away from it Sesshoumaru's legs gave out from beneath him and they once again went crashing to the floor.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed with a rub to her head where it managed to connect with his on the way to the floor. "Couldn't you have fallen towards the bed and NOT brought me down with you."

"Silence girl." He bit back.

Kagome looked down at the silver head in her lap oddly enough face down and nearly freaked out at the picture this made. "Umm… do you think you can pull your head out of my lap before Naraku comes home and finds us like this? You are so not worth getting a spanking." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru grunted but rolled over and stared up at her. "It is your fault that I am in this position." He tried to sound like the cold bastard he wanted to be towards her but again the slurred speech made that impossible.

"My fault? I'm not the one who went out and got you drunk." She folded her arms across her chest. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that and closed his eyes only to snap them open at the sound of the deep voice at the door.

"What in seven hells?" Naraku growled.

Kagome looked up at the being in the doorway. "I was trying to help him back to bed." She defended. "However; walking doesn't seem to be something he is very good at at the moment."

Naraku narrowed his eyes but had no choice but to believe her since the only way she could be in here was if Sesshoumaru came out. He walked over to Sesshoumaru, grabbed him by the arm, and jerked him up. "You are a fool." He growled to his friend.

Sesshoumaru grunted at being handled so roughly but didn't care once he was put back into the bed which was a lot less disconcerting than having his head in that damn girl's lap.

Kagome got to her feet and stared up at Naraku. "Well? What'd Toga say?"

"He said that little girl's that don't obey deserve to be punished." He said with a hard glare at her.

"I didn't disobey you." She nodded. "He's the one that came out here and started falling all over the place. How is that my fault?"

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the room shutting the door behind them. "I want you to just stay away from him; do you understand?"

"So in other words I should have left him sprawled out in my doorway?"

Naraku lightly shook his head. "That is not what I speak of. I mean stay away from him permanently. I have had enough trouble as it is due to you and him and I don't want anymore." He put his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and pinched. "Kagome right now your life is in a precarious position with your parents, the company, your grandfather's will, and the courts. We can not cause any issues that will jeopardize the upcoming court date and playing with Sesshoumaru is like playing with fire. Do you understand?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "What does Sesshoumaru have to do with anything when it comes to all of that?"

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly. How stupid was she really? "Your emotional stability is critical to your case and Sesshoumaru tends to throw you into some emotional madness that could come back to bite you in the ass later. If the courts find that you have been depressed or hurt or anything due to the company around you you may well find yourself back at home or in a home. Now do you understand?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai" She sighed deeply. "When is this all going to be over so I can just get on with my life?"

Naraku snorted. "Some things never end and some things last for years to come and I'm certain that in this case it's going to last you until you fulfill your grandfather's will."

She deflated instantly. "What? Are you serious? Can't you just finish it all up when we go to court so I won't have these problems?"

"It's not as simple as all that." He nodded as he began making his way down the stairs.

Kagome sighed as she followed him. "But… but you're supposed to be able to fix anything."

When he got to the bottom step he stopped and turned to face her. "I can not fix everything."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No; you can. That's what you do." She nodded. "You make everything better." She waved her arms out around her.

"Girl I strongly suggest you do not put me on that pedestal. I am not able to fix everything I only do what I can." He glared at her.

She huffed loudly then grinned wickedly at him before she jumped the two steps plastering herself to his chest and causing him to take a step back. "But you're daddy! Daddies fix it all!"

"I am not your daddy." He bit out as he peeled the girl from his person.

Kagome stared up at him and pouted. "If you're not my daddy then who are you?"

"You try my patience girl." He growled.

She couldn't keep the giggle in. "Oh lighten up. You're stuffier than a throw pillow buried under a pile of sand."

Naraku stared at her. "That doesn't even make sense and I am not stuffy."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Prove it then. If you're not stuffy you'll… you'll…" She suddenly smirked wickedly at him. "You'll go back upstairs and do the saving cream trick on Sesshoumaru." She nodded.

"Now that is just childish." He stated as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No that just proves you are stuffy." She nodded as she sat down on the bar stool.

He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and set it in front of her. "Playing tricks on someone does not prove that someone isn't stuffy." He nodded at her when he handed her a spoon.

"Okay then." She poured the cereal he set on the counter into her bowl. "Do something that proves you are not stuffy."

He poured the milk over her cereal before he put it away then stood in front of her. "The mere fact that you are living here and that I am taking full responsibility for you should be enough to prove to you that I am not stuffy."

Kagome took a bite of her cereal and shook her head. "No that just makes you responsible." She nodded.

"Repulsive." He cringed. "Don't talk with your mouth full. And yes I am responsible someone around here has to be." He snorted that derisive snort he was so well known for at the thought of all the simpletons that surround him.

"Yes but you still have to prove that you aren't stuffy." She nodded. "I mean really Naraku everything is all business with you. Don't you ever take a day off?"

"I played your silly card game with you last week." He pointed out.

"Well then…" She mockingly swooned. "Pull out the stuffing and wave it in the breeze Naraku isn't stuffy." She then stared hard at him and pointed at him with her spoon. "Just because you spent a few hours playing cards doesn't mean you're not stuffy. It just means you have a few holes in your pillow."

Again he snorted. "A childish prank does not make someone not stuffy."

"Well then what would?" She threw back trying to figure out how this whole conversation got turned around.

Naraku arched a brow at her, pulled the sprayer from the sink, and sprayed her in the face. "That" He smirked then dodged the spoon that came flying at him.

"Gawd you're such a jerk!" She hissed as she wiped the water from her face.

"Oh what is this? Someone is so stuffy she can't take a joke?" He mocked.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before she started giggling. "Fine; your not stuffy only a little chunky." She nodded.

"Now you are calling me fat? I can assure you girl that this is all muscle." He tapped his finger into his gut.

That caused her to start laughing. "You are so out of the times." She snorted. "Alright old man your not stuffy nor are you fat."

"Yet now I am old."

She rolled her blue eyes dramatically. "For crying out loud. You're not stuffy, you're not fat, and you're not old. There does that make you happy."

"Entirely" He smirked.

Kagome sighed deeply before she put her elbow on the counter and placed her chin on her palm. "Alright Mr. Not so stuffy, not so fat, and not so old what are we going to do today?"

"Nothing" He stated as he put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Oh come on." She nearly whined. "Its summer vacation and I have done next to nothing but stay cooped up in this apartment. Can't we please do something?"

"And what is it you want to do?"

She suddenly perked up. "Really? We can go do something?"

"That depends on what you want to do."

"Oh so we get to do something so long as it is on your terms; is that it?"

He smirked darkly at her. "Of course. I am daddy after all and what I say goes." He nodded.

She scrunched her nose at him. "Eww… don't ever say that again." She shook her head. "And I promise I won't either."

"Deal" He nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well…" She grinned at him. "The Egyptian artifacts exhibit is being shown at the museum downtown; can we go to that?"

"You want to go to a museum? I find that quite hard to believe."

"Well any other time I wouldn't but its Egyptian artifacts." She nodded trying to look thoroughly convincing hoping he was buying it since she really wanted to go to the fair and would use his own disgust at being in a museum to get there.

He leaned in towards her. "Oh and what artifact is it you want to see the most?"

Kagome stalled with the infamous repeat of the question. "What do I want to see the most? Well… there's that thing; oh and that other thing both made of stone you know they kind of look like a statue but they're not." She nodded.

He suddenly glared at her. "And exactly what kind of fool do you take me for? You have no idea what you are even talking about. Now where is it you really want to go? And I'm assuming it's near the museum?"

She smiled her largest most charming smile ever at him. "I really want to go to the fair right down the street." She nodded her head vigorously.

"So you figured you would get me to take you to the museum and then once we were there and I was bored out of my mind you would lead me to the fair; is that right?" His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

"Something like that; sure." She agreed.

"I should make you go to the museum just for that." He growled. "However seeing as how you have been relatively well-behaved this last week and have suffered through a lot I will allow it." He nodded.

Kagome perked right up. "Really?" When he nodded at her a second time she was out of her chair, around the counter, and had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed.

"Hai" He sighed with a rub to her back. "Go get ready and we will leave once you are done."

Kagome pulled back from him and smiled hugely. "Yes!" She cried then took off running up the stairs.

He could feel it coming on again and was disgusted with himself. Why did he drink so much? Moreover what the hell did he drink in the first place? It was only supposed to be a few shots of sake in an attempt to clear his mind and the next the he knew was that he was waking up in Naraku's bed. Why the hell wasn't he at home in his own bed? What could Naraku possibly be thinking bringing him here where she lived.

He slowly got to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom in order to once again empty his stomach not that he had a whole lot left in it. Never again was he going to drink like that if this was the end result especially if this was the end result. He opened the bathroom door without knocking or paying much attention since his stomach was much too focused on getting to the toilet straight away.

Kagome heard the familiar sound of retching and widened her eyes hugely. Sesshoumaru was in the bathroom puking, she was in the shower ready to get out, and this was not going to end well if he spotted her or worse… _'Get out… Get out… Get out…'_ She chanted to herself. _'Gawd if Naraku comes up here right now I can kiss going to the fair goodbye.'_ She peeked out from behind the curtain and noted him to still be hunched over the toilet so as quietly as she could she reached out to grab her towel that was hanging on the towel rack.

xx

"Where have you been?" Naraku questioned his roommate when he came stumbling in.

Bankotsu chuckled as he stumbled towards the elder. "Afff parrrty." He laughed.

Naraku stared hard at the boy. What the hell was wrong with everyone? More importantly why was he surrounded by such idiots? "Go to your room."

"Yef…" Bankotsu nodded as he stumbled towards the stairs. "Goof night… Nar… Nar… Eh piss you knowff your name."

Naraku watched the boy through narrowed eyes and snorted when he fell off the bottom step. He probably should help him but damn if he wasn't done with drunken friends not to mention the perfect display of stupidity he was demonstrating at the moment. "Baka" He snorted then returned to going over a few papers Toga had given him for the upcoming court battle.

xx

Kagome got the towel wrapped around her body and peeked once again through the shower curtain at Sesshoumaru. "Gawd come on!" She hissed in an extremely low whisper as she watched him splash cold water over his face. Every second felt like an eternity bringing an even greater risk of Naraku coming up to see what was taking her so long. "That's it!" She hissed and jerked the curtain open when she saw him just standing there staring at himself in the mirror. It was one thing to stand there while he was being sick it was quit another to suffer his vanity. "Get out!" She growled when he turned to look at her.

Amber eyes widened at the girl standing there wet and in nothing but a towel. How did he not know she was in the shower when he came in? Probably because his stomach was single minded in what it wanted and that was to empty itself. Although there wasn't anything in it anyway. "Why are you in here." He demanded.

"What?" Was he actually accusing her of sneaking in to the bathroom while he was sick just for sake of nothing better to do? "I was taking a shower when you so rudely came in here without knocking! Now get out!"

"You will leave." He stated like she hadn't said a word.

Kagome widened her eyes appalled. "I will not! First…" She held up a finger. "I was in here first. Second…" A second finger rose up into the air next to the first one. "You don't live here and really you should be at your own house. And third…" She narrowed her eyes upon him, dropped her first finger leaving her middle finger high in the air. "You can do that to yourself." She bit out then as fast as she could she left the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru just stood there dumb struck and not quite sure what he should do. That was the first time anyone had ever done that to him and he didn't like it in the least. He turned as elegantly as a semi drunk and severely hungover being could and made his way to her bedroom. Pushing the door open he caught her just as she pulled her pants up under the towel that was still wrapped around her body. This scene seemed rather familiar only they were in different positions this time and he wasn't some drooling school girl. "Your behavior will cost you." He growled.

Kagome spun to face him and glared as hard as she could at him. "I think I have paid enough of a price no thanks to the likes of you and your idiot brother!"

Was she actually grouping HIM in with his simpleton of a sibling? That was a real low blow and completely uncalled for. "I have done nothing to you and to compare me to that baka is nowhere near accurate."

Kagome snorted. "Please; spare me your holier than thou attitude." She again glared coldly at him. "You don't like me and really everyday makes me like you less and less. At least with Inuyasha what he did was straight black and white. With you it's all a game of breaking me mentally as much as you can drawing all these lines in a dull shade of gray. Well you know what…" Her eyes narrowed even further. "For all I care you can go straight to the deepest level of hell and rot there." She then stormed up to him and shoved him back through the door slamming it shut in his face.

Sesshoumaru stood there glaring at the door and was about to fling it back open as no one ever shut a door in his face when he heard her voice again.

"Better yet why don't you do the world a favor and drop dead where you stand. I certainly know it would make my day!"

He reached out and grabbed the knob to fling the door open when a deep voice was heard behind him.

"Do not even think it." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to turn and look at his long time friend. "She needs to be punished for her sharp tongue."

"That is not your concern." Naraku stated darkly causing his friend to turn and face him. "She is doing precisely what I have told her to do and you would do well to do the same."

Deep ambers stared hard as they locked with the nearly black eyes of his friend. "Explain"

"Her life is in a precarious position and your behavior with her could cost us all dearly. You will from this day forth stay away from her you are a serious liability to and could cost her dearly."

"I have done nothing to her." He growled.

Naraku arched a brow. "Oh? You torture her mind with your cold behavior and placing blame upon her for your own feelings and I will tolerate it no longer." He turned and began making his way back down the stairs. "I mean it Sesshoumaru stay away from her."

Sesshoumaru watched his friend go and glowered at his back until he made it to the bottom of the steps and vanished from sight. No one ordered him about especially the bastard known as his best friend. He would do as he pleased no matter what any had to say about it and especially if it dealt with this maddening girl.

He reached for the door knob just as she jerked the door open startling him slightly.

"What?" She bit out. "Why are you even still here?"

"You will be punished for your behavior." He stated darkly.

Kagome glowered up at him. "Don't start with me Sesshoumaru! You don't own me, you're not my daddy, and you don't tell me what to do. If you don't like it I don't care." With that she made to walk past him but a large hand clamped down onto her arm.

"You try my patience wench." He stated as he jerked her to stand back in front of him.

"Now you have reduced yourself to name calling? I'm thoroughly insulted." She stated with a deep roll of her eyes and a jerk to free her arm of his hold. "Now if you don't mind. Naraku promised to take me to the fair and as much FUN…" She drew the word out sarcastically. "As it is bonding with you I would much rather spend my day having fun with someone who actually CARES about me." With that she shoved past him and stormed down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and ground his teeth together when he heard her yelling at Naraku.

"Why don't you make him go home? Why is he even still here?"

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Be silent and go get in the car." He growled then made his way up the stairs.

Kagome huffed but did as she was told; she wasn't going to do one single thing that could cost her her day.

xx

"Hey!"

Kagome looked across the parking lot, smiled, and waved at the being jogging towards her. "Hey; what are you doing?"

"Nothing just out for my morning jog." Kei grinned as he jogged up to her. "What are you doing?"

She smiled hugely. "Naraku is going to take me to the fair."

"Well sounds like fun." He smirked at her. "So how'd you get ol' stick up the ass to take you to the fair?"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair in a dramatically model-esc fashion. "I just used my girlish charms on him."

Kei laughed at that. "I find that hard to believe." He snorted.

"Well it doesn't matter." Kagome nodded. "He's taking me and I'm going to have fun."

"Fun and Naraku in the same sentence? That just doesn't add up." Kei nodded.

"Yea; well so long as I'm away from that sorry bastard then I don't care who I'm with."

Kei arched a brow. "Which bastard would that be? Wait; let me guess… Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grunted. "Gee; how'd you guess?" She questioned with a roll of her eyes.

He ran his fingers across his chin in thought. "So tell me what did the ice prince do now?"

"Oh you know the same old Sesshoumaru crap." She growled. "He thinks he's some kind of Kami and everyone has to obey and bow down to every word that falls from his lips. He's a bastard and I hate him."

"You and half the free world." Kei chuckled. "If you really want to give him something to really be pissed off about let me know." He grinned evilly.

Kagome stared up at him. "What would you do?"

He smirked. "Oh I have a few things up my sleeve." He then gave her caress along her cheek with the backs of his fingers before he turned and began walking away. "Perhaps I will see you at the fair." He grinned to himself.

Kagome placed her hand to her cheek and watched him go. "Maybe" She smiled then got into the car. Just as Naraku came walking towards her. "So did you throw that bastard out?" She questioned when he got in the car.

"First; you will watch your tongue." He ordered as he started the car. "Secondly; he will return home when we do. His keys are still at the bar and we will pick them up on our way home." He pulled the car out of the parking lot and began heading towards downtown.

"Yea well so long as I don't have to see him then I guess we'll be fine." She nodded curtly.

"Indeed" Naraku agreed with a smirk as he pulled the car onto the freeway.

xx

"Come on!" Kagome squealed as she pulled a rather reluctant Naraku behind her.

"Girl" He growled.

"No" She bit back before he could say another word. "You are going to go on at least one ride with me."

Naraku stared up at the big spinning cage thing and mentally groaned. It wasn't so much that he was scared of heights or being spun around like a top no it had everything to do with he hated going on rides and would much prefer sitting and watching her get whiplash. Yet he just had to open his mouth and promise to go on one ride with her and of course she just had to pick the one ride that did everything it could to a body in an attempt to rearrange a being's internal organs. He was getting much too soft.

Fifteen minutes of standing in line and three minutes of being jarred around like a rag doll later Naraku sat down on a nearby bench and sighed deeply glad it was finally over. He looked up at the girl dancing around in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Kagome stared at him with wide excited eyes. "I don't know which one we should go on next."

"Iie; I am not going on another. You will pick and I will watch."

Kagome huffed. "Oh come on." She pouted. "What fun is it going on rides by myself? This is supposed to be our day and you are ruining it!"

Before he could retort to that she again latched onto his wrist and began pulling him. "Come on! I want to go on the Ferris wheel!"

Naraku barely budged from his seat determined to remain right where he was. "You will ride it by yourself." He ordered.

"No…" Kagome drawled as she continued to pull on his arm. "You will ride it with me. Come on…" She whined when he pressed his lips together. "It's not like the last one and this way we can see the whole fair from the top."

Naraku opened his mouth to respond when another voice hit his ears from his right side. "I will go on it with her."

They both looked over to where the voice was coming from and Kagome dropped Naraku's hand and smiled hugely. "Finally!" She squealed. "Someone who isn't afraid to ride the rides and someone I can at least have fun with."

"Indeed" Naraku nodded glad that he wasn't going to have to suffer any more rides or her whining.

"Who are you here with?" She questioned her new friend as he came walking up to her.

"I came with Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and some girl named Mya. I think she's Shippou's cousin or something." Kei nodded.

Kagome looked around. "Oh? Where are they?"

Kei snorted. "Well; Miroku talked Sango into going on some lover's boat ride under the promise he will be good." He then laughed. "I'm sure he will be nursing a black eye for week by the time its over. And Shippou and his cousin went to get pictures done."

"Pictures?" Kagome grinned hugely as she looked at Naraku.

"No"

"Come on!" She huffed. "What the heck is wrong with pictures? Pleeeeeaaaaasssee can we get our pictures done? I want to save them so I can remember what an awesome daddy you are."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon her. "You said you would never say that again." He growled.

Kagome completely ignored him. "How about this. You get pictures done with me and I won't ask for another thing for the rest of the day… well except for food." She nodded at him. "Deal?"

How could he pass up a bargain like that? "Very well; we will get pictures and then you will remain silent for the rest of the day."

She easily caught the under meaning to his words but nodded none the less. "Yeah!" She chirped then looked at Kei. "You will get pictures with me too." She nodded.

Kei shrugged his shoulder. "Sure why not."

"Awesome" She beamed up at him before she again latched onto Naraku's wrist. "Come on. You're wasting my day just sitting there like some old man. You brought me her to have fun so lets go have fun!"

Naraku groaned as he rose to his feet and let the girl drag him off with Kei walking next to him.

"Aww… fatherhood. These are memories that will last you a lifetime." He smirked at the dark being.

Naraku curled his lip. "Iie; it's a pain in my ass that's going to last a lifetime."

"It can't be all bad I mean look how happy she is." He waved towards the girl in front of them still pulling Naraku by the arm. "It's a far cry from the depressed girl of just a week ago."

Naraku stared at the female in question and had to agree she was a lot happier which made him a lot happier… well as happy as someone like him could be.

"Perhaps bonding with her will help her heal." He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naraku looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. "You are not thinking what I suspect. I will not tolerate it out of you any more than I will tolerate it out of Sesshoumaru." He growled.

Kei chuckled. "Iie; I wasn't talking about me." He looked pointedly at him when they stopped in front of the photo booth. "I was talking about you."

"I have spent plenty of time with her."

Kei arched a brow at that. "Spent time with her or spent time ordering her about? There is a fine line between comfort and control. Which have you really given her?" With that he turned towards the girl that was waiting expectantly. "He'll go first." He nodded and gave Naraku a small shove towards her.

Kagome glowed brightly at her dark guardian. "Memories…" She laughed as she pulled him into the booth and sat on his lap when he sat down. "These are days that don't come very often so smile like you mean it." She ordered the broody being who was staring at her.

He continued to stare at her sans smile and wanted to smirk at her. Perhaps this boding with her wasn't so bad and it was going to give him memories that would last a life time.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome looked at the pictures of her and Naraku and her and Kei and clenched them to her chest tightly as she glowed up at the two males. "I'm going to keep them forever!" She chirped happily.

Naraku snorted and Kei grinned at her. "So what now?"

Kagome bounced around excitedly. "I want to go on a ride!"

Kei arched a brow at her. "Alrighty; which one? Since ol' stuffy pants here won't go on them with you I will be your ride partner."

Naraku glowered at being standing next to him but stayed silent a he didn't want to ruin the girl's day nor did he want her to decide that she wanted him to go with her.

"All of them!" She waved her arms out in a big circle.

"Well we better get busy then." Kei grinned then looked over at the dark male standing next to him. "So are you just going to follow us around and watch?"

"Iie" He shook his head. "Can I trust you to take care of her for about thirty or so minutes? I'm going to go get Sesshoumaru's keys while you two run around like children."

Kei drew his brows. "Keys? Where are they?"

"At the strip bar a few blocks over." He grunted in disgust. "By the time you pick a ride and get thrown around like a couple of rag dolls I will be back and will meet you here."

"Sure" Kei nodded.

"Alright; Kagome." He stated drawing her attention away from seeking out the ride she wanted to go on next. "I will be back shortly and will meet you and Kei right here." He pointed to the spot he was standing in.

"You're leaving?" She pouted. "Why?"

"I said I would be right back. Pick one ride, go on it, and by the time you are done I will be right here."

"But…" She whimpered. "This is supposed to be our day and you keep ruining it!"

His dark eyes narrowed. "Do not act like a spoiled little child. I won't be gone that long by the time you are done with your ride I will be back." He nodded.

"Alright" She deflated. "Can you meet us at the Ferris wheel when you get back instead?"

"Why?"

Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Because it's near the games and now I want you to win me a prize for leaving me." She nodded.

Naraku ground his teeth together but relented with a curt nod of his head. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

xx

"Wow! Look; let's go on that after this one!" Kagome squealed from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Kei smirked at her. "I thought you wanted to go play a game after this."

Kagome nodded her head at him. "Yes and I want to go on that and that and that…. I want to do it ALL today!" She grinned hugely.

He arched a brow. "Tell me something little missy how is it you have gone from withdrawn, somber, and depressed to this hyperactive and overly excited little girl in such a short amount of time?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "I dunno."

He leaned in close and whispered her ear. "Liar; you do know."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Okay maybe I do." She conceded.

Kei sat up and looked over the grounds as they circled up to the top for the third time. "I believe this sudden change in behavior has something to do with a certain dark bastard." He nodded.

"No" Kagome shook her head as she stared over at him.

"No? So it is the ice prince then?"

She blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Not exactly."

Kei stared at her for a long moment then grinned like a cat who just found the cream. "Well; that IS interesting."

"What?" She questioned as innocently as possible but it was rather hard to look innocent with such a deep blush staining her cheeks.

He grabbed her by the chin, tilted her head up, and leaned down until their lips were a breath apart. "You have a crush on someone." He then grinned when her eyes fell closed and her lips puckered up for him to kiss. "Just as I suspected." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Kagome stared at him when he pulled away from her her eyes wide and a small pout on her lips.

Kei chuckled with a caress to her cheek. "Do not worry you will get what you want." He grinned.

Kagome grinned hugely as her eyes sparkled. "Really?"

He nodded his head and climbed out of the seat when the operator lifted the bar. He held his hand out to her and gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb when she placed her hand in his. "Really"

xx

"Hello?"

"You will return immediately."

Naraku snorted. "Iie; you will remain in bed until I return."

Sesshoumaru glowered at the ceiling from the bed. "I am in the bed and desire to be in my own bed." He growled.

"Yes and what you want and what you get are two different things." Naraku taunted. "Plus I do not have time to drive all the way home just so you can go sulk in your own bed."

"You are in the car currently." Sesshoumaru stated like his friend was the simplest being he had ever talked to.

"Hai; but only to collect your keys then I will be returning to the girl."

Deep ambers narrowed even further if possible. "The girl can wait. You will collect my keys and return here now."

Naraku snorted. "Or what? You are going to walk all the way downtown and force me? Sesshoumaru you are a pompous ass and you deserve to suffer as you are."

Sesshoumaru growled deeply in annoyance; really what was he going to do? "You have left the girl by herself?" Why he suddenly asked that question was beyond him and quite frankly it irritated him beyond belief.

"Iie she is with Kei." Naraku stated as he pulled up in front of the club and parked his car.

For the millionth time his stomach turned in on itself but this time it wasn't because of his hangover it was because of her… well his hangover was because of her. He just couldn't believe that Naraku would leave her with that bastard who could charm the pants off the most frigid of bitches with nothing more than a smile and a wink of the eye. If he was able he would go downtown and kick the bastards sorry ass right now for touching what belonged to him. "You will forbid her to see him again."

Naraku stopped in front of the club doors and stared at them like they were some great unsolvable puzzle yet the doors weren't the problem as per usual it was Sesshoumaru. "That is not your concern."

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled back. "Kei is a danger to her womanhood."

Naraku did know if he should grind his teeth in annoyance, or hang up on him, or tell him to go to hell. "Her womanhood is not your concern."

"Iie; with that charming bastard around it is." _'It belongs to me.'_ He curled his lip at his wayward thought.

"Sesshoumaru your jealousy has no place here. Neither you nor him are going to have her womanhood and should either of you attempt to take it I will destroy you both." With that he flipped his phone shut. What the hell was going on that he had to suddenly worry about Kagome and sex? Now he had another thing to worry about and he did not like it one bit.

He walked up to the counter that had the half naked woman working behind it. "Do you know where I can find a chastity belt for a sixteen year old girl?"

The woman looked at him like he had a second head growing out of his neck he seemed awfully young to have a sixteen year old daughter then again what did she know she didn't have any children. "No but I believe Dragon would know where she has a seventeen year old daughter." She nodded then leaned down on the counter and stared at him in all seriousness. "Dragon's daughter got pregnant at fifteen and had to give the baby up. So if I were you I would watch your daughter very closely don't want to be a grandpa at such a young age." She nodded.

Naraku wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life right out of her. Now he had to worry about Kagome getting pregnant? She wouldn't dare… would she? Then again she was rather easy to persuade and Kei was a charmer and…

In the blink of an eye he was out of the club, in his car, and on his way back to the fair keys completely forgotten.

xx

"Don't tell me you are still talking to her."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No; she keeps writing me and insisting that I get revenge on Kagome for this."

Koga snorted. "It's her fault we are here in the first place."

"Yea" Inuyasha nodded. "Why did we even listen to her in the first place?"

"Cause we are a couple of idiots." Koga stated flatly.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "So how are we going to fix this so we can get the fuck out of here?"

"Maybe we should write Kagome a letter and apologize." Koga suggested.

"Yea that's what we should do." Inuyasha agreed. "As soon as we get out of this place." He growled.

"Well if you would have kept your big mouth shut we never would have been put in here in the first place." Koga pointed out.

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted. "How was I supposed to know that that was the sergeant's bathroom?"

"The laughing of the rest of the troop should have been your first clue." Koga nodded.

"If you're so smart how the hell did you end up in here?"

"I'm guilty by association." Koga growled. "It was said that I was the one who egged you on and put the idea in your head in the first place. I hate these damn Americans." He hissed as he tried to shift his legs. "Isn't putting us in here breaking some child laws or something?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno. All I care about is getting out of here. How long did he say we had to stay in here?"

"Until we became men." Koga repeated their drill sergeant's words.

"How the hell long is that?" Inuyasha bit out as he attempted to rub his head where he bumped it only to find that there wasn't enough room to lift his arm that high.

"What does that even mean?" Koga asked with slightly drawn brows. "I always thought I was a man."

"Don't be such an idiot." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "He wasn't being literal."

"Oh it's one of those philosophical things." Koga nodded and hit his head.

Again he rolled his eyes. "Whatever he was being we have to wait for him to decide to let us out of here."

"Yea" Koga sighed. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too." Inuyasha agreed and once again shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable but being stuck in the small cement box called the hole with his friend didn't leave him much room for movement. Yep he was going to apologize to Kagome until his dying day if that's what it took to get him out of this military camp.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared up at the ceiling, eyes narrowed, and upset stomach completely forgotten. Kagome was with Kei, by herself, and he was stuck in this bed with a hangover that could only come from the deepest level of hell.

He needed to forget about her and not concern himself with her anymore. Why did he even care in the first place?

_'Because she is cute, funny, and rather entertaining.'_ His mind supplied.

He curled his lip at himself. _'She is a mere child.'_ He retorted to his inner thoughts.

_'A child you desire and that will one day soon become a woman. Yet your stubbornness is going to push her away and right into the arms of that bastard Kei. You are a baka and deserve it.'_

_'Silence!'_ He growled in annoyance. _'I do not desire the girl.'_

_'Who are you trying to fool? Me? I am you and I know what you think and I know for a fact you desire her.'_

He couldn't believe he was lying here arguing with himself and even went so far as to call himself a baka. Either he was going crazy or he was still very drunk to which he knew the latter wasn't the case. He needed a shower a nice long cold shower perhaps that would ease his head and his stomach and help him forget about that damnable female.

_'Perhaps a bullet in the head would solve all that ails you.'_

He put his fingers to his temples and began rubbing little circles. Why would he even think such a stupid thing? He was losing it and before much longer if he didn't pull his shit together Naraku was going to have him committed and if not him his own father would do it. Maybe that is where he needed to be since he felt that if he was losing it anyway and no thanks to that damnable girl. That damn damn girl!

Where did she come from anyway? More to the point why did Naraku have to be so damn soft and bring her home with him? He should have left her where she belonged then he wouldn't be where he was now… hung-over and sprawled out in his best friend's bed. Yes this was definitely a moment in his life he could truly be proud of being brought down by a blue eyed, raven headed, sixteen year old girl. Oh how the mighty have fallen and fallen hard!

xx

Naraku stared at the two beings before him with eyes slightly narrowed. "What did you do?" He accused.

Kagome drew her brows. "What? What are you talking about?"

Kei shook his head. "Seriously what are you talking about?"

He looked at the smirking male. "You have tainted her." He growled.

Kagome tilted her head to the side before she reached up and placed her hand against his forehead. "Are you sick? You don't feel hot just a little sweaty."

He jerked her hand from his head and scowled at her. "Of course I'm not sick." He bit out.

"Then what is wrong with you?" Kei questioned with a small smirk on his lips.

Naraku glared at him before he looked back down at Kagome. "You have allowed him to molest you."

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped. "You HAVE lost your mind!"

"Iie" He growled then stared at her scrutinizing her carefully. "Are you with child?" He demanded.

Kagome took a step back like he had just shoved her. "Are you insane?"

Kei contained his laughter and stared in all seriousness at him. "Naraku-sama I will do the honorable thing and marry her properly so that our child will not be born a bastard." He grabbed Kagome by the hand and held it close to his heart.

Kagome jerked her hand free of his hold then punched him in the arm. "I'm not marrying you…" She then turned to Naraku. "And I'm NOT pregnant!"

"You will be tested." He nodded with finality.

"I will not! I'm not pregnant, he didn't molest me, and I am not tainted." She defended. "What is going on? Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" She narrowed her eyes upon him. "You're acting like Sesshoumaru. Is there something in the air that's spreading and making you all act like a bunch of stupid idiots?"

"Do not lie to me girl!" He growled.

Kagome ground her teeth together, raised her hand, and slapped him clean across his cheek. "Snap out it!"

Naraku put his hand to his stinging cheek and just stared blankly at her. "You slapped me." He stated with slightly widened eyes.

"Yea you were being stupid." She nodded. "Look I am not pregnant and after what happened I don't want to have sex with anyone for a long long time." She sighed deeply. "Okay; now that you are back and for all this crap you can go win me a prize." She smiled up at him.

"It's the least you can do." Kei nodded.

Naraku sighed and relented to her wish when she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the gaming center.

Kei slapped him on the shoulder. "Aww… fatherhood." He grinned. "Don't worry she is a good girl and knows right from wrong."

Naraku snorted. "That is not my concern." He glowered at the male. "She is easily swayed and you…"

"And I…" He interrupted. "have done nothing to her nor have I encouraged her into doing anything." He shook his head. "Naraku you need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack before the ripe old age of twenty-five."

Naraku glared at him but had to agree he was really beginning to lose it when it came to the girl. Yet that was the problem she was just a young girl a young girl that could easily be swayed by the charms of any smooth talker. Then before he knew it he would indeed be a grandfather and that thought made his stomach turn in on itself.

"Alright; since you have been such a jerk…" Kagome stated as she looked at the dark male. "I want that giant bear right there."

Naraku looked to where she was pointing a cringed slightly. There on the pedestal was a giant pink panda mocking him. He just knew if he won her that thing it would float its ugly self around the house reminding him of this day not to mention his dislike for pandas. Something about them just creeped him out those little black beady eyes surrounded by black patches and the white face. No the panda was definitely out. "Would you not prefer something else?"

_'Thank you Sesshoumaru.'_ Kagome grinned mentally. As much as Sesshoumaru was a bastard at the moment he did feed her lots of nice information about Naraku especially his dislike for pandas. No one really knows why he disliked them so much but at the moment she didn't care why she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Okay she nodded." And grinned hugely at him. "It's either the panda OR I want that."

Kei chuckled when Naraku ground his teeth and stared hard at her. "Oh come on it's not all that bad."

"Be silent." He hissed. "No" He bit out.

"No" Kagome shook her head. "I want that or the panda. You owe me for being such a jerk." She pointed an accusatory finger at him."

"You will pick something else." He growled.

"Uh uh…" She again shook her head. "So far you have only ridden on one ride with me and swore you wouldn't go on another one. You've left me when this was supposed to be our day together and finally you came back and accused me of being pregnant like I'm some kind of whore." She shook the three fingers she had held up in his face. "Three things you have done to me in the span of a mere two hours. I want pay back."

"She's right you know." Kei nodded.

Naraku glared at him. "We do not need your assistance in this matter."

"No…" Kei agreed only to fall silent when his cell phone began ringing. He plucked the small phone from his hip and smirked at the caller id. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He flipped the phone open and walked away from the pair until he was out of ear shot. "Well… well…" He smirked into the phone. "If it isn't the prince of ice."

"You will bite your tongue." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kei chuckled. "So; to what do I owe for the honor of hearing your lovely voice?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at the ceiling of Kagome's bedroom where he was sprawled out on her bed. "You will leave well enough alone."

Kei arched a brow. "Oh and do tell; leave what alone?" He taunted as if he didn't already know.

Sesshoumaru stared at the book in his hand and glowered at the handwriting written on the page. "You know of what I speak." He bit out.

"No I don't think I do." He looked over at the being they were speaking of and when they locked stares he winked at her causing her to grin hugely at him and forcing Naraku to turn and cast him a glare so cold he should have died on the spot. "Why don't you spell it out for me."

Sesshoumaru reread the same paragraph he had been reading over and over for the last hour and nearly threw the book across the room.

_'I'm glad Sesshoumaru showed me his true colors when he did. It made me realize that anyone with the name Taishou should not be trusted. But I don't care about him anymore I met someone else that I like. He's funny and I just love the way he teases Naraku and Sesshoumaru who both deserve it… especially that jerk Sesshoumaru. Oooh I hate him SOOOOO MUCH! I can't wait to spend more time with Kei and really get to know him. I think he's just way cute and… (oh I'm blushing again. Every time I think about it I blush.) when I see him all I can think is that he would be a REALLY good kisser. I hope I get to find out one day.'_

"You will refrain from further contact with the girl."

Kei laughed outright. "I see we have finally come to terms with our inner feelings."

"Do not mock me."

"Or what?" He rolled his eyes. "You can make all the threats you want but if I want the girl I will have her and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Sesshoumaru gripped his phone so tightly in his hand he nearly broke it as his jaw worked furiously in near blinding rage. "You will stay away." He bit out through clenched teeth. "Kagome belongs to me." With that he flipped his phone closed and finally gave into his urge to fling the book across the room.

Kami what the hell was wrong with him? Now he was making threats because the girl moved her desires on to someone else which is exactly what he wanted in the first place. Yet the whole thought of another male touching her in any way made him sick.

He rolled over onto his stomach and continued to stare at the book lying face down on the floor. Why did that damn girl have to keep her thoughts written down for anyone to find? She didn't even try to hide her diary it was just stuffed inside the stomach of her large stuffed bear buried behind all her other ridiculous stuffed animals where anyone could find it. Truly she may as well have left it sitting on her desk for all the wasted effort on her part to hide it.

So he determined that he did in fact find her desirable and really it wasn't her fault he was having such issues with her he knew that all along. Yet it just made more sense in his twisted mind to blame her.

_'And why not put the blame on her? After all she was born for the sole purpose of driving you mad.'_

He would have groaned if it was in him to do so. He definitely was losing his mind and the first sign of such a thing was when your own mind constantly mocked and betrayed you. _'Be silent.'_ He growled in annoyance. That was the second sign of going mad the fact that he responded to his own thoughts it screamed that he should be locked away.

_'I can't be silent I am you after all. Besides you will never find peace from your own mind until you admit the truth.'_

He narrowed his deep ambers upon the book he was still staring at. _'There is nothing to admit.'_

_'Right; and youkai once really walked the land.'_ The voice snorted. _'For that matter you come from a long line of inuyoukai the most powerful race of demons ever known NOT to exist.'_

It had to be the aftereffects of all the alcohol he had drank the night before that was causing him to lose his sanity and think such stupid things. Inuyoukai… really of all the ridiculous things to pass through his head.

_'Just admit it already and I will shut up… for now anyway.'_

He rolled back over onto his back and turned his sights to the ceiling. _'There is nothing to admit.'_

_'Really? I thought you were going to admit you loved her.'_

He snorted. _'I do not love her… exactly.'_

_'Oh and what is it you feel for her then? If it's not love. Desire? What the hell is love but desire?'_

_'Love and desire are not the same thing.'_ He nearly nodded in agreement with himself.

_'Then tell me wise one what is the difference between the two?'_

Sesshoumaru just stared at the ceiling what was the difference? Desire is something you want love is something you want to be with. They were only a shade of gray apart.

_'See; love and desire are the same and you love Kagome. End of story so stop being such a bastard and do something about it.'_

Yes he should but what? Naraku was a major obstacle to the girl and now there was Kei. That bastard was going to be an even bigger challenge than Naraku. Why was it every time in his life he wanted something Kei was always there, in his way, trying to take what he wanted? It was like they were siblings he was the oldest and got everything he ever wanted and Kei was the younger wanting everything he had. Then in the end he had to hand it over to keep the bastard quiet.

Well not this time this time what he wanted is what he was going to have and no one not even Naraku was going to keep him from having what he wanted.

xx

Naraku stared between the panda and the rat like creature in the cage. How the hell did this happen? One second he was telling her no and the very next he had the hideous panda under one arm and in his other hand the cage containing a hairy rat known as a gerbil.

"You're soft." Kei chuckled and patted him on the back.

Naraku grunted then glowered at the girl. "Are you satisfied?"

Kagome beamed up at him. "You do love me!" She chirped before she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him towards the rollercoaster. "Come on I want to ride!"

"I swear I will never have children." Naraku growled under his breath.

"Oh come now it can't be all that bad." Kei nodded.

Naraku grunted. "If this is the price you pay in the end then it is not worth it."

Kei crossed his arms over his chest. "Think of it this way. When it's all said and done you can look at her and say that you had a hand making her what she is. It will be a proud moment for you."

He would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't such a ridiculous thing to do. Yet once again as he stared at her he knew Kei was right and he would be proud of her. His only concern really when it came to her was two things… well more like two beings. Specifically his best friend and the bastard walking next to him. He was definitely going to have to keep a very close eye on all three of them and if worst came to worst he would ship her off to an all girls private school, hidden high in the mountains, on some obscure island in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by man eating sharks, wild cannibals, and flesh eating monkeys.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome stood in the doorway of her room with eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits. Something was very wrong and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Her deep blue eyes slowly scanned the room until they landed on her bed which looked as if someone had been sleeping in it. She remembered making it that morning and now… now the blankets were wrinkled and messy and that wasn't the only problem with her room.

Her closet door was wide open, the top drawer on her desk was opened slightly, and her stuffed animals in the corner were completely out of order. The bears were mixed with the dogs and the cats were buried in the back corner. "NARAKU!" She bellowed from her position in the doorway.

Naraku ran up the stairs as fast as he could thinking the girl had injured herself or that damn rat thing now named Raku after him much to his irritation had bitten her giving him the right to wring its neck and flush it down the toilet. "What is it?" He questioned as he came to stand behind her quickly noting she didn't look like she was injured.

Kagome turned to give him a hard stare. "Sesshoumaru has messed up my room!" She bit out with a pointed finger in her room.

Naraku looked in her room and could see that her bed was slightly mussed up but for the most part her room looked fine. "Sesshoumaru has not been in your room." He stated as he turned to look at her.

Kagome huffed in annoyance. "No he was and I can prove it!" She bit out as she walked into her room. "First my bed is messed up, my desk is messed up, and…" She pointed over to the corner where her stuffed animals sat. "Those are out of…" Her eyes suddenly went wide. "He wouldn't." She gasped as she ran to her stuffed animals and began digging through them.

Naraku watched her wondering just what the hell was wrong with her and arched a brow at her when she turned to look at him furious beyond belief.

"I want you to kill him!" She demanded with a pointed finger in his direction. "He invaded my privacy!" She held up the bear that contained her diary hidden within its belly. "Just look at this!" She pointed to the bear.

Naraku stared at the stuffed bear. "What about it?"

She turned it around and showed him the zipper which was halfway unzipped. "He read my diary!" She hissed deadly.

Naraku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I will speak to him."

"No!" Kagome yelled as she threw the bear at him hitting him in the chest. "I want his head on a platter!"

"Yes; don't we all." He sighed before he turned and made his way back down the stairs.

Kagome glowered at the empty doorway. "I'm going to fix him good." She smirked deadly. "He is going to pay."

She tip toed out of her room and down the hall to Bankotsu's room and snuck in as quietly as possible. She made her way over to the bed and stared at the mass of arms and legs sprawled out everywhere and tangled amongst the blankets. "Bankotsu" She whispered with a poke of her finger to his cheek.

"Hmm…" The boy moaned and shifted to get away from the thing poking him.

Kagome sighed and again began poking him harder in the face. "Bankotsu" She hissed.

He slapped the hand away from his face. "Stop it Jak; I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

She drew her brows. "Jak? Who is Jak?" She shook her head dismissing the question. "Bankotsu; wake up!" This time she gave him a small slap to his cheek and nothing. "Damn it! What is it with the male species and sleeping like they are dead?" She suddenly smirked evilly. "Alright you asked for it." She nodded as she grabbed the sheet and jerked it as hard as she could sending the boy falling head first to the floor.

Bankotsu cracked his eyes open at the sudden bout of pain in the middle of his sleep. "What happened?"

"You fell off the bed." Kagome nodded innocently as she stared down at him.

"I did?" He drew his brows as he looked up at his bed one leg still hooked over the edge and tangled in the blanket.

"You did." Kagome again nodded as she kneeled down next to him. "Look; since you're awake I need to talk to you."

He turned head away from his bed which he was staring at like it was a foreign object he had never seen before and locked stares with the female next to him. "What?"

"You're pretty good friends with Tsubaki and Kaguya aren't you?" She cringed her nose in spite of herself.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulder. "I guess."

She tried to arch a brow at him but ended up raising both brows as she stared at him. "So which one do you have a crush on?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he sighed deeply. He knew that Kaguya and Tsubaki didn't like Kagome he had heard it enough from the both of them and he knew that Kagome didn't like them. Yet he found it odd that Kagome never once bad mouthed the two girls the way they seemed to bad mouth her. Really he was getting quite tired of listening to them bitch and moan about Kagome and how they thought everything she did was just an act and she was only doing it to get attention. It was almost like they were obsessed with her. "Neither" He yawned deeply.

"Liar" Kagome snorted. "You spend enough time with them to at the very least have some sort of attraction towards one of them."

"I did in the beginning but not anymore." He shrugged. "They're kinda bitchy and annoying after awhile."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well I could've told you that." She pointed a finger at him. "I was friends with them for a long time." She nodded.

"Is this what you woke me up for?" He glowered at her. "To tell me what a couple of bitches they are?"

"No; I woke you up because I need your help to get revenge on someone." She sat down on the floor next to him.

His dark brows drew deeply. "Who and what does Tsubaki and Kaguya have to do with anything?"

An evil grin that could only be attributed to Naraku pulled on her lips. "Everything" She nodded. "Sesshoumaru is going to pay and pay dearly." She held a firm fist up in front of her and nodded in agreement with herself.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "No way." He shook his head still in his awkward position on the floor. "Sesshoumaru…" He trailed off when she interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru is going to get what's coming to him and you are going to help me." She threatened. "If you don't I will tell Naraku that you tried to kiss me and touched me where you shouldn't be touching."

"What? You wouldn't!" He paled slightly.

Her head bobbed up and down. "I would. I don't want to but this is war and sometimes there are casualties in war." She smirked deadly at him. "You don't want to be a casualty do you?"

He stared at her for a long silent moment weighing his options before he sighed deeply. "Fine; what do you want me to do?" He just knew that no matter what he did he was going to suffer in the end anyway.

"Well…"

xx

Gin curled his fist with every intention of belting the woman in front of him. "She is my daughter I raised her while you were whoring yourself out and I am entitled to everything." He hissed.

"She isn't your daughter." Mayu growled back.

"She is." Gin bit back.

Mayu snorted. "Iie; she isn't and her biological father will testify to that fact."

"Oh and who is this mysterious man? One of your clients?" He drew out the last word sarcastically.

"No" She growled before she smirked darkly. "My husband."

Gin's eyes widened noticeably before he quickly schooled his features. "You lie."

"Do I?" She attempted to arch a brow but ended up raising both of them as she held up her hand and gently waved her fingers in front of his face showing him the ring on her finger. "

"What sucker did you get to marry you and claim Kagome as his daughter?" He mocked.

"He is her father!" She nearly bellowed in his face before she began digging in her purse and plucking out her wallet. "See!" She hissed as she opened the wallet and showed a picture of a two year old Kagome with a man that looked strikingly similar to the child with his big blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

"Who is that and when was this taken?"

Mayu grinned wickedly. "That is Kagome and her real father who wants her back." She chuckled. "Remember when you decided you didn't want her and sent her back to me? Well I took her to her real father and he did want her."

"Then why did you bring her back if he wanted her?" He demanded.

"That in none of your business." She stated plainly as she put her wallet away. "The point is that when we go to court he is going to be there and we are going to get her back."

"I will never allow it!" He hissed. "I raised her all these years that makes her mine blood or no!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh and if your such a good father why is she living with a bunch of college boys? Is it not true that you just moved without telling her and did nothing when she was raped by her friends?" She grunted. "When the courts hear about that you won't have a leg to stand on."

"Neither will you." He bit back. "You abandoned her and never called or visited her. What kind of mother are you? When she needed you the most you were never there."

"We'll see. The courts will give her to me I am her mother after all and my father's money will be mine." She then turned and began walking away.

"I will never let that happen. That money is mine and you will never see a dime of it." With that he stormed into his house to begin plotting on how to win custody back of Kagome and to destroy her mother.

xx

"Daddy what are you doing?" Souta questioned his father from the doorway.

"I am getting your sister's room ready for when she comes home." The tall man smiled as he rolled the paint roller across the wall leaving a wide pink paint line.

Souta tilted his head to the side in thought. "How come she doesn't live here now?"

Zayne sighed sadly as he stared at the pink wall. "Sometimes in life things just happen that you can't control and your sister suffered because of it."

"What happened?" The little boy questioned with furrowed brows as images of monsters that lived under the bed came out and snatched his sister away passed through his mind's eye.

Zayne shook his head. "Big people stuff happened." He looked over his shoulder at his son. "Maybe one day when you are older I will tell you about it." He suddenly grinned at the boy. "Hey; how about you go make something for your sister to put in her room for a welcome home gift."

Souta's eyes brightened at the thought. "Yea!" He nodded his head vigorously. "I will draw her a picture to hang on the wall!" He chirped and ran from the room.

Zayne smiled with a small shake of his head before he turned back to the wall. "I will get my daughter back and when I do you will finally get yours for all your lies and lose everything." He vowed to the pink wall before he rolled another streak of pink paint on the wall.

xx

"So that's my plan." Kagome nodded. "Will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bankotsu grunted from his position on the floor.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope" She chirped.

The boy sighed deeply as he stared at her. "You do know if Naraku or Sesshoumaru find out about this we are both dead."

She shrugged her shoulder. "Yep and that is why we have to make sure they never EVER find out."

"Find out what?"

Both Kagome and Bankotsu snapped their eyes to the door and stared at the being with arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

Kagome giggled nervously as she stared at Naraku. "Oh it's a surprise."

He was no fool. "Do not lie to me girl. What are you planning?"

Kagome looked to Bankotsu eyes pleading for help.

"Iie; do not force him to lie for you." Naraku growled as he walked into the room and snatched her up by the arm.

"But…" She whined.

"We were just planning Sesshoumaru's surprise birthday party." Bankotsu nodded still not bothering to get up off the floor.

Naraku looked from Kagome to the boy eyes narrowed to suspicious little slits. "Sesshoumaru's birthday isn't for another four months. Why are you planning it now?" He demanded.

"Because it's Sesshoumaru." Bankotsu pointed at him. "Remember last year? It took us nearly six months to figure out what to get him for his birthday and we still didn't have anything by the time his birthday rolled around." He nodded. "You remember how he got."

He didn't know if they were telling the truth or not but he also knew that Bankotsu was right. Sesshoumaru's birthday was still several months down the road and really they should have been planning for it the day after his last birthday. The bastard acted like he hated his birthday but if he didn't get a party and gifts on that day he would get rather moody and bitchy about it… well moodier than usual. "Then tell me why wouldn't you want me to find out about it?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Because as his best friend we decided that when we have nothing to give him for his birthday you would tell him that if he wasn't such a priss about the whole thing then he would have gotten something. Then you could suffer his wrath and save us all." He nodded.

Naraku curled his lip at the boy. "Iie; if you come up with nothing for his birthday then you will face the consequences." He then dragged Kagome out of the room fully intent on interrogating her to get the real reason she was in Bankotsu's room and finding out just what the hell she was up to.

Sesshoumaru snatched his cell phone up off the table and glowered at the number before he flipped it open and placed it to his ear. "What" He growled in irritation.

"Hey man…" Bankotsu started with a nervous edge to his voice. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru bit out not understanding why Bankotsu was suddenly calling him and more so asking such a strange question. Something was definitely up of that he was sure.

Bankotsu sighed deeply. "Alright here's the deal. Your birthday…"

"Isn't for several more months." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I know that." Bankotsu bit out. "Would you just let me finish?"

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. "Get on with it then."

"Because you are such an uppity little bitch when it comes to your birthday making it difficult for anyone to buy you anything for your birthday I was wondering if you would come with me to the mall and show me what the hell you want."

"That is the biggest load of nonsense I have ever heard." Sesshoumaru grunted.

Bankotsu snorted. "Please; you are worse to buy for than a woman on the rag."

Sesshoumaru cringed at the mental image and gave off a light shake of his head. "Do not be so foul."

"Yea whatever. So are you going to come or not? I have a female that really wants you to come with." He stared at Kagome and shook his head before the lipped out. _'He's going to say no.'_

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second. Kagome was going to go with? He found that highly unlikely especially since Naraku wouldn't allow it. "Who is this female you speak of?"

Bankotsu's eyes suddenly went wide as he stared at Kagome. "He wants to know what female is coming."

Kagome pressed her lips together and glared at him before she poked herself in the chest several times.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu nodded.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Sesshoumaru demanded and now knew why Naraku hated that so much.

"Telling you. Kagome is coming with me because she wants to buy something for Kei."

Kagome stared wide eyed at Bankotsu before she smirked and gave him the thumbs up for his sudden quick thinking.

Sesshoumaru's grip on his phone tightened until his knuckles turned a bleach white. Now she was going to buy a gift for that bastard? He wouldn't allow it she wasn't going to buy a gift for anyone especially for Kei. "What time?"

Bankotsu smirked at Kagome. "About 3 or so."

"I will be there." With that he hung up the phone.

Bankotsu set the phone down on his nightstand and stared at the female standing in front of him.

"Well?" Kagome questioned excitedly.

"He's going to go." Bankotsu nodded.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed. "Oh how I wish I could be there to see the look on his face."

"Who's face?"

Kagome suddenly slumped in the shoulders as she turned to face her ever present, domineering shadow. "Do you like have some Kagome radar on you or something?"

Naraku glared at her. "I don't need a radar I know you and you constantly need to be monitored."

"No I don't." She nodded. "You just want to be a domineering daddy. Well I'm not doing anything but hanging out with Bankotsu."

"I do not believe that excuse any more than I believed it earlier." He growled.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Why is it when I tell you the truth you call me a liar but when I lie to you you almost believe it? You're not very good at this parenting thing." She nodded.

"So you admit that you lied earlier when I asked you what you were doing in here?" He arched a brow at her.

"No" She pointed a finger at him. "If you remember correctly which I doubt you do but I told you that Bankotsu and I were planning Sesshoumaru's birthday party. Which was true but you called me a liar. Now had I said I was plotting revenge against Sesshoumaru for his bastard like tendencies then you would have believed me. Right?"

"I would have believed you because as I have said I know you." He then glowered at her. "So you are plotting against Sesshoumaru then." He nodded. "I suspected as much."

"I am not!" Kagome bit out. "Look; I am hanging out with Bankotsu. I have no friends to speak of and really hanging out with you all the time as fun at it may be sometimes is really getting old. Plus I can't talk to you about everything…" She shook her head and scrunched up her nose. "That'd just be too weird."

A small part of him was hurt by her rejection but the bigger part of him that really understood what she was saying squashed that part of him like a bug. "Fine" He nodded curtly. "I will allow it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well thank you mister high and mighty." She drawled out sarcastically.

"Do not test me girl." He glared before he turned away from her. "I may still ground you."

"Yea because I have such an active life outside this apartment after all." She snorted. "What are you going to do? Ground me and keep me from playing with my imaginary friends?"

"No; I will lock you in your room." He shrugged as he began walking away. "Be glad you have the company of Bankotsu as I can take that away just as easily as anything else you might have."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What? You? You're going to take yourself away from me?"

"Should I deem it necessary to do so then I will." He stated from the top of the stairs. "You forget you are not officially mine yet and with one phone call you will be back at your father's."

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagome pointed down the hall at him.

Naraku smirked darkly. "Wouldn't I?" With that he walked made his way down the stairs smirking darkly all the way. _'That should bring her down a peg or two.'_ He nodded to himself.

"Oooh…" Kagome growled. "Sometimes I just hate him!" She stomped her foot against the floor.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Don't we all." He nodded.

xx

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Kaguya grinned from her position on her bed as she rolled over onto her back.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes; neither can I." She smirked.

"So do you really like him or are you just going to string him along and make him hate Kagome?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know. Either way I'm going to make sure he never wants to see her ugly face again."

"Yea" Kaguya nodded. "Why does she always get everything?" She questioned as she sat up and stared at her best friend. "First it was Koga and Inuyasha and now Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and all of them. It's not fair."

"Don't worry." Tsubaki nodded. "Once we get done they will make her go away and they will be all ours." She grinned darkly then suddenly her grin turned to a frown. "The only problem is that Naraku guy."

Kaguya nodded her head. "Yea he's going to be a big problem. He doesn't like us and he seems rather protective of her. So what do we do about him?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't know. If all of them end up hating her except for Naraku what do I care? She can have him. I'm sure if she is miserable enough he will send her away and in the end that is all that matters."

"Yea" Kaguya nodded excitedly. "So do you want to go hang out at the pool and see if any of them show up?"

Tsubaki grinned darkly. "Of course."

Kaguya began laughing. "This is going to be fun."

xx

Naraku looked at the door when it suddenly opened. "Doesn't anyone around her knock?" He grumbled to himself.

Sango smiled at her dark friend. "Hey I was going to the pool and wanted to see if Kagome wanted to come with."

"She's upstairs with Bankotsu." Naraku nodded. "Please get her out of this house for a few hours." He glowered.

Sango furrowed her brows. "Something wrong?"

Naraku sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The more she's stuck in this house the more she plots against others. She needs friends and perhaps that will keep her out of trouble. You will be her friend." He ordered as he stared at the woman.

"Nice" Sango shook her head. "You are ordering me to be her friend. You do know it doesn't work like that." She pointed at him.

Naraku glared at the woman. "You know what I mean." He growled. "She needs a female presence in her life and you are the only one I trust."

Sango chuckled at that. "Oh and what is wrong with Kagura?" She questioned sarcastically.

Naraku was tempted to roll his eyes but suppressed the urge. "Sango" He said her name like it was a warning.

"Alright alright." The woman chuckled. "I will take care of it." She then walked towards the stairs. "You make a good father." She grinned hugely and nodded before she ran up the stairs to avoid his wrath.

Oh how he was tempted to bang his head against a wall and knock whatever had come loose in his head back into place. All this madness was driving him insane he was sure of it… he needed a nap and decided that once the house was empty he was going to do just that. Especially with Kagome waking him up in the middle of the night for her trivial little issues was beginning to catch up with him.

xx

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled to the being standing in his doorway.

Kei smirked. "I bet I'm the only one in the world that can piss you off without doing or saying a thing." His smirk turned to an evil grin. "Don't hate me because I'm more liked by a certain female than you are. If you would pull that popcicle out of your ass someone would like you too." He nodded.

"Leave" Sesshoumaru growled.

"No; I'm here for a reason."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the male standing in his doorway. "You will take your smart remarks to someone who will listen to them. I have no time for you or your loud mouth."

Kei shrugged his shoulder. "Very well. I guess Kagome and I will have all the fun by ourselves. See ya around." He then turned to leave but stopped at Sesshoumaru's voice.

"What do you mean." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kei shook his head. "Nothing; remember you don't want to hear my loud mouth so figure it out for yourself." With that he made his way down the steps and began walking across the parking lot.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and quickly determined what he was up to or rather where he was going the swim trunks were a dead giveaway.

Suddenly his eyes went wide as it clicked in his head what was going on. Kagome was going to be at the pool, in a swimsuit, with that bastard, half naked, and Kei was… going… to…

He made his way back into his apartment, went to his room, changed into his swim shorts, and left for the pool. He was going to keep an eye on Kei and his charming ways and definitely make sure Kagome stayed away from him at all costs.

xx

"So you want to go?"

Kagome beamed at the female. "Heck yea! Let me go get changed and we'll go." She nodded excitedly.

Sango looked over at Bankotsu. "Well what about you?" She looked over her shoulder to make sure Kagome wasn't in ear shot before she turned back to the boy in front of her. "You want to come watch the fireworks?"

Bankotsu smirked at her. "Of course. This should be interesting."

Sango nodded her head. "Or at the very least good for a laugh."

Bankotsu nodded. "So does Kei really like Kagome or is he just using her for his own amusement."

Sango shook her head. "No he really likes her but he also knows that Sesshoumaru likes her more." She shrugged. "I don't know what he's going to do."

"I hope they don't end up hurting her." Bankotsu sighed.

Sango shook her head. "No; the end result in all of this will be Kagome getting someone who loves her. Nothing bad about that."

"True" Bankotsu agreed. "Alright; get out so I can get changed."

"Alright; see ya downstairs." Sango smirked. "Oh and don't let Naraku know about Sesshoumaru and Kei being at the pool with us."

Bankotsu snorted. "Yea I'm just going to run right down there and tell him." He stated sarcastically. "That man can put a damper on a miserable rainy day."

Sango chuckle. "Can't he though. He needs a girlfriend." She smirked. "Yea that is exactly what he needs." She stated thoughtfully as she walked down the hall.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Yea and he's going to kill us all once he finds out about this." He sighed deeply. "Yep I've lived a short life but it's been a good one thus far." He closed his bedroom door and went about the task of getting ready to go to the pool.


	15. Chapter 15

"HEEEEYY!" Kagome yelled as she ran up and jumped on Kei's back wrapping her arms around his neck so tight she was nearly choking him.

He forced her to loosen her hold with a grin. "Hey back." He smirked as he continued to walk towards the pool weighted down with the skinny girl. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Kagome set her chin on his shoulder and grinned hugely. "Of course. Naraku's idea of fun isn't so fun anymore."

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't be." Sango drawled sarcastically. "His idea of fun is glowering at the wall to make sure the paint doesn't peel."

Kagome chuckled at Sango's remark before she turned back to the male she was hanging from.

Kei opened the gate to the pool area and smirked. "Come on being cooped up in that apartment day after day with ol' stuffy butt isn't a thrill a minute. I find that hard to believe." He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Well he does have his good moments." Kagome nodded as she slid off his back and threw her towel on the lounge chair. "I mean he took me to the fair." She nodded. "And won me a gerbil and a stuffed bear."

"Alright" Kei nodded. "He does have his moments." He then smirked evilly at her. "As do I." He growled before he picked her up and threw her into the pool.

Sango laughed and pointed at the girl's misfortune when she came up sputtering, wiping her hair and the water from her face, and trying to curse Kei to hell before she was suddenly plucked up and tossed in after her.

"Hey wait for me!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran up on Kei and shoved him into the water.

Bankotsu put his hands on his hips and stared down at the three and laughed like a mad man from the edge of the pool. "And I am the king!"

"Close your loud mouth." Sesshoumaru snorted as he walked by and with a single shove to Bankotsu's back sent the boy into the pool face first. He then elegantly like he was some great overlord, walked to a lounger in the shade, laid his towel down over it, and stretched out like he was the owner of all he laid his eyes upon.

The four in the pool stared in opened mouth shock at him before Kagome came to her senses. "Pretentious ass." She snorted with a hard glare at the silver being. "I mean really! Who comes to the pool and sits in the shade?"

"Pretentious asses." Kei smirked before he placed his hand atop her head and dunked her under the water.

xx

Kaguya and Tsubaki walked into the pool area and glowered at their hated enemy who was splashing around in the pool trying to dunk Kei under the water. The two females cast each other a glance before they spotted Sesshoumaru sitting on a lounger and glaring at the beings splashing around in the pool.

Tsubaki grinned. "It looks like someone is all alone." She nodded to her friend.

Kaguya looked from Bankotsu to Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Go get him and I'll work on Bankotsu."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement before she as seductively as a seventeen year old could sauntered over to Sesshoumaru and sat down in the lounger next to him. "Hi" She stated in a low hot voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked at her out of the corner of his right eye. "Leave" He ordered darkly not wanting to deal with this annoying presumptuous female.

Tsubaki pouted slightly but wasn't daunted in the least. "Why do you dislike me so? You don't even know me."

"Nor do I want to." He stated in a cold curt manner.

"Why?" She persisted as she leaned in and placed a hand on his arm.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and squeezed it just tight enough to cause her discomfort but no real pain. "Do not touch this Sesshoumaru." He growled coldly.

Tsubaki didn't flinch or act like what he was doing was hurting her. Instead he cast a quick glance towards the pool and noticed Kagome looking at them. She hid the smirk that wanted to play on her lips and leaned in like she was going to kiss him hoping that Kagome was still watching.

xx

Kagome tapped Kei on the shoulder and pointed towards Sesshoumaru. "Aww… he found a woman just as bitchy as he is. I hope their happy together." She mockingly swooned with clasped hands against her cheek and eyes dopily wide.

Kei snorted. "It's all a show. Does he look like he's thrilled to have her there?" He looked over at the two in question and the first thought that came to his mind was fire and ice not a good mix.

"Does it matter?" Kagome questioned with a shrug. "As long as he isn't bothering me anymore what do I care?"

"Oh? So our loyalties have shifted have they?" He questioned with a highly arched brow.

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Yep" She nodded then launched herself into his arms. "All for you baby!" She giggled.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Well let's see if everyone's loyalties have shifted."

Kagome stared at him with drawn brows. "What do you mean?"

Kei leaned into her and pressed her tighter against his chest. He was definitely going to see who was really playing who here and just how far would the two of them go to avoid their attraction to one another.

xx

Naraku glowered at the ceiling from his position on the couch. The silence of the apartment was driving him mad. Granted that this silence was exactly what he wanted or so he thought but without Kagome and her big mouth bellowing throughout the house it just felt empty and way too quiet.

He flipped over onto this stomach irritably and curled his lip at himself. That was the stupidest thing he could have ever thought missing the noise. What was he; a moron?

Apparently so since it seemed the silence that he had so longed for was more or less suffocating him. Maybe he should go to the pool and hang out with her and Sango. "No" He grumbled to himself as he sat up.

No he would go on a drive and get out of the house. Yes that's exactly what he would do get out of the house.

He got up, grabbed his keys and left the apartment heading for the pool to let Kagome know that he was leaving and would be back in a few hours and to give her his orders for while he was gone.

xx

"You stupid little bitch!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me you skanky little whore!"

"Let me go!"

Sesshoumaru gripped tighter around Kagome's waist. "Be silent girl." He growled in annoyance.

Kagome ground her teeth together tightly before she stomped on Sesshoumaru's foot as hard as she could causing his grip on her to loosen just enough for her to break free. "That's it you stupid slut!" Kagome screamed as she closed the four foot space between her and Tsubaki in order to pummel the bitch to death.

Bankotsu tried to get Tsubaki out of Kagome's line but wasn't near quick enough as Kagome caught her hated enemy by the hair and jerked her free of Bankotsu's hold taking her to the ground.

"Damn it Sango." Kei hissed. "Stop them."

Sango looked over at the male holding Kaguya. "Are you crazy? Look at them." She waved a hand towards the two females fighting on the ground. "That's a lot of hostility and I say let them beat it out of each other. Besides look here comes real trouble; daddy." She shook her head. "This is about to get really ugly."

Kei looked over at the gate and saw Naraku heading their way. "Oh no." He groaned and accidently loosened his hold on Kaguya who immediately broke free and ran to help her friend.

Sesshoumaru attempted to grab Kagome only to have a female jump in his way and grab onto Kagome and begin pounding into the girl as hard as she could.

Kagome screamed in pain when she felt a fist or was it a foot connect with her ribs which gave Tsubaki the moment she needed to go from defending herself to attacking her one time friend. Suddenly she felt the two girls being pulled away from her and her being held once again by Sesshoumaru. "Let me go!" She cried as she struggled against Sesshoumaru's tight hold upon her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naraku demanded in a cold dark growl which was just loud enough to be barley heard and yet caused everyone to freeze where they were.

Kagome looked over at her father like figure and began to sob madly. "They attacked me for no reason." She bawled as she broke free of Sesshoumaru's hold and ran to her dark guardian fisting her hands into his shirt. "I was…" She sniffled deeply. "I was just trying to have fun and they…" She pointed blindly behind her. "They started calling me names and told me that you… you…" She looked up at him with thick heavy tears filling her blue eyes and streaming down her cheeks like a flood. "You said you were going to send me away!" She wailed as she pressed her face into his chest and smirked through her tears. Yea she was going to show those bitches who they were really messing with.

She began trembling madly and went in for the kill. "And now…" She coughed and choked. "And now because we were fighting you really are going to send me away." She pressed herself tighter against his chest. "And it's all their fault because you never believe me!"

"You dirty lying bitch!" Tsubaki bit out with a pointed finger at Kagome.

Naraku looked down at the raven head buried against his chest when the girl shivered like she was about to be attacked. "I am not going to send you away." He stated darkly as he placed a hand against her back then looked over at the other female. "You will be silent!" He bit out causing Tsubaki to snap her mouth shut before he looked over at his friend "I want to know what really happened here."

Kagome looked up at him with the most heartbroken expression she could muster. "But you are going to punish me because of them." She sobbed causing him to look back down at her.

He ground his teeth together before he again looked up at the rest of the party staring at the two of them. "I want the truth." He demanded as he locked stares with his best friend knowing full well that Sesshoumaru would never lie since it was well beneath him to do so.

"Oh this is going to be good." Sango whispered to Kei.

"You have no idea." Kei smirked at he stared at the silver being. "I suspect Sesshoumaru is about to lie for the first time in his life." He nodded.

"No way." Sango stared wide eyed at the being in question. "He would never." She slowly shook her head.

"I will buy lunch if he doesn't." He nodded.

"You're on." Sango grinned. "And I want lunch at the nicest place in Tokyo."

Kei grunted and nodded. "If he does then you owe me."

"Fine" Sango agreed. "Sesshoumaru never lies and this time won't be any different." She stated knowingly then looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Naraku waiting patiently for what Sesshoumaru was going to say.

Sesshoumaru looked from the girl pressed against Naraku's chest up to his friend and ground his teeth together. If he told Naraku what really transpired here Kagome was going to pay dearly yet on the other hand he loathed lying. So in lieu of that he opted for vague truths which was much nicer than lying but not nearly as bad.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru with wide pleading eyes.

Sesshoumaru cast her a quick glance and sighed inwardly. "It seems that Kagome and her former friends have an issue with this Sesshoumaru." Not exactly the truth but not really a lie either.

Naraku glowered at his friend. "What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded coldly before he suddenly narrowed his dark browns. "Are you telling me that they were fighting over you?"

He would have smirked pleasantly at that statement were this any other time being it stroked his ego nicely to hear it put like that. "Not entirely."

His patience was quickly coming to an end and someone was going to get hurt if he didn't get an answer and one that made sense. "Stop stalling." He bit out; really was he the only adult here?

"The bitch tried to kiss me." Okay so this only kind of lying wasn't working out and explaining himself to Naraku had that same feel of explaining himself to his father when he was young. "I was not interested. She took Kagome as the reason and you saw the end result."

"Oh my." Sango shook her head. "That was terrible."

"You owe me lunch." Kei smirked with a throaty chuckle.

"Guess I'll have to mug Miroku to afford it." She sighed.

"Don't worry it won't be THAT expensive." He looked over at her and grinned wickedly. "It will only take two paychecks to pay for it."

Sango punched him in the arm. "Fast food is all you're going to get out of me."

Kei dropped his head and sighed deeply. "No one loves me."

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes deeply. "I can't imagine why."

Naraku glowered at his friend. "If you are going to lie to me at least put forth a better effort than that."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at his friend. "I do not lie." He bit out.

Kagome couldn't help herself and chuckled at Sesshoumaru's misfortune. "Sorry" She giggled when he glared at her. "It's just that was terrible." She shook her head then looked up at Naraku who was glowering down at her. "Okay okay here's what really happened." She sighed. "What Sesshoumaru said was partly true… I think."

"You think?" Naraku growled.

"I don't know if she tried to kiss him or not I wasn't paying attention." She nodded. "But what I do know is that she told him that I was a bitch, a whore, and that I asked for what my former friends did to me, and told him that I deserved it." She sighed deeply. "She then announced to everyone around the pool that I was willing to experience it again."

"You're grounded for two weeks." Naraku growled as he grabbed her by the arm.

"What? Why?" Kagome protested as she tried to break free of his hold.

"For fighting and for getting Sesshoumaru to lie for you."

"I didn't tell him to lie for me!" Kagome bit back before she turned pleading eyes to Sesshoumaru. "Tell him."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply but at the same time realized that he held in his hand an opportunity to get Kagome back. "Iie" He growled. "She nor I lied and I most certainly did not lie for her."

Naraku turned to look at his friend. "Now you find it in yourself to tell the truth?"

"Do not act like otousan." He bit out. "The occurrences here are no more her fault than they are yours." His amber eyes narrowed. "She cannot control what those around her do as you know based on her past and the shame my name now carries."

Why couldn't he have just one single quiet boring day? Just one; one single boring, bland, quiet, uneventful day? "Three days." He growled then grabbed Kagome by the arm and began pulling her along behind him as he left the pool.

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes and blushed deeply when he smirked that sexy smirk at her a smirk that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well well; what was that about now?" Kei drawled as he smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Is that the ice prince wooing prowess hard at work?"

"Be silent." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Not on this one I won't." Kei grinned with a drag of his fingers over his chin. "Perhaps there is a chance that I want her."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "You want her about as much as I want her." He pointed over at the two females yelling at Bankotsu well more specifically Tsubaki. His lips pulled into a very Naraku-esc smirk. "Keep your attentions focused on the one you really want." He cut his eyes quickly over to Sango who was laughing at Bankotsu and the two females yelling at him.

"Your perceptions astound me sometimes." He turned and began walking away. "Perhaps just perhaps I will have them all."

_'Over my dead body.'_ Sesshoumaru growled to himself before he gathered his towel and left the pool. He had a plan to make sure that Kagome would be his and the first part of his plan was to get rid of Naraku for the rest of the day leaving Kagome wide open for him to swoop in and snatch out from under Naraku's thumb.

xx

"OW!" Kagome whimpered loudly when Naraku pressed his fingers against the red spot on her side.

"If you weren't fighting this wouldn't have happened." He bit out.

Kagome sighed deeply. "Hey they attacked meeee…" She looked down where Naraku had placed a tight bandage over her ribs. "Crap that hurts!"

"Hai" He glared at her. "Why must you be so troublesome day after day?"

Kagome locked stares with him. "I'm cursed?"

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly. "This is no time for joking around. Why can't you give me one single day where you behave and I don't have to worry about where you are or what's going on. Every day I have to hover over you to make sure you stay out of trouble." He narrowed his eyes upon her. "I'm growing quite tired of it."

She gasped like he had just slapped her and bowed her head sadly. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you." She whispered sadly before she turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Naraku sighed deeply and shook his head. He was terrible at this being a father thing as it seemed no matter what he did it either hurt her feelings or made her mad. "What?" He growled in annoyance when the front door opened.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at Naraku's sour mood. "You should speak to father about your issues."

"I don't have any issues." He growled as he sat down on the couch.

"Do not attempt to lie to me."

Naraku looked over at his friend. "Well it seems that lying is a common occurrence these days." He crossed his arms over his chest with a glare at his friend.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he sat down on the couch next to Naraku. "She told the truth."

"I know." Naraku nodded. "But I cannot and will not have her behaving that way when someone says something she doesn't like or that hurts her feelings. It's shameful."

Sesshoumaru nodded and could easily see Naraku's point. "Hai; but you must understand those two girls are doing everything in their power to destroy Kagome."

Naraku's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know this?" He demanded.

He gave off a throaty grunt. "Your ability to see what is going on around you is astonishing." He snorted sarcastically.

"Do not mock me." He bit back and quite ready to throw his friend out of the house.

Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at his friend. "Perhaps if you would pay attention to what goes on around her instead of every little thing she does then you would see what is true and what isn't." He suddenly smirked. "It seems that you have become quite obsessed with her."

"I am not obsessed." Naraku bit back. "She is my responsibility and I am going to take care of her properly."

"By hovering over her like a dark shadow? Or is it she has you wrapped around her little finger?" He had to bite down the evil grin that wanted to play on his lips. "You never do anything you want it's always what she wants. Never a moment of time when it is just you you cycle your life around what she wants and cater to her every wish and whim. Tell me; when was the last time you spent your afternoon at the library like you normally do immersed in your thick books of ancient history?"

Naraku stared across the room at the wall. When did he last spend time doing what he wanted? A week… two maybe? No; he hadn't done one single thing for himself since the day he brought her home, everything he did he did for her and to make her life better. "What choice do I have? I cannot trust to leave her alone. She has a tendency to get into situations…" He cast a glare at his friend. "That are unacceptable when she is left unsupervised."

Now was his chance and he wasted no time in attacking. "Only because you believe her to be untrustworthy. You have never given her a real opportunity to prove to you that she can take care of herself without you monitoring every move she makes. You will drive her away and turn her against you then all you have done for her will be for naught."

Deep browns narrowed. "Do not attempt to feed me the same load of nonsense that Izayoi has fed to father. I do not want to hear it." He growled.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Who is lying now?" He questioned then went in for the final kill. "Tell me; do you do what you do for her because you truly care for her or do you do it to make yourself feel like some powerful being able to control others because you can?"

Naraku opened his mouth to respond then snapped it shut. Did he really do all he did for her because he cared or did he do it for his ego's sake? Upon further inspection he realized that it was both that caused him to do what he did in relation to the girl. If he didn't care about her on some level she wouldn't be living with him and she certainly wouldn't sleep in his bed nearly every night. Maybe he did need a day off a day just for himself to do as he pleased without having to worry about her. Especially now before the whole mess with the custody battle began as who knew how long it would be until he had a free moment to himself.

"Let her prove to you she can be trusted." Sesshoumaru urged in an attempt to push his friend over the edge of his decision.

Naraku sighed deeply and glanced over at the clock. "Perhaps for a few hours." He nodded unsure if that was what he really wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. "If she misbehaves while you are gone then you will know that she indeed cannot be trusted if she does then you have no worries."

Actually he was more suspicious of Sesshoumaru at the moment with this sudden concern for his well being. Sesshoumaru never did anything unless it benefited himself just like him hence why they were such good friends. They understood each other more so than anyone else understood them. So he knew without a doubt that Sesshoumaru had some ulterior motive for getting rid of him.

He certainly was no fool and he was going to put them all to the test and when it all blew up in their faces they were all going to pay and pay dearly. In other words Kagome would find herself in a private school as a transfer student in England. "Very well." He nodded. "I will grant her the rest of the afternoon to prove to me that she can be trusted. If not…" He started darkly as he rose to his feet and turned a hard glare onto his friend. "No one will see her again until she nineteen."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that. "You intend on locking her away?"

"Something like that." Naraku smirked darkly. "You may think that I have only concerned myself with what she does and what her family has done and you would be wrong." He walked over to the stairs and called Kagome down. "There is more to what I can do aside from removing her from her family's hold and will waste no time in taking actions that will remove her from here for the rest of her teen years."

This time both brows shot up at his friend's words. He knew what Naraku was saying loud and clear and he would gut the bastard before he allowed him to send her away.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Kagome bit out as she stormed down the stairs.

"Sit down." Naraku pointed at the couch.

Kagome huffed irritably and did as she was told plopping down next to Sesshoumaru in the arms crossed over her chest angry fashion.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her behavior and was rather impressed with the ice cold glare she cast Naraku's way. It was nearly as debilitating as his own glare.

"Now" Naraku started as he stood in front of the girl in a dominating fatherly fashion. "It seems that it is time to test you."

"What?" Kagome glowered. "You told me that I didn't have to go to summer school."

"That is not of what I speak." Naraku glowered. "What I speak of is my trust of you."

"Yea the fact that you don't have any." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I heard that and do not continue to push me." When she glanced up at him he narrowed his nearly black eyes upon her. "I am daddy and I can punish you like no other."

"That's all it is with you. You're grounded, don't do this, don't do that, obey me, you're never allowed to smile, laugh, do anything unless I allow it."

Naraku arched a brow and Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe she has pegged you." Sesshoumaru stated as he leaned back into the couch.

"Be silent." Naraku growled. "And I am not always like that." He defended. "Did I not take you to the fair and win you that?" He pointed to the ugly panda sitting in the corner of the living room.

"One time." Kagome pointed out. "And must I remind you that you only went on one ride with me AND left me there." She grunted as she plopped back into the couch. "I spent more time with Kei than I did with you. A few pictures and one ride oh what a good time I had with YOU." She bit out sarcastically.

Naraku sighed deeply and had to admit that he most likely was the bore she saw him as but that was him. Having a good time at a fair was not his cup of tea nor would it ever be.

"And you know what the saddest thing about all of this is?" She pointed at him. "Is that YOU are all I have. I'm not allowed to associate with him." She pointed at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not allowed to hang around Kei hell you even threw a fit about me hanging around Sango. Just how isolated are you trying to make me?"

He couldn't argue with that and he knew it he was sheltering her off but it was for her own good. "That is why I called you down here. We don't have to go to court until Thursday and between now and then you are going to prove to me that you can be trusted."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? How can I prove that I can be trusted? I mean everything I do displeases you it's almost like you hate me." She frowned sadly.

"I do not hate you." He growled. "And we have had this conversation before."

Kagome grinned slightly. "Okay so we have." She nodded. "So how am I supposed to prove to you that I can be trusted?"

Naraku sighed deeply. "For starters I am going to leave you home for the rest of the afternoon with no rules aside from not leaving the apartment complex." He arched a brow at her. "If you can stay out of trouble I may consider loosening your leash."

"Really?" Kagome gasped wide eyed. Upon his nod she launched herself from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Naraku grunted as he peeled her from him. "Now this is just a test and you…" He looked over at Sesshoumaru with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow highly in response.

"Will keep that bastard away from her. I do not trust him."

Sesshoumaru knew full well who Naraku was talking about and didn't trust Kei anymore than Naraku did. He gave a curt nod to his friend he just wanted Naraku out of the house so he could finally have some alone time with Kagome and get the whole mess between them straightened out once and for all.

"So where are you going?" Kagome questioned as she stared up at her dark guardian.

"It doesn't matter." He stated as he stared down at her. "The point is this. You have to prove to me that I can trust you to stay out of trouble and that I can come home and not have some mess you created or got yourself into that I have to clean up."

"I don't get into messes." She pouted.

At that Sesshoumaru snorted drawing himself a glare from the girl.

"Oh and what would you call what happened at the pool?" Naraku questioned drawing her attention back to him.

"A bump in the road of life?" She questioned wide eyed.

He gave off his patented snort of derision at that. "No bumps either." He nodded as he grabbed his keys off the counter and looked over at Sesshoumaru. "And you will watch your step. You are one step away from crossing a line."

"Do not treat me like you are my father." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku grunted. "You have overstepped the line once and I believe you are capable of doing so again."

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes slightly as he stared at Naraku. "I have done nothing."

"That remains to be seen." He pulled the door open. "She isn't the only one that is being tested right now." With that he was gone leaving the two staring at the spot he once occupied.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "You lied for me… well sort of. Why?"

Sesshoumaru sat back in the couch and stared at her. "You would prefer me to tell him that you attacked that girl without provocation?"

She sat down on the floor between his feet and stared up at him. "It wasn't some blind attack."

"Oh?" He slightly raised his brows. "Then do tell…" He leaned forward and stared at her. "Why did you attack her?"

"Because I know she was bad mouthing me to you." She nodded. "And I'm sick of it."

"Is that all?" He arched a brow at her.

Kagome nodded. "What other reason would there be?" She waved her hand through the air. "I mean if you two started having sex right there why would I care. I know she was trying to kiss you and it didn't bother me in the least. You made it very clear that you don't want me around you."

He couldn't argue with that because at one point he didn't want her around, but now… now was a different story all together. "Did I ever say that?"

Kagome snorted. "You didn't have to say anything. Your actions screamed louder than any words you could have ever said would. What I don't understand was why. What did I do to deserve such abuse from you?" She frowned and sighed sadly.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and easily spotted the pain in her deep blues pain that he had caused her by his own selfish actions. Really he should apologize but that wasn't something he did nor would he ever. "It was a mere digression on my part."

Dark brows knitted deeply. "What? What does that even mean? A digression?" She cocked her head as she stared at him. "So what you are saying is that you did it intentionally but not?"

"Iie" He gave a small shake of his head. "The reasons behind my actions cannot be explained."

She shook her head. "No there has to be a reason otherwise you wouldn't have been so mean to me in the first place." She looked down at her lap. "You really hurt my feelings and you're telling me that there is no explainable reason for it. That hurts worse than what you did in the first place."

He had never felt so bad in his entire life as he did with that statement. Granted to look at him you would never know it but it did pain him to the deepest depths of his gut it hurt. As his golden eyes raked over her sitting at his feet he knew he needed to apologize but how?

He reached out and caught her chin forcing her to look up at him. When his amberish eyes locked with her broken blue he smiled a small smile. "I am not good with apologies and never give them and now will be no different."

Kagome widened her eyes like he had just hit her. "Why?" She whispered sadly.

He then smirked his most appealing, knee weakening smirk at her. "Because words are just words. No matter how many times you say them they are still that just words with meanings that can mean nothing no matter how many times they are said."

"So you're not sorry?" She questioned as tears stung the backs of her eyes. "Why do youf…"

Her blue eyes widened hugely when his lips connected with hers and his long fingers locked into her midnight wavy hair.

Sesshoumaru sucked her bottom lip lightly before he pulled away from her and stared into her wide eyes. "That is the best apology this Sesshoumaru can give you."

Kagome just stared at him for a long silent moment trying to get words to come forth and all she could manage was. "I want a better apology than that." She whispered as she blushed a deep cherry red.

"Will you forgive me?" He questioned as he leaned in closer to her until their lips were barely touching.

"If you apologize enough I might." If possible her blush intensified tenfold

"That is a possibility." He whispered low in his throat before he drew her into him again and swept her up into a devastating kiss. He slipped off the couch settling onto his knees with her in between them.

Kagome placed her hands on his bared chest thinking to lock them into his shirt only to find there wasn't a single piece of fabric there for her to grip onto.

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around her waist in order to pull her up to him only to quickly release her when she gasped and moaned in pain. He pulled back and stared at her like he did something to cause her harm.

"My ribs." She gasped as she placed her hand to her side.

He looked down at her and gently placed his hand atop her own removing her hand from her side and placing his gently atop her aching side. He could feel the slight swelling of her flesh beneath her shirt. "It's only a surface bruise."

Kagome kept her eyes locked with his. "How do you know?"

His lips pulled up into a deep smirk. "Naraku has given them to me several times throughout our lives." He stood up and pulled her to her feet with him causing her to gasp against the pain of the sudden movement.

"What are you doing?" Kagome groaned when he dragged her towards the kitchen.

"I have a cure." He nodded a small barely noticeable nod.

"What kind of cure? Is it going to hurt?" She nearly panicked with wide eyes. Her ribs hurt and she certainly didn't want to add more pain on top of it.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer her as he grabbed a large metal spoon from the drawer and threw it into the freezer in the ice bucket so it would get cold faster.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned with drawn brows. "What are you going to do?" When all he did was stare down at her and smirk she grabbed his long silver hair, knotted it around her fingers, and gave it a jerk. "Answer me!"

He grabbed her hands and freed his hair from her tight grip. His only answer to her demand was to smirk at her before turning back to the fridge and pulling the spoon from the freezer. "Lift your shirt." He ordered trying to contain his grin.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not lifting my shirt for you." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and kept a tight hold on it. "Besides what are you even doing?"

He didn't have time to argue with her as the spoon was quickly warming up and then they would have to wait for it to get cold again. So he decided to literally take matters into his own hands by grabbing her shirt and using his strength over her and jerking it up. "This is going to hurt." He warned before he ripped the bandage from her side.

"OWWW!" Kagome bellowed only to have tears spring to her eyes when Sesshoumaru press the base of the spoon to her bruised flesh, put heavy pressure upon it, and roll the ice cold spoon over the tender flesh. "OWW! STOP; THAT HURTS!" She cried.

"Shhh…" He whispered as he leaned down so they were face to face.

"But it hurts." She whimpered.

"Only for a moment." He smirked and pressed just a little harder and with one more roll of the spoon over her skin it happened.

Kagome felt it… or did she hear it but a small pop was felt or heard and the pain in her side wasn't nearly as bad as it was a few minutes ago. She looked down at her reddened flesh then back up to the silver being in front of her. "What was that?"

"An old Taishou secret." He smirked and threw the spoon into the sink.

She looked up at him with shirt still pulled up. "What kind of secret is that?"

"One that works." He nodded with a gentle drag of his fingers down over her stomach.

Kagome gasped and jerked her shirt down. "Hey; sexual harassment."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and put his nose against hers. "You know you like it."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when a ringing phone drew her attention away from the silver being in front of her. She walked over and plucked the cordless off the wall and answered.

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes suddenly grow wide and fearful before she dropped the phone to the floor. He drew his brows slightly when she looked at him.

"Naraku" She whispered in a choked voice.

"What" He demanded suddenly growing very serious.

"He was… He was…" She choked. "We have to go now." She nodded in a panic.

"Girl" He growled. "Stop stalling and tell me what is going on."

"Naraku is in the hospital!" She quickly went over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on!" She jerked on him as hard as she could to get him moving as tears fell from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru jerked his arm free of her hold and quickly made his way upstairs to Naraku's room, grabbed a shirt, quickly jerked it on, and snatched his friend's _in case of an emergency file_ from his dresser drawer. Once he was set he quickly made his way back downstairs to a very upset and anxious Kagome standing at the door.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door forcing her to run to keep up with his long strides across the complex to the parking garage that held his car.

xx

Kagome ran like a mad woman into the hospital's emergency room leaving Sesshoumaru far behind and began demanding to be taken to Naraku. "Where is he?" She yelled at the nurse standing in her way.

"Young lady."

"No!" She pointed a sharp finger in the woman's face. "You will tell me where Naraku is RIGHT NOW!"

"Are you related to Akira-san?"

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently against the white tile floor in annoyance. "I'm his daughter! Now where is he?"

Just as she finished Sesshoumaru appeared behind her. "What is his status." He demanded of the nurse.

The woman looked up at the tall man and glowered at him. "And who would you be?"

"I am his brother and have power of attorney over anything that concerns him when he is incapacitated." He held the file up in front of her.

"NARAKU!" Kagome cried when she spotted her father like figure when a nurse exited one of the curtain covered rooms. She wasted no time in taking off to where she saw him ignoring the nurse yelling at her.

"Woman" Sesshoumaru growled. "I asked you a question and I will not repeat myself."

The nurse looked back up at the tall being and nodded. "His condition isn't serious." She nodded. "He arrived with a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, and a serious gash to his forehead. He doesn't show any signs of bruising to his brain but we will know for certain once the doctor looks at his CT scan."

"What was the cause of his injuries."

"It seems that a car ran a stop sign and hit him broad side." She nodded. "That is all I know."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru nodded then walked towards the room that held his friend.

xx

"Naraku" Kagome whispered with heavy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naraku slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the girl hovering over him and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm fine." He attempted to growl but only managed to whisper harshly in a just coming awake voice.

Kagome sighed in relief at his attempt to act like angry old Naraku, laid her head on his chest, and cried silent tears of relief. "You're okay." She nodded as she felt his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. "I was so scared." She whimpered. "They said you were in a serious accident and all I thought was what would I do if you left me forever." That statement forced sobs to erupt from her throat as heavy heavy tears fell from her eyes.

Naraku placed his hand on her back. "I am fine." He repeated not liking her tears of worry for him.

She shook her head against his chest. "No you're not fine." She cried heavily. "If you were fine you wouldn't be here in this bed dying."

"I'm not dying." He bit out. "What in seven hells is going through that head of yours?"

"You are all she has." Sesshoumaru stated as he entered the small room.

Naraku looked over at his friend. "What's the status?"

"The naikai is going over the results of your scan and if all is clear they will keep you overnight for observation and should you manage to survive the night they will release you in the morning." He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Your left arm will be useless for the next six to eight weeks."

"Arm?" Kagome shot up, pulled the blanket away from him, and stared at his arm which had a cast from the elbow down and was tied against his lower chest to keep him from moving it. "Are you in any pain? Should I get the nurse to come and look at it?"

"For the last time I am fine." He bit out. She was like an overprotective mother hen and he was dreading the next weeks knowing she was going to hover over him and worry over every little thing he did.

Kagome completely ignored him as she stared at his face and spotted the bandage across his forehead causing a worried gasp to escape her throat. She grabbed his face in the palm of her hands and stared hard at the white gauze taped to his head. "Brain damage." She whispered fearfully.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Iie; he has always been that way."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Girl you are testing my patience. I do not have brain damage and you are asking for trouble if you don't stop hovering over me."

Kagome shook her head completely ignoring him. "What's my name?"

Naraku stared up at her like she had gone completely mad and used his only arm to grab one of her hands from his face. "I do not have brain damage and I know a little girl that is going to get a spanking if she doesn't knock it off."

Kagome sighed in relief, crawled up onto the bed, and laid down next to him placing her head back down on his chest. "You're okay."

He would have frowned at her behavior but deep inside his chest he could feel the warmth of love he had for her as well as the love she had for him. He sighed deeply and stroked his fingers through her hair and looked over at his friend. "Can I trust you to take care of her for the night?"

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the hint or the threat behind his words and chose to ignore them. "Hai" He nodded curtly.

Just then the doctor entered the room and stared at the girl in the bed curled up next to his patient. "She will have to…"

"Iie; she will remain." Naraku growled with a glare at the doctor. "Just tell me the status."

The doctor stared at his patient for a quiet moment before he shook his head. "Your results are clear. You will remain here for the night so we can monitor you and make sure there are no injuries that have yet to make themselves known. You will have to keep movement of your arm to a minimum for the next two to three weeks so your shoulder can heal properly. You forearm was broke in three places and will need to remain in the cast for the next two months or so. Before you leave the therapist will meet with you and go over things you can and can't do in your condition. In two weeks time you will return so we can check your shoulder and change your cast you can schedule with the nurse before you leave."

"Have the junsa arrived?" Sesshoumaru questioned as his attorney mode kicked in.

The doctor nodded. "They are currently speaking with the other driver."

"And what is his status." He demanded ready to take mental notes in case this went to court.

"He will be released today." The doctor nodded. "Minor injuries."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and smirked before he plucked his phone from his hip and called his father.

Naraku would have rolled his eyes at Sesshoumaru's behavior but instead looked at the doctor. "What is the earliest I can be released? I have much to do tomorrow and don't have time to sit in this hospital."

"The earliest is nine in the morning. I will have your release papers ready by then providing nothing comes up during the night."

Naraku nodded then looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Father is on his way and…" He smirked darkly. "He is none too pleased."

Naraku grunted then looked down at the girl on the bed with him.

"Taishou-sama is going to destroy that bastard for doing this to you." She nodded against his chest with heavy tired eyes. "I hope they lock him up and throw away the key." She yawned.

He couldn't help himself as a smile pulled on his lips at her words. "They are not going to lock him up."

Kagome looked up at him. "No; I want him to pay for doing this to you! I want him destroyed he almost killed you!" Her eyes once again began to fill with tears.

"Don't worry father will take care of everything." Sesshoumaru stated in order to ease the girl.

"Yea you're right." Kagome nodded and laid her head back down on Naraku's chest and closed her eyes. "He will make everything better."

Naraku cast a glare over at his friend.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at his friend and snorted.

"Do not encourage her." He bit out.

"You would rather her continue." He grinned.

Naraku snorted then looked back at the doctor who was staring at him with slightly drawn brows. "What" He demanded.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

That caused Sesshoumaru to chuckle at the affronted face his friend was making as he stared at the doctor.

"Iie" Naraku growled. "She is my daughter."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Impossible; she looks much too old to be your child."

"She is adopted." He growled getting rather annoyed with the doctor talking about something that was clearly none of his business.

"Not officially."

All eyes cut over to the being that had just entered the small room.

Toga looked at the girl sleeping on Naraku chest and smiled. "Quite the little mother."

Naraku grunted and continued to stroke his fingers through her hair. "She has had a rough day." He looked back up at his father.

"The junsa are finishing up with the other driver." Toga nodded before he looked at the naikai. "I will need a copy of all his medical reports."

The doctor nodded at the attorney knowing full well who this man was and knew he either handed the reports over willingly or he would find himself being court ordered to hand them over. "I will have them ready upon his release in the morning." He nodded. "Now if you will excuse me I must check on my other patients." With that he turned and left the room.

"After we are done here you will need to call your mother." Toga nodded. "She is worried sick and would have come with me had I been at home when Sesshoumaru called me." He smirked. "Lucky for you I was only a few miles away."

Naraku grunted and looked up when the police entered his room.

"Akiria Naraku?"

Naraku nodded at the officer and waited for the questions to begin and was rather glad that Kagome was asleep as the last thing he needed was her loud mouth bellowing that they lock the driver that hit him up for the rest of his life.

xx

"Don't forget to call your mother." Toga nodded with a smile at his son. "I will talk to you tomorrow when you get home."

Naraku nodded at his father then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Take her home." He ordered with a rub to Kagome's back. "And leave her there when you come to pick me up."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he rose to his feet.

"I'm glad you're okay." Toga smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hai" He nodded and watched his father leave before he turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Can I trust you to stay with her?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "I am not Kei." He growled in return.

Naraku snorted. "We will see."

"Do you wish to wake her."

Naraku looked down at her raven head. "Iie; let her sleep it will keep her silent and make it easier to get her out of here."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he picked her up. "I will see you in the morning." He nodded then turned and left the room.

"Yes and she had better be completely untouched when I get home." Naraku threatened to the empty room. "Or someone will die." With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing that he needed to get as much sleep as he could while he had the chance. For once he got home Kagome was going to be hovering all over him driving him insane with her mother like behavior.

xx

Kagome sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body she was pressed against when Sesshoumaru jostled her slightly to get a better hold on her while he opened the car door.

Once he had her in the front seat and securely fastened in he made his way around to the driver's side, got in, and left the hospital heading for home.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and had a serious debate going on in his head. Did he take the girl to his house or did he take her home? Granted they only lived a few buildings apart so it was no big issue if they were at one and the other wanted to be at home.

He looked over at the sleeping girl and decided that it would probably be best to take her home to her house where she would be most comfortable. He pulled his car into Naraku's parking space and got out of the car only to wake the girl up when he closed the door.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused for a moment until her door was pulled open and there stood Sesshoumaru. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"You are at home." He nodded as he pulled her out of the car.

Kagome shook her head. "No; I want to stay with Naraku and make sure he's okay."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "He is fine."

"But…" She whined as he pulled her along behind him.

"He will be home in the morning." He growled as he pushed the door open and pulled her inside. It somewhat unsettled him with how attached she was to Naraku and sometimes wondered if it really was because she saw him as a father or if there was something deeper than that. Then again whenever someone hinted or even mentioned that there was something going on between them they both would get deeply offended and become rather disgusted at the mere thought.

Bankotsu looked up from his position in front of the TV playing his favorite video game. "What's goin on?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and pulled the protesting girl up the stairs.

The boy shrugged his shoulder and went back to playing his game knowing that eventually he would find out what was going on.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome growled as she tried to jerk her hand from his tight grip. "You will take me back right now!"

He shut Naraku's bedroom door behind them and stared hard at the girl. "You are in love with him."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him. "What? Have you lost your mind? I'm not in love with him; ewww…" She cringed.

He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest in relief. He knew she wasn't in love with his friend he just had to hear it out of her own mouth. "Kei"

"What about him? And why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?" She demanded as she tried to push him away from her.

"Are you in love with him." He demanded as he tightened his arms around her.

"I don't even know him well enough to love him or barely like him that way." She looked up at him and locked stares with his goldenish eyes. "What is this all about?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her silently for a long moment before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Kagome gasped at the suddenness of his actions giving him the opportunity he needed to slip his hot tongue into her cavern and caress every inch he could reach. She grabbed tightly onto his shirt to keep her suddenly weak knees from giving out from under her. This was the third time he had kissed her since she had met him and each time it was deeper, hotter, and caused those butterflies in her stomach to flutter out of control.

She pulled back from him and stared at him with glazed over eyes. "Why; why do you keep doing this?" She whispered. "Is this another one of your games in order to hurt me?"

Sesshoumaru released her with a deep sigh and sat down on Naraku's bed. "Iie"

She moved to stand in front of him and drew her brows. "So why then? Why do you keep doing these things to me?"

He stared at her and knew he was just going to have to come out and say it. "Love"

Kagome just stared wide eyed at him opening and closing her mouth trying to say something to that. "Love?"

"Hai" He nodded curtly.

"How long?" She stepped closer to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and smirked. "From the first day I saw you."

That caused a giant grin to spread across her face for a split second before they turned down into a deep angry frown. "So you're telling me that all that crap you put me through was because you loved me?" Her eyes suddenly became very angry. "You freaking jerk!" She pointed in his face. "All that pain you put me through and even went so far as to get me in trouble with Naraku was because you loved me?"

His lips remained pulled up into a smirk as he gave her a curt nod.

"You bastard!" She bellowed. "I even got a spanking because of you!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand that was in his face and jerked her into his lap. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear. "How about I spank you." He smirked against her flesh when she gasped as shivered against him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her further against his chest. "Starting"

"I don't know what you think you are doing but we are not doing it whatever it is." She nodded against his shoulder.

"What do you believe we are doing." He stated with a drag of his fingers up and down her back.

"Nothing" She nodded again. "We are doing nothing. I will not get in trouble because of you again and if Naraku finds out…" She shivered in fear of what her father would do to her if he found out about this.

"Naraku will never know." Sesshoumaru whispered with a nip to her neck.

"Oh yes he will." She jerked back and stared at him. "Because he will trick me into tattling on myself."

He had to agree with her she wasn't exactly quick when it came to a battle of wits especially when it came to playing the game with Naraku. That bastard was sly and quick on the draw he was so quick and smooth that he could even pull things out of him by using his own words against him. "I agree." He sighed and laid down on the bed leaving her sitting on his lap.

Kagome stared down at him and smiled lightly. Granted he had put her through hell but that never changed her opinion of how sexy he was. His perfectly sculpted body, nicely muscled but not overly so, tall, strong perfect face, and his eyes and hair those two qualities were what drew her in the first place. Finally there was his voice that deep bedroom like voice it rolled over her like warm honey whenever he talked. Really Sesshoumaru was WAY out of her league when it came right down to it.

She sighed deeply and shook her head at him. "I think I'm going to go to bed and save my bottom from a nasty beating." She tried to shimmy off his lap but his large hands caught her by the hips and held her in place.

"He's not going to know what you are doing." He smirked up at her.

"I just told you he will make me tell on myself." She nodded.

"Hai; providing we were doing anything that he would disapprove of."

At that Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Everything I do he disapproves of. He'd probably have a heart attack were he to come home and see me sitting here like this."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He won't be home until I bring him home." He reached up and pulled her down to lay atop him. "Enough talk about that bastard sleep." He ordered with a drag of his fingers through her hair.

Kagome breathed deeply in defeat taking in his masculine scent, the feel of his warmth, and the sound of his steady heart beat. "I'm sooo going to pay for this." She sighed and snuggled against his chest. "Do you think he will ever let me date?"

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Iie; you will always be baby Kagome in his eyes."

"Figures" She snorted. "But it's nice to have someone who cares about me so much." She grabbed a chunk of his silver hair and began twisting it around her fingers. "I haven't had anyone since my jii-chan died. In my family's eyes I am nothing."

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her back and began stroking them gently up and down. "You have a new family. Koneko loves you and our parents are concerned with how well he is raising you and have offered to take you if he cannot handle it."

Her dark brows drew deeply. "Koneko?"

He smirked at his slip. "Hai; Izayoi's nickname for that dark bastard."

Kagome giggled. "Seriously?"

"Hai" He nodded. "What was your nickname?"

"I was never gifted with one."

Kagome lifted up and stared at him. "Liar" She accused. "If Naraku was kitten you had to be something like puppy… maybe." When he glowered at her she began giggling. "It was!"

"It's not funny." He growled.

"Sorry" She giggled. "But that is funny." She nodded.

"Perhaps you need one as well." He smirked darkly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh yea? Like what?"

"Soeki"

"Hey! I am not!" She slapped his chest.

"Hai; you are." He nodded. "A big one."

Kagome pouted at him. "I am not." She suddenly smirked a Naraku like smirk. "Puppy"

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at her. "You will never use that name upon me again."

"You sure can dish it out but can't take it can you." She tapped him on the nose.

He caught her by the hand and laced their fingers together. "Do not toy with me girl."

"Or what?" She challenged back.

He lifted his head until they were nose to nose. "I will tell your precious daddy that you crawled into the bed with me like you do with him."

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't. He'd kill us both." She laid her head back down on his chest. "Fine you win." She sighed with a yawn. "Do you think he is going to win when we go to court?"

"He's not an attorney yet. Father will be representing Naraku who will be standing in for you." He picked her up and scooted them both up so his legs weren't dangling over the edge.

"Oh; will Toga win?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "He's only lost one case in his entire career so I believe you have a good chance of winning the first round."

"First round?"

"Hai; my guess is it will take several dates to get everything cleared up and finalized." He let his eyes fall closed. "Do not worry father always gets what he wants."

"Hmm…" Kagome nodded lightly before she closed her eyes listening to the steady beating of his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome sat outside on the porch trying to wait patiently well as patiently as she could. Sesshoumaru had left to get Naraku and had adamantly refused to take her with him. She didn't know what the big deal was but whatever it was she was pretty sure it was stupid.

"Hey"

She looked up at smiled at the being that suddenly appeared before her. "Hey; what's going on?"

Kei shrugged his shoulder and sat down next to her. "Nothing interesting. What about you; anything worth mentioning?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Well Naraku's coming home from the hospital today." She nodded. "I guess that's about it."

Kei drew his brows deeply. "What was he doing at the hospital?"

Kagome sighed, set her elbow on her knee, and her chin in her palm. "He got into a car wreck yesterday and they kept him overnight to watch him."

"Is he okay?"

"Hai; he threatened to punish me yesterday when we went to see him." She grinned over at him. "So we know the bump to his head didn't change him much." Her grin suddenly turned to an evil smirk. "However; his left arm is broken and he can't move it much because he dislocated his shoulder."

Kei smirked at that. "Meaning he only has one hand to catch you with."

Kagome nodded and grinned like she had just won some great victory.

"However" He poked at her bubble a little before he burst it altogether. "He will remember every little thing you do and then when he has full use of his other hand you will be in for it."

Kagome slumped down and groaned. "You couldn't let me have my victory could you?" She sighed.

Kei ran his fingers over his chin in thought. "Well I suppose I could have but the end result would be a lot more painful; had I not said anything."

"True" She agreed. "Oh well; I'll just be happy to have him home where I can watch him and make sure he is okay."

"Quite the little mommy." He smirked at her. "I'm sure he will love having you hovering all over him."

At that she grunted. "Right; he hates it when I do that and gets all mad about it." She then looked over at him and grinned. "But I'm going to do it anyway."

"Just to annoy him?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"Partly" She nodded. "Annoying him is only a small bonus for spanking me but I do want to make sure he is okay." She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and laid her head down. "If I lost him I don't know what I would do. As much as he seems like a bastard I do love him and he's all I've got." She sighed.

"I can assure you that he definitely cares about you." Kei nodded. "He threatened to send you far away if anyone so much as looked at you." He chuckled when she gasped and stared at him wide eyed.

"He didn't."

"Oh hai; he did." He nodded. "He is very concerned that you will be easily swayed by the charms of any male that comes around you." He grunted. "If he thinks you have been tainted if you will his imagination runs away with him and before you know it you are some pansuke on the street with a couple hundred bastards running around."

Kagome groaned. "Ugh… he's way too over protective and besides I would never do that."

"True" He agreed. "but you are his first child so he is learning fatherhood with you. The only problem is that you are already grown so he didn't get to ease into your teen years like other parents who have raised their kids since birth. It can't be easy."

"Yea" She agreed. "but I just wish that he would cut me some slack sometimes I mean I'm really not the girl he found in the first place. I was only they way I was because that's how my friends were." She sighed deeply. "I was never a leader always a follower when it came to Kikyo and Inuyasha. I don't know why but there was just something about them that wouldn't let me break free of the leash they had on me. No matter what they did I followed blindly and without question." She smiled bitterly. "I guess I just wanted to be like Kikyo so Inuyasha would like me the way he liked her."

Kei shook his head. "I don't know this Kikyo and I only have ever met Inuyasha once maybe twice so I can't say for sure how they are or what they are like. However what I do know is that they are not good people to be around, especially after what they did to you. You are better off without them."

Kagome smiled at him. "Yea; you're right. Now if only I could get rid of the other two pains in my ass I would be all set."

"What have I told you about using such language?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to look at Naraku. "Why do you always show up when I do the one thing you don't approve of?" She sighed irritably. "It's like you have some _Kagome's being a bad girl_ radar and you are just hanging around waiting for it to go off!"

Kei chuckled at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"Be silent." Naraku growled kind of annoyed that the girl wasn't swooning all over him making sure he was okay… or at the very least asking after his health. Which actually annoyed him even more that he was thinking such stupid things.

Kagome exchanged a glance with Sesshoumaru before she stood up and move to stand in front of her dark father. "So; what'd the doctor say." She then pointed an accusatory finger at him. "And if you tell me that he said everything is okay I'm going to know you are lying!"

Naraku narrowed his dark brown eyes upon her. "Girl" He growled.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "So you are going to lie to me then."

"The doctor…" Sesshoumaru started but was cut off by Naraku.

"Be silent both of you." He growled.

Kei looked from Naraku to the girl standing next to him and smirked. "It seems that someone wants to be mothered but doesn't want to admit it."

"Hai; I was just thinking the same thing." Sesshoumaru agreed with a smirk at Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome questioned wide eyed.

"Iie" Naraku growled. "I do not need…"

"Well why didn't you just say so." Kagome nodded her head excitedly, moved to stand on his right side, wrapped her arm around his waist, and set his right arm over her shoulder. "Come on let's get you to bed."

"I can walk on my own." He growled.

"No; I need to take care of you." She looked up at him wide eyed. "What if you trip and fall? You might hurt yourself worse."

"Yes; he is known for having two left feet." Sesshoumaru nodded with a smirk.

"Be silent." Naraku growled at his friend. "She does not need to be encouraged."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at his dark friend before he looked at the girl. "Kagome the naikai has said that he is to take it easy for the next several days and to get as much rest as possible to help him heal."

Kei smirked at that and Naraku's eyes widened as he stared at his friend.

"Really?" Kagome questioned as she stared up at the silver being in front of her.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded. "His injuries are not life threatening but they are not just a mere sprain either. He will need to be tended to night and day until the naikai says he is well again."

Naraku ground his teeth together as he cast a death glare at his friend. "Do not!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Iie don't be so modest." Kei threw in. "It's okay to admit that you want someone to care and tend to you." He looked at the girl. "Kagome you will take extra good care of him; won't you?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Hai. He will get one hundred percent of my attention until he is back to full health."

"I suggest he gets lots and lots of bed rest." Kei smirked over at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of agreement. "Hai; the more rest he gets the quicker he will heal."

He was going to kill them both for this as soon as he was healed which with Kagome as his doctor could only take a few days or weeks a small cough and he was sure she would think him to be dying. "Kagome" He growled.

"I agree." Kagome nodded ignoring Naraku completely for the moment. "Come on let's get you to bed and some food in your belly. Something healthy I think like soup."

"I'm not ill girl." Naraku growled trying to break free of her hold only to find she held him tight to her side.

Kagome began pulling him into the house practically trying to carry him. "No you're not ill but healthy eating leads to healthy healing." She nodded. "And you need a lot of healing right now."

Kei smirked over at Sesshoumaru. "I believe the profession of healing is in her future. She'll make a very good nurse or doctor." He nodded in agreement with his statement.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Iie; she is a mother through and through." He followed them in the house. "Any profession she takes will never be as fulfilling to her as being a mother will."

Kei followed behind him. "Hmm… it seems someone has pictured her in the future. Possibly with a few little Sesshoumarus running around?" He smirked when Sesshoumaru spun on him with eyes slightly narrowed. "So it's true then."

"Hold your tongue." Sesshoumaru growled in a low deadly whisper.

Kei chuckled. "Well; if I even remotely doubted it a moment ago you easily removed it." He moved past Sesshoumaru and sat down on the couch. "Ah don't worry your secrets safe with me." When his eyes narrowed even further he smirked and arched a dark brow at him. "So you have no desire for her then? Hmm…" He hummed with a trail of his fingers over his chin. "Perhaps with a little coaxing I can persuade Naraku to allow me to spend some **quality** time with our little Kagome."

Sesshoumaru would have killed him on the spot were it in his ability to do so. Yet he also knew that the bastard was baiting him and he'd be damned if he was going to fall into Kei's little game. It was his turn to turn things around and really stick it to the bastard. "It seems…" He started as he sat down on the love seat. "you are rather fond of the girl."

Kei smirked. "Perhaps"

"And you have made no move for her." He stated accusingly.

"What game are you getting at?" Kei questioned suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You woo her out from under Naraku's thumb and she is yours."

Kei leaned forward towards him and grinned like the devil. "So willing to give her up. I wonder how she will take it when she finds out about this little scheme you're planning."

It was a hard fought battle to keep his face in check but he kept himself together. "This Sesshoumaru does not scheme. The point of the matter is that you seem to think yourself so sure of things." He crossed his legs and smirked at him. "Put your money where your mouth is and let's see what you are so capable of. That is if you can get past Naraku." He arched a silver brow.

"Clever little bastard." Kei smirked. "Very well I will take your wager."

"Iie; this is no wager." Sesshoumaru pointed out. "This is you proving that you aren't all talk like you seem to be."

"I see." Kei chuckled. "And do tell what do you get out of all this? You never do anything unless there is a benefit to yourself."

At that Sesshoumaru grinned a dark grin. "Who do you think is going to be there to pick her up when you destroy her with your sly ways?"

Kei grunted at that. "And how is she going to react when she finds out what hand you had to play in this? You are willing to ruin your own relationship with her just to destroy me? That is so unlike you."

Sesshoumaru stared at him in thoughtful contemplation. He did have a point if he wasn't careful Kagome would end up hating him for the rest of his life. Truly he had already done enough to make her hate him for eternity with his behavior and reading her diary really he did not need to add to that. What he did need however was to be rid of Kei or at the least keep that bastard away from her permanently. "You desire another." He stated knowingly. "Yet she is spoken for I can make her available."

That got Kei's attention and he arched a brow. "What angle are you playing at?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Keep your dirty paws off Kagome and Sango is yours."

"Hmm…" Kei hummed as he sat back in the couch. "What makes you so certain that I have any interest in Sango?"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sesshoumaru snorted. "From the day you moved in you and that girl have been attached hip to hip."

"Perceptive" Kei nodded. "Okay let's say I am willing to play your little game what about that boy Miroku?"

And then he had him…

"You will stop this immediately." Naraku growled as he attempted to sit back up for what seemed the millionth time.

Kagome stepped back with hands on her hips and sighed deeply. "You are injured." She pointed out in her most motherly voice. "You need to rest." She pushed him back down again and pointed a finger in his face. "Now you just lay there and rest and I will go fix you something to eat." She then turned and left the room.

Naraku ground his teeth together sharply as he watched her go and vowed that the two bastards downstairs were going to die a slow painful death for encouraging the girl then he was going to lock the girl into her room for the rest of her life or revisit the private school on the island in the middle of the ocean idea.

There was no doubt in his mind that the girl needed a distraction until school started and one that he would approve of. Perhaps he could sign her up for some sort of summer activity that keeps her out of the house for the day, away from the male species, and keeps her mind on matters other than his health.

He picked his phone up off the table and dialed Kagura to see if she had any ideas. "Do you know of any female only groups that partake in summer activities?" He questions when Kagura answered.

"Why? What's going on?" Kagura questioned confused by the sudden question.

"The girl needs something to do besides sitting around this house all day getting into trouble." He growled as he thought about all the issues that have come about with the girl since he had taken her in.

"Hook her up with Sesshoumaru." She laughed. "That should keep her busy."

He would have reached through the phone and wrung her little neck if it was in his ability to do so. "Do not." He growled.

"Oh calm down and take that stick out of your ass." She sighed. "Okay so before you give yourself a coronary why don't you put her into girl scouts or something? That's what my parents did with Kanna when they thought she needed something to do with her free time. Or there's that group of girls who continues the practice of the old shrine priestess'."

"Is that all there is? She needs something that allows her to give care to those in need. She seems to prefer the title of care giver." He glared at the girl when she walked into his room carrying a bowl in one hand and a cup of juice in the other.

"Then volunteer her to work at the animal rescue, the hospital, the senior care center or something."

"I will think on it." He nodded curtly then flipped his phone shut effectively hanging up on her.

"Who was that?" Kagome questioned as she sat down on the edge of the bed and held out the bowl of soup to him.

"Never mind and I am not hungry."

Kagome shook her head. "No; it's vegetable and good for you. It will make you heal faster." She set the cup of juice down on his night stand, lifted the spoon, and held it out towards him. "Here comes the airplane." She chuckled as she moved the spoon in towards his mouth.

He opened his mouth to deny her only to have her stick the spoon into his mouth before he had a chance to get a single word of protest out passed his lips. He swallowed the soup and glowered at her. "I can feed myself." He growled then pressed his lips together to keep her from sticking the spoon back into his mouth.

"No no; I need to make sure you eat it all." She nodded.

He reached up, grabbed her by the wrist, and narrowed his eyes upon her. "You are about to cross a line girl. Do not think that because I only have one working arm right now that I can not punish you."

"For what? I haven't done anything that's bad." She suddenly pouted. "I think all you ever want to do is punish me."

"Iie; it is you that continues to walk that thin line trying to see how far you can push me." He snorted.

Kagome stared blankly at him. "Yea that's what I'm doing. Being punished everyday for every little thing I do just to see what you will and will not tolerate when it's quite apparent that no matter what I do its wrong."

Naraku snorted. "Do not play victim with me."

"I'm not." She defended. "I'm just saying that you seem to get some sort of sick pleasure out of playing the evil father. I could just sit in my room being silent and doing nothing and you'd even find fault with that. So tell me oh great one; what can I do that you approve of?"

"Nothing" He growled. "It is in your nature to misbehave."

Kagome pointed a finger in his face. "You are such a jerk! You're sitting there saying that I am bad because I am me. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Be that as it may I am only pointing out the facts of the matter. Now if you really want to appease me…" He arched a brow and smirked darkly at her. "you will join a summer group."

"Summer group?" She drew her brows deeply.

"Hai; you can volunteer somewhere, join the shrine maidens, or become a girl scout. Your choice and deciding that doing none of them is not an option."

"Why?" She questioned suspiciously.

"You need to do something besides sitting around this house all day."

"Crawling under your skin." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." He growled. "Now I will have no more lip out of you and you will decide what you want to do by the end of the week so I can get the arrangements set up. Or you can do summer school."

"No way! I'm not going to summer school."

"Then you will join an organization or volunteer somewhere at least three days a week." He stared at her and when she opened her mouth to respond he shook his head. "No; it's been decided. You will join the girl scouts."

"What? How can you ask me to make a choice then make it for me? That's not fair." She bit out with a hard glare.

"Fair or not you will do as I say."

Kagome nearly slammed his bowl of soup down on the night stand and glowered at her dark father figure. "I hate you!" She then stormed out of the room.

Naraku snorted. "Hate me all you want but you will do as I say." He stated to the empty doorway.

xx

Kagome stormed down the stairs cursing under her breath and causing everyone to stare at her knowingly.

"So what this time?" Kei questioned with a smirk.

"He's forcing me to join girl scouts or some such nonsense." She pointed at him. "First he asks me what I want to join then he decides for me!"

"You don't want to join girl scouts?" Kei smirked at her. "Selling cookies, helping others, doing little projects, wearing that uniform, going on trips… selling cookies." He smirked.

"Why did you say selling cookies twice?" She questioned suspiciously with eyes narrowed to tiny little slits.

"I like their cookies." He smirked.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Typical" He then looked over at Kagome and arched a brow at her. "you intend on allowing him to force you into doing something you do not wish to do."

"Of course not; but…" She whined. "this IS Naraku we are talking about here and… well… you know."

"He gets what he wants or you get punished." Kei nodded.

"Exactly" She nodded in agreement and plopped down onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru. "I don't know what to do." She sighed deeply.

"It is simple." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"How so?" Kagome looked at him hopefully.

"Agree to what he wants."

Kagome glowered. "I could have thought of that myself."

"I think you are missing what he is trying to say here." Kei pointed out. "I believe he is saying that you should agree to what Naraku wants then not do it."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Hai, your groups will start and end while he is at school."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. "Are you insane? Do you know what would happen if he found out?" She paled.

"She would find herself taking up residence in a place no man has ever set foot." Naraku stated darkly as he made his way down the stairs. He stood in the middle of the living room and cast deadly glares at the three staring at him lingering a little longer on the two males. "You will stop encouraging her."

"See!" She pointed a finger in Sesshoumaru's face. "Now I'm going to get in trouble because of you and him!" She moved her finger to point at Kei. "And I haven't even done anything."

"Iie" Naraku growled. "You will be punished because had I not caught you talking about it you would have found a way to do it." He narrowed eyes upon her. "Hence why you WILL join girl scouts. You are bad by the influence of others."

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I can." He nodded. "That is the power I have over you."

"That's it!" Kagome bellowed as she rose to her feet. "I want to go live with Toga-sama."

"Iie that is not an option." Naraku snorted as he sat down on the couch next to Kei.

"Yes it is." Kagome nodded with a pointed finger in his direction. "You are the one who said I could if I wanted to."

"I never said that nor would I." He stared pointedly at her. "You are my responsibility and will remain as such until I deem you old enough to be on your own."

"Oh and when will that be?" Kei smirked at him.

"Twenty-five at least."

Kei grinned deviously. "Daring"

"It's not daring it's necessary. If everyone around her would quit encouraging her I wouldn't have need for such drastic measures." He cast a glare at the bastard next to him and his best friend. "Though I suspect that no amount of threatening or punishing will change anything. Therefore we will be moving."

That last statement caused all eyes to widen hugely and stare blankly at him in shock even the stoic Sesshoumaru was shocked momentarily.

"Moving? Where?" Kagome gasped with a shake of her head. "No; I mean I don't want to move."

"You are bluffing." Sesshoumaru stated darkly.

"Iie this is no bluff." Naraku nodded. "She has been here for a three short weeks and it has been one issue after another and I will tolerate it no longer.

He was serious and Kagome knew it as sure as she knew her own name. "But…"

"I do not want to hear it." Naraku ordered. "I am your parent and what laws I lay down are laws you will follow."

"And where do you plan on moving to?" Kei questioned sarcastically.

"Sapporo"

Sesshoumaru did not like this at all. "I will not allow it." He growled.

"You have no say." Naraku countered. "She is my concern and as I have said before things concerning her will be my way or no way."

"I don't want to go to Sapporo." Kagome whined on the verge of tears. "I want to stay here." She moved to kneel in front of him and gave him the most pathetic puppy dog eyed look she could muster which wasn't all that hard considering she was about to cry. "Don't take me away."

Naraku looked down at the girl kneeling between his legs and had to bite down the desire to give into her. "It has been decided."

"Father will not allow this." Sesshoumaru bit out as he rose to his feet.

"Father has no say either." Naraku countered. "We will go to court in two days and once I am victor and she is legally mine I can and will do with her as I so see fit and removing her from here is in her best interest." He narrowed his eyes upon his friend. "And to keep your interests in check."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned with brows drawn deeply. "I don't understand." She was sure something happened during the short time she had left Naraku alone in his room but she didn't know what. However what she did know was that she was in no way going to let him move her to the northern most part of Japan and so far away from Sesshoumaru especially now that they had worked out their problems.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why? Just tell me why." Kagome stared at her dark guardian.

"It is for the best." Naraku nodded.

"Best for who? Me or you?" She sighed deeply and sadly as she laid her head down on his knee.

Naraku looked down at raven haired head and sighed. "For you." He stated firmly.

"Because you think I am plotting?" She looked up at him. "You are going to move me so far away? It doesn't make sense." Her ocean blues narrowed suspiciously upon him. "What is really going on? There is something more here than just them influencing me." She pointed towards Sesshoumaru who was still standing and glowering at this best friend.

Naraku ground his teeth together sharply as a deep irritated sigh expanded his chest. "Hai" He nodded curtly.

Sesshoumaru loosened his facial features from his angry scowl to slightly drawn brows before he resumed his seat back onto the couch. "What goes on." He demanded.

Naraku didn't bother looking over at his friend as what he was about to say would affect Kagome only. "Your mother and biological father have moved into the city in order to reclaim you. I will not allow them to have influence over you."

"My biological father?" She shook her head. "No; I don't want to be with them or around them. I don't know this man and barely know my own mother. You can't let them take me."

Naraku grunted. "Your own words will make sure you remain here and I will not keep you here so they can have influence over you." He sighed again. "Also they intend to use your brother as leverage to gain custody of you."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him. "Little brother?"

"Hai" He nodded curtly.

"I have a little brother." She stated in awe.

"I forbid it." He growled. "You belong where I say and no other place."

Kagome startled at the immense anger in his voice. "I'm not going to go with them."

"Nor will you visit. I will not allow them to believe they can win you over by using a child that may or may not be your sibling." He gripped her by the chin with his free hand. "You do not fully understand that we are in a precarious position with those who wish to have you. My actions towards your father will raise question as to my ability to care for you properly as well as you being surrounded by them. Do you understand?"

Kagome gave a small nod of her head as a smile pulled on her lips. "You do love me!" She jerked her face free of his hold, crawled into his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Aww… how sweet." Kei teasingly swooned. "A picture perfect moment." He pulled his phone from his hip, hit the camera button, and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"I agree." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

Kagome looked over at Kei with a huge grin on her face. "Is it good? Let me see." She grabbed his phone when he held it out to her and smiled before showing it to Naraku. "It captured you perfectly grumpy to the core."

Naraku scowled at her. "Stop this silliness." He growled.

"I want a copy of that." Kagome nodded at Kei as she handed him his phone back. "I want to add it to my life with Naraku scrapbook. Although…" She tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I would like at least ONE picture of Naraku when he's happy and smiling."

"That can be arranged." Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe Izayoi can provide you with all the pictures you desire."

Kagome looked wide eyed over at Sesshoumaru. "Really?" Upon the curt nod of his head she looked over at Naraku. "Can we go visit Izayoi and Toga-sama?"

"No" He growled.

"Pleeeease?" She whined at him. "I want pictures. Besides," She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "She already showed me the videos of you and Sesshoumaru when you were little so it's nothing I haven't seen. I just want more pictures for my scrapbook. I only have the three from the fair." She pouted. "That's not enough for my book. I want to log my new life with my new daddy forever and ever so I can always look back at what a great father you were. Then;" Her eyes went wide as she locked stares with him and began nodding her head. "you can sit on the couch with your grandkids and recount all the great times you had raising me."

"You are grounded." He growled darkly.

"For what now?" She snorted.

"You made him a grandfather." Kei laughed.

Kagome stared at Naraku and smiled. "Aww; you'll make an awesome jiji-chan. You can spoil them with your loving paternal instinct, set them on your knee and tell them stories of what life was like back in your day, and just do all the great things grandpas do."

Naraku leaned into her and got right into her face. "In order for me to have grand kids implies that YOU would have to have relations to which is strictly forbidden until you are fifty at least."

"So you don't plan on having kids of your own?"

Naraku looked at the male next to him. "Iie; after her I am through." He jerked his legs apart causing Kagome to slide down between them and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Kagome bit out with a glare at him from her awkward position of legs up over his knee and her back pressed up against his other leg. With a little squirming and a tight grip on his pants she managed to lift herself back up into his lap. "Come on; I want a little brother or sister to play with." She nodded.

"The happy little family." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Izayoi will be pleased. Little grand babies to smother and spoil."

If it was in his power to do so he would have killed them all. "You are just as capable of providing a family as well."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru agreed. "However I prefer the thought of you providing Izayoi and father with their one true desire."

"I already have." Naraku stated as he stared at Kagome. "And it is a mistake I will not make a second time."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Kagome demanded with a jab of her finger into his chest. "One second you love me and the very next you hate me so which is it? Do you want me or not?"

"The mere fact that I am going through all the trouble of fighting your parents in court should be answer enough." He growled.

"Well then act like I matter to you more than just some THING you are burdened with the responsibility of taking care of." She huffed irritably.

"And what would you have me do?" He questioned suspiciously. "Throw myself at your feet and praise the ground you walk on."

"Well I wouldn't make you kiss it but crawling would be nice." She nodded trying really really hard not to smile and look as serious as possible.

"Any man that crawls on the ground you walk upon deserves no less then death."

Kagome gasped like she had just been slugged in the chest. "That's not nice." She pouted.

"When has he ever been nice?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Enough of this nonsense." Naraku growled. "First I will relent and let you decide which summer activity you will join. Secondly; tomorrow we are going to Toga's office so that you may sign the papers to sell your grandfather's company and finally we need to discuss what you are going to say when the judge questions you about your life with your parents and me."

"What's to say?" Kagome shrugged. "The man I have known as my father most all my life was only using me to take my ojiisan's money. My mother left me in the hands of a man that didn't care about me nor did she ever call and see how I was doing or anything. Very neglectful parents AND based on my past being with either of them is a risk to my future."

"And what are you going to say to convince them that you belong with Naraku?" Kei questioned with a smirk.

Kagome stared at him before she looked at Naraku and smiled devilishly. "That he is the best daddy ever!" She chirped before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Stop encouraging her." Naraku growled as he tried to pull the girl from him with his only working arm.

"Such loving moments between father and daughter." Kei chuckled. "These are the days that you will remember for a life time."

"As will I." Sesshoumaru snorted.

Kagome pulled back and stared at him. "What about moving? Do we really have to leave?"

Naraku sighed irritably. "We will see how court goes along with how your mother and biological father act. Once I determine whether they are a threat or not to you or your well being I will make my decision. I will not have some fly by night mother interfering in your life and casting you back down into the gutter for her own selfish gain."

"Well I can tell you one thing for certain." Kagome nodded. "If the courts force me back to my parents I will run away."

"You will do no such thing." Naraku growled. "You will not shame me in such a manner."

"It wouldn't matter anyway." She bit back. "I won't be allowed to be here with you and if I come back here they will find me." She shook her head seriously. "If I have to go with any of them then no one will ever see me again."

"That is unacceptable behavior." Naraku growled.

"Hai; that is the coward's way out." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Kagome turned and stared hard at the silver being. "Coward or not…" She bit out with a pointed finger in his direction. "I will NOT live with people that only look at me as a means to their own ends."

Naraku grabbed her by the chin and turned her face to look at him. "If the courts decide that you belong with your mother or father you WILL behave in a respectable manner and there will be NO running away. Do you understand me?" His eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

"NO!" Kagome bellowed in his face. "If I have to go back to them and stay there I'd rather kill myself!" She scrambled off his lap and ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs to her room and threw herself onto her bed face down and sobbing.

Naraku sighed then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Did you get it?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Hai" He held up the remote to the camcorder sitting on the counther and hit the stop button.

Kei shook his head. "Wouldn't her own words in court have been enough without all this?"

"Possibly" Naraku nodded curtly. "However; her words in court could be seen as coerced by anyone of us in order to win. To have her words and actions recorded without the pressure of lawyers, the judge, and her parents putting pressure on her will show how she really feels on any normal day. The bottom line is this her family is only out for the money not her and that is what I have to combat. I have the money to prove I don't need her inheritance yet I am up against blood and that is the hardest part of this battle. Hence why I have documented her transformation from the day I took her from her father."

"Is she aware of this?" Kei questioned wide eyed.

"Iie" Sesshoumaru grunted. "However when she does find out things around here are not going to be very pleasant."

Naraku snorted at that. "Yes because they have been thus far."

Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly at his friend and had to think that if Naraku thought things were bad now they were only going to get worse when he made Kagome his.

xx

"Let the party begin!" Hiten cheered as he walked through the door.

"Party?" Kei questioned with deeply drawn brows.

"That's what he calls it when we all get together to study." Miroku chuckled. "Studying isn't his strong point."

"Shut up." Hiten growled as he dropped his books down onto the coffee table.

"Stop whining." Sango snorted. "You need all the studying you can get. I've seen your grades."

"I agree." Kagura nodded as she sat down on the floor next to Sesshoumaru's legs and leaned against the couch. "When your mom sees your report card she's going to string you up and beat you to within an inch of your life."

Hiten glared at his girlfriend. "You wouldn't dare!" He threatened.

"Please she would and she will." Shippou nodded. "She did it last semester and she'll do it this semester too."

"What do you know little boy? You've barely reached puberty." Hiten mocked.

Shippou snorted. "I know that you aren't going to graduate next year and that I am only a freshman and we are in the same Lit. class. I also know…" He pointed at his friend. "that you are failing that class and I'm not."

"No one likes smart-ass little boys." Hiten hissed as he plopped down onto the floor opposite the coffee table to Kagura. "What the hell happened to you?" He smirked at Naraku. "Kagome finally have enough of your shit and beat you? Serve ya right if she did." He laughed.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon his friend. "Mind your own." He growled.

Hiten snorted. "So she did then. Well good for her." He nodded curtly.

"Hey all long time no see!"

Various groans where heard throughout the apartment at the appearance of someone they hadn't seen in weeks.

"He's baaaack…" Shippou sing-songed to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Hiten scrunched his nose at the rather flamboyant male standing in the doorway.

"I'm here to see you of course." Jakotsu swooned with a trail of his fingers across Hiten's cheek as he walked past him towards the stairs.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Hiten hissed as he wiped his cheek.

"You like it and you know it." Jakotsu teased before he looked up the stairs. "So is Bank here?"

"He's in his room." Naraku growled not really in the mood to have all these people here but it was something that they did at least once a month and something he had completely forgotten about in all the ensuing chaos that had become his recent life. Really he should send them all home as he was in no mood nor did he want Kagome around all this nonsense.

"Hey who's the girl?" Jakotsu questioned from the halfway point of going up the steps.

Naraku was to his feet and heading towards the stairs. "None of your concern." He growled. "She is off limits to the likes of you." He hissed deadly as he stormed up the stairs past him.

"I take offense." Jakotsu whined as he followed Naraku up the steps.

"Who's thaa…" Kagome began to question before she was pushed into her room by Naraku.

"None of your concern." Naraku growled with a hard glare at Jakotsu before he slammed the door in his face and spun on the girl.

"Now what?" She bit out. "And who was that?" She pointed at the door.

"No one important." He curled his lip in disgust. "Tonight is study group and we need to discuss what you plan on doing with your evening."

"Study group?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "The first round of exams are coming up and with all that has happened some of us have fallen behind in our classes."

"Hey!" She pointed an accusatory finger in his face. "Don't you dare blame that on me!"

"Then who's fault is it?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"Your own." She nodded curtly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides I don't see why there should be an issue with me here while you all study."

"For reasons that I am unable to understand you seem to be a distraction to everyone you come in contact with." He gave her an accusatory glare. "Therefore with you around I do not see how anyone can get anything done. So we must find something for you to do to keep you busy and from being a distraction to those around you."

"You act like I'm some kind of virus that needs to be quarantined." She hissed. "AND…" She glared at deadly at him. "I can't imagine anything I can do that you will approve of that will keep me out of the way so I don't infect everyone with my disease of disobedience." She sat down on her bed. "So my dark overlord would thouest be pleased if I just sat here and did nothing but rot away in silence?" She hissed sarcastically.

"If it was in your power to do so; yes." He smirked. "However since you are unable to do such a thing we will have to think of something else."

"I hate you." She groaned as she fell down onto her back.

"What have I told you about lying?"

"Bad girls who lie get spanked." She waved her hand in the air in annoyance.

"Exactly" He smirked.

"So what do you want me to do while you study or whatever it is you all are going to do?" She questioned as she sat up and stared at him.

His eyes seemed to darken as his smirk turned to something akin to an evil smile. "You will study as well and I will hear no arguments out of you."

"But…"

"Iie" He growled. "You will do as I say."

"You mean I have to sit up here in my room all by myself and study while you get to study with all your friends?" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That's not fair and besides how are you going to know if I study or not? You know if you would put a little faith and trust in me these things wouldn't be an issue." She nodded curtly at him.

"Exactly" He agreed. "hence why I am going to take a big risk with you and allow you a taste of freedom."

Her brows drew deeply. "What? What do you mean?"

He sighed deeply. "Perhaps spending the evening with Izayoi." He didn't like the idea but it was better than her being here as study group usually turned into a drinking party to which he did not want her to be around for that event.

"Really? But I thought you didn't want me to go over there because of your childhood or some such nonsense." She waved her hand through the air dramatically.

"It is something I will just have to deal with." He turned for the door. "Gather the things you will need for an overnight stay and I will call her and let her know you are coming."

"Overnight?" Her eyes widened. "You just said for the evening."

"It is a good possibility it will be for the night." With that he left the room with the girl staring wide eyed at his retreating form.

xx

"So what's the deal with the girl? Is she Naraky's girlfriend or something?"

Bankotsu snorted as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Hardly; she has a thing for Sesshoumaru and visa versa."

Jakotsu stared at his friend. "Then why is she here?"

"Naraku is adopting her or something." Bankotsu snorted with a shake of his head. "It's been chaos around here since he first brought her home. Somehow she has managed to get into more trouble with Naraku than a curious cat ever could AND has taken anyone within a three foot radius down with her." He sighed deeply. "I'm just counting down the seconds until Naraku either snaps and kills us all or has a total meltdown into madness."

"Interesting" Jakotsu nodded with an evil grin on his lips. "So who's that new guy?"

"New guy?" Bankotsu questioned with slightly drawn brows. "Oh you mean Kei."

"Is that the guy with the orange-ish brown eyes?"

"I guess." Bankotsu cringed slightly. He wasn't so much bothered by Jakotsu's sexual preference he just didn't want to hear about it and knew without a doubt that Jak was about to swoon all over him about how cute he thought Kei was and how he wished Sesshoumaru played on his team. Yet worst of all was going to be the melt down when he told Jak that his dream boy Inuyasha had been sent away to military school. He really wasn't in the mood for one of Jakotsu's hysterical meltdowns at the moment.

"He's kind of cute but something about him doesn't sit well with me."

At that Bankotsu arched a brow at his friend slightly shocked that he wasn't swooning on about Kei. "Oh?"

"He's dangerous?" Jakotsu shook his head. "No that's not it. What's the word I'm looking for? Trouble maybe?"

Bankotsu smirked at his friend. "Don't tell me you're scared of him?" He chuckled.

Jakotsu glowered deadly at him. "No" He hissed. "It's just there is something about him I don't like."

"Well let me introduce you and maybe you will be able to figure it out." Bankotsu grinned as he walked out of his room.

Jakotsu stared hard at his friend as he followed him. "I don't want to meet him."

"No; I think you should. Face your fears Jak; like you have said before. The only way to overcome them is to face them head on."

"I… Well you must be Kagome." Jakotsu grinned when the girl stepped out of her room with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yea?" Kagome narrowed her eyes upon the male. "So what." She didn't know why but there was something about him the instantly rubbed her the wrong way as soon as she saw him.

"Now that's not very nice." Jakotsu pouted.

Kagome grunted in the back of her throat as she made her way to the stairs. "Not everyone is nice." She stepped up to Bankotsu and smiled charmingly at him. "Isn't that right?" She questioned with a pat to his head like he was a two year old.

"Knock it off and where are you going?" He questioned as he slapped her hand away from his head.

"I'm going over to Toga's." She nodded with an evil grin.

Bankotsu groaned. "It's going to get ugly around here again."

"Oh stop." Kagome smirked. "I'll only get you into a little trouble like last time." She giggled as she walked down the stairs.

"A little? Are you crazy? Naraku nearly sliced my head off my shoulders because of you!"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't over exaggerate. He just gave you a small butt chewing that's all." She waved her hand in the air before she made it to the bottom of the steps and disappeared from sight.

"She's becoming more and more like Naraku everyday." Bankotsu huffed under his breath.

Jakotsu walked up to his friend and threw his arm around his shoulders. "You have to tell me what's happened around here since I've been gone." He grinned at his friend. "I have a feeling there's a good story here and I want every single detail."

Bankotsu slapped Jak's arm off his shoulders. "Such a gossip queen." He snorted as he made to go down the steps. "Let me introduce you to Kei and if you manage to survive your encounter with him then I will tell you everything."

Jakotsu cringed. "Fine" He huffed. "but I want every juicy detail."

"Yea fine; whatever." Bankotsu snorted as he made his way down the stairs only to come face to face with another one of Kagome's and Naraku's wars. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Ding; round five thousand two hundred and thirty-seven." He mumbled to himself and really hoped he would be able to get out of the house without being sucked in to the vortex of hell created by father and daughter yet highly doubted he would be able to get anywhere near the door. He should have left the house the moment he woke up that morning… or better yet he should just move somewhere else.


	19. Chapter 19

"I will not!" Kagome yelled. "If that's how it has to be I may as well stay here!"

"You will stop raising your voice at me." Naraku growled.

"Oh lay of Naraku." Hiten huffed. "Just let her be."

"Stay out of it." He growled at the boy sitting on the floor before he turned back to Kagome. "During your stay you will behave yourself and no sneaking around and trifling through Toga's house."

"What are you hiding?" Kagome questioned suspiciously.

"Good one Naraku. Threaten her and pique her curiosity even more which is just going to guarantee that she is going to do what you have told her not to do." He shook his head. "You're not so good at this dad thing are ya?"

Naraku glared at Hiten for a moment before he looked at Kagome. "You will stay up in your room."

"No!" Kagome pointed a finger in his face. "You said I could go and I'm not going to let you take it back."

"You have no say in the matter." He growled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "Oh yea?"

His stare matched hers. "You are walking a dangerous line." He then watched as her face began to morph into her pathetic puppy dog face and ground his teeth together. "Do not!"

"Please" She whispered pathetically and jutted her bottom lip out.

"No"

"Please" She whispered softly again and quivered her lip as she stared up at him through her lashes.

Naraku deflated and sighed indignantly. "You are a spoiled child." He growled as he attempted to turn away from her.

"You do love me!" Kagome chirped then threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

Naraku peeled her from his person and glowered at her. "That remains to be seen." He bit out before he turned to get his keys.

While he had his back turned Kagome turned to the room of spectators, grinned smartly, gave them all a thumbs up, and was received with nods and winks of approval. She then glanced over as Sesshoumaru and smirked. "Bye everyone!" She chirped happily as she grabbed the belt loop of Naraku's pants and let him pull her out the door.

xx

"Clever" Jakotsu nodded as he watched the girl follow Naraku.

"You have no idea." Bankotsu sighed.

"So your just going to let her go?" Kei arched a brow at the silver being sitting on the couch.

"I have business that I must attend to first." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh and what would that be?"

Golden-ish eyes glanced over to a certain female that was chatting quietly with Miroku. "I intend to clear my debt to you." He arched a brow at him.

"Well this should prove to be interesting." Kei chuckled.

"What's going on?" Hiten questioned as he looked between the two males.

Kagura shook her head. "I think we'd be better off not knowing." She nodded at her boyfriend. "In this house hold anything is possible."

"Yea" Hiten nodded then looked up at Bank and Jak. "So what are you two doing?"

Jak glanced from Hiten to Kei and back again. "We're meeting up with the guys." He shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Kagura questioned Bankotsu with an arched brow.

Bankotsu snorted. "Lets face it college isn't my thing and its highly doubtful I will ever finish and graduate anyway."

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your life then?" Shippou asked as he sat down next to Kei.

"Knock off my parents and live off my inheritance." He shrugged like killing one's parents was as common as changing one's clothes.

Shippou shook his head. "You've got problems." He then looked over at Jak. "I bet you're pretty pissed off."

Jak arched a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"You mean you haven't heard about Inuyasha?"

Jak looked from Shippou to Sesshoumaru and tilted his head slightly in question.

Sesshoumaru grunted dismissively as he rose to his feet and made his way over to Sango.

"What happened?" Jak hissed as he stared at Bankotsu.

"Man" Bankotsu shook his head. "It's going to be a bad night for you."

Kei stared at the two boys and arched a brow at them. "Why would you care about Inuyasha? Are you friends or something?"

Jak cast a frosty glare at the being questioning him. "That is none of your business." He hissed. He didn't know why but there was just something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way and made him feel like he was being threatened.

"Hmm…" Kei hummed. "A little defensive are we? So am I to take it you are Inuyasha's lover or something?"

"He only wishes." Shippou nudged the being next to him and chuckled.

"Shut-up!" Jak hissed at the little red head. "Don't you say anything to him about me!"

Kei drew his brows as he stared at the flamboyant male. "No need to be so shrill about it." He smirked.

"I'm not shrill!"

"Calm down." Bankotsu growled so not in the mood for one of Jakotsu's hissy fits.

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes upon the two sitting on the small sofa. "I don't like you."

Kei's brows shot up to his hairline at the sudden declaration. "Oh; and why the sudden dislike?"

Really he didn't have an exact reason for disliking the man but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with him. "I just don't."

"That's odd." Shippou nodded. "Usually Jak likes everybody." He looked Kei up and down. "Are you some kind of evil monster or something?"

Kei shook his head. "Nah; I'm not sure why he dislikes me, considering we only just met, but based on what I know thus far…" He looked at Jakotsu and smirked. "I can tell you he's hiding something. Isn't that right."

"NO!" Jak hissed loudly drawing everyone's attention his way.

"That sounded like a yes to me." Shippou nodded with a chuckle. He then cocked his head as he stared at Jakotsu. "So what are you hiding?"

"I know." Kei grinned evilly.

Kagura looked at the male on the couch. "Oh you have to tell what you know."

Jak stared at the male and glared deadly at him. "You know nothing."

Bankotsu sighed deeply and dropped his shoulders. "Most everyone knows." He stated as he plopped down on the couch knowing full well that he and Jak weren't going anywhere until Jak's hissy fit ran its course.

"What do you mean? No one knows!" Jakotsu glowered at his friend.

"Oh come on Jak; how long did you really think you could keep it a secret?" Bankotsu shook his head. "Especially after you told Sui all about it."

"I didn't tell him anything!" Jakotsu hissed. "Whatever he told you is a lie!"

"So it is true then." Bankotsu shook his head.

"NO!"

"If its not true then why are you getting so upset about it?" Kei accused with a smirk. "I believe if you ask real nice SHE will say yes."

Jakotsu's eyes widened hugely as he stared at the dark haired bastard.

"What?" Bankotsu questioned in shock. "That's not what I was talking about."

"She? Who's she?" Shippou questioned with deeply drawn brows.

"Yes" Bankotsu nodded. "Who is this she?"

"I know." Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood next to Sango.

"Oh do tell." Kagura nodded with wide eyes.

"You don't know anything." Jakotsu hissed. "None of you know anything about me!"

"Iie" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "You should be more careful about who is around when you are speaking on the phone at school." A silver brow arched highly.

Jakotsu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No" He shook his head.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

"Well who is it then?" Sango nudged Sesshoumaru's arm. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"Oh it's someone that could cost him his dearest friendship." Kei nodded and when Jak paled slightly he knew he was right. "Hmmm…" Kei nodded.

xx

"Naraku?"

Said being looked over at the girl in the passenger's seat. "What?"

"I was wondering when we go to court do you think my real father is going to be there?"

Naraku sighed as he stared at the road. "Hai" He nodded curtly. "However that doesn't mean you have to talk to him or your mother or anyone else."

Kagome nodded as she sighed. "Umm…" She fidgeted nervously as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you think that umm… well…"

"Out with it girl." He growled as he pulled into Toga's driveway.

Kagome undid her seatbelt, unlocked the door, and put her hand on the handle just in case she needed to run after she asked her question. "Can Sesshoumaru come for moral support?" She tried to make her face look as innocent as possible.

"Moral support." Naraku stated with deeply narrowed eyes.

Kagome nodded her head nervously as she stared at him and began to slowly pull the door handle as it looked like Naraku wasn't taking to well to her question. "Well I was actually hoping everyone could come also." She nodded her head vigorously in the most convincing manner she could.

Naraku sighed. "Perhaps" He nodded and got out of the car.

Kagome sat there wide eyed staring at the spot that once contained Mr. No. "Really?" She whispered to herself before her door was pulled open.

"Get out of the car." Naraku ordered.

She climbed out of the car and stared up at him. "Naraku" She said his name in a curt motherly manner causing him to glare deadly at him. "Look; I know you are trying to be the world's best daddy and all but you need to calm down before you have a heart attack." She grabbed her bag from the back seat, slung it over her shoulder, and began walking towards the door. "You're all I have in this world and it would kill me if you just suddenly dropped dead because you're so anal."

Naraku slammed the car door shut and stormed after the girl. "You are nothing but trouble." He growled.

Kagome slipped her arm through his and laid her head on his arm. "Yes but you love me anyway."

He snorted at that as they stood in front of the door. "Well; ring the bell."

"Oh right." Kagome grinned up at him and pushed the little button.

He grunted in the back of his throat. "Infant" He snorted.

"Hey!" Kagome bit out just as the door opened revealing Toga. "I am not!"

"That remains to be seen." Naraku stated with a nod to his father.

"If you weren't injured I'd show you!" Kagome pointed a sharp finger in his face.

Toga shook his head as he stepped aside to let them in. "Still at it son?"

Again Naraku grunted as he stepped around the girl and entered the house. "Hai; you would talk me till my ears bled, I know."

"Ooooh; I hate you!" Kagome growled as she stormed into the living room.

Toga chuckled as he stared at the dark haired being in front of him. "Fatherhood" He smirked. "You do know that this is payback for all the hell you put me through during your childhood."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon him. "Do not."

Toga nodded. "Iie son it must be done."

"What is going on?" Izayoi questioned when she walked up to the two males.

Toga shook his head. "Just bonding with my son here and reminding him of what a pleasant child he was."

Naraku looked at Izayoi. "He is behaving like a child and mocking me." He frowned slightly and stared at his mother.

"Toga; leave him alone!" She slapped her husband's arm and looked at her son. "I am sorry your father is such a jerk sometimes." She spoke softly as she grabbed his hand and gently caressed it in a motherly fashion. "Do you need anything?"

Toga rubbed his arm and stared at his wife in pure shock.

"Iie" Naraku continued to frown like his father was about to beat him. "And I'm sorry you have to spend the rest of your life with him." He looked over at his father who was staring at him eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Boy" Toga growled.

"Don't you dare!" Izayoi stepped between Naraku and her husband and gave him a frosty glare. "He is just a baby and if you lay one finger on him you will be sorry!" She pointed her finger in his face.

Naraku smirked at his father before he turned and made his way to the living room to let Kagome know he was leaving.

Toga gnashed his teeth together as he watched his son go. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how Naraku was always able to get Izayoi to protect him. Hell he was better at it then even Inuyasha was and near as he could tell Naraku didn't do or say anything that would trigger Izayoi's motherly instinct. "That boy is a menace." He growled.

Izayoi patted her husband's chest yet still stared sternly at him. "Either way he is our son and I will not have you belittling him." She nodded curtly at her husband before she turned to make her way to Naraku and Kagome and left her husband to stand there and fume or pout. She never knew which one he was doing as they both always seemed to be the same.

xx

"Stop stalling and just tell us who it is." Kagura growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't say it." Jakotsu nearly cried.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the boy for a moment before he gave a curt nod. "A debt is now owed to me." He stated as he arched a silver eyebrow.

"Anything" Jak nodded.

"Wait a minute." Sango looked up at Sesshoumaru. "You have to tell us especially now that the air is filled with suspense."

"I agree." Miroku nodded as he moved to stand next to Sango. However his moment of standing was short lived as his wandering hand cost him a one way trip to the floor.

Sango stood over the male with fist clenched above him. "I have told you a million times NOT to do that!"

"I think he likes it when you hit him." Shippou laughed at his friend on the floor.

"It's love." Miroku grinned stupidly.

Sango glowered at him. "It's not love when you constantly molest me!"

"Sango my love…" Miroku started with a soft smile.

"Iie!" The woman growled. "Save it." She nodded curtly.

"Man you better put some ice or something on that." Hiten shook his head. "It's the worst one yet."

"Really?" Miroku questioned as he sat up. "What do you think?" He looked over at Shippou.

The little red head shook his head. "Maybe you should go to the hospital." He nodded. "I think she broke a vessel or something."

Miroku's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see the damage.

"Yet he still won't learn." Sango huffed as she made towards the couch to sit next to Kagura. "HEY!" She yelled as he glowered up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow as he stared at the girl. "You should watch your step."

"Childish" Kei snorted as he stared at the girl now sitting in his lap.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he grabbed Jak by the shirt and pulled him outside.

"Now what?" Kagura watched as the two males left the house.

"This is like Twilight Zone or something." Hiten snorted.

"Something is right." Shippou agreed. "There's never a dull moment in this house."

"So what's Jak's secret?" Sango questioned as she tried to climb out of Kei's lap only to end up falling down between his legs to the floor on her butt.

"That was rather graceful." He smirked at her.

She slapped his thigh and glowered up at him. "Shut up."

Kagura looked over at Bankotsu. "So what's Jak's secret?"

Bankotsu shook his shoulder. "Well I thought it was that he played on both sides of the fence."

"We all already knew that." Hiten cringed at the thought of Jak's love life. "What I want to know is who is this SHE that Sesshoumaru knows."

"I don't know." Bankotsu shook his head. "I can't think of anyone that Jak would be afraid of people finding out about."

"It's not just any SHE." Kei nodded as he grabbed a chunk of Sango's hair and began twisting it around his finger. "I can tell by his behavior that the SHE he doesn't want anyone to know about is someone that could cost him dearly if anyone was to find out who she is."

"And who would that be?" Sango looked at Bankotsu expecting him to know the answer.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I can't think of anyone."

"I want to know." She nodded then looked up when Miroku came walking down the stairs. "Can you still see?" She glowered at him.

"Of course." He nodded. "You're just as beautiful as ever."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yea I heard that one out of you yesterday to that little girl that lives down the street."

Miroku put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "My dear I never."

"Yea never NOT tried to sweet talk a woman." Hiten nodded. "Face it Miroku you're not a one woman man. Never have been never will be."

"That's not true." Miroku defended. "Sango is my one and only."

Said female grunted. "I'll believe that when I see that cursed hand of yours keep to itself instead of groping every female bottom within any vicinity of you." She nodded her head. "Yea I saw you yesterday." She pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

Miroku put his hand to his heart. "My dear Sango…"

She held up a silencing hand. "Save it pervert. Tell it to someone that'll believe you."

Miroku deflated in defeat. "It is a weakness."

xx

"You want me to do what?" Jakotsu stared up at the silver being.

"You heard me the first time." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon him.

Jakotsu shook his head. "He'll kill me." He paled.

"I won't allow it." Sesshoumaru stated flatly. "Just do as you are told or everyone will hear your secret."

Jakotsu stared at him for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. "I think you are bluffing."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow and smirked darkly. "Should we call Suikotsu and see what he has to say about you and his sister?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Sesshoumaru plucked his cell from his hip and flipped it open.

"Okay oaky" Jakotsu deflated. "I'll do it. But I'll have you know when he kills me my blood is on your hands." He then shoved past him and tried to go back into the house but a pale hand on his shoulder halted his progress.

"I am not through with you."

"Now what?" He bit out as he pushed Sesshoumaru's hand off his shoulder.

"You will break Sango and Miroku up."

"What? Why?" Jakotsu stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

His brows suddenly drew deeply. "Why me?"

"It is your talent." Sesshoumaru stared hard at him and for a long silent moment they had a battle of wills in which he knew without a doubt he would come out the victor and didn't have to wait long for it.

"Fine!" He bit out. "Just as long as you keep your end of the bargain and keep your mouth shut."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then turned and entered the house with Jakotsu following right behind him.

xx

"Call me if you need anything." Naraku nodded at the girl sitting on the couch.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled at him. "I will."

"You will behave yourself and not play little Miss. Spy." He threatened.

"I'm not going to do anything. Promise." She nodded at him again.

He snorted at her and gave a small shake of his head. "I know I am going to regret this."

Kagome stood up and looked up at him. "Come on." She grinned at him. "What good is being a father if your child is always a perfect little angel? I have to keep you on your toes and alive."

"Not hourly." He growled. "You can split the difference or be good more often than not."

"So define good. Exactly what is it you want me to do that meets this high criteria of yours?" She shook her head. "Can't do it if I don't know what it is you want."

"It goes back to a single question you need to ask yourself when you think of doing something."

"Will this get me a spanking." She nodded. "But that's the problem. I don't know where that line is exactly. You're always moving it."

xx

"Our son the over protective father." Izayoi nodded as she watched Naraku and Kagome.

Toga snorted. "Overbearing would be the more correct term."

Izayoi nodded her head. "Hai but being a first time father to a teen can't be the easiest thing in the world." She sighed. "He can't sort out what boundaries should be placed and where." She looked up at her husband. "Perhaps you should talk to him father to father."

"I no nothing of raising a girl."

"No but you know something of raising a child and a teenager at that." She patted his arm. "Naraku; your father would like to speak with you." She called out drawing Naraku's and Kagome's attention her way. "You can do it dear." She nodded to her husband then made her way to Kagome.

"So said the woman who was always on me about how I was treating her precious little boys just a mere three years ago." He snorted.

Naraku nodded over at his father then looked back down a Kagome. "Here is the line. No flirting with Sesshoumaru, Kei, or Bankotsu. No lying, no causing trouble, no wearing of revealing or short clothes, no swearing, no plotting or planning, no fighting, and NO physical activities with any being until you are at least sixty."

"What? Sixty are you insane?" Kagome stared up at him wide eyed.

"No back talking." He the growled.

"What's going on here?" Izayoi smiled as she sat down on the chair.

"He's saying that I can't have a boyfriend until I'm a hundred." Kagome accused with a pointed finger in his face.

"Iie; I never said a hundred. I said seventy."

Kagome gasped as she stared up at him. "What? You just said sixty."

"So be it." He nodded at her and smirked.

"Hey!"

"The decision has been made." He nodded. "I will see you in the morning." He patted her head then turned to make his way to his father when suddenly he was attacked my the mouthy girl.

"Take it back!" Kagome hissed in his ear.

Naraku gave a small shake of his head. "Iie it has been decided."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?" She growled as she tightened her arms around his neck.

He used his free hand to get her to loosen her grip around his neck. "Girl you are about to cross that line. This behavior of yours is shameful."

Toga plucked the girl from his son's back. "Ah Kagome; I too know the desire to kill him but he is needed in life currently."

"I guess." Kagome nodded. "I think I would miss him if he was gone."

Naraku grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Behave yourself."

"Okay okay; geez dad take a pill." She grinned hugely at him. "I pawmis to be da bestest little girl ever!" She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Girl" He growled.

"No, nono." Kagome shook her head against his neck. "Not until you lay off and let me have some fun."

He managed to peel her from his person. "Fun is going to be sitting in your room if you misbehave."

"As you wish mighty overlord daddy!" She smirked up at him, saluted, bowed, and kneeled before him. "Is there anything else this lowly, worthless, child can do for you?"

"Knock it off." He jerked her up to her feet. "Go entertain Izayoi and I will see you in the morning."

"As you wish." She bowed then planted a kiss on his cheek and went back to the living room doing a military style march all the way.

Naraku snorted as he locked stares with his father.

Toga chuckled as he threw his arm over his son's shoulders and began walking towards the front door. "Let me explain to you about fatherhood."

"I don't want to hear it." Naraku growled.

"No but you need to hear it." Toga smirked. "You my dear boy have it easy. She is a good girl where you and Sesshoumaru on the other hand…"

Naraku pulled away from his father. "Do not." He growled.

"She is not like you and if she was you would have sent her away by now." He nodded. "Face it son you like the position you hold in her life however you continue on this path and you will turn her love for you to hate." He held his hand up when Naraku opened his mouth to respond. "Just let her be herself and be a little more accepting of who she is. She is past the time in which you can mold her into the being you want her to be. All you can do now is lead her to the right path of life."

Naraku sighed deeply. "She is my child."

"Hai" Toga nodded. "but she is also a grown child. Learn a little patience with her and she will conform to what you want without either of you knowing it. If you continually push her to be what you want her to be the more she is going to fight it." He patted his son on the shoulder. "She loves you as you love her. Just relax and everything will be fine."

"We will see." Naraku nodded as he pulled the door open. "Oh and one thing." He locked stares with him. "The hypocrisy of your teachings astound me."

Gold eyes widened hugely.

"Where were these same thoughts during my childhood?" He smirked at his father and stepped through the door. "I will see you in the morning." He nodded and closed the door with a rather smug look on his face.

Toga gnashed his teeth together before he turned and stormed into the living room. "That boy is a heathen!" He growled as he plopped down onto the couch.

Kagome nodded her head vigorously at him. "I know; right."

"Goodness; now what?" Izayoi sighed.

"Nothing a good beating won't fix." He growled.

"Sorry Toga-sama I can't let you do that." Kagome shook her head. "I get the pleasure of doing that." She then smirked evilly at him. "and when he gets old I get to decide where he will live and who will take care of him."

"Oh my." Izayoi giggled. "I see he's been rubbing off on you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned the woman.

Izayoi grinned at her husband. "Did he not say the same thing to you once when he was little?"

Kagome covered her mouth to hold in her laugh at the indignant look on Toga's face.

"Do not remind me." Toga growled then began to pout when the two females began to giggle. Being a powerful attorney had its perks but those benefits were lost when he couldn't even win with his own family.

xx

Jakotsu sighed as he entered the house and moved to stand next to Miroku. He cast a weary glance at Sesshoumaru and sighed again.

"Now what?" Hiten questioned as he watched Jak pout.

"Do not mind him." Sesshoumaru stated with a glance at Sango sitting on the floor next to Kei's legs. He then shifted his eyes over to Jakotsu and arched a brow at him.

"This is weird." Kagura nodded. "Something is about to happen." She whispered in Hiten's ear.

Suddenly Miroku squealed loudly and jumped away from Jakotsu looking at him with wide eyes as he began to pale.

"What was that about?" Shippou cocked his head to the side.

"It's my secret." Jakotsu nodded as he looked around the room. "Miroku is my one and only."

"No way." Hiten shook his head.

"Absolutely" Jak nodded rather convincingly as he stalked towards Miroku. "for so long I have dreamed of having you that I just can't wait any longer."

Miroku began backing away from him. "This isn't funny." He held his hands out in front of him to ward the male off.

"Don't you remember the a few weeks back at school when you grabbed my butt and told me you wanted me?" Jak arched his brows highly.

"I didn't."

Jak crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you calling me a liar?" He pouted.

"Yes; I mean no. Yes." Miroku shook his head.

"What is going on?" Naraku questioned as he walked into the house.

"I'm not sure." Kagura shook her head as she looked up at him. "I say just watch and enjoy the show."

"Well which is it?" Jak questioned as he stepped closer to the dark haired male.

"Do not run from it." Sesshoumaru stated when Miroku backed into him.

"It was an accident I thought you were someone else." Miroku defended.

"Who would you mistake him for?" Bankotsu drew his brows not understanding how anyone could mistake Jak for anyone. "I mean it's pretty obvious even from the back that Jak is Jak."

Miroku shook his head. "No I thought he was…"

"So you admit you knew he was a he then." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Yes. NO!" Miroku shook his head as he tried to inch his way to the door.

"This is interesting." Kei smirked with a trail of his fingers across the back of Sango's neck.

Sango nodded her head. "I would have never guessed Miroku to play that way."

"Maybe that's why he gropes females all the time." Shippou nodded. "He's trying to force himself to be straight."

"No none of that is true!" Miroku defended. "I thought he was…" He trailed off as he looked at Sango who was looking up at him with an arched brow. If he said who he thought Jak was he was in for it and not only by Sango either Hiten would kill him on the spot. Maybe letting them think he played on both sides of the fence wasn't so bad in comparison.

"Well?" Naraku questioned. "Are you going to say who you thought he was or not?"

Miroku sighed deeply under the pressure of all the eyes upon him. There was no hope for it he was just going to have to come right out and lie. "I thought he was…" He looked around the room. "Was… Satsou-san." He spit out the first name that came to mind unfortunately he spit out the advance chem teacher at the collage who was old enough to be his grandmother.

"What? Are you serious?" Hiten cringed.

"No he has to be lying." Bankotsu shook his head.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why would anyone lie about such a thing."

"True" Kagura nodded.

Miroku looked down at Sango and smiled pitifully at her.

"Eww…" She cringed. "Please tell me you are lying."

He slumped his shoulders and looked at pitiful as possible and sporting the black eye Sango had just given him made him look even more pathetic. "I knew it was Jak." He lied again. It was one thing to face Sango's wrath but something entirely different to face Hiten's wrath.

"You are a pitiful liar." Kei nodded then looked over at Jakotsu. "Turn around and lets see who you look like from the back."

Miroku's eyes widened hugely this wasn't boding well for him at all.

Jakotsu shrugged and turned around.

"Well?" Sango questioned the male sitting on the couch behind her. "Who does he look like?"

Naraku shook his head. "Boy you are a fool." He stated to Miroku as he walked past him.

"You know who it is?" Shippou looked at Naraku.

"Hai" He then looked at Sesshoumaru and snorted.

"Well who it is?" Kagura hissed quite tired of all the secrets and suspense. "Do you know?" She nudged her boyfriend.

"It's you." Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at Kagura.

Kagura looked from Jakotsu to Sesshoumaru and glowered at him. "Bull shit! I don't look like that from behind."

"Stand next to him and let us see." Kei nodded.

"What? No way!" She bit out.

"Afraid it might be true?" Naraku challenged.

Kagura narrowed her eyes upon him and rose to her feet. "Fine; I'll show you that Jak and I look nothing alike."

Once she was standing next to Jakotsu Hiten's eyes widened then narrowed as he slowly looked from Jak and Kagura to Miroku. "I'm going to kill you." Hiten growled.

Miroku stared wide eyed at the male. "I didn't mean…"

"Wow; they do look alike from behind." Shippou nodded.

"Definitely" Sango nodded then looked up at Miroku. "He's going to kill you."

"I don't look like him! Do I?" Kagura looked over her shoulder at the group behind her.

"You would think you were related from the back." Bankotsu pointed out as he chuckled. "Meaning you could date Jak or Kagura and no one would ever know the difference if they came up behind you." He slapped Hiten on the shoulder.

"You are a dead man!" Hiten growled as he rose to his feet.

"If you're going to kill him take it outside." Naraku ordered as he made his way into the kitchen.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Miroku yelled as he ran out the door with Hiten right behind him.

Kagura sighed irritably as she moved to sit down on the couch next to Bankotsu. "I can't believe I look like a man from the back."

"Or Jak just looks that girly." Bankotsu nodded at her.

"Shut up!" Jakotsu growled at his friend. "I'm not a girl!"

"But you sound and act like one." Bankotsu nodded. "It's no surprise that you can be mistaken for one from the back."

Jakotsu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He then locked stares with Sesshoumaru and sighed deeply when a silver brow was arched at him. With another sigh he looked over at Naraku who was looking more moody than usual. "I'm a dead man."

Sesshoumaru watched as Jakotsu made his way into the kitchen and stood in front of Naraku.

"What's going on now?" Bankotsu looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"In this house it could be anything." Sango shook her head and laid it against Kei's knee. "So much for studying."

Kei patted her head. "I find it hard to believe that your grades are so bad you need to study."

"Nah they're not that bad but studying helps keep them where they are."

Kei opened his mouth to respond when his attention along with everyone else's was drawn to the kitchen where Naraku had Jakotsu pinned against the wall with his only working arm. He then looked up at Sesshoumaru when he walked past him and arched a brow.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him then silently left the apartment.

Kei shook his head. "Clever bastard." He snorted to himself then turned his attention back to the kitchen to watch Naraku kill the male he had pinned against the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

"So dear what would you like to do tonight?"

Kagome shrugged at the woman. "I don't know. I guess anything as long as old fuddy duddy doesn't find out about it."

Toga snorted. "That boy will trick you into telling him everything you did or do while you are here."

Kagome sighed deeply and nodded her head. "I know." She plopped back against the couch indignantly. "It's like he's physic or something." She then looked at the older man and smirked darkly.

"Oh my." Izayoi grinned. "I see you've already picked up some of his traits."

Toga arched a brow at the girl. "How much do you think its going to cost you?"

Kagome shrugged. "The worst of the worst I'm sure but it will be worth it." She looked over at Izayoi. "I would like to finish watching those videos. Plus I would like to see any and all pictures of Sesshoumaru and Naraku and anything they did like letters they wrote to you or Toga-sama as a school project or any other time." She nodded her head at the woman. "I want to see it all."

"You do know he is not going to be pleased with this." Toga snorted.

"Hai" Kagome nodded. "my butt is stinging already in anticipation of the spanking I'm going to get but in the end it will be well worth it."

"He wouldn't really spank you; would he?" Izayoi stared wide eyed at the girl.

"He would and did." Kagome shook her head.

Izayoi stared at the girl in complete shock. "I will kill him." She whispered to herself.

"Iie" Kagome held up a hand. "I deserved it and he explained to me why I deserved it and how to avoid such a thing in the future." She grinned hugely at the woman. "And I have to say that thus far I have avoided it rather well. I will admit there have been a few times he should have spanked me like the other day when I was fighting then lied to him about it." Her eyes suddenly sparkled as she looked at Toga. "Oh that's right." She nodded.

Toga arched a brow at her.

"Sesshoumaru lied for me." She nodded.

His jaw hit the floor as he stared at the girl. Sesshoumaru and lie did not fit together in the same sentence unless the words _'does'_ and _'not'_ was in the middle.

"Are you certain?" Izayoi questioned sure the girl was mistaken. Sesshoumaru lie; never, the boy would rather take a beating than lie. She had seen it enough to know.

"Well." Kagome leaned forward on the couch. "It was partially a lie." She nodded. "But still he did it to save me from getting into too much trouble."

"And did it?" Toga questioned still not believing he had heard the girl right.

Kagome nodded. "Well at first but then I had to come clean and tell the truth and got grounded for three days. But…" She smirked. "To tell you the truth I have technically been grounded for the last week but Naraku doesn't enforce it. I think he only says it to make me remember who is really in charge." She shook her head. "Actually he never really makes me do anything. Part of me thinks he's an all talk no action kind of guy but I know better. If I push him hard enough he will punish me. I guess the worst thing we do is argue…" She nodded her head at them. "A LOT but you know I think that Naraku arguing with me is his weird way of letting me know he loves me."

Toga shook his head. "Are you certain you are speaking of the right person? Naraku and arguing just does not fit together just like Sesshoumaru and lying." He stared at the girl. "Have you cast some sort of spell on my heathen children to make them behave completely out of character?"

"Toga" Izayoi hissed. "they are not heathens and you will not accuse her of being a witch."

Toga looked over at his wife. "Hai; they are heathens doubt it not woman."

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "Sorry Izayoi but Toga-sama is right. They are heathens." She nodded. "But that's what makes them so endearing."

Izayoi looked from her husband to the girl and back again before she sighed and slumped back in her chair. "Hai; they are definitely troublesome."

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she stared at the woman. "So about those pictures and videos." She smirked a Naraku-esc smirk.

Toga shook his head. "He's going to kill us all." He sighed.

"Nah" Kagome smiled at him. "just me and I will protect you if he tries anything."

Toga snorted and shook his head. "So much for the quiet, kids are away from home time. I'm cursed."

"Don't act like such a martyr." Izayoi rolled her eyes at him. "They are your sons and you love them no matter what."

Toga grunted. "I would have loved them more if they were girls." He whispered to himself.

Kagome elbowed him and giggled. "Aww… if they were girls it would have been ten times worse. You forget…" She pointed a knowing finger in his face. "Girls are notorious for nasty mood swings." She nodded. "Oh and don't forget periods and cramps and…" She trailed off when he growled at her in much the same fashion Naraku did when he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"She's right dear." Izayoi nodded. "If they were girls you would be dead or dying right now from all the stress."

It was a no win situation for him and he knew it. They were just never going to believe him to be the victim no matter what he said. "I will be in my office." He sighed as he rose to his feet then left the room.

Kagome looked over at Izayoi and cocked her head to the side.

"He is pouting." Izayoi nodded.

"Why?" Kagome grinned.

"Because we won't baby him."

Kagome giggled. "Poor thing." She then waved her hand through the air. "So about those pictures and such."

Izayoi giggled. "Yes yes; they are upstairs in the library. Come along."

Kagome grinned hugely as she jumped to her feet. "Oooh this is going to be fun!"

Izayoi shook her head and smiled. It pleased her to see the girl so happy and couldn't wait to spend time with her. She had always wanted a daughter and it looked as if Kagome was going to be it.

xx

Kei looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder then drew his brows. "Didn't you just leave?"

"Your keys." Sesshoumaru held his hand out expectantly.

Kei gave a shake of his head as he fished his keys from his pocket and handed them to the sliver being. "He will know now matter whose car you take."

Sesshoumaru snorted then silently left.

"What was that all about?" Sango questioned not taking her eyes off Naraku and Jak.

Kei tilted her head back so he could lock stares with her. "Sesshoumaru is sneaking out." He smirked.

Sango stared up at him wide eyed. "No way."

"Oh hai and I believe all the events of the last ten minutes have been a rouse just to keep Naraku distracted." He nodded.

"I don't get it." She nodded. "If it's Naraku he is trying to keep busy then what was all that with Miroku and Jak?"

"I believe that was for your benefit." He smirked at her.

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?" She furrowed her brows deeply. "I already knew Miroku was a lecher; I didn't need a performance to know that."

"No" He shook his head as he smiled at her. "It was to show you that he has been leching all over Kagura."

"I knew that too." She snorted.

He arched a brow at her. "So tell me why do you stay with him knowing he is running around fondling girls wherever he may go and fondling your best friend."

Sango shrugged. "I guess it's because we have been together so long and I know he will never change his perverted ways."

"That's not fair to you." He nodded. "So you are going to stay with someone that will always cheat on you?"

"He's not cheating on me." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"He is." He nodded. "You should be his one and only yet he's out there molesting countless other women and in front of you."

Sango stared up at him suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this and making it into such an issue?"

Kei smirked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

Sango gave a curt nod of her head.

"So be it." He grinned then stood up hovering over her. "Come I will show you." He held his hand out to her and smirked deeply when she took his hand so quickly. He pulled her to her feet and with her hand still locked firmly in his they left the apartment.

xx

"How many times have I told you not to touch me." Naraku growled deadly.

"It was an accident." Jak nodded as he squirmed to break free of his hold.

Naraku slammed him against the wall again. "That was not an accident." He hissed darkly. "If you ever touch me again I will kill you." He growled before he threw the boy from the kitchen causing him to collide with Bankotsu who was coming to the rescue.

"Man you should know better than to touch him." Bank stated flatly as he pushed Jak off of him. "You know he doesn't play that way."

Jakotsu stared at his friend. "Well you never know maybe he does and just doesn't want anyone to know."

Bankotsu snorted and shook his head. "Come on lets just go. I'm sure the guys are getting tired of waiting for us and I believe Naraku is about to kill you."

"Bye Naraku." Jak sing songed with a wave as he walked through the living room. "Bye everyone." He smiled hugely at the two beings left in the apartment.

Naraku glowered at the boy wanting to wring his scrawny little neck and was glad when he finally left. He then looked at the two left in the apartment and drew his brows slightly. "Where are the others?"

Shippou looked around the room then locked stares with Kagura and shrugged his shoulder as he looked back over at Naraku. "I don't know. Hiten is probably beating Miroku to death right now and I didn't even notice the others leave."

"Neither did I." Kagura nodded her head. "I can't believe that Jak was actually hitting on you." She scrunched her nose at him.

Naraku grunted and looked at the two left in the room.

"Maybe we should cancel study group today." Shippou nodded. "No one is here and I really don't feel like studying anyway."

"Yea; I agree." Kagura nodded.

"This is why they are failing." He grunted as he made his way to the living room and sat down next to Kagura. "They do not take their studies seriously."

"I don't think it's so much that as it is they are just getting tired of school." Shippou nodded. "I mean think about it we've all been in school since the age of five… six; that's a long time to keep doing the same thing."

Kagura nodded. "I agree. It feels like school is never going to end." She then looked over at Naraku. "How many more years do you have before you graduate?"

"Two"

"Damn; six years of college." She shook her head. "I don't know how you can stand it."

"Eh he likes it." Shippou nodded. "Just like Sesshoumaru."

Naraku looked over at the boy and suddenly scowled deadly. "Where is that bastard?" He growled.

"I don't know." Shippou shrugged.

"Yea I wasn't paying attention either." Kagura nodded. "Maybe he went home to get his books."

Naraku looked over at the woman and snorted. "I highly doubt that." He growled as he rose to his feet.

"Where ya goin?" Shippou questioned the dark man as he exited the apartment.

Naraku glowered at the boy and said nothing as he left.

Kagura looked over at Shippou and shook her head. "Ya wanna go get some pizza something?"

"Sure why not." Shippou nodded. "It doesn't look like anything is going on around here anyway."

Kagura nodded as she grabbed her purse and stood up. "Well not anymore though if I think Sesshoumaru is doing what I think he's doing Naraku just might have a kitten or two."

"Oh!" Shippou grinned hugely. "You don't think Sesshoumaru would actually sneak around; do you?"

Kagura shook her head as she walked through the door. "With Sesshoumaru you just never know."

"Yea I guess." Shippou agreed. "I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow to find out what happened. The suspense is killing me."

xx

Naraku stormed up the stairs to Sesshoumaru's door and threw it open only to stop dead at the scene before him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his friend from his position on the couch. "It is rude to enter without knocking." He then went back to reading the book he had in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Naraku questioned suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly but kept his face blank. "I am studying." He answered without looking up.

Naraku narrowed his eyes to deadly little slits. "That is not what I mean." He growled.

"Are you ill?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked up at his friend. "It should be rather clear as to what I am doing." Actually he should have been gone by now but he was thankful that Kei needed his keys back to get into his apartment otherwise Naraku would be here and know he was gone. This was working out better than his original plan. Now all he needed was for Naraku to leave, Kei to bring his keys back, and then he'd be set.

"I am not ill." Naraku hissed. "You are up to something." He accused in a low deadly voice.

A silver brow arched highly. "Do not place your insecurities upon me. If you can't even show her trust for one night while she is with father you may as well get rid of her now."

Naraku stared at the silver being and knew he was right yet he was still suspicious of him either way. He grew up with the bastard and was all too familiar with his plotting and planning. "You will stay away from her." He bit out before he swept from the apartment.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the closed door. "Fool" He stated with a small shake of his head.

Naraku growled to himself as he made his way back home then suddenly smirked. He was going to catch that bastard then send Kagome to a place no man could reach.

Sesshoumaru closed the book in his hand and set it on the coffee table. He glanced down at his watch and began running times over in his head.

_'It's six, father will go to bed at nine, Naraku will check on me in one hour. Kagome will go to bed?'_

He drew his brows slightly as he had no idea when the girl was going to go to bed. Well there was one way to make sure she stayed up; call.

xx

Kagome stared at the woman sitting in the chair and drew her brows deeply. "Um… Why does Naraku dislike pandas so much?"

Izayoi giggled. "Because dear when he was little we went to the zoo and he and Sesshoumaru…" She looked around the room like they were being watched before she moved to sit next to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the woman with wide expecting eyes. "What?" She whispered.

"Well my boys will deny it to this day but they insisted that we go because they wanted to see the animals." She nodded.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder. "That's no surprise. A lot of males are that way; ashamed of the things they loved as children and secretly still love those same things as adults."

Izayoi shook her head. "No; they wanted to go so they could see the carnivores in Sesshoumaru's words kill and eat their dinner and see if they could get jobs as caretakers for the animals so they could catch the deer and feed them to the bears, tigers, wolves, and so on."

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Eww…"

"I agree." Izayoi nodded. "However when their father told them that the zoo doesn't actually put live animals in with the lions and such they called him a liar and insisted we go and see them get fed. I can tell you they were very disappointed boys that day." She grinned.

"That's funny." Kagome giggled. "But what does that have to do with Naraku's dislike of pandas? They aren't generally meat eaters and he should have known that." She nodded.

Izayoi sighed deeply. "He did. However his issues with pandas would be the fault of my infant husband."

"I heard that!" Toga growled as he walked past the living room on his way to the kitchen.

Izayoi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't forget the popcorn dear." She called out and was received with a grumble of some sort.

"What did he do?" Kagome questioned wanting desperately to know what happened that would cause big bad softie Naraku to be afraid of those cute little pandas.

"Well at first Naraku did like the pandas. He thought they were cool and mysterious with the black around their eyes. However my husband decided he was going to pop Naraku's bubble by first informing him that they weren't strictly carnivores and secondly they were rather docile creatures." She shook her head. "Naraku did not take the news very favorably and proceeded to call Toga a liar until…" She cast a glare at the male in question when he walked into the room.

"What?" He questioned defensively.

"I was just telling Kagome her about our little trip to the zoo with Naraku and Sesshoumaru."

Toga sat down on the chair and grinned hugely. "Aw yes that was a good day."

Izayoi snorted. "I would hardly call traumatizing your sons a good day."

Kagome drew her brows deeply. "I thought it was only Naraku that was afraid of pandas."

"He is." Toga nodded. "You want to see my pompous son wither like a little girl put him in front of a camel." He laughed.

"Camels? They're harmless." Kagome nodded.

"True but they do spit." Toga again laughed.

"Oh no." Kagome gasped with a grin and a shake of her head.

Izayoi shook her head. "Leave it to my husband to find joy in traumatizing his own sons."

Toga leaned forward towards his wife. "If I remember correctly it was you that told them that it was karma for all the bad things they have done to you in their short little lives." He arched a brow at her. "Do not play the innocent with me woman."

Izayoi giggled. "I don't remember that."

"My foot you don't." Toga snorted as he plopped back in his chair. "Naraku being the little bastard he was proceeded to argue with me over whether or not pandas were harmless. He was convinced that they were extremely deadly and I told him they weren't and that he could walk right up to the cage and they would do nothing to him."

Izayoi shook her head. "So he did."

"And? What happened?" Kagome questioned with wide eyed curiosity.

"Nothing at first." Izayoi sighed. "But when he turned to walk away rather disappointed that they were indeed docile creatures one reached through the fence and caught him by the back of his shirt. In its attempt to get a hold of him it ended up clawing his thigh pretty badly. Toga ripped him free of the bear's hold and we had to rush him to the hospital." She sighed deeply again. "Seventy-two stitches later Naraku decided he hated pandas and was afraid of them. Though he would never admit his fear now but that's why he doesn't like pandas."

"Wow" Kagome nodded and looked over at Toga. "You're mean."

"How was I to know that that damn bear was going to attack him?" He defended. "How many times have you ever heard of pandas attacking people? Never that's how many." He pointed out with a curt nod.

Kagome snorted a Naraku-esc snort at him. "So tell me about Sesshoumaru and the camel which I'm sure you had nothing to do with." She smirked at Toga.

"No I had nothing to do with that." He looked over at Izayoi. "Ain't that right dear."

Kagome looked from one to the other and shook her head. "No way."

Izayoi glowered at her husband for a second before she looked over at Kagome. "Yes; Sesshoumaru getting spit on by a camel is my fault… sort of." She shook her head. "Inuyasha wanted to ride the camel and Sesshoumaru wanted no part of it calling it infantile behavior. Since Inuyasha was so little I couldn't very well let him go by himself and since Toga and Naraku went to the bathroom I had to convince Sesshoumaru to ride the beast with his little brother. I made every promise I could think of to get him to agree and finally when he did…" She shook her head.

"What?" Kagome questioned eyes wide and leaning in towards the woman.

"They rode the camel without a problem until the trainer gave an excited Inuyasha some food to give the animal. Sesshoumaru stood there next to his brother while he fed the animal and when the food was gone it moved to Sesshoumaru and sniffed him for anything he might have." She giggled. "I guess when the animal realized that Sesshoumaru had nothing to give it… it spit on him."

Kagome put her hand to her mouth and giggled madly. "No way." She laughed.

Izayoi nodded. "He wouldn't talk to me for a week after that thinking that I did it on purpose. Yet it gets worse." She looked over at her husband and cast a glare at him.

Kagome looked from one to the other and was on the edge of her seat to find out what happened next. "What?" What happened?"

Toga smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "When I found out what happened I told Sesshoumaru that camel spit has been known to cause hair loss, rashes, and loss of intelligence."

"And he believed you?" Kagome drew her brows.

"Not at first; but a few nights later when he went to bed my husband…" Izayoi again glowered at her husband. "Took a red marker and dotted Sesshoumaru's face to make it look like he had a rash then cut some his hair and laid it on Sesshoumaru's pillow. When Sesshoumaru woke the next morning it was not a pretty sight."

"Yes my son demanded that we take him to the hospital so he can get the antidote to the camel poison he had been infected with." Toga chuckled.

Kagome giggled at that then suddenly cocked her head to the side and drew her brows. "But what about the stupid part of your joke."

Toga started laughing and Izayoi chuckled. "Well Toga told Sesshoumaru that we had to check and see how infected he was so he tested Sesshoumaru. He took him to the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of apples and quizzed him as to the color of each one. No matter what Sesshoumaru said Toga told him he was wrong. I have never seen Sesshoumaru so upset in all my life." Izayoi shook her head. "I'm sure he would have cried if he had it in him to do so as the thought of being that stupid for the rest of his life was the most devastating thing he could imagine happening to him."

"I'm surprised they aren't afraid of you." Kagome nodded as she looked over at the elder Taishou.

"Well they aren't afraid of their father exactly but I can assure you that they don't believe half the things that come out of his mouth."

"Can't say I blame them." Kagome nodded and grinned at the man. "So because they believe that Toga-sama is a compulsive liar does that mean they are mama's boys?"

"Well not exactly." Toga snorted. "Naraku was the mama's boy and Sesshoumaru well…" He shook his head.

"He was a daddy's boy through and through." Izayoi nodded. "As much as Sesshoumaru doesn't want to admit it he does look up to his father."

"And Naraku had Izayoi wrapped around his little finger." Toga snorted. "The smallest of pouts out of that boy and he some how manages to bring Izayoi's wrath down upon everyone's heads."

"Of course." Kagome nodded. "What's better than having the ultimate authority on your side?" She suddenly smirked darkly. "Hmm… that's what I need someone that trumps Naraku's authority."

"A mother." Izayoi nodded.

Kagome stared at the woman for a long silent moment pondering over whether or not she wanted a mother. Really she couldn't imagine Naraku dating anyone let alone marrying someone so she would have a mom. Then again a mother would take Naraku's ever present eye off her shoulder. Yet that also meant she would have to share him with someone else. "No; I don't want to share him. He's a hard nosed bastard but I just don't think I could stand sharing his attention. Besides what woman would want to be with a man who has a daughter especially at his age?"

"Well he can't stay single forever." Izayoi nodded. "I would like to have grandkids one day."

"Yes you are just dying to exact revenge through your grandkids; aren't you?" Toga arched a brow at his wife.

"Of course." Izayoi nodded. "That's what parents raise kids for."

Kagome shook her head and chuckled. "Yea a sibling would be nice." She nodded. "Though I just can't see Naraku taking care of a baby even if it is his own."

"And that is what he will say he has you for." Toga pointed out.

"Nah by the time he finds someone that is up to his standards and produces a child…" She suddenly smirked darkly. "I will be old enough to have kids of my own and he will be papa." She giggled.

"Oh my." Izayoi giggled.

"Now that is something I can't wait to see." Toga chuckled. "Naraku as a grandpa. Surely that day will be the day the deepest level of hell freezes over."

Kagome grinned at the man and could only think that if Naraku was going to lose it over her having kids and making him a grandpa how would he react if she ended up marrying Sesshoumaru and had his kids?


	21. Chapter 21

"You want me to do what?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply as he stared at the female before him. "Are you simple?" He questioned in heavy annoyance.

Sango glowered at the silver being. "Are you calling me stupid? Because if you are I will kick your ass right here right now!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes upon her not at all worried by the threat. "Just make the call." He growled.

"Fine!" Sango bit out and jerked her phone from her pocket. She dialed the number and glowered at her friend while the phone rang then startled slightly when a voice identical to Sesshoumaru's voice answered. "Um hello; is uh Kagome there?"

Kei chuckled. "Very smooth."

Sango glowered at him while she dealt with the man on the phone. "This is Sango."

"Okay; thanks." She pulled the phone from her ear and held it out to Sesshoumaru. "She will be on in a second."

Sesshoumaru plucked the phone from her hand in a rather snooty fashion and moved to the kitchen to have some privacy for his conversation with the girl.

Sango shook her head. "What a pompous ass."

"I agree." Kei nodded. "So what do you think he is planning now?"

Sango plopped down onto the couch next to him and shook her head. "I don't know but whatever it is it's going to piss Naraku off if he finds out and quite frankly I'd rather not have any part of it."

Kei shook his head. "I think no matter what happens we are all involved already and Naraku will kill everyone and everything within a ten mile radius of Kagome."

"I just can't believe how much he cares about her." She shook her head then plopped back against the couch. "It's just so not Naraku." She looked over at him and nodded her head. "You know what I mean."

Kei nodded his head. "What I find even more interesting than that is how far that bastard…" He nodded towards the being in the kitchen. "is willing to go to get with Kagome."

Sango shook her head. "I know; Sesshoumaru sneaking around. Maybe the world is coming to an end."

"It may very well be." Kei nodded at her. "However if Naraku finds out what is going on it won't matter one way or the other as he will kill us all."

"Yes he will." Sango agreed as she stared at Sesshoumaru when he walked back into the living room.

"So is your secret rendezvous all planned out?" Kei questioned with an arched brow.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the male. "Mind your own." He growled as he handed Sango her phone back.

"No need to get snippy about it." Kei smirked.

Sesshoumaru grunted and made for the door. "You know nothing." He stated as he opened the door.

"Yes yes; should he think we helped you we will stay silent." Kei rolled his eyes as he looked at Sango.

"Yep we won't say anything." Sango agreed. "Besides he would never think we had anything to do with you and Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stared at the two for a moment before he gave a small curt nod and left the apartment.

"He's going to get caught." Sango nodded.

"I highly doubt that. I'm more than certain he has a plan to keep Naraku busy so he can escape."

Sango shook her head. "I'm just glad we are watching from the sidelines." She looked at the male she was sitting next to. "Wouldn't want to lose my head."

"I would hate to see you lose your head as well." Kei smirked. "I really like it right where it is."

"Are you flirting with me?" Sango questioned with narrowed eyes and a mock scowl upon her lips.

Kei arched a brow and grinned at her. "Me; flirt? Never." He gave a small shake of his head.

"Liar" She attempted to give him a small punch in the arm.

Kei caught her by the wrist and leaned in towards her. "You're the one that has been doing all the flirting I'm just responding."

Sango stared at him wide eyed. "But I have a boyfriend."

Kei arched a brow. "Do you? What kind of woman calls a man that goes around fondling women on a constant basis a boyfriend? If it really mattered to either of you he would be faithful to you."

Sango just stared at him; she really couldn't argue with that logic. If Miroku did indeed love her he wouldn't be groping every woman in a twenty foot radius and she would care more that he was such a pervert. She was on the verge of making a very serious decision and from the looks of how things were going she needed to make her decision and make it quick.

xx

Kagome looked at the clock and chewed her bottom lip in nervousness. This wasn't good and she was sure she was never going to be able to sit down again once Naraku got through with her. She sighed deeply and smiled lightly over at the elder Taishou then excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Oh Kami." She groaned as she made her way up the stairs towards Naraku's bedroom. "I'm going to die I just know it."

Once inside his room she made her way to the phone, took another deep nerve calming breath, plucked the phone from the receiver, and dialed Naraku. "He's going to know." She whispered to herself. "And we are all going to diiiieeeHI!" She chirped much to happily when he suddenly answered the phone."

"What are you doing?" Naraku growled.

"Just calling to check up on you and make sure you are okay." She nodded like he was standing right before her. "I mean you did just get home from the hospital today and I'm just worried about you is all." She smiled in spite of the situation when he snorted his accustomed to snort. "Come on is it so bad that I care about you?"

"No; but it is bad if this call is because you are up to something."

"Come on." She rolled her eyes. "If I was up to no good why would I call you? That's like calling the police before you commit a bank robbery."

"No one ever said you were smart."

"Hey!" Kagome pointed a sharp finger at the wall acting like he was standing right in front of her. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"If the shoe fits."

"Oooh I hate you!" She growled into the phone.

"Be that as it may you will now tell me why you are calling me. And know this girl if you say because you are checking up on me I am going to know you are lying."

"I'm not lying." She nodded her head vigorously. "I really am calling to check on you. Besides why would I lie about this? It doesn't make sense."

Naraku grunted more than certain that this phone call had something to do with Sesshoumaru but he just couldn't figure out what. He knew for a fact that Sesshoumaru was at home as he had gone over there twice in the last two hours and sure enough Sesshoumaru was at home and in his pajama pants. Maybe he was being too paranoid. Sesshoumaru wouldn't try to go see Kagome while she was at Toga's. _'Father would kill them both.'_ Perhaps he should just leave it up to Toga and take the night off.

A wicked grin pulled on his lips as he really thought about it. Yes that is exactly what he would do put grandpa in charge. "Let me speak to father."

"What? Why?"

"If I didn't think you were up to no good a moment ago I certainly do now."

"I didn't mean it that way." She defended. "I mean you just ask to talk to Toga-sama after you accuse me of being up to no good."

"And your defense of my wanting to talk to father is a clear indication that you are up to something."

"You know what…" She huffed only to be interrupted.

"No I don't nor do I want to. What I do know is that there is a little girl on the right path for a spanking if she doesn't stop arguing with me and do as she has been told."

"I'm not arguing with…" Again he cut her off.

"You are."

"If I am arguing with you then that means you are arguing with me." She nodded and grinned like she had just won some great victory only to be shot down when he pulled rank on her.

"As your parent I have every right to silence anything and everything you say and I do have the power to put your little butt across my knee. Now no more of your nonsense and put father on the phone unless you want to spend the next two weeks memorizing every single inch of your room."

Kagome sighed deeply. "Why don't you love me?" She pouted.

"Do not pull that crap on me girl."

"I'm not." Her lip began to quiver as she was on the verge of tears. "It's just that you are always so angry with me no matter what I do."

Naraku sighed deeply. "I am not always angry with you and if you expect me to gush all over you and tell you that I love you every single minute of everyday you are going to be one disappointed little girl."

"Aww… you said you loved me!" She beamed.

"Knock it off and put father on the phone. I am not going to tell you again." He growled growing quite tired of all this nonsense.

"Okay okay okay. Love you too."

He suddenly jerked the phone from his ear when her voice screamed on the other end. "Kagome Akira you will not yell through the house like a heathen child!" He growled.

"I wasn't screaming through the house." She defended. "I was getting Toga-sama like you told me to." She nodded and smiled at him calling her by his last name.

"Not by screaming like a banshee and do not say you didn't. I heard you perfectly clear meaning you lie to me even when I have caught you red handed."

"That's not…"

"Iie; I will hear no more out of you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" She nodded her head then looked over at Toga when he walked into the room.

"Good; now put your jijii on the phone." Yes if he was going to suffer he was going make father suffer as well as he knew without a doubt Toga was going to rub his face in this mess with the girl.

Kagome grinned. "Can I really call him that?" She brightened at the thought of having another grandfather.

"Of course and you can call mother grandma if you would like." He smirked and would have laughed when she squealed.

Kagome looked up at Toga who was staring at her with brows drawn deeply. "Okay love you and here he is." She held the phone out to Toga. "Here jijii!"

Toga jerked back like he had just been hit in the chest. "What?"

"It's Naraku." She nodded.

He shook his head to clear it, took the phone from her, and watched her leave the room before he put the receiver to his ear. "Jijii?" He growled.

"That is what you are are you not?"

He did not like that at all he was much too young to be a grandfather. "What do you want?" He bit out knowing full well that the boy was laughing at him.

"Sesshoumaru is attempting to meet up with Kagome while at your house. You will make sure that that doesn't happen."

"Are you certain? I can not see Sesshoumaru sneaking around."

Naraku snorted. "They are up to something I am sure of it."

Toga shook his head. "And what do you want me to do? Lock her away until you come and pick her up tomorrow?"

"No" He bit out. "you will make sure she behaves herself and if Sesshoumaru shows up you will send him home."

Toga rolled his eyes. "Very well." He just couldn't believe how obsessive Naraku was being when it came to Kagome nor did he want to argue with the boy.

"Good; I will speak to you tomorrow then." With that he hung up the phone.

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung the phone up. "What the hell is wrong with people today?" He growled to himself. Was just hanging up a phone without a word of goodbye becoming a fad or something? More importantly where did his heathen sons learn such a lack of manners?

With another shake of his head and a deep sigh he left the bedroom. He really didn't think Sesshoumaru was going to come over or sneak around for that matter and was certain that Naraku was being paranoid and extremely overprotective of Kagome. And if he wasn't careful he was going to smother the girl to death which would not end good for either of them.

xx

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he made his way across the parking lot to Kei's car. He cast a glance towards Naraku's apartment before he slipped into the car, started the engine, and left heading for his father's house.

xx

Kagome sat on the couch next to Izayoi and kept cutting her eyes over to the clock. Sesshoumaru was due to arrive in the next twenty minutes or so or so he had said when she talked to him and he told her to call Naraku to keep him busy. Why she needed to keep Naraku busy was beyond her and Sesshoumaru didn't give any reason for it.

Now here she was waiting and quickly losing her patience and nerve. The plan was supposed to be simple but the more she thought about it the less simple it was becoming. There was no way Toga and Izayoi were going to go to bed at nine since neither of them have made a move like they were tired or ready for bed and here it was eight thirty already. Also she didn't really think they were they going to accept that she wanted to go out to the garden at this hour to look at the stars before she went to bed.

"Are you okay dear?"

Kagome startled then looked over at the woman and smiled. "Oh yea I'm fine." She nodded.

Toga looked over at the girl and shook his head. "What time is he supposed to be here?"

That caused Kagome to go stiff as her eyes widened hugely. "What?" She gasped.

Toga chuckled. "You give yourself away." He nodded.

"Yes Kagome dear." Izayoi nodded. "This is why Naraku always knows when you are up to something."

Kagome slumped. "I'm not so good at this."

"No you are not." Toga agreed. "Now since we know that Sesshoumaru is coming what is the plan?"

Kagome looked between the two before she sighed and shook her head. "He's supposed to meet me at nine in the garden. He should be on his way right now."

"Then what?" Toga questioned.

"Nothing" Kagome shook her head. "We were just going to sit and talk for awhile I guess."

"You don't plan on going anywhere with him; do you?" Toga questioned threateningly.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no no. Sesshoumaru and I have had some problems that were mostly… wait no that were completely his fault. We were in the process of working them out when we got the call about Naraku and his car wreck."

"So he's coming over so you can work them out?" Izayoi questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Every time Sesshoumaru and I are around each other Naraku runs interference cause he thinks I'm going to do something like sleep with Sesshoumaru." She shook her head. "But I'm not going to do that. After what happened I'm not ready for that kind of relationship. Besides I want to kill your son."

Toga arched a brow at her. "And why do you wish to bring death upon his head?"

Deep blues narrowed. "Because Sesshoumaru read my diary. I mean can you believe he searched my room?"

Izayoi giggled. "Goodness; what has gotten into that boy?"

Toga shook his head. "I gave up on trying to understand those two. Kami only knows what goes through their thick heads."

Kagome looked over at Toga. "So are you going to call Naraku and tell him that Sesshoumaru is coming over?"

Toga chuckled and shook his head. "No; there's no harm in talking. So long as you don't leave and don't do anything that you shouldn't I don't see any harm in it."

Izayoi nodded her head. "I agree. Your secret will be safe with us. Naraku would never think that we allow it so he would never question us about it anyway."

"Oh thank you!" Kagome beamed at the two of them. "I will be good; I promise." She nodded.

"We know you will be dear." Izayoi smiled back at her.

"But" Toga stared at her. "and as much as I hate this being secretive stuff you can not let Sesshoumaru know that we know he is here. We will not have him thinking he can do as he pleases with you under our watch. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Yes; I won't say a word. Promise."

"Good" Toga nodded back then glanced over at the clock. "Well dear we better get to bed he will be here shortly and we wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"Okay" Izayoi agreed then looked at Kagome. "When you are done make sure you lock up and don't stay out too late."

"I will." She agreed.

"Good" Toga nodded as he rose to his feet. "Have fun but be good."

Kagome jumped to her feet, moved to stand in front of him, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome." Toga grinned as he hugged her back.

Kagome released him then hugged Izayoi as well. "You are the best sofubo ever!"

"Sofubo?" Izayoi questioned.

"Naraku said that I could call you guys my grandparents." Kagome nodded. "But if you don't want me…"

"No no it's fine." Izayoi grinned. "I don't mind." She glanced over at Toga and smirked. "Well you better get out to the garden dear; wouldn't want you to be late."

"Oh right. Thank you both so much." Kagome chirped before she took off towards the back door.

Toga shook his head. "This is going to come back and bite us all in the ass."

Izayoi grabbed her husband by the hand and began leading him towards the stairs. "Yes I'm sure it will but as the grandparents we are exempt since we are the highest authority."

"I highly doubt that." Toga snorted. "We may be the parents but that doesn't mean they listen to us anymore."

"I know." Izayoi nodded. "But that also means they don't live here anymore either and we can make them leave if we don't want to hear their lip."

"You are a cruel woman." Toga chuckled as he followed her into their bedroom.

xx

Kagome made her way to the meeting spot at the back of the garden and sat down on the stone bench. She just couldn't believe that Toga and Izayoi were letting her do this and were going to help her keep it a secret from Naraku. "Well at least they trust me." She nodded.

"Who does?"

Kagome popped up when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind her. "No one… I mean your parents." She nodded. "I was thinking that Naraku would never let me come outside at night like this but your parents had no problem with it."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "Hn" He grunted then sat down on the bench.

Kagome sat down next to him not entirely sure of what to do or say for that matter. "So…" She started not liking this weird awkwardness between them then suddenly glowered to herself. "Do you make it a habit of going through people's rooms and reading their diaries?" She looked up at him and glared deadly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smirked. "You shouldn't have left it where anyone could find it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes upon him ever further. "I didn't leave it out where anyone could find it!" She pointed a finger in his face. "I had it well hidden which means you had to search hard for it!"

Sesshoumaru grunted. "It was right there in front of my face."

"Oooh liar! I can't believe you even went into my room in the first place then even had the balls to search it!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "You have no one to blame but yourself for writing down your secrets for anyone to find and read."

She glowered deadly at him. "I hate you."

"I highly doubt that." He arched a brow at her as he leaned down until they were nose to nose. "You desire me."

Her eyes narrowed to tiny little slits. "Only in your dreams." She snorted. "It's you." She nodded curtly.

A silver brow arched highly at that.

"Yes you." She nodded and smirked. "Izayoi told me you were in love and that was why you were acting like such an ass to me."

"She was lying." He nodded curtly.

"I highly doubt that." Kagome snorted. "Lets just see how much she was lying." She then grabbed him by the face and slammed her lips to his.

Amberish eyes widened in shock slightly. He just couldn't believe that she was acting so forward with him like this and only to prove a point. Well he wasn't one to ignore an opportunity when one presented itself and one that was very advantageous to what he wanted anyway.

xx

"There tell me again who doesn't love who?" Kagome questioned smartly after she pulled back from him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with a smirk. "What man wouldn't want a girl to kiss them like that? It is you who wants me and nothing more."

Kagome snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm absolutely amazed that you are able to keep your ginormous ego in that small head of yours." She cast a glare at him from the corner of her eye. "Save your stories for someone that will believe you because it isn't me."

"Very well." He nodded curtly and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him with head slightly cocked to the side.

"I am returning home."

Kagome jumped to her feet, stood in front of him, and craned her head back so she could stare at him. "But you just got here."

"Hai" He stared down at her like she was an insect while smirking on the inside. "It is clear that you do not desire my presence here."

"That's not true." She nodded her face beginning to show the first signs of hurt. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

Sesshoumaru stared down into her big blue eyes and knew he was losing this battle with here terribly. "I do not dislike you. We just had this conversation yesterday."

She shook her head. "Sesshoumaru…" She sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want from me? I am tired of all these silly games and all the hurt." She sat back down on the bench and stared at her feet. "It seems all anyone wants to do to me anymore is hurt me. Why?" She looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and sighed deeply. "I do not know what I want from you and my intentions to hurt you were for my own insecurities." He just couldn't believe he was telling her this. There had to be something wrong with him. "Nor do I know how to right what I have done to you."

Kagome stared at him in shock as she couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru was being so open with her it just wasn't right and it was more disturbing than anything he had done to her up to this point. "Alright" She nodded. "I know how you can make it up to me." She smirked a Naraku-esc smirk at him.

A silver brow arched highly as he was expecting something along the lines of another kiss or massage. Only what she said next sent a very unwelcome shudder down his spine and dredged up long forgotten nightmares from his childhood.

"I've always wanted to ride a camel and you are going to take me." She nodded and tried to keep from laughing at the face he was making.

He was going to kill his parents and take much pleasure in doing so. "You will bite your tongue." He growled.

"Aww… come on Sesshoumaru." She teased. "It's just an animal that is harmless. I'd think you would be more afraid of your father than a camel." She nodded.

He pressed his lips together firmly as he stared down at her.

"Okay okay." She chuckled. "No camels. Here's how you can really make it up to me…" She nodded. "I want you there with me when we go to court."

He smirked at her and gave a curt nod.

"Good" Kagome beamed up at him, grabbed his hands in hers, and pulled him down so that he was squatting in front of her. "I will need all the moral support I can get cause something about all of this with my parents isn't sitting right with me and I'm scared that they are going to win."

"They are not going to win." He nodded curtly. "Their past behavior will be their destruction plus father never loses."

"Yea but still they are my blood and that trumps even the best of intentions." She nodded.

"Hai but that is only when a child is too young to speak for itself." He slipped his arms around her waist, stood up, lifting her up with him, turned, and sat back down so she was in his lap straddling his waist. "You are nearly an adult. You can make your own decisions and speak for yourself. It is a matter of saying how they have treated you and the life you have lived because of it."

Kagome cuddled into his chest feeling secure in the power that seemed to explode from his body. "I guess but I'm still nervous. I mean there is no guarantee that Toga-sama will win."

"True; there are no guarantees in life but you must fight for what you want and if you want to stay with koneko then you will have to fight hard for it." He nodded.

"I do want to stay with him more than anything else." She sighed deeply of his scent and closed her eyes. "I know he loves me even though sometimes I think he's being mean just to be mean."

"He does." Sesshoumaru snorted. "I have know him nearly my whole life and the more protective he is of something the more he cares about it." He looked down at her cuddled against him and set his chin on her head. "He is more protective of you than anything he has ever had in his life. Even now he is most likely at home worrying about what you are doing."

Kagome snorted against his chest. "He's going to give himself a heart attack if he doesn't settle down. Besides he's injured he should be resting not worrying about what I am doing."

"Yes misbehaving." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kagome groaned against his chest. "Don't remind me. I just know that tomorrow when he comes to get me he's going to throw questions at me that I can't answer properly because he says it's in my nature to be bad."

"Your flaw is you talk too much." He nodded against her head. "When he asks a question just say yes or no and do not elaborate on it or get defensive. That is why you give yourself away."

Kagome pulled back and stared up at him. "Really?"

"Hai" He nodded.

"I'll have to try that." She nodded back. "Though no matter the trouble I get in he never enforces his punishments. Hell I'm supposed to be grounded right now and as many times as he has grounded me thus far I should be locked in my room until school starts again." She grinned up at him darkly. "He's just a big ol' softie."

"Iie" Sesshoumaru snorted. "If you are locked in your room it gives you time to plot and plan and that is a risk he isn't willing to take."

"Am I so shady?" She rolled her eyes.

He smirked at that. "No; but according to him you don't know right from wrong."

"That's not true." She growled.

"Oh?" He arched a brow at her. "If you were so smart you wouldn't be disobeying him by being here with me."

"It was your idea." She nodded. "I'm guilty by association."

"He won't see it that way." He grunted.

Kagome slumped against him in defeat. "I will never win against him. I will always just be baby Kagome in his eyes."

Sesshoumaru had to agree with that which posed a serious problem for him. How was he supposed to build anything with Kagome with Naraku constantly breathing down her neck? Maybe Naraku needed a distraction such as a female of his own… but who? Not to mention whatever woman Naraku ended up with needed to accept Kagome. He was certain that if it came down to Naraku choosing between Kagome and another woman Kagome would always win.

This was something he was going to have to seriously think on and get Kagome some freedom.

xx

"I don't know about this." Sango whispered. "I mean I know Miroku isn't exactly faith…"

"Oh?" Kei questioned cutting her off. "And where is he right now?"

Sango stared at him and shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know. He never tells me what he's doing."

"Have you ever bothered to ask?"

She shook her head. "No; I've always just trusted him."

At that Kei chuckled and shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You are dating a man that has an affinity for flirting…" He nodded seriously when she stared with brows drawn and shook her head. "Doubt it not what he does is flirting no matter which way you look at it and you are supposed to trust him? Tell me Sango…" He started as he leaned in closer on her. "what kind of future do you think you two would have with him constantly making passes at other women? How far apart is it from fondling them to sleeping with them?"

Sango just stared at him and shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

He smirked at her. "Why aren't you bothered by such thoughts?"

She really didn't have an answer for that other than maybe she didn't love Miroku as much as she thought she did. "Sooo am I to take it your are telling me this becaaaaasuse?" She gasped nervously when he leaned in closer to her.

"Why do you think I am telling you this?" He purred as he trailed his fingers up the side of her thigh to her hip.

"I… I… don't know." She whispered when he placed himself so their lips were barely a breath apart.

"Hmm… I think you do." He smirked then leaned in and gave a small lick to her bottom lip.

"Oh" She gasped giving him the opportunity to press their lips together and bury his powerful tongue into her mouth. Her eyes went wide in shock before they slowly fell closed.

Kei placed his free hand on the back of her head and tilted her to the side so he could get closer and caress every single inch of her hot mouth.

xx

Naraku stared at the ceiling in his room and narrowed his eyes. It was too quiet and as much as he wanted a nice quiet night he wasn't all that thrilled with it now that he had it. No Kagome running around the house screaming her head off, or arguing with him, or crawling into his bed, and most of all she wasn't here worrying over him and his injuries.

It wasn't possible and he just couldn't believe it but he missed her. Kami what was wrong with him? She was just a mouthy little girl that he was responsible for and that was it… No he wasn't he had placed himself in the position of her father and he became attached. He wanted to hate himself for it but couldn't.

As much as she was mouthy and had a tendency for misbehaving she was quirky in the cute annoying sort of way. Not to mention she was a complete innocent that had been wronged at every turn in her life just like him before he met Toga.

Maybe that's why he felt such a strong need to save and protect her. She was a gutter child just like himself and he was given a second chance to become something better and he wanted to pass that chance on to someone else.

That had to be it but that definitely did not explain why he was missing her. Was this how a parent felt when they loved their child and it was gone? It couldn't be; could it? Did Izayoi and Toga feel this _'something is missing'_ feeling when he or Sesshoumaru or even the snot nosed little brat Inuyasha was gone?

Maybe he should talk to them about this parenthood thing… well Izayoi anyway. Father would just mock him and piss him off. Then again what did either of them know of raising a girl? He needed help as much as he didn't want to admit it but he did.

He sighed deeply as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He had lost his mind he was sure of it and it was probably no more than he deserved for being such a softie. Then again how could he not be? When those big blue eyes would stare up at him so full of innocence he couldn't stop himself from withering and bending to her every will.

Yes he definitely needed help and in the morning he would go talk to Izayoi and find out why he was missing her. There had to be a reason for it or at least he hoped so.

With a sigh he laid back down and tried to go to sleep but his eyes would not fall closed. The damn silence was pressing in on him and he did not like it one bit. It was going to be a long long night.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome looked up at the silver being whose lap she was occupying and smiled sweetly at him. "Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at the girl and smirked. He knew what she was going to ask him and by damn he was going to give it to her. He stood up, set her on her feet, and made for the gate. "Come"

Kagome grinned hugely and followed after him. "We'll be back before anyone notices I'm gone; right?"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and unlocked his car.

"Eeee this is going to be fun." Kagome squealed then quickly jumped into the passenger's seat.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he made his way around to the driver's side and got in. Yes it was definitely going to be fun though he generally didn't define anything he did as fun; entertaining yes since only children had _fun_.

Once he was securely seated and fastened into his seat he looked over at Kagome. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course. I may seem sweet and innocent most of the time but you forget who my friends were. I learned a lot from them especially Kikyo; I know how to get away with it."

Sesshoumaru snorted then leaned over towards her. "Until you get caught."

"Ah daddy will yell a lot and maybe even spank me but some times for the greater good you have to take a fall." She nodded.

Sesshoumaru smirked at that before he placed a quick peck on her lips, started the car, and pulled away from the curb.

xx

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble being here?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small curt shake of his head. "Iie; father owns the building I am well within my rights to come and go as I see fit." He stepped off the elevator when the doors opened.

Kagome followed him off the elevator and down the hall. "Do you have an office here too?"

"Hai" He smirked. "As does Naraku."

"Really? I want to see it." She nodded and grinned hugely.

"Later" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly as he stopped at his office door and opened it.

Kagome entered the office and scrunched her nose. "There's nothing in here except a desk couch and two chairs."

Sesshoumaru arched a sliver brow at her. "Of course it is an office." He flipped the light on and closed the door.

"Yea but where's all your pictures, office plants, a rug?" She eyed the room critically. "See a giant palm in that corner would look nice, a painting over there on that wall, and a large area rug."

"It is an office not a home." He snorted and made to sit on the couch.

Kagome huffed. "Of course it isn't but it should at least be a comfortable place to work in." She moved to stand in front of him and nodded.

"I am not here so much that I require such frivolities."

Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. "Just how stuffy are you really?"

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "Not so stuffy that I brought you here."

"I guess." Kagome agreed. "So am I to take it Naraku's office is just a boring as yours?"

"More so." Sesshoumaru smirked. "He has yet to use it so it contains nothing but a desk and a chair."

"Has he even seen it?"

"Doubtful" He reached up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down into his lap. "now no more talk of koneko." He growled.

"Okay okay" She giggled and draped her arms over his shoulders. "No need to be so jealous."

He narrowed his eyes upon her. "This Sesshoumaru does not get jealous."

"Sure you don't." She drawled then leaned in until they were nose to nose. "And my name isn't Kagome. Must I remind you of the other day when you accused me of being in love with Naraku?"

"That was not jealously." He growled.

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"A simple question."

"Yea that caused you to nearly break my arms." She smirked at him. "I've got your number. You're easier to read than a book full of blank pages."

He narrowed his eyes upon her. "Do not mock me."

Kagome made a pouty face at him. "Ahh… is big bad Sessy upset? Poor baby." She then leaned in closer to him. "I know how to make it all better." She whispered then planted her lips to his.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed her tighter against his chest as he buried his tongue into her hot cavern. His hands slid up and down her back before they slipped under her shirt so the tips of his fingers could trace her spine.

Kagome could feel how much he wanted her based on the bulge in his pants and pressing against her inner thighs. It was nice to be wanted like this and by someone like Sesshoumaru who she was still convinced was completely out of her league. She ground herself against that not so little bulge in his pants and grinned at the small moan that passed his lips.

He broke the kiss and stared at her. "We should stop this before I do something I can't take back."

"Do it." Kagome nodded. "I want you to." She leaned in and began kissing and sucking upon his neck. "Please" She whispered against his hot flesh as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt exposing the broad expanse of his chest for her to explore.

He couldn't fight it especially when she began flicking her fingers over his nipples at the same time sucking upon the lobe of his ear; it was too much.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand down her back to her waist where he followed the waistband of her pants to her stomach and worked the button open and the zipper down before he slid his hands up pushing her shirt so it bunched just under her arms. "Lift" He ordered then pulled her shirt off when she lifted her arms up.

She reached up behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly slid it down her arms and flung it to the floor before leaning in and rubbing their exposed chests together. He was so hot and it felt really really good to be held and touched by someone like him. For the first time in her life she felt truly beautiful.

Sesshoumaru pushed her back to she could have access to her lovely little mounds and wasted no time in attaching onto one with his hot mouth and pulling a deep gasp from her throat. He grabbed the other with his fingers and began gently pinching, flicking, and lightly twisting it which caused her to moan and cry out beautifully.

Kagome suddenly yanked herself free, stood up, and shimmied out of her pants and underwear. She couldn't take it any longer; so bad she wanted him that now that she had him she was going to take him no matter what he had to say about it.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with eyes slightly widened at her behavior before she nearly jerked him off the couch trying to get his pants off. "Kagome" He growled.

"No talking." Kagome hissed and flung his shoe across the room followed by the other one. She gave a hard jerk to his pants and grinned when they slid down his long legs. Kami was he gorgeous! She placed her hands on his knees and trailed them up his thighs seeking out his straining length. He was bigger than she ever thought he would be which just made it all the better.

Sesshoumaru suddenly slammed his head back when he felt a hot wet appendage sweep across his tip before it began swirling around his thick head. He reached down and tangled his fingers into her hair and damn near ripped it from her head when she parted his lips and tried to swallow him whole.

His mind was a torrent of colors dancing to a tune of moans, groans, and grunts that were being ripped from his throat with every stroke of her hot mouth.

Kagome's head slowly bobbed up and down while her fingers worked over what her mouth couldn't reach. The sounds she was tearing from his throat made her feel almost invincible if not the most powerful woman in the world.

When she felt Sesshoumaru coming close to his release she pulled back, removed his fingers from her hair, and stared up at him.

Sesshoumaru felt like he was losing his mind and everything in his gut was twisting to the point of sickness. If he didn't find his release soon he was sure he was going to kill someone. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled her into his lap instantly impaling her upon his hard need.

Kagome gasped in shock then quickly moaned when he lifted her he up and dropped her back down upon him. She leaned in and locked their lips tightly together trying to dominate his tongue only to lose when he fought back.

She clenched her inner muscles as tight as she could around him and grinned darkly to herself when he groaned into her mouth. Deciding she quite liked having such power she did it again and again until he suddenly twisted them so she was lying on the couch with him above her and her right leg locked over his shoulder.

She arched back sharply when he thrust hard and fast into her core hitting deep as he could possibly go. "Kami Sesshoumaru!" She cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Sesshoumaru quite liked the sound of his name falling from her lips like that and by damn he was going to make her scream out his name until she couldn't talk before he was finished with her.

Kagome cried out with nearly every hard thrust he made into her tight body. His name poured from her lips like a never ending mantra begging for more. Her stomach twisted and knotted, her center burned hotter with every pass of his silky length buried within her, and she knew she was close oh so close to dying and going to heaven.

Sesshoumaru hissed when her inner muscles clamped down like a vice around him as she cried out his name in one long breath and spent herself. He couldn't take it and with one deep hard thrust causing their hips to grind together he spilled himself deep into her body.

Kagome let off a small moan followed by a deep sigh. "Yes" She groaned then sighed again. She had never felt so good as she did at that very… her eyes suddenly snapped open... moment?

She stared up at the ceiling of the darkened bedroom and almost threw a fit right then and there. "A dream it had been nothing but a dream?" She pouted then squirmed when she realized that she may have found her end in her dream but in no way was she satisfied while awake.

"Just go away." She nodded to herself but the images of Sesshoumaru pounding into her kept flittering across her mind making the burning within her core burn that much more.

Damn him and his dirty talk and hot lips kissing her after every word he said. He just HAD to tease her back for teasing him before he left leaving her to go to bed all hot and bothered. "Bastard!" She hissed to herself only to have her dream run over and over again through her mind.

She covered her face and shook her head. "No no no!" She hissed. "Stop thinking about it." She growled to her mind only to give a small arch to her hips which caused her inner muscles to clench and a small groan to pass her lips.

"I hate you! Hate you hate you hate you!" She growled as she cursed out her own brain. "Just stop it!" It was an argument she was not going to win as her traitorous mind continued to replay her dream over and over again which just made her burn all the more.

_'Pleasure yourself to his image.'_ Her head whispered to herself.

"No way!" She growled.

_'But you want to. Do not deny it.'_

Kagome tangled her fingers into her hair and shook her head. "No I don't! Just shut up and go away!"

_'Just do it no one will ever know.'_

Oh how she hated her own mind right now for turning against her but damn if it didn't know how to make her dream look and seem so real.

_'Yes'_ Her mind whispered. _'Think about how it felt to have him filling you, his hot body rubbing against yours.'_

Again she groaned in pleasure as her mind took over her body completely. She slipped her hand down into her underwear and began rubbing against her swollen burning little nub. "Oh Sesshoumaru." She gasped trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Toga and Izayoi up.

She rocked her hips against her fingers as her other hand slipped up under her pajama top and sought out her nipple. Another moan tore from her throat when she began twisting and pinching her little bud.

Moan after moan tainted with Sesshoumaru's name spilled from her lips as her hips rocked madly against her finger until with one last cry of his name her inner muscle clenched tightly and her release washed over her.

She lay there panting and clenching with each spasm her traitorous body gave off. "I'm a naughty little girl." He sighed to herself.

_'No you're not.'_ Her mind chimed in. _'You're a perverted dirty little girl. Daddy would be ashamed of you.'_

She rolled over onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow. "I hate myself right now." She closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep only to find sleep wasn't going to come very easily this night. All she could think about was her nice dream about her and Sesshoumaru.

xx

Izayoi stared at Naraku with a large knowing grin on her face. "You're a father." She nodded. "Missing your child is natural we all go through it when our kids aren't around. I miss my boys all the time but does that mean I want you all to come home so I can take care of you? Yes; but I also understand that you need to be out on your own and live life your way."

She continued to smile and him and patted his cheek. "I can assure you honey that as time goes on your attachment to her will grow stronger and every time she is away you will miss her even if you think you want her gone for a break."

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly as that was what he was afraid of.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Izayoi nodded at seeing the look on his face. "You can not be cold and indifferent to everything in life. It's okay to love her."

"Was father this way with me?"

"More so." She smirked. "He knew Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would always be around as his kids but with you it was different. Every time you would leave he always worried you would never come back. Sometimes he would go to the school just to make sure you were there and didn't run away to go back to the streets and truthfully I felt the same. Even now we worry about you and if there's going to be a day when you leave and never come back."

Naraku furrowed his brows angrily. "I'll always come back; this is home."

"True" Izayoi nodded. "But that's just the way of a parent. We worry about our kids all the time no matter how old they get. Don't worry the fact that you worry about her so means you love her and that makes you a good father."

His shoulders slumped slightly. "How do I deal with her and Sesshoumaru? I know they are going through the motions that lead to her dating and I can not allow that." He growled darkly.

"You can't pick who she or your brother loves. If they truly love each other no matter how much you dislike it they will be together and if you're not careful you will push them both away." She sighed deeply. "I know you're not going to like this but you have to give her space to make her own choices in love and life even if you don't like her choices. The only thing you can do is be there to support her and make sure she doesn't do something that will have serious consequences later. She's a smart girl and knows right from wrong give her the chance to prove it to you."

"That's easier said than done." He snorted. "It's in her nature to misbehave."

"As it was in yours." She grinned. "But you turned out better than we could have ever hoped for."

He nodded and sighed. "It will be difficult to allow her freedom because I always suspect her of doing something that she knows full well she shouldn't be doing."

"We learn by our mistakes if you don't allow her her growing up errors she will never learn and when the big one comes along she won't be able to handle it." She placed her hand on his tense shoulder. "Just give her space and everything will be fine. There will be bumps along the way but you have to expect it and deal with it as it comes but don't punish her for stuff you either think she did or what you think she might do; it's the quickest way to push her right out of your life."

"I know." He nodded then looked over at the girl as she came running into the living room.

"Daddy!" She squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Did you miss me?"

Izayoi giggled at the sour face Naraku was making.

"We agreed no more of this daddy stuff." He growled.

"I know." Kagome nodded. "But the face you make when I say it is sooo funny I can't help it. So how's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." He growled though on the inside it pleased him to know she was so concerned about him. "Are you ready to go home? We have to get things together for court in a couple days."

"Yea I'm ready." She nodded.

"Well thank Izayoi for taking care of you for the night and we'll go."

"Okay" She nodded and turned to the elder woman. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"That is completely unnecessary we'd loved having you here and you are welcome back anytime." Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome grinned at her.

"Get your stuff in the car so we can go." Naraku nodded at her. "We have a lot to do today."

"Okay" She nodded then ran to get her stuff.

"Where is father?"

"In his office." Izayoi gave a small nod of her head in the direction of the office.

Naraku nodded and made his way to his father.

Toga looked up when Naraku walked into his office. "Hi son." He nodded.

Naraku nodded back and stood in front of the desk. "Is everything ready for court?"

"Hai" Toga nodded.

He laid an envelope on the desk. "This came this morning for Kagome."

Toga took the envelope, opened it, removed the letter, and read it. He laid the paper down and stared at his son. "This is a desperate act." He nodded.

"Do you think I should give it to her?"

Toga sighed deeply. "I do not know. It's all a matter of how you think she's going to react to this."

"I will not lose her." Naraku growled. "She is mine to do with as I see fit."

Toga smirked at his son. "And how do you think she feels about you? Do you believe she would up and leave you for this?" He held up the letter.

"A sibling is a powerful thing with or without her father." Naraku sighed. "I know; if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru I probably wouldn't be here now."

"True" Toga agreed. "However this is a slightly different situation. The boy in this letter is her biological brother and reveals her biological father."

"I don't care who they are I'm not going back to that woman!" Kagome growled from the doorway.

Naraku spun to stare at the girl. "You are so happy with me that you would deny your own brother and father?"

"I don't know them." She nodded. "And how do I know they are blood relation to me anyway? My mother is a compulsive liar just because she wrote it on a piece a paper doesn't make it true."

"Until she orders a blood test." Naraku arched a brow at her.

"So let her." She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. "This isn't about who I'm related to it's about who loves me. She doesn't she just wants my grandfather's money."

"Well that settles it then." Toga nodded. "She can have the letter."

"I don't want it." Kagome hissed. "There is nothing that woman can say that will make me want to go live with her." She then stared hard at Naraku. "I want to go home."

"Alright" He nodded at her and turned to Toga. "You better win this." He nearly threatened. "I don't want to have to kidnap her to get her back or have to deal with her running away to come back home."

Toga smirked at his son. "My boy is all grown up." He chuckled proudly. "I believe fatherhood suits you."

"Be silent." Naraku growled. "I'll see you in court."

"I'll be there." The elder nodded. "Bye Kagome it was a pleasure having you here."

"No no thank you." She nodded with a giant grin.

"What did you do?" Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the girl.

"Nothing" She chirped waaay too innocently.

"Nothing my butt." He growled as he latched onto her shoulder. "We'll see about that."

"But" Kagome nearly whined then looked back at Toga who was shaking his head pathetically at her and could hear Sesshoumaru's and Toga's words echoing through her head. _'You give yourself away.'_ She really needed to work on that.

xx

"So what did you do last night?"

"Nothing much." Kagome nodded as she looked over at the diver's seat at him. "We watched TV and I found out about Sesshoumaru's greatest fear and why you hate panda's so much." She smirked at him.

He curled his lip at her. "You will never speak of it again." He growled.

"I won't."

He knew she was lying he could see it all over her face. He was never going to live down his hatred of pandas. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing; why?"

He glanced over at her suspiciously. "Are you lying to me?"

She drew her brows deeply. "Well there was that one thing… no I can't tell you about that."

"Kagome" He growled.

"Okay okay" She sighed. "I saw…" She stopped when his eyes narrowed even further though he wasn't looking at her but at the road and nearly giggled. "I saw your parents kissing."

"Girl" He drawled deadly.

"Well what did you expect me to say? I was having sex with every male in the neighborhood. Give me a break." She huffed indignantly. "You can't even trust me at your parents house so why don't you just send me away so you don't have to worry about every little thing I do or you imagine I do."

He cast a quick glance over at her. "Because lately you've done nothing but break the rules and do not think it has escaped my attention that I've grounded you and yet you still roam free. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt even though you and I both know you were guilty."

She couldn't argue with that and she surely wasn't going to try. How do you argue with a law student when you were just a mere high school student? "Well I can say in all honesty I didn't go anywhere or do anything."

He was surprised to find that she was telling the truth or so it seemed that way anyway since her face wasn't showing any lies like it usually did. "Alright I believe you." He nodded curtly.

"Thank you." She nodded back. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you think my parents have any chance of winning?"

He sighed deeply. "There's always a possibility but the odds are against them."

"If they win I will NOT go with them. I'm staying with you." She nodded determinedly.

"We had this talk already. You will do no such thing."

Kagome glowered over at him. "We did but words are so easy to say." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't want to leave and start over again. I'm happy with you."

It made him sick to his stomach to see her like this and wished he could guarantee that he was going to win full custody of her but he was no fool and knew there was a risk he would lose. "All I can give you is that I will fight with everything I have to make sure you don't get taken away. I promise."

Small tears still managed to escape her eyes as the fear that Naraku was going to lose ate at her like a nightmare. "I know you will but I'm scared."

Naraku sighed like a heavy weight just settled on his chest. He wanted to ease her fears but knew until after the court case was over there was nothing he could do for her. "Kagome I wish I could tell you that you have nothing to worry about but I can't. What I can tell you and I have said it once already is that I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't get taken away but you are going to have to work hard to make sure you don't. It will be your own words that can determine who you end up with." He then stared at her. "And no making stuff up just to make sure you get what you want."

"I won't." She wiped her eyes. "I wish my jii-chan was still alive." She whispered. "I miss him."

"Just because your grandpa is no longer with you in life it doesn't mean he's not at all."

"Yea but it's still not the same." She sighed sadly.

"True" He agreed. "But there are others that love you and will do everything they can to make sure you are loved and happy."

Kagome looked over at her dark guardian. "You do love me don't you." She smiled a small smile.

"The fact that I am going through so much trouble for you should answer that." He gave a small nod.

She grinned at him as that was the closest thing to an _'I love you'_ she was ever going to get out of him. "You know I was talking to your parents and I was thinking that once this was over I wouldn't mind having a little sister and MAYBE a mom. I just don't know if I would want to share your attention with anyone else though. Then again what woman would want to be with a man your age that has a daughter my age?" She then looked over at him. "Do you think you will ever get married and have kids of your own?"

"I can't say what the future will bring and as for having siblings that is a long way off. I have no room for a bigger family until after I graduate so you may as well forget about wanting a mom and a little sister."

"Yea I guess you're right. Besides when I think I want a mom and a sister I realize I'd have to share you and I just don't think I want to."

He snorted at that as he pulled into the drive of the apartment complex. "I find it rather strange that you want all my attention to yourself yet you're always doing things that you don't want me to know about."

She waved her hand through the air dismissively. "It's how I keep your attention focused on me."

He parked the car and stared hard at her. "There are other ways to get my attention besides being bad all the time."

"True" She nodded. "But as a good girl I just don't think you'd be as fun." She giggled.

"Are you saying I'm no fun unless you anger me?"

"Most of the time? Yes." She nodded and grinned hugely at him then got out of the car.

"I should beat her to death." He grumbled to himself as he too got out of the car.

"Think about it." Kagome started as she made for the front door. "When we went to the fair you were not happy at all and that's the most fun I've had with you thus far. I mean there has been a few times when you weren't all…" She waved her hand through the air. "stuffy and uptight but it just didn't seem natural for you to act that way."

"You are sick in the head." He snorted and unlocked the door letting her enter the house first.

"I know right." She turned and grinned hugely at him. "I take after my big scary daddy!"

"Daddy" He growled. "Stop saying that."

"I can't help it." She grinned. "It's just so funny when you make that face."

He shook his head and gave her a smack on the butt causing her to squeal. "You have things to do besides standing around mocking me. So get in there so we can go over what we need to do for court."

"Yes sir!" She saluted him and ran into the house.

He sighed, shook his head, and followed her into the house.

"What's this?" Kagome picked the envelope up off the coffee table that was addressed to her.

"Open it and find out." Naraku snorted as he sat down on the couch.

She opened it, pulled the letter out, and began reading it. She suddenly looked over at Naraku wide eyed. "It's from Inuyasha and Koga." She whispered fearfully.

Naraku got up and snatched the letter from her hand and read it. With a deep irritated sigh he crumpled the letter in his hand and stared hard at her. "It's a rouse to get out of their punishment. They believe if they plead to your sense of sympathy you'll try to get them out."

Kagome shook her head. "Never!" She hissed darkly. "There'll be no forgiveness for what they did!"

"Good girl." Naraku nodded.

"Yea?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He smiled a smile that was rarely ever seen by anyone at her and nodded. "Yes" He rubbed her head. "Now lets go over what we need for court."

"Okay" She sat down on the couch ready to do whatever it was she needed to make sure she stayed right where she was.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome sat at the table between Naraku and Toga trying to ignore the two groups of people at the tables on either side of her casting glances her way constantly. She slowly turned to look behind her and locked wide fearful eyes with Sesshoumaru's ambers.

He gave her a small nod of encouragement followed by a tiny lifting of the corner of his lip almost a smirk but not quite a smile.

She gave a small nod back then looked at Kei who smiled and lipped; _'Don't worry you're going to win this.'_.

That caused some of her fear to abate but not enough for her to be comfortable. She then passed glances with Sango, Hiten, Kagura, and Bankotsu who all smiled at her.

She turned back around and stared straight ahead finding a spot on the wall and staring at it unblinking until the world around her fell away into a black blur of nothingness.

Naraku looked over at her and sighed in irritation. If it wasn't for the greedy bastards that called themselves her family she wouldn't be suffering this right now. He looked at Toga and narrowed his eyes. "You better win this." He nearly threatened.

Toga snorted then looked at the girl. "Don't worry Kagome the odds that we're going to lose are slim to none." He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze causing her to nod numbly.

"Taishou-san" The judge nodded at the attorney. "you may plead you case."

Toga nodded at the judge and rose to his feet after giving Kagome one more tight squeeze to her hand. "I will prove today that my client Akira Kagome was neglected and abused by her mother and the man claimed to be her father."

"Objection" Gin's attorney stood up.

"On what grounds?" The judge questioned.

"On the grounds that the girl's legal name is Higurashi the name given to her by my client. Calling her by the defendant's name is presumptuous to the case."

"Is that true?" The judge questioned Toga.

"Iie" He smirked. "Three weeks ago today Mr. Higurashi by his own admission announced that Kagome was not his biological daughter then proceeded to announce that I could have in his words _'the bitch'_ and everything that comes with her. Upon further inspection into the girl's life and relationships with her parents it turned out that Mr. Higurashi gained full custody of Kagome by filing abandonment charges against the mother."

"WHAT!" Mayu bellowed as she jumped to her feet. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She stared across the room at Gin.

"Sit down!" The judge growled. "I will not tolerate such outbursts in my court room."

Mayu reluctantly sat down at the urging of her attorney and husband and stared on in shock as Toga continued to plead his case.

"Here is the file." Toga set the file on the judge's desk. "It will show that Mr. Higurashi received full custody of Kagome and that there is a warrant against Mrs. Kai-Johnson for abandonment and failure to respond to the courts request for her defense."

"Your honor;" Mayu's attorney stood up. "the warrant in question has been cleared by my client. She was unaware that there was a case against her since no papers were ever served."

"And why were the papers never served?" The judge questioned Gin's attorney.

"They were your honor." He stood up. "However Mrs. Kai-Johnson was unable to be located at the time and you will see that my client waited for the court ordered expiration date in which to locate Mrs. Kai-Johnson before taking custody of the child."

"I see." The judge nodded and looked over at Mayu. "These papers are legitimate leaving you with no cause to fight for custody of your daughter."

"Your honor."

"And who might you be?" The judge questioned the man who stood up.

"I am Kagome's biological father. I wish to separate myself from my wife and seek custody of my daughter on my own."

"You will have to file a new case separately without your wife's as a plaintiff."

"Can he do that?" Kei whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Hai" He nodded. "but he won't have a leg to stand on once father gets through. Once he files the papers which this same judge signed granting Naraku custody of Kagome it could take years of court battles by the man to get Kagome back. By then she'll be an adult."

"You may continue Mr. Taishou."

Toga nodded and set another file on the judge's desk. "As you will see in this file Akira Naraku legally gained custody of Kai-Akira Kagome which you signed on Monday the eleventh of June."

"Yes" The judge nodded and stared at the papers like he just remembered they existed. "I did sign these granting Mr. Akira sole custody of Miss. Kai-Akira." He then looked up at the attorney. "However it was only temporary pending the outcome of this court date."

"Hai" Toga nodded. "which brings me to my next order of business pertaining to Kai-san's estate and assets. Currently myself and Akira Naraku have control of all assets and holdings. As of midnight Wednesday Kai Enterprises was legally sold to the board of directors at the behest of Miss. Kai-Akira" He waved a hand towards Kagome. "being much too young to take on such a responsibility. All funds from the sale were added to Kai-san's estate and placed in holding until my client fulfills Kai-san's last wishes."

"Ah yes the will." The judge nodded. "I have read over Kai-san's will and I find it very interesting that neither of you..." He looked between Gin and Mayu. "cared much for Miss. Kai-Akira until she was placed in Mr. Arkira's custody. I believe we are here fore nothing more than you both fear she will fulfilled her grandfather's wishes which in turn will leave you both with nothing."

"Hai" Toga nodded. "I also have proof that Mr. Higurashi made mention of why he wished to keep my client under his roof and he also confirmed that Mrs. Kai-Johnson wished to maintain her daughter for the same reason."

"He's going to win." Sango smirked with a nudge to Kei's arm.

"Hai" He nodded. "And good for Kagome she doesn't need to be with those people anyway. They're in for nothing more than their own greed."

"I call my first witness; Kai-Akira Kagome."

Naraku looked over at the girl when she didn't move. "Kagome" He gave her a nudge to the shoulder. "it's time."

Kagome slowly looked over at Naraku eyes widened hugely. "I... I..."

"It's okay just remember what we talked about." He nodded at her. "Just go up there and pretend we're at home and it's me you're arguing with."

"Okay" She nodded then slowly stood up and moved to stand in front of the judge next to Toga.

"Tell me Kagome about your life up to this point and why I should allow you to remain with Mr. Akira."

Kagome sighed deeply then began telling the story of her life from the just before her grandfather's death.

"So you see my client by her own admission wishes to remain in the custody of Mr. Akira."

"And how does Mr. Akira feel about this?"

Naraku stood up and stared at the judge. "It was my decision alone to take her on as my own and I stand by that decision firmly." He nodded curtly.

"You believe yourself to be the best caretaker for her?"

"Hai" He again nodded. "under my care she will receive the care and support that will help her succeed in school and in life a care she failed to receive by her parents. I am not doing all this..." He waved his hand out around him. "for the thrill of nothing better to do. Kagome is my responsibility and I will take care of her properly. Even by her own admission she prefers my care to that of her parents."

"And tell how do you intend to care for her while attending college and working?"

Naraku gave a curt nod. "She is at the age when she is capable of being left with very little supervision during the hours I'm as school. As for working I don't currently giving me more hours to care for her as needed. Also pending the outcome of this case should she remain in my care she will begin volunteering for the summer or joining a club such as girl scouts or which ever she chooses to fill her time to build the proper character she needs to grow into a responsible adult."

"If you do not work where do you acquire money to support yourself?"

"I can answer that." Toga nodded. "As long as Naraku remains in school I provide the money he needs to support himself as his adoptive father also according to Kai-san's will whomever cares for my client they will receive a monthly income to provide proper care for her. Should my son not have the finances to cover the care for himself and my client I will provide the necessary money need however it's highly unlikely to come to that as my son is very responsible according to his bank records." He placed nodded towards the files in front of the judge. "He has more than enough to cover the necessities for himself as well as my client whether he receives Kai-san's support payments or not."

"I see." The judge nodded as he scanned over the file then looked at Toga. "Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Yes" He nodded. "if Mr. Akira is unable at anytime to care for my client my wife and I have offered to step in and take her as our own."

"Noted" The judge nodded then looked over at Gin's attorney. "the court will now hear your case."

Gin's attorney stood up and moved to stand in front of the judge. "My client wishes to withdraw his claim to custody of Miss. Kai-Akira at my behest."

"So noted."

Kagome looked over at her one time father wondering why he would withdraw his case then looked up at Toga questioningly.

"He doesn't have a leg to stand on especially since he is in financial ruin without your grandfather's money and he isn't blood relation to you. He knows he can't win as does his attorney. No judge in their right mind would hand a child over to a man that has no source of income to care for himself let alone a child."

"Oh" Kagome nodded .

"Which means we win because your mother is going to have to refile from scratch to seek custody of you."

"So I'll have to come back and do this again?"

"Unlikely" He nodded and stood up. "your honor in lieu of Mr. Higurashi withdrawing his case I wish to finalize the adoption of my client by Mr. Akira."

"So be it." He nodded. "Being one Miss. Kai-Akira has no legal guardian and in lieu of the courts taken custody of her I hereby grant full and legal custody on this day the fourteenth of June to one Akira Naraku. I also grant this court a ninety day probation period to monitor the care given by Mr. Akira to Miss. Kai-Akira to make sure she is cared for properly. In one year's time we will reconvene pending there are no disputes against the filing of these papers titled Case A73911L-83 71 in which I will seal these documents granting Mr. Akira sole and legal custody by name of one Miss. Kai-Akira." He looked at Toga. "Now as for Kai-san's estate. I hereby grant power of attorney of Kai-san's estate and all monies listed a per Kai-san's will control to this court and will distribute the contents of the will as per Kai-san's wishes pending the outcome of the listed case A73911L-83 71 in one year's time. Should no outcome be finalized at that time the court will retain power of attorney until such time as the case should be closed or Kai-Akira Kagome's twenty-fifth birthday; which ever comes first."

"Your honor." Toga stood up. "If I may per Kai-san's last wishes whomever provides care of his grand daughter was to receive monthly payments; how will Mr. Akira acquire these payments if the courts seizes control of Kai-san's estate and all monies held within?"

"The court will issue the payments on a monthly basis into an account that can be monitored by this court with Akira Naraku, Kai-Akira Kagome, and one Taishou Toga will be listed as account holders to ensure no fraud or theft of any monies can be made and to ensure that Miss. Kai-Akira is received with proper care as needed that would be considered in her best interest." He looked around the court room then stared straight at Kagome as he closed the proceedings. "We will reconvene in one year pending the final adoption hearing. Court dismissed."

Kagome looked over at Naraku and stared wide eyed. "What happened?"

"We won." He smiled at her.

"So it's over?" She questioned wide eyed.

Naraku sighed deeply. "Not entirely. If anyone disputes the temporary adoption we'll be back in here."

"Oh" She sighed and looked over at the table containing her mother and her supposed biological father. "they're going to fight it; aren't they."

Naraku looked to where she was looking then back over at her. "Hai" He sighed. "but with this victory the odds of them winning are slim to none being your mother only wants you for your grandfather's money."

"Yea" She nodded. "but he wants me because he thinks he's really my dad."

Naraku stood up and snorted. "He's a stranger and for any of us know some kind of child molester. Don't worry he's not going to win even if he tries."

"Don't worry Kagome" Toga patted her on the shoulder. "no one is going to take you away and it will be some time before we're back in here again." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to stonewall for as long as I can by filing extensions and several other things until we come back in a year."

"Really?" She stared up at him wide eyed. "You can do that?"

He smirked at her looking exactly like his pompous son standing behind them. "I didn't become this powerful without knowing what I can and can't do." He smiled at her. "Go home and don't worry about anything I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." She hugged him then turned to Naraku. "Come on daddy" She then giggled when he scowled at her. "We have to have a celebration dinner." She then looked at her supporters. "And you guys have to come too. Toga too." She turned and face him.

"I'd love to come but I have papers to file. Maybe you can come over this weekend and Izayoi will make you dinner." He nodded when she pouted.

"I guess." She sighed. "But it just won't be the same."

"Don't pester papa." Naraku smirked at Toga when he scowled at him. "He old and has much work to do. You can spend the weekend with them if you want."

"Okay" She relented.

"I'm not old." Toga growled, put all the papers in his briefcase, and stormed away from the both of them.

"You hurt his feel bads." Kagome shook a finger in Naraku's face.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sesshoumaru nodded with a smirk.

"And I'm sure you've never done that either." Kagome accused. When he snorted a haughty snort at her she knew she was right. "Come on lets get out of here before they try to talk to me or something." She nodded at Naraku when she spotted her mother looking over at her.

Naraku nodded at her and with a hand on her shoulder led her out of the courtroom to go celebrate their victory and Kagome's new life as Naraku's adoptive daughter.

xx

_~Two years later one week before high school graduation~_

"You are grounded for the rest of your life!" Naraku bit out as he tried desperately to contain the rage shooting up his spine.

"WHAT?" Kagome bit back. "I didn't do anything bad!"

"Are you pregnant is that why?"

"Don't be so stupid." She hissed. "I haven't had sex with him we've only ever kissed and that's it."

"WHAT?" His eyes widened hugely. "That's it! I'm sending you to a private school where no man will ever be allowed to tread."

"I'm not moving away." Kagome pointed in his face. "Look you can't keep me sheltered for the rest of my life. We are dating and you either accept it or you don't but we are and THAT'S IT!"

"I forbid it." He growled threateningly.

Kagome sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look everyone knows about it even Toga and Izayoi know and they don't care so I don't see why you have such a problem with it. I'm going to date whether you like it or not and one day I might even get married and you will just have to accept it. I am eighteen years old now which makes me an adult."

"Be that as it may you still live under my roof and by my rules. You are forbidden to have further contact with him for the rest of your life."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! Why do you have be like this about it; I mean it's no big deal. As long as we don't have sex, I don't get pregnant, and I go to school there shouldn't be a problem."

"Because you're just a baby; much too young to date."

Kagome smiled at him. "Aww you do love me."

"Do not change the subject." He glowered at her. "You are not allowed to see him ever again. Have I made myself clear."

"No" She then sighed deeply and stare at him. "Naraku please stop treating me like I'm some wayward little child. I know right from wrong and I've done everything you've wanted me to do. I'm graduating Friday and I start college in the fall; I even have a part time job working just like you want. Please I need to do what I want and I want to be with him."

He pressed his lips together firmly. "No"

"Why? Is this because you two are like brothers?" When his eyes narrowed she knew she was right. "So let me get this straight." She huffed. "If you and Sesshoumaru weren't as close as you are this wouldn't be a problem?"

"It would." He nodded curtly. "You are too young to date no matter who it is." He growled.

"So when can I date?" She bit out.

"When I'm dead." With that he turned and stormed out of her bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Kagome scowled at the closed door then grabbed her cell phone and called Toga. She needed help with this and who better to call then the ultimate authority over _'over possessive daddy'_.

"Toga" She sighed deeply when he answered. "I need your help desperately."

"What is it?"

"Well..." She sighed again and sat down onto her bed. "I finally came clean about me and Sesshoumaru and well... lets just say the next time I see the outside world will be upon Naraku's death bed."

Toga groaned with a shake of his head. "That boy needs to relax a little before he gives himself a coronary."

"Tell me about it." Kagome nodded. "So what am I going to do? He won't listen to me no matter what I say. Do you think you can talk to him and try to get through or maybe Izayoi can? He responds to her advice pretty good."

"I'll talk to her and see what I can do. In the meantime I suggest you keep trying to talk to him and sort this out."

"Okay" She flopped back onto her bed. "it's not going to be easy."

"Has it ever been with Naraku? Just hang in there and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks" She grinned. "you're the best jii-chan ever!"

"So you've said before when I've gotten you out of messes with Naraku."

"But that's what you do." She smiled hugely. "Grandparents were made to spoil their grandchildren and since I'm the only grandchild at the moment I'm going to milk it for all its worth."

"As long as there aren't any great grandchildren in the near future I think we'll be okay."

"Well Sesshoumaru and I were..." She started giggling when he growled over the phone. "Okay okay I was just kidding. No kids until I'm at least twenty-five. Deal?"

"Deal; alright I'll call Izayoi and you better call Sesshoumaru and let him know that Naraku's on the war path and most likely seeking his head."

"Oh he knows I talked to him before I told Naraku so he's already ready and probably facing Naraku down as we speak."

"I'll be over in a minute." He growled. "They're probably going to end up beating each other into a bloody mess as so often is the case when one doesn't like what the other is doing."

"Stupid boys." Kagome jumped to her feet. "I'll see you soon." With that she hung up and ran out of her bedroom to go hunt Naraku and Sesshoumaru down and make sure that they don't fight.

xx

Kagome pressed her lips together as she watched Naraku and Sesshoumaru circle each other while glaring and throwing threats back and forth. "Shut up!" She slugged Hiten in the arm when he hollered for Sesshoumaru to pound Naraku's face in. "You're not helping!"

Hiten rubbed his arm and scowled at her. "Ah they're not going to kill each other and they'll both be fine afterwards. It's not the first time they've fought like this."

"I don't care." She hissed then turned and stormed into the apartment when Naraku took a swing at Sesshoumaru. She grabbed the mop bucket out of the closet, filled it with cold water, carried it out to where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were tangled together, and dumped it over their over inflated heads.

The two released each other and stared at the girl as they wiped the water from their faces.

"Kagome!" Naraku growled.

Kagome glowered at him before she curled her fist and sent it flying into Naraku's stomach forcing him to grunt and bend over grabbing his stomach. When Sesshoumaru stared at her she narrowed her eyes even further. "Don't worry I have one for you as well." She then proceeded to let him have it. "Stupid jerks!" She growled. "How about I beat the crap out of both of you!" She pointed a sharp finger at the both of them.

"Or I will." Toga growled. "You two have to be the most stubborn mules to ever to be born." He stared hard at them.

"This doesn't concern you." Naraku growled.

"It does." Toga countered darkly. "Especially when the two of you are acting like spoiled little brats."

"Yea!" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You're not helping." Toga growled when Naraku set his focus on her. "Now listen we are going to talk this out like reasonable adults when your mother gets here and I will hear no words out of either of you about it. Do you understand?" He threatened.

"Iie" Sesshoumaru growled only to be cut off by the look on his father's face which screamed volumes about how close he was to having a repeat performance of his childhood spankings; especially when his father's hand went to his belt buckle. "Now both of you go get cleaned up and when Izayoi gets here we will settle this."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded with a glower at his father then turned and stormed towards his apartment.

Naraku glared at the two of them before he too went inside to dry off and change.

"Lets get out of here." Hiten nudged Bankotsu. "I don't want to be here for the fireworks show. It's not going to be pretty."

"I agree." Bankotsu nodded and followed Hiten towards his car.

Kagome looked up at Toga and sighed. "Maybe I should just beat the crap out of both of them myself."

"That's not a half bad idea." Toga smirked and began walking towards the front door. "Yet if I let you do that it'll take the fun away from me doing it."

Kagome followed after him. "Well we could take turns. I get a hit you get a hit, I get a hit you get a hit."

"Now that I could handle." He chuckled and walked into the apartment with Kagome right behind him.

xx

"You have molested her." Naraku accused the sliver being sitting on the couch.

"He did not!" Kagome shoved her dark father in the arm.

"He did." Naraku continued to glare at Sesshoumaru. "Any physical activities prior to your eighteenth birthday are considered child molestation."

"Then what would you call having her sleep in your bed with you." Sesshoumaru easily countered.

"I didn't do anything with her." He growled.

"It matters not." Sesshoumaru waved his hand through the air. "Any court will determine that you having a sixteen/seventeen year old girl in your bed child molestation whether you did anything with her or not. Correct?" He looked over at his father.

Toga ran a tired hand across his face and looked to his wife. "Do something." He growled as they had been at it for hours and they were no closer to a resolution than when they started.

"What do you want me to do? I've done everything I can and neither of them will listen to me." She sighed.

"Look" Kagome moved to stand in front of Naraku with her hands on her hips. "What is you problem with me dating anyway? I'm an adult now so there shouldn't be a problem."

"You are too young to date." He bit out.

"And you're acting like an old man but you don't hear me bitching about it." She then sighed deeply in defeat. "Fine Naraku you know what do whatever you got to do; I'm done with all of it." She turned to head up the stairs to her room but stopped when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. "What?" She huffed but didn't turn to look at him.

"Do not act like such a victim I will not allow it." He growled darkly.

Kagome grunted in disgust. "You won't allow me anything so why would you allow me that. I think if you had it your way I'd be locked away forever never to be seen, heard, or touched by anyone but you."

"Do not be so ridiculous."

At that she spun on him. "Ridiculous? I'll tell you what is ridiculous; YOU! Would you just let me grow up already? You can't keep me as baby Kagome forever you know I have to live my own life at some point no matter how much you dislike it!"

"She's right." Izayoi nodded. "You have to let her go. I know it will be hard; I've done it three times and every time was just as hard as the time before." She stood up and moved to stand in front of Naraku. "Look son just because you let her grow up doesn't mean you'll lose her forever."

"This is not about her growing up this is about her and him." He sneered with a point in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Izayoi grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it in her own. "Why does it bother you so much that they are together?"

"Because she is my daughter and he is my brother." He narrowed his eyes deeply.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Toga nodded.

"Not by blood and not legally." Kagome pointed out. "Besides wouldn't you rather I dated someone you know everything about instead of some strange boy I met one day on my way to school? I mean if you would prefer me to get a boyfriend that way then hey I'm all for it." She nodded ignoring the glare she was receiving from Sesshoumaru.

"You are not allowed to date at all so you shouldn't be meeting anyone anyway." He glared deadly at her.

"Son you are getting completely out of control." Toga nodded. "If you keep this up you're going to push her completely away then you'll have no say in anything she does. Is that something you're really going to risk just because you don't want her and Sesshoumaru to date each other?"

Why was everyone fighting against him on this? Was he really the only one that had a problem with them dating? "Fine!" He growled. "Do what you want since you always seem to do it anyway!" He jerked his hand free of Izayoi's hold, grabbed his keys off the key rack, and stormed out of the house.

Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth together, got up, and went after him. He was going to settle this once and for all.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the door before she slowly turned her eyes to Toga then Izayoi where a sob escaped her throat. "He hates me now." She whispered then ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, slammed her door shut, and threw herself onto her bed sobbing.

"Damn little bastards!" Toga growled with an agitated drag of his fingers through his hair.

Izayoi shook her head. "He's struggling to let go." She sighed. "I hope they can work this out; I'd hate to see them all break up and never speak to each other again because of this."

Toga nodded his head. "Me too." He sighed deeply. "Me too."

xx

Sesshoumaru got into the passenger's seat of Naraku's car and stared hard at his friend. "What is wrong with you? You are acting like a spoiled little child over this. Are you jealous; is that it?"

"Don't be so stupid." He growled and started the car. "Get out."

"No we are going to settle this today." Sesshoumaru bit back. "You are going to tell me the truth about why you are having such a problem with this."

Naraku stared at him for a long silent moment before he pulled the car out of its parking spot and left the complex. "Fine you want the truth." He growled. "Because you two have been sneaking around behind my back for years like I'm too stupid to know what you've been up to." His eyes narrowed. "I saw you; both of you."

"What did you see." Sesshoumaru demanded knowing full well Naraku never saw them have sex; mainly because they haven't had sex at all.

"It was just after Christmas two years ago I found you lying atop Kagome on your couch both of you asleep in your apartment."

Sesshoumaru easily remembered that; Naraku nearly beat down his door to get in but said nothing about it. "That doesn't mean we had sex." He growled.

"I know you haven't had sex with her that's not the point!" He gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle death grip while trying to contain his rage. "This is about her constantly sneaking around doing what she clearly isn't suppose to be doing then lying to my face about it and YOU doing the same. I can't trust either one of you. That's what this is about."

"Oh and what would you have done had we told you in the first place; act happy and thrilled or ship her away to some private school? People only lie to you because you act irrationally when the truth is told and you don't like what you hear."

"That's not true."

"It is." Sesshoumaru nodded with a glare at him. "You have been this way your whole life. You constantly overreact to everything. Act now ask questions later and pretend you were in the right even when you clearly knew you weren't. Save it Naraku if anyone knows you it's me."

He ground his teeth together painfully hating that Sesshoumaru was right and he knew it deep down in his gut. He sighed deeply and cast a tired glance over at him. "I just wish you would have talked to me when it first started instead of lying to me about it. You're suppose to be my best friend and my brother and yet you treat me like I'm your enemy and all because of the girl."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, sighed deeply in guilt, then opened them, and looked over at Naraku. "I did it because I love her." He stated just barely loud enough for Naraku to hear him.

Hearing Sesshoumaru say those words he knew his friend was baring his soul to him; something Sesshoumaru would never do unless he felt there was no other way of getting his point across and he was the only person in the would he would do it to. Only one other time in their lives did Sesshoumaru bare all to him and that was the day he claimed him as his brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Yes this is the final chapter and I might put an epilogue but if I do it won't be for a few weeks or so; I'm still thinking about it. But hey at least I finally finished it so now it's time to get to work on... on... ah hell I don't know which one I want to work on now. All I know is there will be nothing new from me as far as new fics until I whittle down some of my unfinished stuff.

Well anyways hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and P.S. yes I know about the repeat of chapter 1 (parts of ch 1 anyway) in this chapter I did it intentionally to complete the full circle of the fic.

xx

"Kagome" Naraku sat down on the edge of her bed and gave a small nudge to her shoulder.

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open, sat up, stared at him for a second, then threw her arms around him and softly sobbed against his neck. "Please don't hate me."

Naraku wrapped his arms around her and gently caressed her back in a comforting manner. "I don't hate you. I'm just..." He sighed deeply. "I'm just having a hard time letting you grow up."

Kagome nodded against his neck. "I know." She sniffled. "You're not going to make me leave are you?"

He scowled in irritation at her question. "Of course not!" He bit out and pulled her away from him. "Why do you always think I'm going to send you away when you anger me?"

"Because you always say you will if I don't behave." She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I see you believe me when I say that but you don't believe anything else I say to you. You and your damnable selective listening is what causes a lot of your troubles." He ran his fingers through is hair in annoyance. "Look I'd never send you away and believe me girl there have been many times when you and I both know I should have." He nodded at her.

Kagome smiled guiltily in spite of herself. "Yea" She nodded in agreement.

"Now look as for you and Sesshoumaru. I do not like your relationship with him and it's unlikely I ever will. However..." He held a hand up when she opened her mouth to respond to that. "However; I will allow it as long as it doesn't interfere with school or work and you don't come crying to me anytime in the near future that you are pregnant. Also you will stop lying to me about what you are doing and who you are going to see when we both know you are meeting up with Sesshoumaru. Understood?"

"Yes I understand." Though she didn't feel any better about all of this.

"What?" He questioned when she was still frowning sadly.

"But you're still mad at me." She nodded and stared at her lap.

"Of course I am." He reached over and used his finger to lift her face to look at him. "You've been lying to me about you and Sesshoumaru for a long time. My trust in you is hanging by a thread at the moment and it will take some time for you to repair it but even still it doesn't mean I hate you or that I will stay angry at you forever. I took you on as my child and as such everything you do affects me good or bad but you will always be my daughter no matter how old you get or what you do."

She smiled at that then hugged him tightly. "I love you too daddy."

"Stop calling me that!" He growled though not seriously. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"You will always be big bad daddy and I don't care what you have to say about it." She nodded against his neck. "Then one day you'll be big bad grandpa."

"I most certainly will not!" He pulled her away from him. "You are never under any circumstances allowed to have sex; EVER!" With that he stood up and stormed out of her bedroom.

Kagome giggled as he watched him go. "You'll make an awesome grandpa and you'll love it." She nodded with a huge grin at her bedroom door.

xx

Kagome sat on the couch smiling at the antics going on around her… well not so much antics as much as it was Naraku and Hiten arguing over where they were going to have dinner after the graduation ceremony. Miroku and Bankotsu were watching the baseball game and occasionally glaring at Naraku and Hiten for disrupting them. The only ones missing were Sesshoumaru; which she was sure he was either at school, work or out buying her something for her graduation, and Kei who she knew was out buying her a gift.

"And I'm telling you that we are NOT going to the sushi bar for dinner." Hiten ground out. "She is allergic to shell fish and unless you want her to spend her graduation night in the hospital…" He pointed towards Kagome like Naraku had no idea as to who he was talking about. "Then I suggest that you think of somewhere else to go for dinner."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his friend. "She told me that she wanted to go to the sushi bar for dinner and she doesn't have to order anything that is made of shell fish."

Kagome let off a giggle at them. She just couldn't believe that these were the same two males that upon their very first meeting with her called her a whore. She gave a shake of her head and rose to her feet as entertaining as this was she decided that it was time to bring this to an end. "Um…" She started as she stepped between the two and placed placating a hand on each one of their chests. "How about we go to that new buffet place that serves everything from around the world. That way we can all have what we want and not have to worry about me accidentally getting sick."

Naraku and Hiten looked at her like she had just grown a third head. "No we will go to the Beef Palace." Naraku stated with finality like he was the one arguing against going to the sushi bar the whole time. Hiten sighed in annoyance but gave a curt nod of agreement.

Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled. "See much better." His response was to give that strange throaty snort of derision that she was so accustomed to. She made a pouty face at him and batted her lashes over her big blue eyes. "I just want us to have fun together and with you and Hiten fighting it's ruining my day and I just don't think I will want to go to graduation tomorrow." For added emphasis she made her bottom lip quiver like she was going to cry he was always a sucker for that little move.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not think that you are not going to your graduation." He ground out trying to ignore that damn quivering lip of hers.

"Will you promise to stop fighting with Hiten?"

He stayed silent for a moment eyeing her critically before answering. "Do not attempt to threaten me girl. You will go to your graduation tomorrow and I will hear no arguments saying otherwise."

Kagome smiled hugely before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. That was the closest thing to an agreement she was going to get out of him.

Naraku pulled her from his person and held her at arms length. "Have you spoken with your parents?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to talk to them." She hissed with poison dripping from her voice.

"Iie, that is unacceptable. You will call them and invite them to your graduation." He ordered in a voice that left no room for arguments.

"I will not." She jerked free of his hold upon her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides they don't care about me. Never have never will."

"It matters not whether they care or not. They are still your parents and you will act as a responsible young lady and do the proper thing." He gave her a small push towards the phone hanging on the wall. "I did not raise you to be a disrespectful heathen."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and sighed in annoyance. When he wanted his way he always pulled rank on her and then acted as if he had been raising her since birth instead of just being her adopted father for the last three years. "If it's so important then you call them!" She poked him in the chest. "Do I have to remind you that they never once called me for my birthday or Christmas or for any other important time in my life?" She could feel the sting of tears on the backs of her eyes but refused to let them fall for the two people who cared nothing for her.

"Damn Naraku lay off her!" Hiten growled out. "If she doesn't want to call then she doesn't have to!"

Naraku looked from his friend to the girl and cursed several times in his own mind. "Twenty-three years old and what do I have to show for it? A spoiled to the core, mouthy teenager." He growled. Yes this was his own fault for babying her for the last three years and letting her have her way.

Again she made her pouty face at him. "You don't love me." She stated in mock sadness only to end up giggling at the affronted face he made at her.

"You try my patience girl." He hissed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"So does that mean I don't have to call them?"

Naraku glared at her over his shoulder then grabbed his car keys before walking out the door.

"I guess that means no." Hiten stated as he plopped down on the couch by Miroku.

Kagome sighed irritably and snatched the phone off the wall. "And he has the nerve to call me spoiled." She bit out as she dialed the number to her mother and biological father's house.

"So what'd they say?" Hiten questioned with a glance at her.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "No one answered so I left a message." She moved to sit down next to him.

"Yea I heard what you said." Miroku smirked from the kitchen.

"And you better keep your mouth shut about it too!" Kagome threatened with a pointed finger in his direction. "All that matters is I called and offered no one said I had to be nice about it."

"What'd she say?" Bankotsu questioned without taking his eyes off the TV.

Miroku grinned at Kagome and repeated what she said in the highest pitched voice he could muster. "Not that I want you to come and actually I really don't want either of you to and I'm only asking because my dad is making me but you can come to my graduation if you want though I really don't want you to. Oh and don't call back to verify cause I don't want to talk to you either. Goodbye!"

"Rude" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Hey" Kagome countered. "I'm only paying them the same curtsies that they paid me with their neglect and the like."

"First" Hiten nodded. "it was only your mother that neglected you and secondly the man didn't know he was your father until you were older so you can't exactly blame him."

"I can." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's had two years since we went to court and what have I heard from him? Nothing that's what. He could have called once in awhile or sent a letter but noooo I've gotten nothing from him."

"Point taken." Hiten nodded the looked at the door when Kei and Sango walked in. "Hey guys."

"Congratulations Kagome!" Sango plopped down next to Kagome and hugged her tight.

"Thanks" Kagome choked out and looked at Kei over Sango's shoulder. "So what'd you get me?" She eyed the big box excitedly.

Sango released her and opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by Kei.

"It's a big box of rocks as per Naraku's request."

"Haaa... Haaaa..." Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Now what is it really?"

"A surprise." Sango nodded in a mother like fashion. "You'll just have to wait until we get back after dinner tonight to find out."

"Awww..." Kagome whined. "but I wanna know now."

"Nope you'll just have to wait." Kei nodded and set the box on the counter.

"So do you know what Naraku is getting you?" Sango questioned wide eyed as she stared at the girl hopefully.

"I wish." Kagome sighed. "He's been super secretive about it so it must be big." She nodded. "Sesshoumaru too now that I think about it." She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "I hate this."

"Probably a lifetime scholarship to the temple far to the north where Sesshoumaru can't reach and Sesshoumaru's buying a one way ticket to get there." Hiten nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what it was." Kagome sighed. "That would so be like Naraku too." She cringed. "Over protective daddy ALLLL the way."

"Well don't worry one day he'll have kids and you'll be all but forgotten." Kei smirked at her.

"He would not!" Kagome glowered. "I am now and always will be little baby Kagome in his eyes forever the first!"

"Yea as much as you complain about that little title and always being the center of his attention and here you get mad just at the mention if he did exactly that." Bankotsu nodded.

"I know." She nodded. "But it's only when he has me at my wits end do I hate it. Otherwise I love being daddy's little girl; he spoils me rotten. Though he would never admit it."

"You have him wrapped around your little finger." Sango laughed. "Never would have believed such a thing if I didn't see it for myself."

"And not only him I believe." Kei smirked. "I believe there's a silver haired bastard that bends to every beck and call that falls from your lips?"

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded. "Of course." She grinned. "I say jump and he doesn't ask how high just jumps to the stars for me."

"Save your stories for someone who will believe them." Sesshoumaru glowered at her from the front door.

"Oh I'm only kidding." She nodded. "I saw you coming through the window when you walked by it. So what'd you get me?" She questioned as she eyed him over not spotting anything on him that looked remotely like a gift.

"Nothing" He nodded curtly then hauled Bankotsu off the sofa so he could sit next to her.

"HEY!" Bankotsu glowered at him. "You coulda just asked me to move."

"You should have just moved when you saw me come in the door and saved me the trouble." He easily countered.

"Liar!" Kagome pointed in his face. "You got me something and if you didn't you're going to be very sorry!"

Sesshoumaru snorted as he stared at her. "After your joking comments I've decided to give you nothing."

"Aww... It was only a joke." She mockingly pouted. "Don't make me tell your daddy on you." She nodded curtly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is nothing to tell."

"Sure there is." She waved her hand through the air. "I'll tell him that you made me cry because... because... umm..."

He smirked at her. "You have nothing."

"I do so!" She nodded. "I'll tell him you hit me or something."

"Preposterous" He grunted. "he would know you are lying. I've never hit anyone but Naraku."

"Okay" She nodded. "then I'll tell him you hit Naraku he moved and you hit me instead because you two were fighting again. He'd believe that." She nodded knowingly.

"And do tell what would they be fighting about this time?" Hiten questioned with a smirk at her.

"Weeellll..." She drawled as she placed her fist to her chin in thought. "Naraku decided that I would have to do a year of college abroad to expand my horizons and Sesshoumaru forbid it and viola they fought." She nodded smartly.

"It sounds like you've thought of that excuse before." Kei nodded at her. "It came a little to quick to mind for it to be the first time you've thought of it."

Kagome giggled nervously. "Yea well I have a hundred of them." She nodded. "Every time I get in trouble I sit in my room coming up with ways to get Naraku and/or Sesshoumaru in trouble with gramps. If I have to suffer I'm takin em all down with me!" She held a determined fist up in front of her.

"And how many times have you taken them down with you?" Miroku questioned with an arched brow at her.

"A lot." She nodded devilishly. "Ain't that right?" She looked over at Sesshoumaru and grinned hugely at him.

"I wonder how father would feel knowing you lied about all of it." He grumbled remembering all the times his father would call and give him a piece of his mind because of Kagome and her fibs.

"Oh he knew all the time." She waved her hand through the air. "He just went along because he needs someone to depend on him to protect them and because I'm grandpa's little girl."

"I hate it when you talk like that." Sesshoumaru nearly cringed. "It makes all our relationships seem weird."

"Doesn't it though." Kagome nodded. "My favorite is telling everyone that I'm dating my father's brother." She giggled. "The looks on their faces is priceless."

"You're sick." Hiten shook his head.

"I agree." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Ah you just don't see the funny in it that I do." She then giggled again. "Though you're less uptight about it than Naraku."

"Ugh..." Bankotsu groaned. "if there's one thing he hates it's when Kagome starts talking incest. I swear one of these days his head is going to blow right off his shoulders."

"I'm surprised it hasn't already." Hiten nodded.

"Well it's not like I'm trying." Kagome giggled again then grabbed her cell when it began ringing. "Hiya daddy!" She chirped into the phone.

"Stop calling me that!" Naraku growled. "Now where in seven hells are you?"

"Home; where else. Why?" She drew her brows deeply.

"Do you not know how to tell time?" He bit out darkly.

Kagome looked over at the wall clock then sprang to her feet with eyes widened. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Do not start passing the blame for your own stupidities. Now get your little ass on the move and you better be here in five minutes." With that he hung up.

Kagome danced around staring at everyone staring back at her. "KAMI! WE'RE LATE GET UP WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" She grabbed Sesshoumaru by the wrist and jerked him up as everyone else scrambled to their feet.

"Kagome do you have your stuff?" Sango questioned wide eyed.

"MY STUFF! WHERE'S MY STUFF?" She looked around wide eyed. "I CAN'T GO WITHOUT IT! WHERE IS IT? SOMEONE FIND IT!"

Sesshoumaru latched a hand onto her shoulder. "Calm down. Now where did you have it last?"

Kagome drew her brows deeply and chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "I don't know."

"Call Naraku; I'm sure he knows where it is." Bankotsu nodded.

"Right" Kagome nodded back and pulled the phone from her hip and hit the speed dial for Naraku's cell.

"I have it here." He growled when he answered then hung up just as quickly.

"He has it." She sighed in relief.

"Alright lets get moving then." Kei waved towards the door. "Don't want you to be late and get a spanking on your graduation night."

"Definitely" Kagome nodded and ran out the door shoving Miroku and Hiten out of her way in her haste.

xx

"Are you proud of me?"

Naraku smiled in spite of himself and nodded. "I am."

Kagome grinned hugely then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you." She whispered against his chest.

"For what?" He hugged her back.

"For everything." She nodded. "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have made it this far."

"Iie" He stroked her back. "you did it all yourself; I only gave you the means to get here."

She pulled back and stared up at him. "No don't be so modest. It was you that helped me and with out it you and I both know we wouldn't be here right now."

"Very well." He smirked. "I will admit without me you would be nothing." With that he turned and walked towards Toga leaving her staring gapped jawed at him.

"HEY!" She ran up to him and jumped on his back. "Don't be so stuck on yourself like that. I mean I was just paying you a simple compliment but that didn't mean you had to be all self absorbed about it."

"What is giving someone a compliment other than feeding their ego?" He smirked.

"Not like that it isn't." She growled into his ear.

Toga plucked her off Naraku's back and set her on her feet. "What did he do now?"

"Oh he's just being an arrogant jerk like always." She turned and faced him. "You can't give him a compliment without his head swelling to ginormous proportions." She waved her arms out around her.

"It's a male trait." Izayoi nodded. "Men will take any compliment they can get and when they do they act like they're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Now just a minute." Toga growled as he stared at his wife.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm. "It is true." She nodded knowingly. "I mean case and point." She waved her had at Sesshoumaru when he came to stand next to Naraku.

"Point taken." Toga conceded.

"What?" He growled as he narrowed his amber eyes upon her.

"Nothin." She shrugged then quickly changed the subject. "So can we hurry and go to dinner so I can get my gifts already... or better yet can we just skip dinner and go straight to the gift part of my graduation?"

"Don't be so greedy." Naraku growled. "You're lucky your getting anything beyond a swift kick in the ass."

"Aww... come on." She mockingly pouted. "I've been super good." She nodded as innocently as possible.

"Super good my foot." He snorted. "Dinner first then gifts when we get home and that's final." Naraku nodded and narrowed his eyes daring her to dispute him.

"Fine." She deflated the perked up just as quickly. "Well lets go then. The sooner we go to dinner the sooner we get home." She began dancing around in front of Naraku. "I want to know what you got me. I just know it's the bestest gift EVER!"

"Lets just go." Toga nodded. "Before she explodes into a million little pieces of anticipation."

"Alright" Naraku nodded. "lets go so you'll stop dancing around like a fool." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small shove to get her moving.

"Yay!" Kagome grinned then grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and headed with her friends and family towards the parking lot grinning excitedly.

xx

"NO WAY!" Kagome stared wide eyed into the large box that had nothing but a key taped to a rock in it. She knew exactly what it was and she slowly lifted her eyes up to lock them with Naraku.

Naraku smiled at her and nodded. "Hai"

Kagome grabbed the key out of the box and jumped to her feet. "Well where is it then? I want to go for a ride!"

Naraku grunted and shook his head. "It'll be delivered tomorrow."

"Aww..." She scowled. "but I..." She trailed off when Kei nudged her.

"I suggest you be a little more grateful than that."

"Oh right!" She suddenly beamed, ran over to Naraku, and hugged him tight. "Thank you sooooo much."

He rubbed her back and nodded. "Hai but it wasn't only me. You will thank Toga, Izayoi, Sesshoumaru, and Kei as well."

She looked up at him wide eyed and nodded. "Okay" She pulled away then moved to Izayoi and hugged her. "Thank you."

"It's the least we could do." Izayoi hugged her back.

She pulled back from the woman and nodded then hugged Toga. "You guys are the best grandparents ever!"

"So you've said on the numerous occasions I saved your butt a good chewing." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome giggled at that before she pulled away, turned to Kei, and jumped on him. "You're the bestestest bad influence a girl could ever have!" She hugged him so tight around the neck she was nearly choking him.

"Of course." He smirked.

She pulled back and stared at him. "So what color is it?"

"Silver" Sesshoumaru nodded causing her to release Kei and move to stand in front of him.

"It's not your car is it?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps." He smirked.

She turned to face Naraku and pouted. "Its not; is it?"

"Of course not." He scowled at his friend. "It's just like my car only purple just like you've always wanted."

"YES!" She pumped a fist out in front of her then turned to Sesshoumaru and lightly slugged him in the arm. "You're such a jerk sometimes." She scowled.

"Hai" He agreed. "but that doesn't seem to bother you much; does it." He smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It could" She nodded. "and I could just be trying to decide if I can tolerate it much longer or not."

"I'm going with not much longer." Naraku growled as he stared at the two of them. As much as he knew they were together that didn't mean he liked it anymore now than he did when he first found out about it.

"Alright enough of this." Kagome quickly changed the subject to avoid that argument. "I just want to thank everyone for the awesome support over the years, for helping me deal with my big bad daddy," She giggled when he scowled at her. "and for everything else you all have done for me. You guys are the best friends and family a girl could ever have!"

"That was cheesy."

Kagome glared at the male standing next to her before she punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Owww..." Bankotsu whined and rubbed his arm. "I was only joking."

"So was I." She growled while still holding her fist up in front of her. "Make another smart remark like that and I'll joke with you again."

"Kagome" Naraku hissed.

"Alright alright." She sighed. "Sorry Bankotsu."

"Yea I know." He shook his head and sat down next to Miroku. "Man how do you handle getting hit all the time; that shit hurts."

Miroku smirked at him. "Because I like it." He nodded.

"You're sick." Bankotsu shook his head.

"So Kagome dear are you going to spend the night tonight?" Izayoi suddenly questioned. "So we can go shopping tomorrow?"

"I dunno." She shrugged and looked at Naraku. "Can I?"

Naraku sighed deeply and nodded curtly. "I don't see why not."

"Cool and I promise I won't buy anything you won't approve of." She nodded at Naraku.

"I highly doubt that." He snorted. "I'm sure you have clothing hidden somewhere around here you know full well you're not allowed to wear."

"I do not." She growled. "I keep it at grandpa's house but you've never looked there." She giggled.

"Haha." He snorted sarcastically. "One day I will find it and you will find yourself spending the rest of your life sequestered away with the shrine priestesses far to the north where no man has ever tread."

"Oh you would not." She huffed. "You would miss me too much. I know." She nodded and shook a knowing finger at him. "Because you loooovvvve me."

"Like a heart attack." He snorted derisively and sat down on the couch.

"Don't be so mean." She threw herself into his lap causing him to grunt. "I am..." She leaned in until they were nose to nose so they could lock stares. "daddy's little baby girl." She cooed into his face.

Again he snorted then parted his legs sending her down to the floor between the. "More like a thorn in my ass." He nodded.

"Heeyyy!" She floundered between his legs trying to get back up while everyone around her giggled at her. She finally managed to get up to her knees between his legs and glowered at him. "Why do you always do that?" She slapped his thigh

"Why do you always fall for it?" He easily countered.

"Because I keep hoping that one day you'll love me and not do it." She nodded curtly and mock pouted.

"Take your nonsense somewhere else." He gave a small push to her shoulder.

"Fine!" She growled and got to her feet. "Lets see... " She looked around the room. "who is most likely to feel sorry for me?" Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru causing her to give a curt shake of her head. "No not you." She then moved on to Kei and when Sango glowered at her she again shook her head. "Nah too much trouble." She then stared at Bankotsu. "You would but then you'd whine about it." She nodded causing him to glare at her.

"I'll feel sorry for you." Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"More like feel me up. No thank you." She moved on and spotted Toga. "Now that's the one." She grinned at him. "Gramps" She made a pouty face at him. "do you feel sorry for me?"

"Always" He smirked at her.

"Yeee..." She squealed then turned to Naraku. "See someone around her loves me."

He would have rolled his eyes at her but settled for a deep grunt. "Go pack your clothes to spend the night at _gramps'_ house so I can be rid of you and your ridiculousness for the night."

Kagome stared at him for a moment then smirked. "Hey maybe I'd rather stay home with you and tell ALLLLL..." She waved her arms out around her. "about my plans for the summer. I have every single detail planned out of what I want to do and you are going to do every one of them with me starting with the fair in two weeks."

"How about I tell you _ALLLLL_..." He repeated her word sarcastically. "about how you're going to summer school while you work and while you volunteer somewhere to keep busy." He arched a dark brow at her.

She giggled nervously. "How about I go pack so I can spend the night and grandma and grandpa's house."

"Good plan." He nodded then smirked when she grinned at him, turned, and ran up the steps to her room.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Kei arched a brow at him.

"When I have the keys in my hand." Naraku nodded.

Bankotsu sighed deeply. "Man I can't believe you're moving out. It's going to be so boring and quiet around here."

"Ah Jak will liven it up once he moves in." Miroku nudged his shoulder.

"Yea but it still won't be the same." He sighed deeply.

"When do you get the keys son?" Toga watched the stairs carefully to make sure Kagome wasn't listening or coming down.

"Next week."

"It will be so nice having you two closer to home." Izayoi grinned.

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together but didn't let his discontent show on his face at the mention of Naraku and Kagome moving just down the street from his father's. How was he supposed to spend time his little woman if they lived fifteen minutes apart? He was sure Naraku was doing this on purpose; never mind the fact that Naraku started house hunting long before he found out that he and Kagome were together.

Well there was naught he could do about it now and besides now that Naraku knew about them it would make things between he and Kagome a little easier. For example tonight when he would abscond with her when they met in Izayoi's garden and come right back over here to his apartment.

"I'm ready!" Kagome called as she walked down the stairs.

"Obviously." Kei smirked. "Your bag and the knowledge that you're leaving wasn't a clue to why you were coming down the steps in the first place."

"Shut up." She glowered at him.

"He has a point." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You do point out the obvious a lot especially when it is completely unnecessary to do so."

"Well EXCUUUUUUSE me!" She huffed. "Maybe if you all had more intelligent things to talk about I wouldn't have to point out the obvious all the time." She nodded curtly.

"Are you calling me dull?" He glowered and narrowed his ambers upon her in mock anger.

"Your words." She grinned at the insult.

"Our conversations are not dull they are simple so that you will be able to understand them." He easily countered.

"Yes blame me for your lack of intelligence." She nodded smartly. "We all know you have simple conversations because anything deeper and you would drown in stupidity."

"Good girl." Toga patted her on the shoulder with a huge grin.

Sesshoumaru turned his mock glower to a real one as he stared at her. "You will be punished for that."

"HA!" She pointed a finger at him. "You can dish it out but you can't take it." She spun on Naraku. "And you call me a big baby."

"I never said he wasn't one." Naraku nodded at her.

"Well lets head home before my son decides to take your head off." Toga squeezed her shoulder.

"Kay" She nodded with a glance at said son and smirked when he glowered ever deadlier at her. "By daddy!" She leaned down and kissed Naraku on the cheek. "I will be a good girl. Pwamis!"

He snorted at that. "I highly doubt that."

"Aww... come on. Give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I did and now you're dating him." He nodded curtly at Sesshoumaru. "All your benefits are gone for a year at least if not until you graduate college."

"Alright" She sighed in defeat completely understanding his doubt in her. She did sneak around behind his back for a long time. If she were him she wouldn't trust her either. "As long as you always love me then I think we're okay." She gave him another peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

xx

"Now remember you two..." Toga stared at the two standing in the driveway before him. "not a single word to anyone about this; am I understood?"

Kagome nodded at him. "I won't say anything; besides if Naraku ever found out..." She trailed off with a groan of misery.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded curtly in agreement.

Izayoi shook her head. "I hate this." She sighed. "If Naraku ever finds out he will disown us all."

"That's why none of us will ever say a word about it." Toga growled. "We're going to take this to our graves." He then stared hard at his son. "Now listen boy I will not have you thinking that this is going to be a habit. The more this happens the more likely Naraku is going to find out."

Izayoi nodded in agreement with her husband. "This is a one time thing AND whatever you two do once you leave will never be spoken of between us or you. As much as you're both adults and are free to do as you please it's not likely Naraku will see things that way..." She sighed deeply. "Actually I doubt Naraku will ever see you as a grown up." She nodded at Kagome. "Just make sure he doesn't ever find out we let you go or... I don't even want to think about what would happen if he found out." She looked up at Toga.

"Sesshoumaru understand the consequences perfectly clear; don't you son."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Naraku has an early class tomorrow and I believe he has a test in that class so it is unlikely he will do anything tonight other than study and go to bed."

"Yea but this IS Naraku we're talking about here." Kagome nodded. "The most unpredictable person in the world."

"Hai" Toga nodded. "Either way just be on your guard and keep your phone close in case we need to get a hold of either of you suddenly."

"Okay" Kagome nodded then hugged him. "Thanks for this and somehow I'll pay you back for this." She released him and hugged Izayoi.

"Not getting caught is payment enough."

"We won't." Sesshoumaru growled. Truthfully he hated all this sneaking around and would much prefer to just come out and tell Naraku. However he also knew that Naraku's threats pertaining Kagome weren't just empty promises he would send her far away to keep them apart.

"Alright you two get out of here and have fun." Toga nodded at them.

"Kay" Kagome smiled at him and walked to Sesshoumaru's car as Sesshoumaru made for the driver's side. "I'll see you guys in the morning." She waved.

"Bye dear." Izayoi waved back. "Have fun." She then looked up at her husband as they drove away. "We're all dead aren't we."

Toga wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded curtly. "Most likely but I'll say we won't be as bad off as her when he finds out."

"Do you think you would feel the same if we had a girl?" She turned them and began walking towards the house.

"Don't make me think about it or I just might go after them and drag her back here." He nodded and sighed deeply.

"Yes I agree now that I think about it." She gave one more glance towards the driveway over her shoulder and hoped that they would never be found out or she just might lose her baby boy forever over this.

xx

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, sat down into his lap, and pressed their lips together. "Are you ready to tell me what you got me or do I beat the crap out of you right now?"

"What I got you can only be given like this." He purred and buried his face into her neck laying hot kisses around and up to her ear.

"Aww... come on you had to get me something else besides helping Naraku with my car." She nodded with a small pout.

He pulled back and stared at her. "I would hardly call pitching in to buy a twenty grand car just merely helping." He growled. "We didn't just buy you a car we paid it off in full."

Her brows drew deeply as she stared at him. "Really?" Upon his curt nod she pressed her lips together in irritation. "Why did anyone tell me that?" She scowled. "That's information I needed to know."

"You would have eventually figured it out." He again leaned in and lavished her neck with his tongue.

She sighed and slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and stared at his apartment door. "You don't think Naraku would come over here; do you?"

"Not likely." He stood up holding her to his chest, turned the lamp off putting the apartment into darkness, and carried her to his bedroom.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he stood up and held tight around his neck. "How do you know?"

"Do not worry about that." He purred and kneeled onto his bed laying her down. "Naraku is nothing you need to concern yourself with currently." He pulled up and stared down at her in the dim light of small lamp sitting on his nightstand. "Your only worry is what I'm going to do to you for the insult you placed upon this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically. "As if. It's not my fault you can't take your own medicine. And you know I hate it when you refer to yourself in the third person!" She gave a small slap to his arm.

"Iie" He purred. "You love when I do it your eyes give you away."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what do my eyes say now?" She growled.

"The same." He smirked then leaned down and pressed their lips together easily slipping his tongue into her hot cavern and drawing her up into his need.

Kagome gripped his shirt tightly easily forgetting her slight agitation with his words and jerked it up so she could slip her hands beneath and caress the hot flesh of his back.

He pulled up and stared down at her until she opened her eyes and stared back.

"Hai" She slowly nodded her head. "I'm okay; really." She reassured and smiled at him. "The past is the past and it can't hurt me unless I let it."

He smirked at that and pulled her up to a sitting position. "Let's make this past something to remember." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head.

Kagome grinned at him and blushed slightly. "Any past with you will always be worth remembering; even the bad parts." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped at his chin.

He grunted at that. "You sound as if it was all bad parts."

"Well..." She drawled as she pulled back from him and smirked. "I guess it's only right to admit you did have a few good days here and there." She giggled.

"Very funny." He growled.

"I thought it was." She giggled.

He suddenly arched a silver brow highly at her. "Let us see how funny you think it is when I call your precious daddy and tell him where you really are."

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes upon him. "I wouldn't be the only one he would murder ya know." She nodded then sighed. "Oh forget it. Neither of us will ever win at this battle of wills so lets just skip it; kay?"

"Hai" He nodded in agreement then leaned down and went to work on her neck causing her to tangle her fingers in his silver hair tightly as they fell back onto the bed.

He trailed his lips down her neck to her firm breasts suckling on one nipple and toying with the other. Her fingers tangled in his hair causing her nails to scrape across his scalp forcing him to groan deeply. He worked his way down until he came to the waist band of her shorts and with one kiss to her navel he unbuttoned them and worked them down over her hips.

As he pulled her shorts down he caught her little indecent thing she called underwear as well and pulled them down her long legs; flinging them to the floor carelessly. He parted her thighs before he leaned down between them and gave a quick lick to her center causing her to moan and again tangle her fingers into his hair. Spurred on by her moan of pleasure and the tugging of his hair he leaned in and buried his tongue deep into her core.

Kagome gasped, arched her head back then moaned when his tongue thrust hard and fast into her wet little pussy. She felt as if she had been waiting an eternity for this moment to come and she nearly exploded all over him right at the moment. "Damn Sesshoumaru." She panted and rocked her hips against his magical tongue.

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly and continued to thrust his tongue deep into her tight cavern and caressed her quivering walls feeling them clamp down against his tongue tightly. He could only imagine what it was going to feel like to have those quivering walls wrapped around him as he pounded into her heat.

Kagome suddenly arched up off the bed, jerked sharply upon his hair, and let his name spill from her lips as her essence filled his mouth.

Sesshoumaru watched up her body as she writhed against him while he feasted upon her. She was so sweet and so divine and well worth the wait... a long two year wait at that. He continued to lap at her wetness until she was writhing in pleasure against his mouth again and as tempted as he was to continue to feast upon her his throbbing cock needed attention as well.

He slowly climbed up her body and gave her a taste of herself by forcefully thrusting his tongue deep into her wet hot mouth. He was slightly surprised when she pulled back, stared at him, and smiled.

"I don't taste bad at all." She blushed deeply.

He grunted and smirked at that but did have to agree. "Hai" He purred then resumed what he was doing before she interrupted him.

Kagome could feel his heavy length rubbing against her naked body and wanted to feel him flesh against flesh. "Take them off now!" She growled when she jerked him away from her by his silky hair.

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow at her before he stood up and slowly stripped his pants off in a taunting manner as she stared at him.

When she licked her lips in anticipation he smirked deeply at her. "Lick it."

Kagome slowly slid off the bed down onto her knees in front of him. With a tentative hand she wrapped her fingers around him and did as she was told. The small little bead of moisture disappeared with a stroke of her tongue across his tip.

Now it was his turn to tangle his fingers into her hair when she parted her lips and began the slow process of swallowing him whole. Her hot mouth, powerful tongue, and the light scraping of her teeth felt divine against his sensitive flesh.

She was amazed at how beautiful he looked as she stared up his body watching his muscle flex and contort with each spasm of pleasure that shot through his being. She gave one more long deep suck before she pulled away causing him to look down at her and all she could do was make her plea with her eyes.

"Hai" He rumbled through his chest. "I will make you pant out my name over and over again until you are horse." He pulled her up to her feet, picked her up, and laid her down onto the bed while coming down atop her.

She felt him rubbing against her burning core and couldn't wait to fill him buried deep inside touching her to the deepest depths of her being. "Please Sesshoumaru." She reached up and nipped at his chin.

At her words he lined up and pressed into her wet pussy slowly gliding himself home and once fully inside he pressed further trying to get deeper still.

Kagome arched and moaned deeply when he hit the most deepest part of her. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and she could do nothing but cry out in pleasure. "Sesshoumaru" She panted. "that feels so good."

Sesshoumaru began slowly rocking into her as he pressed his lips to hers burying his tongue deep into her hot little cavern. When she trailed her fingers down his tense spine and dug her nails into his fleshy ass pulling him tighter against her he pulled back and moaned deep in the back of his throat.

"Oh yes Sesshoumaru." She purred when he pulled back and slammed into her getting deeper than she thought possible. "Faster... Harder..." She panted and arched her back off the bed when he quickly complied with her requests.

He grabbed her by the knee, hooked her left leg over his right shoulder, lifted up, and began pounding into her fast and hard. She was so tight around him it was taking all he had not to shoot his seed deep into her belly right then and there.

"I'm going to cum!" Kagome cried out, fisted her fingers sharply into the sheets, and tried to thrust up against him. "Oh Kami Sesshoumaru! I love it!"

He grinned at her declaration before his eyes slammed shut when she clenched tightly around him. "Cum hard for me." He ordered between moans against her tight rippling inner muscles.

She couldn't do it any more. So bad she wanted to hold out against him but couldn't. His name tore from her lips again as she tightened against him and spilled herself all over his hard length.

Sesshoumaru pressed as hard and as deep as he could into her and followed suit; shooting his seed deep into her tight belly.

When he the last of his essence finally shot out of his body he slid down, released her leg and collapsed down atop her. He felt her fingers lightly stroke his up and down his back as she panted and slowly relaxed.

"I love you." She whispered against the ear next to her cheek. She then smiled when he whispered back though she could barely hear him she understood him loud and clear. He loved her too and even though she always knew he did hearing him say it every now and again meant the world to her.

xx

"WHAT?" Kagome stared wide eyed at her dark father. "But I don't want to move; I like it here and all my friends are here and... and..."

Naraku stared at her. "We are not going to live in an apartment forever. Plus you have a car you can come over and visit on the weekends and on your free nights." He scowled at her. "You act as if I'm locking you away and throwing away the key."

"No it's not that." She deflated and plopped back into the couch. "It's just all really sudden." She stared up at him. "This isn't because of me and Sesshoumaru is it?"

"Hardly; if it was we'd be moving further away than just fifteen minutes." He nodded curtly at her. "Plus we'll only be a few blocks from Toga and Izayoi so you can run to grandma and grandpa every time you don't get your way and tell them what a horrible person I am."

"Hey!" She glowered at him indignantly. "I've never said you were horrible only anal."

"One in the same." He nodded. "Now listen we will spend this week getting the house ready to move in then we will begin packing."

"What do you mean getting the house ready? What's to get ready?"

"For starters I'm having the old carpet taken up and replaced with hardwood and secondly the inside needs to be painted."

Kagome popped up. "Painted? Any colors we want?"

He narrowed his eyes upon her. "Within reason but for your bedroom you can paint it any color your little heart desires."

Her eyes brightened as she stared at him. "Can we go see it so I can start planning out how to put the furniture and what colors to get and all that fun stuff?"

"Hai" He sighed, walked to the door, and grabbed his car keys. "Well come on then." He ordered when she just stood there.

"Oh right." She chirped and ran out the door.

Naraku gave a small curt shake of his head as he exited the apartment but let a small smile grace his lips. As much as she was an adult the little girl in her still showed up every now and again making it very difficult for him to remember that she was indeed grown up. Then again like she always said she would always be little baby Kagome in his eyes and she was right. To him she would always be that innocent little girl he found weeping on the doorstep across the street.


	25. Epilogue

Alright here we go the much awaited for epilogue. YAY!

Now just know this is the END there will be no more after this. I will not go into the relationship between Naraku and ... you'll just have to make the decision for yourself if they ever ended up together or not.

So I hope you enjoy and I will see you out there in fanfiction land! Much love for you all and thanks so much for the support of this fic. Keva

xx

Kagome sighed deeply as she stared at the house. "I should have waited for Sesshoumaru." She muttered to herself as she walked from the driveway to the front door. "Please don't be home... Please don't be home..." She pleaded to the invisible force that made things happen whether it be bad or good.

With one more sigh she stuck her key in the lock, turned it, opened the door, and there she was. "Damn." She hissed to herself, removed the key and closed the door behind her. "Yura." She nodded curtly.

"What are you doing here?" She bit out coldly.

"I'm here to see Naraku; not that its any of your business." Kagome bit back.

Yura huffed and glared at her. "I don't see why you insist on coming around here. You're not even related to him and quite frankly he could care less about you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Like I'm really going to believe that after all these years of taking care of me, helping me through school, and taking custody of me means he doesn't care. How deluded are you really?"

Yura gasped like she had just slapped her. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Correction Naraku's house," Kagome smirked. "and if I want to stay here or come over or..." her smirk turned to something very dark as she stared at the woman. "move back home I am well within my rights to do so."

"I would never let you move back here." She hissed. "I will erase you from his life one way or another."

"You do that." Kagome waved a dismissive hand though the air and began walking towards the kitchen. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to..." She trailed off, stopped where she was, looked over her shoulder, and cast an evil smirk at her. "my daddy."

She started laughing when Yura's face turned red in fury and continued on her way to the kitchen to make a drink for Naraku. She had important news for him and she was sure he was going to blow a gasket when she told him. A little alcohol would go a long way; or so she hoped.

xx

"She's Hakudoshi's mother." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Some mother. She leaves him with the sitter even when she's home and perfectly capable of taking care of her own child. Not to mention how she treats Kagome."

Naraku pressed his lips together into a tight firm line. Yes he knew Yura and Kagome didn't get along Yura made sure he knew of every little thing she hated about Kagome. For the most part he just ignored her since his relationship with Kagome was none of her damn business anyway.

She knew going in that he was essentially Kagome's father and was okay with it or so she acted like it. Acted like it until she met Kagome and instantly didn't like her. He didn't pay any mind to it and just logged it down as one those instances of two people not clicking. He just figured that maybe one day they would work out their differences and things would be fine.

Things were never fine they hated each other and Yura made sure everyone knew it and Kagome never said a word about it. When he confronted her about it she had said that this was his girlfriend and that she just wanted him to be happy. If he was happy with her she would support him but that didn't mean she had to like Yura. That day was the only time she ever told him that Yura wasn't very nice to her but never elaborated on what she did to her. He pressed and she told him to drop it that it was nothing serious. So he figured if it was really bad she would surely tell him.

"Do you even love her?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a glare as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Yes." He nodded curtly. "If I didn't I wouldn't have married her."

"Why?" He questioned barely a hint of shock lacing his voice. He was sure Yura had brainwashed his friend with her wily ways. "She doesn't take care of her own child, she hates Kagome, and does nothing productive with her life besides shopping and spending day after day at the salon. A waste on society's ass."

That was Sesshoumaru; blunt no matter how much you didn't want to hear it. "So I should divorce her because she doesn't get along with Kagome?"

"Amongst other things." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and stood up. "Kagome is here to talk to you and most likely having to deal with your wife," he sneered. "before she can come up here. Let us see if after you talk to her which is more important to you; a tramp or essentially you own daughter." With that he left the office to go downstairs to save Kagome from the bitch and let her know that he was here.

xx

Kagome drew her brows when she Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't know you were here where's your car?"

"Naraku picked me up on his way home." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "We had some things to discuss."

She spun around in his arms and stared up at him. "You didn't tell him; did you?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth waiting for him to answer.

"Of course not." He smirked at her. "I will not be responsible for putting him into the grave."

"Hey!" She slapped him in the chest. "I'm not that bad but," she frowned and stared up at him worriedly. "how do you think he's going to take it?"

"Not well." He snorted. "He's in one of his moods." He released her, picked up the drink she had made for Naraku and held it out to her.

She took the cup from his hand and stared up at him suspiciously. "Is he in one of his moods because he's just had a bad day or did you deliberately put him in one of his moods?"

"Does it matter?" He smirked.

"Yes!" She glowered at him. "If you put him in his _mood_ then I'll be in a **mood** when I get done with him and I can assure you after that that your **mood** will not be pleasant either!"

He knew exactly what she was saying and he would have no part of it. So he did the one thing he found himself doing a lot since he and Kagome got married; he lied... sort of. "He was already having one of his moods." Which was technically true he only made it worse by pointing out that Yura was a useless bitch.

"Well then that won't be so bad." She nodded thoughtfully.

"Hn." He grunted. "I suggest..." He suddenly trailed off when he heard a voice from behind him that scraped up his spine in the most horrible of ways.

"Oh Sesshoumaru darling I had no idea you were here."

He turned to face her and stared at her with cold contempt. "Yura." He said her name in the same way that made you think you stepped in something disgusting and you should go scrape it off your shoe. "I see you have yet to visit the salon and spend your day feeding you own vanity."

Yura made a choking sound in the back of her throat as she stared up at him. "I'll have you know I just got back from the salon!" She hissed coolly with a touch of her fingers to her hair to make sure it was still in place.

"Perhaps you should return and try again." Sesshoumaru countered easily with a raking glance from her face to her hair and back again.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from giggling at the face the woman was making and excused herself. As much as she wanted to watch the fireworks between the two of them she needed to talk to Naraku before she lost her nerve.

She stepped into the office, shut the door behind her, and stared at Naraku who was staring out the window. She put his drink on the desk, walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against the center of his back. "Whatever Sesshoumaru said probably isn't true; you know he's taken to telling white lies since we got married."

Naraku snorted at that. "Sesshoumaru's white lies are truths that have been candy coated so the sting is less severe."

She giggled at that. "True but I prefer his white lies just for that reason. He really has a way of making the truth hurt no matter how much it shouldn't."

"So are things with you and Yura really that bad?" He questioned darkly. "And I want the truth." He demanded in that voice she knew all to well.

"I can't tell you that." She pulled away from him and moved to stand to his side. "I don't want to cause problems between you two." She whispered sadly.

"So they are." He growled as he turned to face her causing her to look up at him. "Why did you never tell me?"

"What would it have changed?" She questioned back. "I want you to be happy and I will not do anything to take that away from you."

He narrowed his eyes deeply upon her. "And do you suppose it makes me happy to find out how unhappy you are because you can't come visit without dealing with Yura first?"

"I can handle her." She shrugged. "The things she says to me are just words and no matter what she can't take you away from me. Though..." she suddenly shook her head. "no; never mind."

"What?" He bit out.

"Nothing." She turned to the desk, picked up his drink, and held it out to him. "Here; lets forget all that because it doesn't matter." She nodded. "I have something more important to talk to you about anyway."

He took the drink from her hand and stared hard at her. "This isn't over and I mean it Kagome." He growled darkly.

"Okay okay." She waved a hand through the air knowing that just because he said it wasn't over that it meant she was going to bring it up again. "Anyway..." She started with a nod towards his chair. "sit."

He pressed his lips together tightly and set his drink back down on the desk sharply causing some of it to spill over the edge. "Your pregnant!" He accused deadly.

Kagome just stared up at him wide eyed and pale. "How'd you know?" She whispered.

"DAMN IT KAGOME!" He growled with an agitated jab of his fingers through his hair.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

"What; nothing!" He hissed. "Just because I allowed you to marry that bastard that didn't mean you had permission to go and get PREGNANT!" His dark eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "You had sex with him!" He accused like she was some Catholic school virgin and just committed the ultimate sin against God and man.

"Well in order to be pregnant..." She trailed off when his stare became even darker and deadlier than it already was.

"Don't test me girl." He growled. "I can still put your little ass over my knee and beat you."

"Look" she started and again tried to get him to sit down. "what did you expect to happen?" She picked up his drink and put it in his hand when he finally sat down. "He's my husband of course we're going to have sex; why wouldn't we? Plus if you don't like it why did you even let him ask me or even let us get married in the first place?"

"A severe lapse of judgment." He growled and downed his drink. "How could you?" He questioned like she was doing this to him on purpose. "It's hasn't even been a year since you married him."

She sat on his desk and stared at him. "I didn't do it to hurt you." She scowled at him. "It was inevitable and just be happy I didn't get pregnant before we got married." Her eyes suddenly went wide when his own widened. "Uh... forget I said that?"

He was out of his chair in an instant glowering down at her. "You had sex before you were married to him?" He bellowed. "How many times? No I don't want to know! Were you sneaking out to meet him? You didn't do it under my roof did you because if you did!" He threatened.

Oh how she wished she would have picked her words more wisely. "Naraku." All she got was a glare that screamed that she should run away right now or she'd be sorry in a second. Now she was wishing Sesshoumaru would suddenly walk in. She was sure he was listening in on their conversation and she could definitely use his help right about now.

"Look it's in the past and we can't change it now." She tried hopefully.

His eyes narrowed if possible even further. "That's not the point." He bit out. "You lied to me and broke the rules."

"Of course I did." She nodded admittedly. "I was a teenager and just be glad that's all I did. I mean I could have easily went back to my old life and ways of doing things. And just so you know Sesshoumaru I only had sex ONCE before we were married. I felt so guilty about it afterwards thinking that I let you down that we never did it again." She nodded curtly. "Look it's not fair for you to act like this." She scowled. "You married that woman and had a kid with her knowing full well I didn't like her and she sure as hell didn't like me."

She moved around his desk and started pacing in a huff. "Those years were the worst years of my life and let me tell you," She turned to face him with a scowl. "I know misery I lived it until I met you but that woman trumped that misery by a million fold."

"What did she do?" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter what she did the point is I accepted it and supported you because I care about you and I wanted you to be happy even at the cost of my own happiness." She sighed deeply and leaned over the desk. "All I want is for you to understand that I am happy in my life always have been and it's because of you and what you've done for me that's made me who I now am. Please Naraku I want your support on this and I want you to be happy for me. Even if you don't like it."

He pressed his lips together tightly and so badly wanted to ground her and keep her as the innocent little Kagome he took in all those years ago. But he couldn't; she was grown, married, and now had a baby of her own on the way and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine." He bit out not liking it but he'd just have to deal with it or lose her forever.

"Thank you." She smiled, moved around the desk, and hugged him tightly. "You'll be the best jii-chan ever!"

"WHAT?"

She couldn't help herself and started laughing. "Come on; if you're daddy to me it only stands to reason you'd be grandpa to my child."

"Get out!" He pointed sharply at the door. "I am about a second away from putting your little ass over my knee!"

"Okay okay love you too." She lifted up on her toes and put a kiss on his cheek. "When you calm down we'll talk some more." She made for the door. "Plus I need to go get Hakudoshi anyway."

"Why do you need to go get him?" He growled.

She opened the office door and shrugged like she didn't know. "The sitter called me and wanted to know why Yura hadn't picked him up yet. She said she tried to call you but couldn't get through. I figured you were on one of your conference calls so I told her I'd be right over to pick him up. I'll keep him tonight and bring him home in the morning." She smirked knowingly then closed the door behind her leaving Naraku to fume over everything so he could decide what he was going to do next.

xx

She found Sesshoumaru staring down Yura who was sputtering over some insult Sesshoumaru had surely just given her. "Let's get out of here I believe the fireworks are about to explode and I'd rather not watch this show." She grabbed him by the arm and stared over at Yura. "See you later." She gave a saccharine grin that could only be described as condescending.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru raked Yura with one more glare before he led Kagome out of the house and to the car. "How did he take the news?" He smirked at her when she held the car keys out to him.

"He blew a gasket of course." She grinned and got into the car. "I swear one of these days he's going to give himself a stroke if he doesn't calm down." She nodded over at him after she buckled her seat belt. "We have to go get Hakudoshi on the way home."

Sesshoumaru snorted at that not the least bit surprised. "Just another reason Naraku should get rid of the bitch."

"That's for him to decide." Kagome sighed. "I just don't see what he sees in her that he ever married her in the first place. I mean they just don't fit."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "Manipulation on her part I'm sure."

"Probably." She then looked over at him in all seriousness. "Sesshoumaru do you really think he's happy with her?"

He glanced over at her and sighed deeply then shook his head lightly. "No. He stays with her for Hakudoshi's sake. I believe," He started as turned onto the next block. "he stays with her and tolerates her behavior because it's the family he really never had."

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Sesshoumaru I want him to be happy." She then looked over at him in all seriousness when he pulled the car into their garage; really she could have walked over to Naraku's. "We need to find him someone who will love him AND accept everything about his life." She waved a hand at herself.

He sighed deeply. "It's not our place to pick who he should and shouldn't love. If he wants to stay with the bitch then all we can do is accept it no matter how much we don't like it." He looked over at her and caught her by the chin. "Don't worry no matter what you'll always hold a place in his heart that no one can erase or take away. Just remember that."

"I know." She gave him a sad smile. "But like I said I just want him to be happy and I know he's not and it hurts my heart." She could feel the burn of the tears that wanted to fall stinging the backs of her eyes.

"Give it time." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips then started to get out of the car.

"Yea." She agreed then got out of the car and followed him into the house only to suddenly walk back out to the car with Sesshoumaru right behind her. "Damn it!" She hissed. "I really hope I'm not like this with our own kid." She got back into the car and slammed the door shut.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. "How many times does this make and I'll tell you the odds of you forgetting your own child."

Kagome groaned and shook her head. "One time is one time too many but I think this is the third time... maybe? But at least I eventually remember that has to count for something; doesn't it?" She stared at him hopefully.

"If you believe it then perhaps." He smirked at her. "Don't worry you'll be the perfect little mother."

She beamed at him loving it when he would compliment her like that. It meant a lot more to her when he would say things like that then it ever did when he would actually try to compliment her.

Somehow his compliments always sounded a little suspicious and more like an insult. Like when he would tell her the dress she was wearing suited her. What did that even mean? He always said it meant it looked good when she would demand he explained himself but she was never really sure if that's what he meant or not. Then again with Sesshoumaru she had to take what she could get.

xx

"Where is my son?" Naraku growled as he stared coldly at his wife.

"I left him with the babysitter." Yura smiled seductively at him. "I thought maybe we could have some time to ourselves for the afternoon." She walked over to him and placed her hands flat against his chest. "Maybe we could work on a sibling for our darling little boy; a REAL sibling."

Naraku ground his teeth together sharply and pushed her away from his person. "Kagome is his REAL sibling whether you like it or not!" He bit out. "AND whether you like it or not Kagome is my child and a big part of my life."

"She's not even related to you." Yura bit back. "I don't see why it even matters now that she's grown and married. You did your charity with her it's time to let her go."

"What I do with her is no concern of yours!" He stared hard at her. "And I will NOT have you disrespecting her when she is in this house!"

Yura narrowed her eyes deeply upon him. "This is my house too and I can't believe you would discount your own wife's feelings for some little tramp you have no real claim to!" She matched his cold stared. "Oh yes I know all about her past; quite the little whore. Letting all her friends have sex with her then screaming rape when everyone found out what she did."

He clenched his fists at his side fighting desperately against the urge to wrap his fingers around her scrawny little neck and squeeze the life right out of her.

"So tell me Naraku;" she sneered. "did she fuck you too? Is that why your so desperate to keep hold of her? You want a repeat performance? She must be one helluva fuck!"

"Get out! Now!" He hissed his blood red rage searing though his voice.

"No!" She hissed. "This is my house just as much as it is yours!" She took a step back when he moved towards her.

"That is where you are wrong. You have no claim on anything in this house beyond what you brought with you into the marriage. Now get out or I will throw you out!"

xx

Izayoi suddenly drew her brows as an ominous feeling crawled up her spine. She knew that feeling all too well; it meant one of her kids were in trouble or doing something wrong. She had the same feeling some years ago with Inuyasha and as it turned out he was definitely up to no good. Though the bright side to that dark chapter was that it introduce Kagome in to their lives.

Yet what she was feeling wasn't pertaining to Inuyasha especially since he was sitting right in front of here playing one of his stupid video games. So that left Sesshoumaru and Naraku and of the two if either of them were in trouble it would most likely be Naraku due to that tramp he married.

Just thinking of Naraku and Yura made her sick to her stomach letting her know it was definitely Naraku that needed help. She looked over at her husband who was scowling over the top of his newspaper at his offspring. She could read his face just as easily as she could read the shoe ad on the back of the paper; instead of Inuyasha sitting here playing video games he should be out looking for a job.

She'd deal with her son in due time but first she had to find out for what was going on with Naraku. "Dear." She drew his scowl from Inuyasha to her where he quickly schooled his features like he didn't want her to see the face he was making.

"What?"

"I've got that feeling." She nodded as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Which one?" He questioned knowing all too well that when she got _'that feeling'_ he was going to have to make a visit to one of his kids whether he wanted to or not. It wasn't the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time. The only thing he was grateful for was that Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome all lived within a block of the house; easy to get to by foot or car.

"Naraku." She nodded.

He wasn't surprised in the least. He knew it was only a matter of time until the relationship between Kagome and Yura came to a head with Naraku caught in the middle. He folded his paper and laid it on the side table then stood up. "I'll make you a deal." He stared at his wife. "I'll fix this and you work on that." He nodded at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry." She smiled at him. "I already have plans and it will be taken care of on Monday."

"Good." He nodded and left the living room. "I'll be back with news shortly." He waved over his shoulder as headed towards the door. "I'll call if it's serious." With that he left the house.

"Where's dad goin?" Inuyasha asked without taking his eyes off the television.

Izayoi stared at her son. "Don't you worry about him you just enjoy your game." She said it in a manner that hinted that this was going to be the last time he played this game or any other for that matter. So when he looked over at her with brows drawn deeply she just smiled at him. She watched as he just shrugged at her and easily went back to his game knowing that this weekend was going to be his last weekend of being a freeloader.

xx

Toga pulled up into Naraku's driveway and found his son standing outside staring at what was once a perfectly manicured front lawn. Now it was covered in tire tracks with several of the hedges mowed down with the same tire tracks running through them. "What in seven hells happened here?" He questioned as he got out of the car.

Naraku scowled over at his father then turned the scowl back to the yard. "Yura" He hissed darkly. "we're getting a divorce." He bit out then stormed back into the house.

"About time." Toga muttered to himself then followed Naraku inside. He found his son in the kitchen pouring himself a strong drink. "So what brought this about?" He nodded at him so he wouldn't think he was talking about how trashed out the house was from Yura's obvious temper tantrum.

"Don't act like you don't know." Naraku growled, grabbed one of the glasses off the counter that didn't have the misfortune of being thrown to the floor, and poured Toga a drink as well. "Everyone knew this day would come eventually."

Toga sighed as he picked up the barstool and set it up right so he could sit on it. "Son;" He started with a sip of his drink when Naraku handed it to him. "you loved her otherwise you wouldn't have married her. Everyone supported your decision even if they didn't like it."

Naraku grunted at that and downed his second glass. "My only regret is I didn't see it sooner."

"You couldn't have known." Toga pointed out, reached across the bar, and took the bottle from Naraku's hand after he poured his third drink.

"I did know." He sighed with a jab of his fingers though his hair. "Everyone told me at least once."

"Okay so you had to find out the hard way; it happens." Toga nodded at him. "You've gotten the best part of her and now there's nothing left. Once you get this cleaned up you can move on and find something better for you and your kids. Only this time I suggest you go about it in a different way when you introduce Kagome."

Naraku snorted. "No woman is going to want a man that has a twenty-something adoptive daughter who's married to his adoptive brother and has a grandchild when he's not even thirty yet."

He would have laughed at that description of his family if it were any other time because in fact as weird as it sounded it was true. So instead he focused on the one part of that sentiment that thoroughly caught his attention. "Grandchild?"

"Just found out today." He said bitterly as he held his glass up in a salute to his father. "Not only will you be a grandpa to your son's child but a great grandpa to your granddaughter's baby." He smirked darkly at him the downed his drink.

Then it clicked. "This isn't as much about Yura as it is about Kagome being pregnant; is it?"

"Six one way half a dozen the other." He snorted as he set his glass down. "Both piss me off just the same only difference is I'll never have to see Yura again if I can help it." He was actually shocked that he wasn't as torn up about Yura as he thought he should be. Maybe he really didn't ever love her; maybe it was all a delusion.

"Where is my grandbaby anyway? She didn't take him; did she?" Toga growled darkly.

"No Kagome has him." His eyes suddenly went wide before he snatched his cell off his hip and called Kagome to let her know what happened and to NOT let Yura take Hakudoshi. "Where are you!" He demanded when Kagome answered her phone.

"The store; why?"

"I threw Yura out." He nodded curtly as he stared at Toga.

"What? You didn't! This isn't because of me; is it? It is isn't it!"

"Kagome stop!" He growled. "I am in no mood for this right now. Just tell me you have Hakudoshi with you."

"I do."

"Good after you get done shopping I want him here with me. I don't trust that bitch." He hissed into the phone.

"Alright I'll be over in twenty."

"Good." He nearly huffed then hung up.

"Again son saying 'goodbye' is proper etiquette when ending a call." Toga nodded curtly at him.

Naraku just snorted, grabbed the trash can, and started picking up all the broken dishes scattered across the floor. Etiquette was the last thing on his mind and he was sure Kagome wouldn't care anyway; if anyone ever hung up without saying goodbye it was her.

xx

"How many times have I told you that you are not welcome at my house." Sesshoumaru growled darkly. "Now leave."

"Not without my son I'm not!" Yura yelled in his face.

"Well you are now." He stepped back and began closing the door only to stop when she tired to force her way into the house.

"Sesshoumaru I'm not playing with you I want my son!"

Sesshoumaru was a perceptive person and easily put two and two together. The only reason the bitch was here for Hakudoshi was because she and Naraku had a fight and she wanted to use their son to get back at him. "He's not here; Kagome has him." He smirked darkly.

"Then I'll wait for her to come home." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"So be it." He growled, shoved her back the two steps she managed to get though the door, and stared coldly down at her. "You can wait in the street where garbage like you belongs." With that he slammed the door in her face.

He was instantly on the phone to his little wife in order to inform her not to come home and to take Hakudoshi over to his father's house.

"Yes I know; I'm on my way to Naraku's now." She said as soon as she answered.

"Inform him that the bitch will soon be spending some time in jail." He growled with a glance out the window to see what the woman was doing.

"Why?" Kagome questioned worriedly. "She's not doing anything to the house is she?"

"No." He narrowed his ambers when Yura kicked down the garden fairy Kei had given to Kagome when they bought the house. "Destruction of property is destruction of property." He smirked when she then stomped on it destroying it beyond repair. He hated that damn pink fairy and so many times thought about mowing it down with the car himself.

"What'd she break?"

"Your favorite yard ornament." He grinned at the list of profanities spilling out of her mouth. "I will see you soon." He hung up and called the authorities without so much as a goodbye.

xx

Naraku took Hakudoshi from Kagome and held him to his chest protectively.

"Alight; so what happened?" Kagome set Hakudoshi's bag down and looked around taking in how bad Yura trashed the house. It was going to take her a week to get it cleaned and put back together.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naraku growled then took Hakudoshi and stormed up the stairs without another word.

Kagome sighed deeply as she walked into the living room just as Toga walked out of the kitchen. "Hey pops." She walked over to him, lifted up on her toes, and planted a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hi baby." He rubbed her back. "Are you ready to get to work?"

"Not in my condition I'm not." She placed her hand to her stomach.

Toga stared down at her and smirked. "So I've heard." He gave a small jerk of his head towards the stairs. "Between you and me; I believe his issues have less to do with Yura and more to do with you making him an uncle and a grandpa all at the same time."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head. "Is he still hung up on that?" She huffed. "I thought we dealt with that when Sesshoumaru and I got married."

"He'll never get over it." He chuckled.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal anyway." She shook her head. "I mean yea we're all family and whatnot but it's not like we're blood related or anything."

"Oh I can understand it to a point." He shrugged and shook out the garbage bag in his hand. "Naraku is my son, not by blood but that doesn't mean I love him any less than I love Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. His problem is perspective and which way he's going to focus on it."

"Don't I know it." She turned the end table back upright and placed it back against the side of the couch. "I just worry he's going to stress himself to death over such stupid things. Family is family worrying about who's related to who and how shouldn't matter as much he thinks it should."

"Yes but that's who he is and no matter what we say to him it won't change a thing. You're his daughter, married to his brother, and now you're pregnant." He chuckled and began picking up the shattered remains of what was once some little figurine of some sort.

"Eww... it sounds just as bad when you say it." She scrunched her nose. "Can we just drop it; maybe if we forget it and pass it off as nothing he'll get the hint and do the same."

"Wishful thinking dear; wishful thinking." He chuckled and continued to pick up the bits and pieces of ceramic and whatever else off the floor.

xx

"Ugh! I'm exhausted." Kagome moaned and flopped down onto the couch.

Toga sat down next to her and sighed deeply. "Well at least the kitchen and living room are done. I can only imagine what upstairs looks like since that's where the fight started."

Kagome moaned miserably. "Maybe I can talk him into just letting the house go and moving into a new one or something."

"After all this work?" Toga shook his head. "Not on your life."

"Yea I gue..." She trailed off and looked over at the front door when it opened. "About time you got here! I called you three hours ago!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and held up a bag. "So you would rather not have dinner?" He nodded curtly and turned to leave. "Very we..."

"You walk out that door and I swear by all things holy I will beat you into oblivion!" Kagome growled threateningly. "Now bring me food and tell me what happened with Yura."

"She's in jail at least for the night." He set the bag on the coffee table.

"Good." Kagome opened the bag and began pulling the food out. "Now I want you to go upstairs and talk to him. He's been up there all day and hasn't come down once." She looked over at him and smirked. "Do that irritating thing you do that gets his blood boiling and snaps him out of his funk."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I do nothing beyond pointing out the obvious and be myself."

"Yea that's the thing." She nodded. "Yourself go be yourself and rub his nose in your superiority or whatever it is." She waved a hand towards the stairs as she reached into the bag and pulled out another take out container.

"Good one." Toga chuckled.

"You will be punished." Sesshoumaru growled as he walked towards the stairs.

"Punished; right." She smirked over at Toga with a roll of her eyes.

"I see you still have him pinned down." Toga smiled at her when Sesshoumaru disappeared up the steps.

"Ah he's a pussy cat just have to know what days to pet, what days he needs to be scratched behind the ears, and what days he needs his claws clipped."

"And today would be?"

"Load him up with cat nip then sit back and enjoy the show." She held a container of spicy beef out to him. "And by cat nip I mean pin him against his broody brother. I have a fifty-fifty chance that he'll either snap Naraku out of his funk or I'll have two big babies on my hands."

"I'll put a day at the circus down that you're going to have two big babies on your hands." He nodded knowingly.

"No deal." She shook her head. "And I'll tell you why. It's because I know they're going to be babies about and so it's a lose lose situation." She then tilted her head to the side. "Then again if I call Hiten, Bank, and Kei over..." She shook her head. "no no that wouldn't bode well. Naraku would then accuse me of advertising his misery." She sighed in defeat. "I guess two big babies is it then." She looked over at Toga with brows raised hopefully.

"Not on your life little lady." He shook his head. "I raised them and they're to that age where if I'm tired of them I can send them home."

"Damn. Guess I better get the band-aids and antiseptic out then." She sighed causing Toga to chuckle.

xx

"What do you intend to do?"

Naraku stared hard at Sesshoumaru easily picking up the tone in his voice that said the next thing he was going to say was going to be some sort of insult.

"Hide like a coward." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"What I do is none of your concern." He bit back coldly.

"No it isn't." He agreed. "However because it's Kagome's..." He trailed off when Naraku narrowed his eyes even further. "This has nothing to do with the bitch." He challenged with a narrowing of his eyes.

"You molested her." Naraku accused in a deadly whisper.

If he were the sort of person to do it he would have laughed at the absurdity of his claim. "She is my wife." He easily countered not bothering to defend himself against his ridiculous accusation.

"I speak of before she married you." He hissed. "And you will be getting it annulled immediately."

He wasn't sure how to handle this at all. Naraku had obviously gone completely insane and he was having no part of it. Actually there was an easier way of dealing with this situation and he was going to take the easy way out. So with one more death glare at him he turned and left the room to go and get the most powerful ammunition at his disposal; Kagome.

Naraku narrowed his eyes on Sesshoumaru's retreating form convinced he had won that argument. First Sesshoumaru and Kagome would get their marriage annulled then he would ship Kagome so far away the Kami themselves would never be able to reach her.

He stared back out through the window watching his NORMAL neighbors sitting outside chatting like a NORMAL family. He was sure that the parents would never let a brother or sister marry their son or daughter and produce a child. Nor did he think they would even allow their children have kids of their own making them twenty-something year old grandparents. Therefore he wouldn't allow it either!

Yet his issues with Kagome had less to do with her being married to Sesshoumaru and pregnant it was more to do with her never coming home to visit. He could count on one hand how many times she had come home in the last month and that was two times too few.

"What in seven hells is wrong with you!"

He turned to face her and tried to pin her down with narrowed eyes that said he was about a second away from beating her ass if she didn't shut up.

It had no effect.

He was further out of touch with her than he thought and this would not do not do at all!

"Did you just tell Sesshoumaru that he has to divorce me?" She stormed up to him and jabbed him in the chest with a sharp finger.

"Hai" He nodded curtly. "your marriage was a mistake. You will end it now and never see him again." He growled in the fatherly voice that used to force her to bend to his will.

"It was not!" Kagome growled. "Look I know you're upset about me being pregnant, Sesshoumaru being your brother, and all that crap but you just have to let it go already!" She huffed irritably. "Gawd Naraku can you not be happy for ONE thing in my life?" She stared at him eyes wide. "Just one?"

"I was happy when you graduated high school." He nodded curtly. "It has been down hill since." He swept an irritated hand through the air. "You dropped out of college after one year to marry Sesshoumaru, quit your job to be a housewife, and now your pregnant."

She narrowed her eyes upon him deeply knowing Naraku was picking at something beyond her and her life meaning it was about her relationship with him. She had been around him long enough to know that when he was this insane about her he was trying to hide something. "Alright mister out with it!" She demanded. "What is this about really and don't give me this crap about me and Sesshoumaru and my pregnancy."

When he opened his mouth she narrowed her eyes even further cutting him off. "AND don't give me this Yura shit either."

He worked his jaw furiously as he stared hard at her. "You will watch your mouth young lady." He growled threateningly.

"Naraku just tell me already what is this about?" She ignored him. "It isn't about my real family; is it?" She cringed.

"No." He hissed.

"Then what is it?" She stared at him expectantly getting nothing out of him but one hard stare after another.

It suddenly hit her like being caught in a downpour; he missed her. "Unbelievable!" She huffed with a disgusted wave of her hands through the air. "You couldn't just say that!" She pointed sharply at him. "Of course you can't that'd be too easy." She huffed and stormed around the room kicking the stuff Yura threw to the floor out of her way. "I should have known! When you get all menstrual about these stupid things and start throwing your childish fits... UGH!"

Naraku watched her through narrowed eyes as she stormed about his office huffing about Kami only knew what and was very tempted to ground her for the rest of her life.

"Listen here you big baby!" She stopped and pointed a sharp finger at him. "If you don't knock it off, grow up, and quit acting like an abused toddler I swear by all things holy I'll beat the crap out of you and if not me I'm sure I can find five or six others that will do it for me!"

She then stormed to the door, stopped, and glowered at him from over her shoulder. "You know there's a reason I talked Sesshoumaru in to buying the house on the next street over. He wanted to move clear across town; but I told him no we have to stay close to you so it would be easier for me to visit when you miss me. Apparently ONE BLOCK is still to far!" She narrowed her fuming blues even further. "Here's a novel idea; how about we throw the family next door out of their house and move in so I'm only twenty paces away; that way you can be all up in my business twenty-four-seven!"

Naraku watched her storm away and smirked darkly to himself. That'd teach her to only come and visit one or twice a month when she lived only ONE BLOCK away.

Though she probably rarely visited because of Yura but as far as he was concerned that was no excuse to not come home once in awhile. She was his daughter after all and would always be first before any woman whether he was married to them or not.

xx

"Stupid... Jerk... Bastard..."

Toga and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome storm out of the house muttering angrily to herself followed by slamming the front door closed behind her.

"You know son; for the life of me I can't seem to figure out their relationship." Toga shook his head.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Don't waste your time. I thoroughly believe they don't understand it themselves. I just assume it's first child syndrome." He smirked at him.

"You were never that bad." Toga shook his.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the door to SLOWLY head home and make sure Kagome was okay. "Perhaps not to you." He smirked then quickly exited before he could respond to that.

Toga shook his head. "I guess Izayoi wasn't lying all those years." He sighed deeply. "Maybe I'll pick up some flowers for her before going home." He nodded to himself. "And apologize profusely on behalf of the fruits of my loins both were and still are obviously rotten. Including one adopted apple." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling with a sigh.

**_~ A Year Or So Later ~_**

"Smile!" Kagome chirped and when Naraku looked up at her she snapped the picture.

"Girl." He growled darkly.

"Oh stop." She huffed and took another one of him being his grumpy self. "These are for Rin's baby book and I will not have her growing up thinking her grandpa never smiles. Now smile like you mean it so when she looks back on her pictures with you she'll know you loved her from day one."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply with a small shake of his head. "I believe you'll just have to carry the camera around and snap a picture when he least expects it." He smirked over at him then suddenly glowered at his wife.

"Well that's one." She grinned triumphantly at him then turned to Naraku. "Now come on I'll settle for a smirk if you can't manage a smile. Just give me something that doesn't look like you're pissed off because the world is round."

"Watch your mouth." He growled. "Which reminds me;" he glared deadly at her. "do you happen to know where your little brother picked up the saying _'stop being such a pissy pants'_?"

"Um... well..." Kagome giggled nervously. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't you blame me for your foul mouth." He sat down next to Naraku and gave his daughter a little poke in the belly causing her to squirm.

"This is the last time I am telling you," Naraku bit out. "you will STOP using foul language period." When she opened her mouth he narrowed his eyes even further. "I mean it Kagome."

"Alright alright I'll work on watching what I say when Haku is around." She sighed. "But just be glad it's only the little curse words and not the big ones such as..."

"I don't need an example!" He cut her off. "I know them all and I will not have you saying any of them."

"Take a pill." She rolled her eyes. "I mean I'm twenty-two years old I..." She grinned when he began working his jaw furiously. "Message received loud and clear general." She saluted him.

Naraku handed Rin to Sesshoumaru and got to his feet.

"You better run." Sesshoumaru smirked as he curled his tiny newborn daughter into the crook of his arm. "I believe you're about to get a spanking."

"Hey!" She pointed a finger in Naraku's face. "Remember the doctor told me no extraneous activities." She nodded.

"That was over two months ago and he said for four to six weeks." He narrowed his eyes upon her. "You are three weeks beyond your expiration date."

"Oh come on." She huffed. "I'm getting to big and old for spankings."

"But not to big and old for childish behavior?" He arched a brow at her with a dark smirk. "GIRL!" He suddenly growled.

"Good idea Sesshoumaru; now all I have to do is to get him to do that while holding Rin and viola a picture perfect moment." She sighed. "Though I suppose I could photo shop pictures so you look pleasant." She stared at the camera and the picture she just took of him. "Can't you just give me ONE picture where you're REALLY happy?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"That will only occur when you're over his knee." Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"HaHa!" She snorted sarcastically and snapped another picture of him holding their daughter.

"Stop already." He growled. "You have enough pictures."

"Oh I do not." She huffed. "Fifty pictures is NOT enough. Besides I need to get some of Haku and Rin together, and pops and mema, and Kei and Sango, and everyone else." She sighed deeply. "I only have pictures of you two with her and I need to smooth over your grumpy faces with people who aren't ashamed to smile more than once or twice in their lives."

"Few things in life are worth smiling for." Naraku nodded curtly.

"So your grandchild isn't worth smiling about?" She questioned with a hard glare at him.

"Oh hai she's worth smiling about but it's hard to smile when you're a twenty-six year old grandpa!"

Kagome groaned deeply and rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Not this again."

"And an uncle." Sesshoumaru threw in darkly with a smirk.

"SHUT-UP!" Kagome pointed a finger at him. "You aren't helping!"

"I see we're still hung up on that." Izayoi shook her head from the doorway.

"Till he dies." Kagome smiled over at her and snapped a picture of her when Toga walked in behind her with Hakudoshi in his arms and trying to close the umbrella at the same time.

Toga suddenly went stumbling forward when the door he had just shut was throw open and in barged Kei and Sango.

"Damn can't believe how hard its raining out there." Kei shook his head.

"Party time." Kagome grinned and took another picture of them standing in the foyer dripping all over the floor.

Naraku scowled at the mess on his floor. "They make umbrellas for a reason." He growled and went to the bathroom to get a couple towels.

"That's what I said but do you think he would listen to me?" Sango waddled over to the loveseat and fell into it.

"Jeez Sango have those babies already." Kagome shook her head. "You'll feel a lot better." She rubbed her own stomach.

"Believe me I would pop em' out right now if the doctor would let me." She sighed with a rub to her huge stomach. "Two more months."

"Tell me about it. I'm ready to cut them out myself." Kei muttered under his breath to Toga.

Toga gave him a slap to the back. "This is only the beginning." He chuckled. "Wait till she's been up every night for hours on end for feedings and the like. You'll dream of the days like these."

Kei snorted then caught the towel Naraku threw at him.

"Baby!" Hakudoshi squealed and jerked on Sesshoumaru's pants. "I hold her too unky Sessy!"

"You're too little." Naraku snatched him up. "Now were you a good boy for mema and papa?"

"Noooo..." He shook his head and grinned hugely at his father.

"No?" Naraku arched a brow at him. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Hai!" He gave a quick nod of his head. "I hid papa's keys!" He smiled proudly and clapped his hands.

"In his diaper." Toga growled.

Kagome looked over at him with a scrunch of her nose. "Clean I hope."

"I could only be so lucky." Toga sighed, sat down next to Sesshoumaru, and took Rin from him.

"Eeww..." Kagome looked at Haku. "You put papa's keys in your dirty diaper?"

"Hai!" He nodded proudly at her.

"Yucky." She cringed at him.

"No shishi." He shook his head. "Unky Asha said it otay."

"We don't listen to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru got up and poked his finger into the little boy's side causing him to giggle and squirm. "Remember?"

"Hai." He sighed. "Asha a bad boy."

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Stop that." Izayoi hissed.

"I have to agree." Kagome nodded at him. "He's a jerk but he's still your brother and his uncle. Let's not be the bastards here." She looked over at her. "So is he still stationed in the States?"

"Yes." Izayoi smiled at her. "He says he loves it there." She suddenly frowned. "And that he'll probably stay there for good."

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "Sorry to hear that but if he's happy I guess it can't be all bad."

Toga snorted. "Now tell her why he's going to stay."

Izayoi cringed as she looked at her husband. "He met someone."

"Really?" Kagome sat down next to Toga and stared wide eyed at her. "Who?"

"Well she..."

"He." Toga cut her off. "It's a boy no matter what he wears he's still a boy."

"Oh... wow..." Kagome stared wide eyed up at Sesshoumaru who was smirking at her then looked over at Izayoi. "Is he happy though?"

"Very." Izayoi nodded. "I've never seen him happier."

"Well if he's happy..." She looked at Toga and shrugged.

"CAKE AND ICE CREAM HAVE ARRIVED!" Bankotsu called when he opened the door with the cake box in one hand and a bag in the other with Jak holding the umbrella over the both of them.

"At least someone knows how to use an umbrella." Naraku glowered over at Kei who was sitting on the arm of the loveseat next to Sango.

Kei smirked at him and shrugged. "Tell it to the wife." He jerked his head towards her. "She lent it to Miroku and it hasn't been seen since."

"He's probably standing on a corner with it now waiting for some helpless woman to help across the street." Sango snorted.

"No." Jak shook his head. "He's outside with three women and a very wet and pissed off looking Hiten."

"Three?" Sango questioned.

"My guess is Kagura is one of them." Kei nodded.

"Yea, Kanna is the other and some girl named Eri." Bankotsu nodded as he headed for the kitchen.

"So how does Kagura take to you dating her sister?" Sango questioned the boy in the kitchen putting the cake and ice cream away.

"One black eye and a threat of castration if he ever hurts her." Jak nodded.

"He got off easy." Kagome chuckled as she ran her hand up the back of Sesshoumaru's leg, hooked her finger into his pocket, and pulled him down to sit next to her.

Hiten suddenly stormed into the house. "Chivalrous my ass." He growled and grabbed the towel Naraku was holding out to him.

"If you were prettier he would have let you under the umbrella too." Kagura smirked at him as she entered the house.

"Maybe we should have had the party at a restaurant or something." Kagome nodded over at Naraku when another car pulled up in front of the house.

Naraku glowered at her. "I did want to have it somewhere else but SOMEONE insisted there wouldn't be that many people and having it here would be just a good as anywhere."

"Oh right." She giggled and caught Hakudoshi when he ran up to her. "Now who are those two with Shippo?" She questioned as she watched him walk up the walk with him and the two girls huddled under one umbrella.

"By the way Naraku." Kagura threw her arm over his shoulders. "I'd like you to meet my cousin; Eri." She looked over at Kagome and winked at her.

Naraku stared at the girl and gave a curt nod like he didn't care one way or the other that she was there.

"I have to say you're a rather rude person." Eri nodded curtly at him.

"I agree." Toga nodded.

Naraku glared at his father then looked back at the girl. "This is my house I can be as unpleasant as I wish."

Eri sighed deeply. "You must not get company very often with an attitude like that."

Kagome giggled as did the rest of the people in the house.

"What'd we miss?" Shippou questioned as he walked into the house. "Oh and this is Ayumi and Yuka." He introduced the two girls to the house full of people. Ayumi, Yuka..." He looked around and shrugged. "this is everyone."

"Alright everyone's here." Jak called. "Let's get this baby shower, welcome home Rin, Kagura's bridal shower, Hiten's bachelor, and Haku's birthday party started!"

xx

A few hours later Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and looked over at Eri and Naraku still arguing over his people skills. "I think Kagura was right." She nodded towards the pair.

Sesshoumaru looked to where she was looking and grunted as he rubbed her back. "Perhaps." He agreed. "Would it bother you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just want him to finally be happy. I knew from the beginning Yura wasn't right for him." She smiled and looked up when he looked down at her. "I think if Eri is anything like Kagura she'd be perfect for him."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow highly at that. "What are you saying exactly?" He questioned suspiciously.

She giggled lightly and shrugged. "Well if I were honest I always kinda thought that Kagura would be just as perfect for Naraku as she is for Hiten."

"You're not the only one that has thought that." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, laid her head against his chest, and watched Naraku and Eri. "Actually I think he does like her a little." She nodded. "He's been arguing with her all evening and he wouldn't do that with just anyone." She smiled happily. "He only argues with people he likes and cares deeply about."

"Like you?"

"Well of course." She laughed. "Who else can argue with him like I do?" She again looked up at him. "I'm the argue with Naraku champion! No one can compete."

He looked over at Naraku and smirked when Eri thumped him in the nose. "Until now."

"Yea" Kagome smiled at Naraku when he glowered over at her like it was her fault Eri thumped him. "but the difference is we wouldn't be competing for the same thing. Yura never understood that; that's why we didn't get along."

"Perhaps you should go talk to her and get to know her so you can set boundaries with her now."

Kagome shook her head. "I've already talked to her several times so she knows how things are with me and Naraku. Kagura and I have been planning this since before he threw Yura out."

Sesshoumaru scowled down at her. "You were going to destroy his marriage intentionally." He bit out.

"Of course not!" She hissed. "It was always planned for IF he got rid of her and IF Eri was single when it happened and the mess with Yura was cleaned up. I mean everyone knew that it would end eventually; even you said so yourself."

He couldn't argue with that since he did say that and he was actively trying to destroy their relationship by pointing out the bitch's flaws; every last one of them.

"I just want him to find someone and finally be happy." She laid her head back down on his chest. "He deserves some real happiness just for himself."

"Hai" He agreed; he in fact always felt the same thing when it came to his sibling. Naraku deserved so much more than Yura ever gave him and he hoped that one day he would find someone that would give it to him.

He knew what it was like to have complete happiness; he found it with Kagome after all and it was thanks to Naraku that he did. For if Naraku didn't take in the little girl sitting on the steps outside he wouldn't be here today as happy as ever.

The End...


End file.
